I will survive!
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Voici l'histoire pas croyable d'une gamine qui s'appelle Alice et qui va se retrouver de son non plein gré coincée au bloc avec toute la compagnie de messieurs qui vit déjà là-bas. Youpi tralala! (... Je peut pas mieux faire, sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

Ce qui va suivre est une fic (ooooh, quelle surprise) sur le Labyrinthe. En fait, concrètement, je reprend tooooooooooute l'histoire des trois tomes (oui, oui, les trois, ça promet d'être long) sauf que j'ai rajouté quelque Oc dont mon OC principal: Alice! J'essaie de respecter au mieux les romans, mais j'ai quand même modifié deux ou trois trucs, genre Nick, vous savez celui qui vient de mourir au début du tome et qu'Alby remplace, eh ben on va faire comme s'il n'existait pas et que ce bon vieil Alby avait toujours était au commande! Et pour info, je laisse les visage des acteurs aux personnages, et non ceux du livre. Non mais Thomas Brodie-Sangster quoi (pourquoi cherché plus loin?)! Voilà! Bon, sur ce, je me tais et je vous laisse lire: it's at your own risk! (si je ne vous en ai pas coupé l'envie!^^)

Encore juste un truc: c'est sûrement bourré de faute! ;p

**Disclaimer**: Alors oui, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas l'auteur originale du labyrinthe (oh!), donc si vous aimez pas adressez-vous à James Dashner le Magnifique et non à moi! Par contre pour le reste je suis à votre mercie! ^^

* * *

><p>Une odeur de chocolat chaud… Des feuilles mortes qui virevoltent dans le ciel bleu d'un jour d'automne… Une main qui saisit la mienne, un sourire familier, une voix ? Ysambre !<p>

J'ouvre mes yeux d'un coup en même temps que je me redresse soudainement dans le lit. Bon bah, c'était qu'un rêve quoi, pas de quoi pas de quoi alerter les autorités ! Aaaaah, je me sens plus sereine, allez savoir pourquoi mon réveil a été si brutal, alors que le rêve en lui-même était plutôt doux en fait… Je m'étire, baille, me réétire, me frotte les yeux, puis contemple ma chambre en soupirant d'aise. Ah, comme j'aime ce lit pas douillet du tout qui craque à chaque fois que je me retourne, ces draps reprisés jusqu'à la corde, cette fenêtre qui laisse entrer autant de lumière que si elle n'existait pas, sans parler de cette pov' chaise en bois vermoulue qui semble être ici depuis que l'Amérique a été découverte ! … Euuuh… Non mais attendez une minute, c'est pas ma chambre du tout ça !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, et mon esprit se désembruma enfin ! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BINS !? Je suis où moi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve dans une vieille maison hantée ? ….Je sais ! Je suis sûrement en train de rêver ! Je souris de satisfaction, j'adore repérer les rêves quand j'en vois un ! Et je sais aussi comment le contrer, il me suffit de me recoucher et de me rendormir, jusqu'à ce que je me reréveille, mais dans le vrai monde cette fois ! Ah, c'est presque trop facile tiens, et si je faisais d'abord un petit tour des lieux ? C'est tellement chouette de se balader dans les rêves quand on sait qu'on rêve, on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut sans crainte des représailles, c'est un peu comme si vos parents vous autorisaient à vous rouler dans la gadoue ! Le rêve quoi (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !) ! Bon, bah c'est partie pour un petit tour, si l'endroit me plaît je reste, sinon je me réveille. Alors voyons, pour commencer, je vais me lever tiens !

Je m'assois sur le lit et balance mes jambes par-dessus bord. Puis je me lève brusquement ! Avant de retomber bêtement sur le lit ! Ma tête s'est mise à tourner et mes gambettes semblent aussi solides que de la pâte à modeler ! Non mais WTF !? C'est quoi le hic, je suis dans mon rêve à moi, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui commande, et je VEUX me lever, donc je me lèverais, que ça te plaise ou non imagination stupide qui est mienne ! Bien décidée à visiter cette foutue baraque trop naze, je me redresse fermement. Ce qui n'était en soi pas une très bonne idée… Je titube, mais tiens bon en m'adossant au mur le plus proche. Booooooon, eh ben je commence à comprendre l'intérêt de se lever en douceur. Ma raison me dit d'attendre un peu, histoire que je reprenne mes esprit, mais ma patience légendaire ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et à peine remise je tente de m'approcher de la porte… M'enfin pour le coup je me suis plutôt rapprochée du sol… Et bien même ! Cette situation lamentable me laisse au moins le loisir d'admirer les planches en bois qui servent de plancher ! Enfin je ne vois pas ce qu'i admirer mais bon…

Lasse d'être en tête à tête avec le sol de la chambre qui est temporairement mienne puisqu'après tout c'est dans le lit qu'elle contient que mon rêve à commencé, je me mets à quatre pattes. Bon, dans cette position au moins, pas de mal de crâne. Je décide de la conserver, et me dirige donc vers la porte. A peine arrivée devant celle-ci je vois la poignée s'abaisser, et je n'ai même pas le temps de reculer, une grosse brute l'ouvre à la volée et je me la prends en pleine tronche !

-AOUTCH ! Non mais ça va pas non ?! PETIT INCONSCIENT ! REFLECHI A CE QU'IL PEUT Y AVOIR DERRIERE AVANT D'OUVRIR UNE PORTE ! Braillais-je en me tenant le nez (l'imbécile qui a ouvert a du me le défoncer ! Non mais quel malade !)

-Oups… Euh… Pardon, j'avais cru entendre du bruit alors j'ai accouru le plus vite possible…

Huh ? Je lui lance un regard perplexe et remarque que mon agresseur est un jeune garçon, quand je dis jeune je veux dire qu'il doit même pas être plus âgé que moi, et qui, pour l'occasion (ne me demandez pas laquelle, je ne me comprend pas moi-même parfois…), avait recouvert ses joues d'une couleur rouge pourpre, vous savez, la même qu'on prend quand on est fâché ou honteux. La, je penche pour la deuxième option… Il est tout simplement mort de honte ! Je le vois se tordre les mains en marmonnant des excuses toutes plus humbles les unes que les autres. Allons bon, c'est quoi son problème à lui ! D'accord il m'a défoncé le nez, mais c'est tout, y a pas mort d'homme ! Je le regarde d'un air perplexe, puis lui tend la main.

-Euh… Tu veux qu'on se sert la main ? Alors que je viens de te casser le nez ?

-Grands dieux non ! J'attends plutôt de toi que tu m'aide à me relever, BOUGRE D'ANDOUILLE !

Il sursauta, recommença à se confondre en excuse (c'est d'un chiant…) et me saisi la main, qu'il tira de toutes ses force. Bravo. Que dire de plus devant une telle bêtise. Je ne pouvais pas faire un rêve avec des gens intelligents ? Ben non, il a fallu que je m'entoure d'imbécile finis ! Enfin, j'imagine que ça met du piment dans mes… Euuh… Déboires ?... Bon ben en tout cas, grâce à ce crétinus totalus je me suis ramassé contre son torse dans un BING infernal, et mon élan nous entraîna dans une autre chute. INUTILE DE VOUS DIRE QUE J'EN AI MARRE ! Il se remet à rougir, de gêne cette fois, c'est pas comme si je me tenais à plat ventre sur lui après tout, et il recommence à gémir des excuses désordonnées ! MAIS C'EST PAS DIEU POSSIBLE ! IL SAIT DIRE QUE CA CELUI-LA ?! Je le fusille du regard et lui hurle en pleine figure :

-TU TE FICHES DU MONDE GRAINE D'IMBECILE ?! MA PAROLE MAIS T'AS QUOI DANS TA BOITE CRANIENNE A LA FIN ! ET ARRETE DE ROUGIR BETEMENT GROS BETA QUE TU ES, ET PAR PITIE CESSE TOUT DE SUITE DE TE CONFONDRE EN EXCUSE PARCE QUE LA J'AI QU'UNE ENVIE C'EST DE TE BALANCER PAR-DESSUS LA FENETRE ! ET JE SOUHAITE VIVEMENT QU'ON SOIT AU CINQUANTIEME ETAGE D'UN PUTAIN D'IMMEUBLE !

Il se tut immédiatement, je me relevai difficilement en continuant de le bombarder de regards plus venimeux les uns que les autres. Il se releva à son tour, rajusta vite fait ses fringues (qui sont d'ailleurs dans un état lamentables…) et se risqua à me regarder de nouveau. Il recommença à rougir en croisant mon regard destructeur-de-la-mort-qui-tue (on l'a programmé pour faire toujours les même choses ou quoi ?! Il est pas possible celui-là) et trouva néanmoins le courage de sortir la première phrase intelligente et intelligible depuis que ce rêve idiot à commencé :

-Euh, je m'appelle Jeff, attends-moi là s'il te plaît, je vais chercher Newt.

-Regneuh ? Attends, quoi ?

Mais ce goujat ne me répondit même pas et s'en fut en fermant la porte. Ni une ni deux j'appuyai sur la poignée. L'imbécile m'a enfermée à clé… Je n'y tiens plus et me met à parler à la porte :

-Ahlala, nous voilà bien toutes les deux ! Tout ce bazar juste pour t'ouvrir, et te voilà fermée à double tour ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ma vieille, j'y peux rien moi ! Enfin je crois… Après tout c'est mon rêve bon sang, je devrais pouvoir faire ce que je veux non mais sans blague ! A L'ORGINE JE VOULAIS JUSTE VISITER CETTE BARAQUE MOI ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ MOI POUR RÊVER À DES TRUCS AUSSI DEBILES FRANCHEMENT ! ET ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA STUPIDE AMAS DE PLANCHES EN BOIS PLUS COMMUNEMENT APPELEE PORTE, JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT AU COURANT QUE TU NE VAS PAS ME REPONDRE ! Oh mais si j'avais su moi je serai restée au lit sans chercher à comprendre et je me serais rendormie, voilà ! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire ! Je vais me réveiller ! J'en ai ma claque de ce délire ! Je vais de ce pas me…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car j'entendis une clé qu'on insérait dans une serrure. Puis une voix disant « attention en ouvrant, elle est peut-être encore derrière la porte comme tout à l'heure ». Oui, pensais-je, elle est peut-être encore derrière la… Minute, c'est de moi qu'il parle là non ? Sans chercher plus loin je fis un bond en arrière, juste à temps car la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau (et à peu près tout aussi délicatement que tout à l'heure… J'ai bien fait de me secouer moi…). Un nouveau garçon entre dans la chambre, suivi de près par …Euuh…

-Bonjour Jeff ! fis-je joyeusement, comme si on n'était pote de longue date et qu'on s'était pas vu depuis trois milles ans, ce qui est bien sûr totalement faux… Moi et mes reflexes débiles…

-… Euh… Bon bah comme tu vois elle est bien réveillée…

-Oui je vois ça, merci… Tu peux sortir tocard, je m'en occupe, toi va prévenir Alby vite fait s'il te plaît et dis-lui bien que je suis déjà là !

-Oui ! Lança Jeff avant de partir au pas de course après un dernier regard dans ma direction. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) ce qui se passait, mais j'ai quand même eu la présence d'esprit de rester polie et courtoise :

-Au revoir Jeff !

Puis je me plaquais la main sur le front en me rendant compte à quel point ma bêtise pouvait allait loin… Je relevai la tête et remarquai que le nouveau venu m'observait d'un air sceptique… Histoire de ne pas trop perdre la face je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et lui lançai un regard méprisant :

-Ben quoi, t'as vu jamais des gens polis c'est ça ?

-…Tu le connais depuis à peine trois minutes techniquement…

-…Hem… L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ? Dis-je peu sûre de moi

L'autre sourit d'un air amusé et me tendit la main :

-je m'appelle Newt la nouvelle, peux-tu te rappeler de ton prénom ?

-Pff ! Bien sur que oui enfin ! Qui ne se rappelle pas de son prénom ! –m'exclamai-je en lui serrant la main en retour- le mien c'est … Euh… Beeeen…

Non mais c'est quoi ce bins ? Je me rappelle plus de mon nom, ni de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Enfin en même temps je suis dans un rêve, c'est sûrement pas dramatique ! J'ai qu'à improviser !

-Pourquoi pas Edgar tiens !

-Edgar ? Dis plutôt que tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, on est tous comme ça le premier….

-Ah, c'est ce que je me disais aussi, je suis en plein rêve donc c'est normal de se souvenir de que dalle ! Comment t'as dit que tu t'appelais déjà ?

-…Newt…

-C'est ça, Newt ! Bonjour Newt ! Lui dis-je dans un grand sourire en lui re-tendant la main (ce qui est totalement absurde j'en conviens) !

Il regarda ma main d'un air perplexe et finit par relever la tête :

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu ne veux pas te recoucher par hasard ?

-…Quand je dis bonjour à quelqu'un j'apprécie que cette personne me réponde…

-… Ouais… Tu veux pas sortir un peu plutôt ? Histoire que je te fasse vite fait visiter ce foutu bloc avant le dîner ?

- …Le quoi ? Enfin peu importe, à l'origine si je me suis pas rendormie c'est parce que je voulais visiter cet endroit donc ça tombe bien ! Je me réveillerai plus tard ! décidai-je

-Te réveiller ? Et tu nous fais quoi là alors, une crise de somnambulisme ?

-Mais non patate ! Tu comprends rien, en fait je suis en plein rêve là ! Tiens, finalement j'en ai marre de voir ton air navré et incrédule, je vais te faire disparaître sur le champ ! Tu vas voir, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et… Pof ! fis-je en les rouvrant d'un coup

Mais à ma grande surprise le garçon se tenait encore devant moi. Il avait croisé les bras et me dévisageait d'un air moqueur et interloqué à la fois. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ?

-On joue les rebelles ? Sache que je me suis sortis de rêve beaucoup plus mouvementés que celui-là !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu joue, et concrètement je m'en fous, par contre si tu pouvais te donner la peine de me suivre histoire qu'on en finisse avec cette fameuse visite, ça nous ferait pas mal avancer ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ton jeu bizarre tu comprends ?

-… Huff… J'arrive ! fis-je en m'avançant mollement vers lui…

Peut-être que je n'étais tout simplement pas encore assez reposé… Mon corps doit avoir besoin d'encore une heure ou deux de repos… Bon dès que j'ai finie de faire du tourisme je me réveillerais !

Je suivis donc le garçon. Au passage, comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je décidais de le détailler. Il était plus grand que moi (et de loin en fait… Enfin ce n'est en rien un exploit, je ne mesure qu'1,53 mètres après tout… Attendez… Comment je peux me souvenir de ma taille exacte et pas de mon prénom ?... Bref, peu importe ), blond, des yeux marrons presque noir qui me font penser à un bon chocolat chaud, et en fait il a l'air plutôt gentil. Il ressemble un peu à un lutin, je n'arrive pas à me décider, est-ce que je le trouve trop mimi, ou carrément trop beau ? … Boarf, j'imagine que c'est un peu des deux ! De toute façon c'est normal, on est dans mon rêve, logique que je m'imagine un mec pas trop moche ! Occupée que j'étais à rêvasser à des stupidités de ce genre je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il s'était arrêté, si bien que je lui rentrai dedans avec la détermination d'un char d'assaut ! Le choc fut violent, et je me retrouvais par terre pour la troisième fois de la journée ! Même en rêve je suis distraite, c'est pas possible !

-Eh, ça va pas ?! T'es toquée ma parole ! On fonce pas sur les gens comme ça ! Me fit-il intelligemment remarquer en me tendant sa main

-Roh ça va ! Grognai-je en saisissant la main charitable qu'il me tendait, jamais deux sans trois non ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il dans un demi-sourire

-Oh rien, laisse tomber ! Bon, on est où là ?

-Alors, là, c'est la ferme.

Et c'est alors qu'une loooongue visite commença. Il me montra tous les recoins de cette étrange « bloc », entouré de 4 murs immenses, chacun d'eux étant néanmoins troués d'une vaste ouverture menant vers… Euh… Bonne question tiens !

-Hé dis, y a quoi derrière votre immense muraille ?

-Oh ça… Rien de bien joyeux… Tu découvriras la réponse bien assez tôt, contente-toi de la visite actuelle pour l'instant d'accord ?

Bien. C'est typiquement le genre de réponse qui donne envie d'en savoir plus. Si son intention était de me dissuader d'aller voir par delà les murs on peut dire que c'est plutôt raté. Il a du s'en apercevoir car il ajouta précipitamment :

-Bon écoute la nouvelle, ici on a trois régles indérogeables : primo, PAS de bagarre, deuxio, fait ton travail comme il faut, et tertio : ne JAMAIS s'aventurer au-delà des murs !

-Pourquoi ? Y a quoi ?

-…Dis-moi, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-De quoi je devrai me souvenir ? Fis-je intriguée

-Bah c'est mieux comme ça je suppose… Fit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi…

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans cet endroit ? J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Le prologue en quelque sorte! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à le dire avec un petit commentaire! Et dans le cas contraire (donc si ça vous a pas plu) vous pouvez toujours... Allez vous faire foutre! :D ou alors vous laissez aussi un petit commentaire ^^ (ce qui me semble plus civilisé comme manière de faire)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Incroyable mais vrai: voici la suite (appelons la "chapitre 1" voulez-vous?) ! :D

Donc tout d'abord merciiiiiiiiii pour les reviews! Tant d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir! Si vous êtes aussi chouette avec tout le monde, le père noël passera pour vous! (c'était la bénédiction du jour!) Vous avez toute ma gratitude bande de gens! (Ah, que d'émotion)

Beureff, je vous laisse lire la suite, un peu plus courte que le prologue (quel soulagement, hein mes chers confrères?!), et je pense que je vais poster environ deux fois par semaines, peut-être trois selon le temps que j'aurai pour écrire!^^

Voili voilou! Bon, et sinon je ne vous apprends rien en précisant que James Dashner est l'inventeur attitré du Labyrinthe! Par contre pour ce qui est du reste, bah c'est à mouah! A MOUAH! ... RIEN QU'A MOUAHAHAHA! ... Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai assez traîné dans cet étrange « bloc » qui déboque ! Y'en a marre, debout maintenant ! Si fermer les yeux ne marche pas, alors je vais essayer de me pincer !<p>

-Aouah !

-Non mais à quoi tu joues encore ?

-J'essai de me réveiller, mais ça veut pas marcher ! Dis, tu crois que je me suis couchée à quelle heure pour être crevée de la sorte ?

-Hein ?

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas un sommeil naturel en fait, ça ne me ressemble pas de dormir beaucoup après tout, si ça se trouve, on m'a droguée ! Ou alors je suis dans le coma ! OU PEUT ETRE MEME QUE JE SUIS MORTE ! M'exclamai-je

-Bonjour la nouvelle.

-Oui c'est ça, bonjour… répondis-je pensivement sans même lever le nez, avant de me rendre compte que je ne connaissais pas cette voix.

Je relève la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un autre garçon (y en a marre ! Je veux voir des filles maintenant ! C'est quoi ici, le pays des vieux machos ?!), celui-ci à la peau noire, un air sévère, voire irascible, et il a pas l'air de se prendre pour de la gnognote. Il me dévisage d'un air surpris, et du coup, bah je lui tire la langue… Je pense que je vais pas bien là, il est plus que temps de me réveiller bon sang, ça tourne plus très rond dans ma petite cervelle ! Le baraqué commence à s'avancer vers moi d'un air menaçant, pendant que je prie pour fondre sur place et m'évaporer le plus vite possible, mais Newt s'interpose de justesse :

-Du calme Alby, elle vient juste de se réveiller, je la fais marcher depuis un bon bout de temps et en plus je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue, elle ne se souvient même pas où on l'a trouvée, alors évite de la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, okay ?

-Humpf…. Tu lui as montré la boîte ?

-J'allais y venir, je voulais la faire en dernier.

-Parfait, je vous accompagne.

-Une boîte… De conserve ? Quoi, vous voulez que je vous cuisine une pov' boîte parce que je suis une fille c'est ça !?

-Mais non, fis Newt en soupirant, viens avec nous tu vas comprendre.

Je les suivis à contrecœur, je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'en avais marre de cet endroit, marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir de ce stupide rêve et de l'étrange mystère qui enveloppait l'extérieur du bloc ! Durant le trajet je m'adressai à Newt (étant celui qui m'avait l'air le plus disposé à parler poliment et raisonnablement) :

-Elles sont où les autres filles ?

-Y a pas d'autres filles. Tu es la seule qu'il n'y ait jamais eu dans ce foutu endroit.

-… Pardon ?

Voilà qui expliquait les étranges regards que j'avais pu noter pendant ma visite, tous les garçons que j'ai pu croiser me reluquait de haut en bas, c'est assez étrange comme sensation, je suis pourtant loin d'être une œuvre d'art… M'enfin, si je suis la seule fille du coin ça explique tout, j'imagine qu'on se contente de se qu'on a quand on vit en ermite dans un trou paumé ! J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières moi… Instinctivement je me rapprochais de Newt, le seul qui m'avait l'air UN MINIMUM digne de confiance chez ces mabouls ! Sauf que je me suis tellement approché qu'au lieu d'un simple « on y est », j'ai entendu « ON Y EST » ! Abasourdie, je reculai de quelque pas avant de trébucher contre rien et de m'affaler dans l'herbe. Mes deux guides se retournèrent :

-Quoi, encore ? S'étonna Newt

-Bah oui encore ! Fis-je en bougonnant et en tentant de me relever

-Allez tocarde on n'a pas la journée ! Fis un Alby excédé

Il s'approcha de moi, me saisit sous les aisselles et me remit sur pieds avant même que j'ai pu dire « marsupilami », et ce aussi facilement que si j'étais un oreiller en plume ! C'est assez vexant en fait…

-Euh merci… grommelai-je

-Regarde là-bas, dit-il sans même me répondre, tu vois quoi ?

Je suivis la direction de son doigt avant de répondre fièrement:

-Un trou !

-Bien, t'es pas complètement dans les vapes en dirait, remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement

Je m'apprêtai à lui re-tirer la langue mais Newt du lire dans mes pensées et me colla sa main sur la bouche.

-Humhumhmmml ! Tentai-je d'articuler

-Tu me remercieras, crois-moi.

-Ecoute gamine, commença Alby, profitant de mon silence provisoire, dans ce trou il y a une boîte de fer, énorme, et chaque mois elle nous amène un nouveau congénère ainsi que de la nourriture et des fournitures. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Newt ôta sa main pour me laisser la parole :

-C'est par là que je suis arrivée ?

-Eh bien oui, ou du moins, c'est ainsi que cela aurait du se passer…

-Comment ça ? Le questionnais-je, soudain envahie par une sensation de malaise

-Parce que toi, on t'a pas trouvé la dedans…

-Hein ? Bah c'est normal ! Vous êtes dans mon rêve ! C'est comme si j'étais apparue sans crier gare c'est tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirais bien par me réveiller, et tout redeviendra comme avant !

-Elle répète ça depuis tout à l'heure… Soupira Newt en se grattant la tête

-Ecoute-moi bien la nouvelle, en dehors de ces murs il ya un labyrinthe. Immense. Mouvant. Terrifiant. Remplit de créatures horribles. Impossible d'y survivre. Et toi, c'est là dedans qu'on t'a trouvé.

-Attendez… Quoi ?

-Des coureurs t'ont trouvé hier matin, tu étais allongée sur le corps d'une jeune fille et tu dormais paisiblement. Et derrière toi il y avait…

-Alby, laisse-la, elle ne sait même plus son prénom, attend au moins qu'elle retrouve ses repaires !

-Il y avait quoi ? Demandai-je, inquiète sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire…

-Il y avait un corps de griffeur immobilisé.

-…Regneuh ? Un quoi de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu joue la comédie où si tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, mais une chose est sûre : tu es plus que suspecte la nouvelle ! Une fille qui dort dans le labyrinthe sur un cadavre à côté d'un griffeur encore vivant c'est pas commun ! Alors t'a intérêt à parler si tu veux pas mal finir.

Je ravalai ma salive, effrayée. Je ne comprenais rien de tout ce qu'il me racontait, la seule chose qui me permit de garder mon sang froid fut cette seule pensée : je nage en plein rêve.

-Je t'assure que je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez… Alby c'est ça ? Hasardai-je

-…Je t'ai à l'œil. Rappelle-t-en.

Puis il parti vaquer à ses occupations. Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis je finis par me tourner vers Newt et lui demander d'une toute petite voix :

-Il est arrivé quoi à cette fille avec qui j'étais ?

-Bonne question. Elle était morte quand on vous a trouvé. N'en veut pas trop à Alby surtout, c'est notre chef et la discipline du bloc dépend de lui en un sens. Si un évènement aussi inexpliqué survient ça créé forcément du désordre, sans compter que tu es vraiment louche…

Je fis la moue… Si même lui s'y mettait y avait peu d'espoir que ce rêve me plaise…. Heureusement il ajouta :

-Néanmoins tu as l'air sincèrement perdue, donc on va dire que pour l'instant je me porte garant de toi, et en échange tu me dis tout ce dont tu te rappelles dès que quelque chose te revient, ok la nouvelle ?

-…Euh… Ouais, ok…

-Super ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai autre chose à faire, pour aujourd'hui on va dire que t'es tranquille, mais dès demain tu bosseras, comme tout le monde. Profite bien de tes « vacances » !

Et il me planta là, comme si me laissait dans un endroit rempli de garçons étranges et entouré d'un labyrinthe terrifiant était une bonne idée ! Je refoulai l'envie de meurtre qui montait en moi et me retint tant bien que mal de lui courir après pour lui en foutre une, à la place j'essayai de raisonner. Alors voyons… Je suis coincée dans un rêve où je ne me souviens de que dalle et en plus il s'avèrerait que ce soit finalement un cauchemar ! Voilà, ça c'est le résumé parfait de l'affaire ! Je soupirai et décidai d'aller me promener dans la petite forêt que j'avais aperçue durant la visite.


	3. Chapter 3

Place, place! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette nondidjudj de fanfic de mes deux! Et pour l'occasion, nous allons acceuillir un invité spécial, Mr Gally, bonsoir!

Gally: Groumpf!

... Eh bien voilà, c'était Gally! Merci Gally! Et maintenant, la fic! (Oh, et, psssssst! Vous savez pas quoi? Le labyrinthe appartient à James Dashner! Mais chuuut, dites pas que je vous l'ai dit!)

Un petit P.S quand même: MERCI POUR LES REVIEEEEEEEEEWS! :D

* * *

><p>Finalement j'ai eu le temps d'explorer toute la forêt avant de remonter tranquillement vers la boîte où les deux hurluberlus de tout à l'heure m'avaient laissée. Je n'avais rien vu d'intéressant du tout dans cette forêt… Rien à part un éclat argenté qui courait sur le sol… J'avais décidé de demander au premier garçon que je croiserais s'il savait ce que c'était. En me dirigeant vers la boîte je passai devant l'un des trous béant du mur. C'est alors qu'une tripotée de garçons en sorti à vive allure. Je m'arrêtai stupéfaite : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?! Puis je me rappelais les paroles d'Alby un peu plus tôt, « des coureurs t'ont trouvée blablabla » je crois, peut être que ce sont eux ? Je décidai néanmoins de les éviter pour le moment, de toute façon je n'aurais bientôt plus à me soucier d'eux, quand je serai dans mon lit en train de me lever pour me préparer probablement à un autre jour d'école.<p>

Je souris en pensant que j'avais quand même une belle vie et me dit que mes rêves étaient toujours aussi bizarres ! Je finis par rejoindre la boîte, puis je me demandai ce que je fichais là… Je me rendis compte que j'avais faim, j'aperçu un groupe de garçon plus loin et me résolut à leur adresser la parole pour savoir où je pourrais me procurer de la bonne bouffe ! J'avais envie de yaourt à l'abricot, de jus de pomme, et de pizzas quatre fromage je vous prie !

-Bonjour messieurs ! Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de m'indiquer la cuisine ou je me dépatouille toute seule ? Leur lançai-je vivement

Les garçons se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent bizarrement. Certains me reluquait juste parce que 'wouah une fille ! Ohlala !' et d'autres me regardaient avec une certaine animosité, comme si je n'avais pas ma place ici. Surtout l'un d'eux en fait, un grand blond avec un air aimable et accueillant au possible… Bien que très peu à l'aise, je soutins son regard et mis même une main sur mes hanches, histoire d'avoir plus provocante… Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ? J'ai pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça, ma vie est trop calme, du coup je les cherche dans mes rêves c'est ça ?! L'autre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier en tout cas :

-C'est quoi ton problème la môme ?! Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, tu te trouve pas assez suspecte comme ça ? Faut que t'en rajoute une couche ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu quand j'ai posé ma question, dis-je sans détourner mon regard (mais à quoi je joue moi bon sang de bois !)

L'autre commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Et maintenant que c'était fait, trop tard pour reculer, je restais figée là, à le défier du regard, quand un miracle répondant au nom de Newt surgit soudainement (ce type a sûrement un sixième sens) :

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Le garçon et moi le regardâmes en même temps :

-Rien… Grogna l'autre malappris

Puis il s'en fut, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard foudroyant. Je lui répondis par un sourire innocent au possible et hésitai même à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais je me retins de justesse, histoire de ne pas aggraver mon cas.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, tocarde ? Me lança Newt sévèrement

-Bah je cherche des ennuis c'te question !

-Oh, bien, continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie ! répondit-il dans un demi-sourire (bon c'est cool, il l'a bien pris), mais plus sérieusement tu devrais essayer de la mettre un peu en veilleuse et de te faire oublier si tu ne veux pas de problèmes ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es la seule fille qu'on ait jamais vue dans le coin et en plus t'es même pas arrivée par la boîte, ce qui fait de toi un élément plus que suspect ! Donc rends-moi service et tiens-toi tranquille pour le moment !

-Ca va, je suis désolée et je vais faire ce que je peux… Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je suis sérieux, alors ne me prend pas à la légère !

-Oui, oui ! Au fait il est où gros nounours ?

-Qui ça ? Me demanda-t-il à bout de nerf

-Mais si, tu sais, le gars qui était avec nous tout à l'heure !

-Gally ? Le garçon avec qui tu conversais gentiment avant que j'arrive ? Demanda-t-il moqueur

-Non pas celui-là ! L'autre ! Le mec ultra irascible à qui j'ai tiré la langue !

-Alby ? Un gros nounours ?

-Ben oui ! Il est où ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

-Je voulais lui demander où je pouvais trouver à manger.

-Et pourquoi ne pas me demander à moi qui me tiens juste devant toi ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel (je crois que je commençais vraiment à l'exaspérer)

-Bah parce que je t'ai assez soûlé pour la journée et que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux allez voir quelqu'un d'autre avant de me mettre à dos la seule personne à peu près sympa du coin !

-…Attends…C'est un raisonnement ça?

-OUI ! Alors il est où ! M'impatientai-je (c'est que je crève de faim là)

-… Pour manger t'as qu'à m'accompagner, j'y allais de toute façon, quand à Alby tu ferais mieux d'éviter de le déranger pour ce genre de chose, il t'accueillera pas à bras ouvert crois-moi. Si t'as vraiment un truc important à dire à la limite va le voir, mais là c'est même pas la peine…

-Ah… Fis-je simplement, et je m'adresse à qui alors quand je veux manger ?

-Tu attends l'heure du repas comme tout le monde et tu vas dans la salle des repas que je t'ai _indiqué _tout à l'heure comme tout le monde ! Dis-moi tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai fais la visite où j'ai monologué pendant 2 heures ?!

-J'ai écouté ! …Enfin à moitié… Je ne pensais pas avoir à rester de toute façon, donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout enregistrer.

-Ahlala, je sens que tu ne vas pas me faciliter la vie toi…

-Fallait pas me prendre sous ton aile Mr le bienfaiteur de l'humanité ! Me défendis-je

-Pas faux ! Mais que ferais les nouveaux si quelqu'un comme moi ne les soutenaient pas, je te le demande !

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde !

Pendant qu'on discutait on s'était remis à marcher, et bientôt on arriva devant un bâtiment dont je ne me souvenais pas (preuve de l'attention que j'avais accordée au blabla de Newt quand il m'avait fait visiter…).

-Bon, ben c'est là, bonne nouvelle la nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir manger !

-Haha, super ! M'exclamai-je, et après je pourrais dormir ?

-… Si tu y tiens…

-Chic ! …Euh dis, tu pourras me remontrer le chemin de la chambre au bois qui craque, parce que ça aussi j'ai du l'oublier !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Celle-là on s'en sert pour les blessés et les malades, or là tu m'as l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus en forme ! Alors tu vas faire comme tout le monde et dormir dehors dans un sac de couchage ! Pas de traitement de faveur sous prétexte que t'es une fille !

-… A la belle… Etoile ?

-Ouaip mam'zelle !

-…Y a beaucoup d 'insectes par ici ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des ins….

-Non ! Mais j'aime pas trop l'idée de me réveiller avec des piqures partout !

-C'est bon la chochotte, en général on n'est pas trop embêté par les petites bêtes ! Maintenant arrête de geindre et va t'assoir ! Tâche de te tenir à carreaux pendant le repas PAR PITIE !

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répliquer et parti rejoindre un groupe de… Garçons ? Oh ben ça, quelle surprise ! Je soupirai… Ca m'énervait que l'on puisse croire que j'avais peur des insectes, à la vérité j'avais juste la phobie des punaises, mais c'est tout ! Sauf que je me voyais pas dire ça non plus… Je me dirigeais vers la tablée et m'assis entre deux garçons qui semblait plus jeunes que moi. Je m'appliquai à prendre un air hautain et froid, histoire de rebuter le premier qui voudrait m'adresser la parole. Mais cette façade ne dura pas longtemps, et à peine mon assiette servie mes yeux se mirent à pétiller de gourmandise et je me jetai sur la nourriture ! Je mourrai littéralement de faim, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours entiers !


	4. Chapter 4

Et hop, ni une nideux, voici le chapitre 4! J'étais très en forme pour celui-là je dois dire! ^^

Donc voilà, la rencontre avec un nouvel OC (ça promet).

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous liasse lire! Bon appétit!

Et un petit disclaimer pour la route: la seule chose qui m'appartienne ce sont mes OC et leur bourdes, ET NEWT! ... Oh mais allez, laissez-moi rêver quoi!

* * *

><p>L'un de mes voisins étouffa un rire et je lui lançai un regard noir. Il ne s'offusqua pas plus que ça et me répondit par un petit sourire amusé. Je ne lis dans son regard ni animosité, ni attirance ni quoi que ce soit, il me regardait comme on regarde une personne normale. D'égal à égal. Je me sentis soudainement soulagé, et ne put m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire. Bizarrement je m'étais mis en tête que tout le monde ici devait soit estimer que j'étais une source à problème, soit vouloir se rapprocher de moi parce que oui, je suis une fille. Alors qu'en fait non, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour vous prouver qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! Quelle joie ! J'eu honte néanmoins d'avoir cédé à mes préjugés, et je me sentais soudain prête à parler avec tout le monde !<p>

-Tu as l'air franchement affamée, on dirait que tu as couru un marathon pendant 12 jours sans jamais t'arrêter ! Me dit le garçon

-De quoi donc ? Fis-je, soudainement tirée de mes pensées pacifistes et remplies de bonnes intentions envers le monde entier

-Oh je remarquai juste que tu mangeais encore plus salement qu'un porcelet !

Comment?! Un illustre inconnu se permet de me parler sur ce ton? Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça mon petit bonhomme!

-Hé ! D'où tu me cause sur ce ton toi ?! M'insurgeai-je

-Ha ha, ne le prends pas mal, c'était de l'esprit ! Je m'appelle Gand, et toi ?

-Gand ? C'est pas un peu loufoque comme nom ? Enfin, après tout, ça ou Chaussette, on s'en fout, l'essentiel c'est d'avoir un nom pas vrai ! Personnellement je ne me rappelle pas le mien…

-Oh, ça te reviendra au fur et à mesure, pas d'inquiétude !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit… Enfin, de toute façon je ne serais sûrement plus là demain alors à quoi bon !

-Comment ça ? S'enquit-il perplexe

-Ben oui, parce que figure-toi que là, vous êtes dans mon rêve, et que du coup dès que je m'endormirai tout à l'heure, je me réveillerai forcément dans la vraie vie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Un rêve ? Tu crois que le bloc est le produit de ton imagination ?

-Yep !

-Mais… Tu es consciente que tu as dormis 2 jours avant de te réveiller cette après-midi ? Ça ne fait pas un peu long pour un rêve ça ?

-Quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant ! Enfin je suppose que ça fait parti du scénario de mon rêve, tu sais parfois on fait des rêves dont on croit qu'ils durent depuis des années !

-…Je te souhaite de bien profiter de ton rêve, parce que quand tu te rendras compte de la réalité tu ne seras sûrement plus aussi sereine…

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Je ne te suis pas.

-Tu as essayé de te réveiller autrement ?

-En me pinçant par exemple ? Oui, ça et d'autres choses, mais rien n'a marché, la dernière solution qu'il me reste c'est de dormir pour me réveiller pour de bon !

-Hinhin, donc tu es vraiment sérieuse, moi qui pensais que c'était juste une bla…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase car un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le bloc, comme on traînait des menhirs sur plusieurs mètres ! Non pire, l'arc de triomphe !

-C'est quoi ce boucan !?

-Ça, c'est les portes qui se ferment pour la nuit, c'est comme ça chaque soir, me répondit tranquillement mon voisin, tu t'y habitueras ne t'en fais pas.

Je remarquai qu'effectivement j'étais la seule à avoir réagit, tout le monde semblait continuer le repas comme si de rien n'était. Je me retournai vers mon camarade :

-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris, je ne serais plus là demain ! D'ailleurs plus personne ne sera là, vous vous effacerez tous à mon réveil comme de la fumée ! Pouf !

-Pouf ?

-Pouf.

-Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te parlais d'absolument tout ce qui fait notre quotidien ici ?

-Newt m'a déjà fait la visite guidée merci… Et tu ne sembles pas me prendre au sérieux quand je te dis que je suis en plein rêve !

-Comment tu veux que je gobe un truc pareil ! Tu rêves ! Dit-il ironiquement

Je lui tirai la langue et il rit. Comme on avait finis de manger il me proposa de sortir, ce qui me parut être une bonne idée, l'air frais de la nuit me fera du bien ! Une fois dehors, on se mit à marcher tranquillement tout en continuant notre discussion :

-Tu sais, me dit-il, la visite guidée du premier jour ne montre que les activités quotidienne en général, Newt estime que les nouveaux doivent d'abord se familiariser avec le coin pour pouvoir affronter la réalité du système.

-La réalité ? Tu parles du labyrinthe c'est ça ? Alby l'a abordé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai rien compris, il disait que c'était là qu'on m'avait trouvée, et qu'un gifleur abandonné était à mes côtés… C'est quoi ça au fait, une sorte d'animal de compagnie ?

-Un animal de…?! Hahaha, non loin de là ! Tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas des "gifleurs" mais des griffeurs ! On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là !

Il semblait aussi hilare que j'étais perplexe. Je le lui fis remarquer :

-Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question…

-Ah, non désolé, en fait un griffeur c'est… Un cauchemar vivant.

-Dans le genre précis t'es pas mal toi ! Fis-je, sarcastique

-T'inquiète, j'entre bientôt dans les détails, mais faudra pas venir te plaindre ! Tu aimes les histoires d'horreur avant d'aller au dodo ?

-A fond les bananes !

-Tu vas être servie ! Les premiers blocards sont arrivés il y a deux ans ! Et chaque mois la boîte nous amène un nouveau pour compléter la collection de Robinson Crusoë que l'on forme ! Tout ce qu'on a, c'est ce bloc, c'est tout. Tout autour il y a juste un immense labyrinthe dont la configuration change toutes les nuits.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ?

-La vérité. Chaque nuit, les murs bougent, tout comme les portes se referment. Tu n'entends pas ? C'est pourtant dur à rater.

-Je croyais que c'était des coups de tonnerre ou des tremblements de terre… Comme on est dans un rêve ça ne m'a pas perturbée plus que ça…

-Je vois ça ! Fit-il amusé

-Bon, et pour les griffeurs alors !

-Mais minute papillon ! J'y viens j'y viens. Pour commencer sache que personne n'a jamais survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe, parce que les griffeurs (qui ne sortent qu'une fois les portes fermées, le monde est bien fait quand même) les… Euh… Tuent. En tout cas on ne les a jamais retrouvés vivants. Un vrai cauchemar ces griffeurs… Si tu les voyais, énormes, mi-animal, mi-machine, mais le pire c'est quand il te pique ! Après ça, si tu es retrouvé à temps, on t'injecte le sérum, et même encore c'est l'enfer. Parce que qui dit sérum, dit transformation !

-C'est quoi ça encore ? Demandai-je, un peu impressionnée par son récit

-Tu sais je n'arrive pas à croire que je te raconte tout ça, c'est sûrement parce que tu ne viens pas de la boîte mais directement du labyrinthe, en temps normal on épargne ce genre de détail à ceux qui débarquent. Ça vient petit à petit. Mais bon, puisque apparemment tu n'as pas le temps de rester parmi nous… Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Je le foudroyais du regard :

-Dis maintenant que tu as commencé à tout déballer, tu es responsable ! Alors finis cette histoire !

-Mais oui ça vient, ahlala, je sais pas encore si t'as des qualités mais la patience n'en fait sûrement pas partie !

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant, il commence vaguement à m'agacer…

-Donc pour en revenir à la transformation, reprit-il alors que je l'écoutai de nouveau attentivement, les gars qui sont passés par là délire pendant un bout de temps. Et après, soit ils deviennent complètement barges (et dans ces cas-là ils sont soit bannis, soit ils meurent), ou ils survivent, mais alors leur souvenirs qui sont revenus les ont changés à jamais en dépressif…

-Pardon ? C'est quoi un bannissement au juste ?

-C'est quand on vire un gars dans le labyrinthe au moment où les portes se ferment…

-Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas survivre la nuit dans le… Ah… Fis-je, venant enfin de comprendre, et tu as parlé de souvenirs ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet

-Oui, les tocards qui subissent la transformation retrouvent quelques souvenirs de la vie d'avant… Mais ils en parlent peu, ou même pas, et ça n'a pas l'air glorieux…

-A propos, demandai-je en repensant soudain à quelque chose, je me suis baladée dans le bois tout à l'heure et j'ai vu un bidule étrange par terre, comme un… Un reflet…

-Argenté ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-Et qui filait à toute allure ?

-Voilà ! C'est quoi au juste ?

-On appelle ça des scaralasmes.

-…Sca…Ra… Nieuhem…

-Des scaralasmes, ce sont des sortes d'espions qui nous observent pour le compte des créateurs.

-C'est quoi les… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de commencer

-Les créateurs, fit-il sans me laisser finir d'un air exaspéré (comme si c'était ma faute si je n'étais pas au courant), se sont tout simplement les enfoirés sans qui rien n'aurait été possible…

-Tu veux dire que ce sont eux qui vous ont envoyé ici ?

-Ouaip ! Inutile de préciser qu'ils ne sont pas très appréciés dans le coin…

-J'imagine…

Je me tus un instant et réfléchi à tout ce que je venais d'ingurgiter comme info. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit sans que je ne sache pourquoi…

-D'autres questions ? Finit par me demander Gand

-Euh… Fis-je en relevant la tête, non pas pour le…

-Nickel, si on allait dormir ? Je suis crevé !

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me couper ? C'est très énervant.

-Haha, désolé ! Viens, on va te trouver un sac de couchage digne de ce nom !

Je le suivis et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe comme presque tout le monde. Apparemment on pouvait dormir à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde et de toute façon la préférence était à l'extérieur. Je les comprenais, quand on vit enfermé dans un bloc, inutile de s'enfermer un peu plus… Je m'endormis plus vite que si j'avais était anesthésiée.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins, voici le chapitre 5! Un peu moins joyeux que les autres, certes, mais je vais me rattraper sur le prochain! :D

Une très bonne lecture à tousse tousse TOUSSE! ... C'est l'hiver!^^ Enfin je disais donc, enjoy!

Et en ce qui concerne le petit disclaimer traditionnel: Mes OC= Moi, et le Labyrinthe= James Dashner! (il connait pas sa chance)

* * *

><p>-Plus vite Alice ! Plus vite !<p>

-Je fais quoi là à ton avis ? Hurlai-je haletante en direction de ma grande sœur

Ysambre avait toujours était dans une forme olympique quand il s'agissait de piquer des sprints. Et vu la situation c'était tout à son honneur, parce que le gros machin trop moche qui nous coursait n'avait pas l'air près à prendre le thé avec nous. Je suivais du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'étais moins rapide qu'elle, et la distance entre la chose et moi s'amenuisait à vue d'œil. Soudain Ysambre s'arrêta, comme tétanisée. Je la rejoins en la pressant de continuer, mais elle se tourna vers moi avec un visage défait que je ne pourrais jamais oublier et me dis ces mots terribles :

-C'est un cul de sac Alice, on est coincées.

Et effectivement, un mur immense nous barrait la route, pendant que derrière nous l'espèce de monstre ignoble était sur le point de nous rattraper. Je me forçai à garder mon sang froid, mais ne put m'empêcher de trembler. Je dis quand même à ma sœur :

-On ne va pas rester là à attendre la mort comme deux idiotes non ?

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Me dis Ysambre, les larmes aux yeux

-Je vais me battre, dis-je calmement, à mon grand étonnement. Je sortis le couteau que j'avais coincé dans la ceinture mon pantalon et me mis en position d'attaque face à la chose qui se précipitait sur nous. A partir de là, je quittai toute raison et ne fis plus qu'un avec l'arme et mon désir de survivre face à cette créature horriblement grotesque.

-Alice ! Ça suffit, arrête ! TU VAS MOURIR !

-Si on ne fait rien on mourra toutes les deux Ysambre. Mieux vaut que l'une de nous survive plutôt qu'aucune non ?

-TU ES MA PETITE SŒUR, AUSSI STUPIDE SOIS-TU ! JE DOIS TE PROTÉGER !

-Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Répliquai-je excédée, vas t-en pendant que je retiens cette immondice !

-Toi non plus tu ne sais pas te battre ! Arrête de rêver, on n'est pas dans un conte pour enfant !

-JE SAIS ! Mais je préfère tenter le coup plutôt qu'attendre dans la peur !

A ces mots je m'élançais sur le monstre sans chercher plus loin. Et là, ce fut le flou total. Je donnai des coups sans trop comprendre, j'esquivai assez bien car je suis plutôt agile, et l'ivresse du combat ajoutée à l'adrénaline me fit faire des choses dont je ne me soupçonnais pas capable. Je ne réfléchissais plus, j'agissais. Je sautais d'une patte à l'autre, j'atterrissais sur le mur où je m'accrochai au lierre, je grimpai pour prendre de la hauteur et lui retombai dessus pour lui asséner des coups, je finis, je ne sais plus trop comment, par immobiliser ce monstre en entremêlant ses pattes dans le lierre, et pendant qu'il tentait de se démêler, je l'achevait en attachant plein de lianes à ses pattes, si bien qu'il ne pu plus bouger !

J'admirai le résultat, essoufflée, puis je me mis à rire nerveusement. J'avais vaincu momentanément cette monstruosité. Mes jambes tremblèrent et je tombai à genoux en lâchant mon arme. Mes rires se transformèrent en pleurs, je ne comprenais rien de ce qui s'était passé, si ce n'est que j'avais eu une chance de malade. Je me remis à rire et tournai la tête vers Ysambre :

-T'as vu ça ! Je l'ai eu ! C'est fini, je l'ai eu ! On peut repartir maintenant !... Ysambre ?

Seul le silence entrecoupé des tentatives de débats de la créature me répondit. J'aperçu ma sœur allongée un peu plus loin. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Ysambre, réponds-moi… Murmurai-je en la secouant un peu

Son corps était glacé. Sa tête baignait dans une mare de sang. Je compris qu'elle avait du se retrouver propulsée contre le mur pendant la bataille et que son cou avait du se briser ou quelque chose du genre. Bizarrement mes larmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément quand je compris que ma sœur était morte. Et que j'étais seule. Seule avec cette chose. Je n'eu même pas le réflexe de m'enfuir. Pour aller où d'ailleurs ? Et sans Ysambre… Je m'allongeai près d'elle et posai ma tête sur son ventre, je souris doucement en regardant le ciel au dessus de ma tête. Je me sentis étrangement vide. Je murmurai :

-Tout va bien maintenant. Tout est fini. Ne t'en fais pas Ysambre. Tout va bien. Je t'aime tu sais. Je t'aime si fort… Si fort…

Mes yeux se fermèrent. Et c'est le noir.

Le réveil fut brutal. Ma tête me faisait mal et tout tournait autour de moi. Mes yeux me piquaient. Je regardais les dormeurs et mis un moment à comprendre où j'étais. Le bloc. Il était réel. Tout était réel, horriblement réel. Je me mis à paniquer, je voulais sortir d'ici, je voulais retrouver ma sœur, je voulais continuer à croire que j'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre dans un bon lit, mais c'était trop tard pour continuer à faire la sourde oreille. Trop tard. Je me levai précipitamment et parti en courant droit devant moi. Je voulais… Je ne sais pas. M'enfuir. Mais où ? Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, il n'y avait aucun endroit où fuir ! J'étais emprisonnée au même titre que ces garçons. Je me sentis terriblement seule.

Tout d'un coup, j'en eu marre, mais alors vraiment marre. Je ne voulais pas rester là ! Qui le voudrait ? C'était un cauchemar, forcément. Cette situation était trop horrible, trop extrême pour être réelle, c'en était même grotesque en fait. Je grimpai à un arbre, le plus haut possible, puis je m'installai sur une branche et restai là, à contempler le ciel. Le jour commençait à se lever. J'entendis le fracas des murs qui coulissaient, les échos des garçons qui semblaient travailler au loin. Mais je restais là. Je ne voulais voir personne. Personne… A part Ysambre. Mais elle était morte. Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue et dégringoler dans mon cou. Une larme. Je pleurai. Une fois ce constat établit, je me laissai complètement aller et tout ce que je devais avoir d'eau dans mon corps se déversa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais là, mais quand mes larmes se tarir enfin et que je regardai e soleil, il me sembla qu'on devait être en milieu de matinée. Je me mis alors à réfléchir en essuyant mes yeux rougis. Je ne pouvais décemment pas passer ma vie dans cet arbre, aussi séduisante l'idée pouvait-elle paraître. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'enfuir de cet endroit, sinon j'imagine que tout le monde serait déjà parti… Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à rejoindre le groupe de garçon et à essayer de m'intégrer, ce qui n'allait pas se révéler une tâche aisée étant donné que j'étais la seule fille et qu'en plus j'étais classé comme « louche ». Bon. Eh bien allons-y gaiement, FIGHTING !

Je sautai à terre, époussetai la poussière de mes habits et me dirigeai d'un air déterminé vers les bruits que j'entendais. Plus je m'approchai et plus je me disais que je devais être forte, et m'accrocher du mieux que je le pouvais. Je ne devais pas mourir, je devais survivre, comme tous ici. Je devais gagner ce combat qu'on nous avait imposé. Mais pour commencer je devais réussir à me faire accepter par mes camarades de fortune. Je cherchais des yeux un visage familier. Je ressenti subitement l'envie de faire un gros câlin au premier venu, je me sentais si seule, et si mal. Mais ma résolution était prise, et je me retins de me ridiculiser publiquement. Ca faciliterait mon intégration…

J'aperçu Alby qui donnait des ordres à un groupe de… Euh… Jardinier peut-être ? Enfin peu importe, je me dirigeai vers lui :

-Je veux travailler. Lui dis-je avant même qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Il me regarda d'un air surprit (il est vrai que je venais d'apparaître devant lui comme une fleur alors qu'on ne m'avait pas vue de la journée) et finit par me dire :

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire la nouvelle. De toute façon ici, il n'y a pas de place pour les fainéants.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreaux et à faire tout ce qu'il me disait pour m'intégrer le plus vite possible. Pour les caprices on verrait après.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi pour l'instant, d'habitude on fait essayer à peu près toutes les activités aux nouveaux afin qu'ils trouvent leur place, t'as qu'à aller au potager pour aujourd'hui. C'est juste là. Dit-il en m'indiquant un groupe de travailleur occupé à… S'occuper d'un potager (tu parle d'une surprise…). Tu leur demanderas quoi faire, ils te trouveront bien quelque chose.

Je m'apprêtai à y aller mais je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour lui faire face. Une boule dans ma gorge m'empêchait de parler et mes yeux étaient toujours humides de ma crise de larme de tout à l'heure. Je ressentis encore plus fortement l'envie de lui faire un câlin, surtout qu'il me faisait vraiment penser à un gros nounours…

-Juste un conseil tocarde, ne t'attire pas d'ennui. Tu en as assez comme ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas, au début on a tous passé notre première semaine à déprimer. On est humain tu sais. Le travail ça aide à évacuer alors fais-le bien.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Puis il me lâcha et reparti vers un autre groupe. Je le suivis des yeux, et finis par me détourner vers la tâche à laquelle il m'avait assigné. J'aperçu Newt au milieu des autres en train de bêcher au même titre que n'importe qui, ce qui me réconforta assez. Je ne le connaissais que depuis hier mais il m'avait paru particulièrement sympa, et me dire que je n'allais pas passer ma première vraie journée au bloc toute seule me rassura. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers lui d'un pas ferme et décidé :

-Salut ! Bon, je peux faire quoi ?

-Oh, tiens, te revoilà toi, tu as pleuré ?

-…Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie ?

-Mais non tocarde, je remarque juste que t'as quand même un minimum de réaction normale finalement ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en souriant

-Bon, trêve de blabla, je veux bosser ! J'en ai marre de rester là les bras pantelants moi !

-Très bien, dans ce cas que dirais-tu de nous aider à ramasser les carottes de ce côté ?

-D'accord ! … J'hésitai à ajouter quelque chose, j'aurais bien eu envie de lui déballer tout ce qui m'étais revenu cette nuit, mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant une bande d'inconnu…

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh oui, je sais qui je suis ! Je suis Alice !

-Oh, très bien, enchanté alors, bienvenue au bloc Alice ! dit-il en souriant

-Merci bien ! Fis-je en lui rendant son sourire

-….

-Quoi ?

-Tu as l'intention de t'y mettre quand pour ramasser ces foutues carottes ?

Je le regardai un instant sans comprendre, puis je me précipitai sur la première carotte venue et commençai à l'arracher. C'était comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie tiens, une vrai jardinière. Je brandis fièrement ma prise vers Newt qui me dévisagea d'un air perplexe et lui dit triomphante :

-TADAAAAAAA ! C'est pas du bon boulot ça franchement ?

-Oh si, disons que c'est un bon début, mets-y autant de cœur pour la soixantaine qui t'attend et on verra après !

Je regardai ma rangée de carotte d'un air dépité et me mis au travail sous le regard amusé de Newt qui reprit bientôt son activité première.


	6. Chapter 6

Messieurs dames bonjour! Bon, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté (c'est ça les fêtes, on pense plus à rien à part faire joujou avec ses zolis cadous!^^) mais me revoilà! Et pour fêter ça: UN CHAPITRE! :D Allez, bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir!

P.S: la disclaimer traditionnel: Je n'y suis pour rien si le labyrinthe est aussi génialissime, adressez-vous à l'ami Dashner!

P.S2: **JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!** (bah oui, quand même! X) )

* * *

><p>Les regards avaient changés à mon égards depuis que j'étais là, j'étais désormais respectée voire crainte par certains blocards quand d'autres semblaient me vénérer. Pourquoi? Parce que j'avais mis une raclée monumentale à Gally... C'était aussi simple que ça. En tout cas, pour ce qui était de passer inaperçue, c'était fichue, et de toute façon j'avais décidé de rester moi-même finalement, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. J'étais devenue une vraie légende ! Cette soudaine popularité m'avait donné une occasion en or : celle de pouvoir agir à ma guise sans avoir plus à me soucier du regard des autres. J'étais devenue un être à part, différent, certains ont même été jusqu'à me traiter d'héroïne. Et moi, dans toute cette confusion, je me suis juste sentie super mal à l'aise ! Et avec tout ça je n'ais toujours pas trouvé le temps de parler à Newt de mon souvenir, alors que je lui avais <em>promis<em> de le faire, et les promesses c'est sacré !

Le jour où je pu vider mon sac arriva enfin ! J'étais au bloc depuis maintenant trois semaines (oui, trois putain de semaines, pendant lesquelles j'avais enchaîné d'autres 'exploits' du genre, ce qui m'avait valu de devenir un habituée du gnouf, le temps passe si vite !), j'avais été assignée au poste de medjack où travaillait un nouvel ami : Jeff ! Oui oui, ce même Jeff qui m'avait fait un folklore pas possible quand je m'étais réveillée la première fois ! Eh bien il se trouve que j'étais une très bonne medjack en tout cas, et ce grâce à mon étrange connaissance en plante médicinale ! Impossible de dire où et comment je savais tout ça, mais le fait est : je savais. Que dire de plus hein ? En tout cas, bien que les blocards rechignaient un peu au débuts, mes méthodes étant un peu farfelues au premier abord, ils finirent par se rendre compte de leur efficacité et j'avais peu à peu gagnée leur confiance.

Ce fameux jour donc, Newt avait fait une mauvaise chute et s'était bêtement tordu la cheville, sauf que ce petit malin a trouvé le moyen de se tordre celle qui avait _déjà_ un problème ! Rien de grave néanmoins, il s'en remettrai vite, mais ça lui valu quand même un ou deux jours de repos : au lit le petit coco ! C'était ma chance ! Je devais absolument profiter de ce bref congé pendant lequel Mr ne ferait strictement RIEN ! Ce qui était d'une rareté incroyable, étant donné que tout le monde trimait tout le temps ici ! Je profitai donc d'une excuse toute simple, je me proposai pour lui apporter son repas du midi. J'entrai dans la chambre des blessés, celle qui m'avait vu naître en quelque sorte, et déposai le plateau sur le lit :

-Dis pas bonjour quand tu entre !

-Dis pas merci quand on t'offre le repas sur un plateau !

-Okay je m'incline, merci, Alice ! Fit-il dans un sourire

-De rien, bonjour Newt ! Lui répondis-je gaiement

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel il commença à manger à petite bouchée… Bizarrement je ne le sentais pas très à l'aise, mais j'eu vite ma réponse :

-Euh… Alice ?

-Hum ?

-Tu compte rester encore longtemps à me dévisager ? C'est très gênant de manger dans ces conditions…

-…Oh ! Désolée, c'est juste que j'avais un truc à te dire en fait.

-Mais alors parle au lieu de rester plantée là comme un piquet, tocarde !

-Bonne idée !

-Oh et pitié, assied-toi ! C'est insupportable les gens qui restent debout comme tu le fais alors qu'ils ont l'intention de rester !

-Euuuh ouais mais non, je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en cette chaise figure-toi… Dis-je en désignant le truc en bois vermoulu qui se faisait passer pour une chaise aux yeux de tous (imposteuse !), mais je n'étais pas dupe moi

-Eh bien assieds-toi sur le lit… SANS m'écraser les pieds, cela va sans dire !

-Tu oses insinuer que je serai capable d'appuyer là où ca fait mal ?

- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis haut et fort, la seule chose que j'insinuai c'est que tu es tellement étourdie que tu serais bien capable de le faire sans t'en rendre compte !

-Rohlala, que c'est aimable ce monde là ! Bougonnai-je en m'installant soigneusement sous le regard amusé de Newt  
>-Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute, tu voulais me dire quoi, demanda-t-il en entamant son jambon<p>

-Ben figure-toi que j'ai eu un… Souvenir.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée… Oups, finalement ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment :

-SERIEUX ?! Finit-il par dire

-Ben oui sérieux, mais y a pas de quoi s'étouffer tu sais…

-Tu l'as eu quand ? Ça fait longtemps ? Me questionna-t-il, ignorant mes sarcasmes

-Disons que… Oui assez…

-Comment ça, « assez » ? Et à ces mots il reposa prudemment sa fourchette, histoire d'éviter un nouvel étouffement

-Ben depuis que je me rappelle mon nom en fait…

-SERIEUUUUUUUUX ?! Mais t'attendais quoi pour le dire ? La neige ?

-Oh, j'adore la neige !

-Mais c'est pas le problème bon sang !

-Ah oui, pas faux… Mais j'ai voulu t'en parler je t'assure, mais je trouvai jamais le bon moment, je me voyais mal aborder ça devant d'autres blocards et je voulais absolument t'en parler à toi avant Alby…

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que pour les trucs important tu pouvais te permettre de le déranger ? Eh bah là c'est le cas foutue tocarde !

-Oui mais non, toi d'abord !

-…Bon bref, peu importe, résume-moi l'affaire qu'on mette ça au clair !

-Alors voilà, en gros je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai atterrie dans le labyrinthe, mais je sais que je fuyais quelque chose (mais je ne sais pas quoi…). Et j'étais avec ma sœur aussi… (à ces mots je ne pus empêcher ma voix de se briser un instant, mais je me repris vite et continuai), et on est tombée sur un griffeur. Il nous a attaqués, et je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée, mais j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser, et ensuite j'ai vu ma sœur morte, alors je me suis étendue sur elle, épuisée et vidée de tout espoir, et je me suis endormie. Et puis voilà. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens clairement…

-C'est tout ? Vraiment tout ?

-Oui, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, je t'assure !

-…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et finis par dire :

-Tu sais, c'est très peu comme info quand même… Je veux dire qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu faisais dans le labyrinthe ni comment tu y es parvenue. Et tu me dis que tu as immobilisé le griffeur à toi toute seule en plus ?

-Oui je sais, ça paraît incroyable dit comme ça, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, j'improvisai avec ce que j'avais c'est tout, comme avec le combat contre Gally, et j'imagine que l'adrénaline vous fait faire des trucs pas croyables…

-Sûrement…

-Tu crois que je dois aller en parler à Alby ?

-Je pense que tu devrais oui ! Fit-il d'un ton un peu sec, en fait tu aurais du le faire plus tôt, la prochaine fois n'attend pas 'le bon moment', viens nous voir et dis-nous que tu veux nous parler, sinon on y arrivera pas !

-Je sais… Pardon…

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas me refaire ta foutue moue dépitée ! Je ne marche dans ce genre de combines moi ! Trouve autre chose si tu veux me mettre dans ta poche, mais par pitié ne me prends pas par les sentiments, c'est insupportable !

-Mais euh ! Je le fais même pas exprès d'abord ! Bougonnai-je

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autres ? Tu t'entends bien avec Gand et Jeff non ?

-Oui je m'entends bien avec eux, mais non je ne leur en ai pas parlé, j'aurais du d'après toi ?

-Non, c'est peut-être la seule bonne idée que tu n'aies jamais eu d'ailleurs… Marmonna-t-il

-Hé !

-Maintenant que les choses sont claires, va voir immédiatement Alby, ou je me fâche !

-… Ah oui ? J'adorerais voir ça !

Je le regardais d'un air moqueur, c'est pas comme s'il était cloué au lit après tout !

-… Interdiction formelle de se moquer de moi tocarde ! Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver !

-Mais oui, bien sur… Je suis morte de trouille, tu remarquera que je tremble comme une feuille là, c'est horrible, mon dieu mon dieu, je vais pas dormir de la nuit à ce rythme, ouhlala, même les griffeurs semblent sympathiques à côté de toi !

-Alice !

-C'est bon j'y vais ! De toute façon je comptais quand même lui en parler un jour tu sais ! A plus, bon appétit !

-C'est ça ! Casse-toi donc et laisse-moi manger tranquille, c'est impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit quand t'es là ! T'es vraiment un élément perturbateur !

-Eh ben, tu sais parler aux femmes toi… Fis-je en fermant la porte, ce qui ne me laissa pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, mais je devinais quand même son sourire dans mon dos.

Une fois dehors, je prévins mes coéquipiers que j'allais dire deux mots à Alby, vu le ton employer ils durent penser que j'allais lui faire des remontrances ou me rebeller pour un truc, alors qu'en fait c'est sûrement moi qui allais me faire remonter les bretelles… Je finis par trouver Alby, il était occuper à discuter de je ne sais trop quoi avec Minho, le maton des coureurs (j'avais finis par comprendre qu'un maton était en fait le représentant d'un groupe de blocards). J'aimais bien Minho d'ailleurs, c'était un gars sympa qui se prenait pas trop a tête et qui m'avait acceptée assez vite. Et il était bourré d'humour en plus ! Un type bien, moi j' vous l'dis !

-Alby ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Immédiatement ! Lui dis-je d'un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, histoire de cacher mon anxiété grandissante

-Dis donc tocarde, on ne t'a jamais appris à parler poliment ? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant au possible pendant que Minho se retenait d'exploser de rire

-Mais c'est urgent ! Je t'assure ! Même Newt me l'a confirmé !

-… Newt ?

-Euh oui… Newt… Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien, je viens juste de remarquer qu'à chaque fois que tu estime avoir une urgence à me dire, tu me précise toujours que tu en as bien parlé à Newt avant… Tu es consciente que c'est un garçon normal quand même, pas un dieu ou une entité de ce genre…

-Mais oui ! Tu me prends pour quoi !? C'est juste que… Hem… Disons qu'il est moins intimidant que… Bah… Que toi quoi. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix, consciente que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire au mec le plus susceptible du coin

-Oh vraiment ? Dit-il en me toisant du regard

-Ben ouais ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de confirmer pendant que Minho écrasai sa main sur son front derrière Alby

-Alice… Soupira ce dernier

-Bon, eh bien vas-y on t'écoute ! Mais pas de blague la miss, t'as intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup ! Gronda Alby

-Ben en fait, tu vas rire, mais euh en fait, bah…

-CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! S'impatienta-t-il

-Hein ? Oh, oui bien sur, il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ! Enfin juste ceux du moment où j'entre dans le labyrinthe ! M'empressai-je de préciser

-Eh bien alors qu'attends-tu pour parler ! S'exaspéra-t-il pendant que Minho tendait l'oreille, soudainement très intéressé par la discussion (après tout c'est lui qui m'avait trouvé et ramené au bloc)

-Alors voilà, commençais-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de tout lâcher : je m'enfuyais de je ne sais où avec ma sœur dans le labyrinthe mais je ne sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé là et ensuite y a le griffeur, que j'ai combattu je ne sais pas trop comment, pendant ce temps ma sœur est morte et puis après je me suis endormie sur elle ! Déclamai-je sans m'arrêter

-Hein ? Demanda Minho pendant qu'Alby se contentai d'hausser un sourcil

-Je vous assure que c'est tout ce qui m'est revenu, après tout ce que j'ai ce sont de vagues souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, par exemple je me rappelle de plein de chansons, ou alors il y a aussi ce pique-nique une fois, il avait plu avant même qu'on mange le dessert, et ensuite eh ben…

-Stop, silence, c'est bon, ça je m'en fiche ! Me coupa Alby, tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de comment ni pourquoi tu étais dans le labyrinthe ?

-Non, sinon je te l'aurais dit ! Je te le promets solennellement !

-Oh ? Tu n'en aurais pas parlé à Newt avant ? Me demanda un Minho ironique au possible

Je me contentai de lui tirer la langue, ce qui n'eut aucun effet notable mis à part que son sourire moqueur s'agrandit un peu plus… Saleté !

-Alors écoute-moi bien Alice, me dit Alby en posant ses main sur mes épaules et en me regardant bien dans les yeux, je t'aimes bien, mais il n'empêche que ton passé est encore trop obscur pour que je t'accorde ma confiance ou que je te considère comme des nôtres à part entière, je vois bien qu'à ta façon tu fais tous les exploits du monde pour te faire respecter et accepter, et même si tu sèmes UN PEU le désordre ça reste impressionnant et en ce sens je te respecte et t'estime beaucoup. Donc, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de continuer à faire tous les efforts du monde, quitte à passer pour une tête brûlée, même si ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être punie (il faut montrer l'exemple quand même, si tout le monde n'en faisait qu'à sa tête on n'en sortirais pas) et de venir me voir moi, ou Newt si vraiment tu te sens mieux avec lui, mais en tout cas de nous dire tout ce que tu sais dès que quelque chose te reviens ! Je ne peux décemment pas arrêter de te trouver suspecte, mais si tu continues à te battre comme tu le fais et à rester honnête, alors on devrait arriver à quelque chose ! Compris ?

-Oh mais t'es vraiment un gros nounours ! Lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux, tellement j'étais touchée par son discours, je peux te faire un câlin ? L'implorai-je

Minho explosa franchement de rire et Alby écarquilla les yeux avant de me hurler :

-POURRAIS-TU ETRE SERIEUSE CINQ MINUTES QUAND ON TE PARLE !?

-Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse enfin !

-C'EST ENCORE PIRE ! ALLEZ ! RETOURNE BOSSER MAINTENANT ! ET ENCORE UNE VANNE DE CE GENRE ET JE T'ENVOIE PASSER LA NUIT AVEC LES GRIFFEURS ! PIGE ?!

-Gloups, oui m'sieur ! Et je parti en courant sans demander mon reste. Qu'il ne s'étonne pas après si je préfère me confier à Newt !

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà, un chapitre de plus! ^^ Quelle avancée titanesque dans l'histoire XD<p>

En tout cas j'ai déjà une petite idée de la suite dans ma tête (reste plus qu'à l'écrire...) et on ne devrait plus tarder à voir apparaître le brave Tommy sans qui rien n'aurait été possible! Dans quelque chapitre (genre deux voir trois, je sais pas trop encore) mais ça va venir!

Ainsi s'achève cette apparté! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes, je ne les repères que quelques jours après avoir posté! X) et pourtant c'est pas faute de me relire!

Si vous avez des critiques ou autre trucs à me dire (dans le style "aujourd'hui pour mon goûter j'ai mangé du magret de canard") allez-y, n'hésitez pas! Je suis ouverte à tout! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Alors, pour commencer l'année en beauté voici un nouveau chapitre! Qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire... Et qui ne sers pas énormément d'ailleurs... Mais c'est pas grave, parce que... C'est pas grave! :D

Beuref! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews! ^^ (et encore désolée pour les fautes qui brûlent les yeux! -w-' )

Et juste un détail avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses: je n'ai pas l'insigne honneur d'être l'auteur du Labyrinthe, je me contenterai de revendiquer la propriété de mes OC!

* * *

><p>Environ quatre jours après cet événement (dont un autre passé au gnouf parce que j'avais était me balader pendant une heure dans le labyrinthe à la recherche de plantes médicinales… C'était pour le bien de la communauté bon sang de bon soir !)Je vis débarquer mon premier nouveau ! Si j'avais bien compris, on en recevait un tous les mois. J'étais en train d'enrubanner le bras d'un gars qui s'était coupé avec… Attention, suspense : SA FOURCHETTE ! Inutile de vous dire que je ne tarissais pas d'éloge sur son exploit lamentable ! Et apparemment il le prenait plutôt bien. Quand soudain, une sonnerie infernale retentis dans tout le bloc et me vrilla les oreilles. Je me tournai vers lui et le dévisageai, qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ?<p>

-La boîte, m'expliqua-t-il, on va avoir un nouveau.

Je me dépêchai de finir son bandage et me précipitai dehors avec lui. On a rejoins le groupe de blocards qui se pressaient déjà autour de la boîte, je me rapprochai de Gand qui m'accueillit avec un petit sourire :

-Tu ferais bien de te mettre tout devant si tu veux voir, petite vieille ! (il me traitait comme ça depuis que je lui avait fait remarquer que j'étais probablement plus âgée que lui)

-Va mourir pov' poire.

-Haha, toujours aussi agréable !

-Elle arrive dans combien de temps la boîboîte ?

-Généralement environ une demi-heure après la sonnerie…

-QUOI ?! Mais c'est trop long ! Je tiendrais jamais ! M'écriai-je

-Mais tu vas t'en remettre enfin ! Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, dis-toi que c'est encore pire pour celui qui est inside the box ! Je te signale que lui il reste coincé là-dedans pendant tout ce temps, seul, sans aucun indice ni souvenirs !

-La vache ! Faut pas être claustrophobe !

-Ouais… Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant pour lui quand il découvrira où il a atterri…

-Tu m'étonnes Elton… Soupirai-je

Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente incessante (j'avais fini par faire les cent pas), la boîte arriva. Je me rapprochai pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais avec les grands dadais devant moi, pas facile de se frayer un chemin…

-Tu veux que je te porte sur mes épaules la môme ? Me proposa une voix moqueuse

-Tant de bonnes attentions venant de toi, Gally, c'est louche tout plein ! Tu prépare un mauvais coup ? Dis-je en me retournant vers lui

Ma relation avec ce dernier s'était beaucoup améliorée, allez savoir comment ! Enfin tant mieux me direz-vous, ça me faisait un problème en moins à gérer

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en murmurant un "va savoir". Puis j'entendis un bruit de porte rouillée qu'on ouvrait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et sautillait pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, sous les regards amusés et moqueurs de Gally et Gand. Je réussis à entrevoir Newt tendre la main à l'intérieur de la boîte mais n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait. Puis les voix des blocards s'élevèrent d'un coup et je devinai que le pauvre nouveau devait être sorti. Je tendis l'oreille pour capter ce qui se disait et réussi à comprendre deux ou trois phrases, des trucs du genre :

-Z'avez vu c'te tronche !

-Il a pas l'air très frai celui-là !

-Bienvenue au bloc, tocard !

Voilà, en gros, comment on pouvait résumer les conversations… Ca ne volait pas bien haut, mais bon… J'aperçu Gally y mettre du sien également et le regardait d'un air dépité en haussant un sourcil, navrant… Vraiment navrant… Puis la voix d'Alby retentie :

-VOS GUEULES BANDE DE TOCARDS ! IL ME SEMBLE QUE VOUS AVEZ MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE RESTER PLANTE LA ! RETOURNEZ AU BOULOT MAINTENANT !

Puis la foule commença à se disperser et je fis de même sans même savoir à quoi ressemblait le pauvre gars qui nous avait été envoyé… Je soupirai. Si seulement je pouvais grandir de vingt centimètres, je vous assure que ça me serait fort utile !

Je rejoignis mon poste et demandai à Jeff s'il avait vu la tête du nouveau :

-Oui, enfin vite fait. Il était livide, comme tout le monde après un voyage dans la boîte en fait…

Puis on reprit le travail. Je laissai les éventuels blessés à mes acolytes et m'occupait plutôt de préparer de nouvelles décoctions et baumes. Après manger, je me sentis soudain complètement vide. Personne à soigner, plus rien à préparer, que faire ? Je décidai d'aller donner un coup de main à poêle à frire, avec qui je m'entendais particulièrement bien (en plus j'adorais son physique de yéti !). En me dirigeant vers la cuisine je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me retournai vivement en position de combat : FIGHT ! Newt me dévisageai d'un air perplexe et se mit à rire :

-Calmos tocarde, je m'appelle pas Gally !

-Tu parles d'une nouvelle ! Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Ecoute, je te présente le nouveau, tu vas t'occuper de lui et lui faire visiter le bloc, j'aurais bien continué mais Alby m'a appelé pour une urgence apparemment, donc tu vas avoir l'honneur de me remplacer sur ce coup !

-Keuwah ? Mais pourquoi moi ?! Protestai-je

-Parce que ! Depuis quand on discute les ordres de son supérieur ?

-Franchement, Newt, t'exagère !

-Allez je vous laisse, soi claire quand tu t'exprime surtout, je veux pas avoir à lui refaire une visite demain ! Quand à toi le nouveau, profite-en bien, c'est la seule fille qu'on ait sous la main, ça veut dire que tu ne la verra pas souvent ! Elle est très demandée!

Je lui tirai la langue et il me sourit d'un air innocent avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter.

-C'est ça tire-toi blanc bec… Murmurai-je en le suivant du regard, puis je me tournai vers le pauvre type qui me regardait d'un air peu rassuré, bon ben moi c'est Alice, enchantée ! Fis-je en lui tendant la main

-Euh… Oui, moi aussi… Répondit-il en la serrant en retour

-Tu ne te rappelles pas encore de ton prénom ? C'est normal tu sais, on est tous comme ça au début, personnellement le mien m'est revenu lors de ma première nuit au bloc ! Alors… De quoi t'as parlé Newt exactement jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Il m'a donné à manger, et a commencé à me parler vite fait de cet endroit… C'est le « bloc », c'est ça ? Dit-il d'un ton peu assuré

Je ne répondis rien et examinai sa mine perdue. Il était encore un peu pâlot, je suppose qu'il devait encore être un peu retourné à cause du « voyage », à part ça je suppose qu'il pouvait être considéré comme beau garçon, même s'il n'était pas trop mon genre. Une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux châtain foncé, vaguement ondulés, un nez très droit, des pommettes hautes et des yeux verts émeraude. Il avait l'air tout sauf à l'aise en tout cas, il ne cessait de se tordre les mains, signe de stresse en général. Son regard scrutait les alentours avec anxiété, comme si quelqu'un allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Je pense qu'il était au bord des larmes mais qu'il se retenait comme il pouvait… En gros, il était on ne peut plus humain. Je soupirai en me grattant la tête, je n'étais pas sûre du tout d'être qualifiée pour m'occuper de rassurer les nouveaux… Newt était mille fois mieux placé que moi pour mettre les gens en confiance ! Satané lui…

-Bon écoute mon grand (bien bien, je vais lui parler comme à un bébé, comme ça il va se sentir chez lui ! ANDOUILLE !) je me doute bien que tu dois pas être dans une forme olympique après la boîte, et que la réalité est parfois dure à avaler, mais le fait est : nous sommes les acteurs d'une fable grotesque ! Newt dit qu'il vaut mieux y aller petit à petit avec les nouveaux, mais je ne suis pas Newt, donc je ferais les choses à ma manière : concrètement on est coincé dans ce bloc, des mecs cherchent tous les jours la sortie à travers le labyrinthe géant qui nous entoure sachant qu'en plus les murs bougent chaque nuit, et pour finir on est espionné par des machins bizarres qu'on appelle des scaralasmes ! Voilà, ça c'est pour les mauvaises nouvelles ! Mis à part ces légers détails, on a un temps superbe tous les jours, poêle à frire arrive à nous concocter des trucs plus ou moins mangeables et on a même l'électricité ! Comme tu peux le voir, la survie est belle ! Dis-je ironiquement, puis je marquais un temps d'arrêt et ajoutais : si tu veux pleurer sache que je comprends parfaitement, et que même je t'encourage à le faire, on se sent mieux après, et sincèrement personne ici ne peut se vanter de ne pas avoir pleuré pendant ses premiers jours au bloc… Donc te gêne pas, on a tous mieux à faire que de juger un mec qui réagit humainement de toute façon…

Et là, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ces mots, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Je soupirai, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec ce garçon que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, puis je me rappelais comme j'avais eu envie d'un câlin après ma crise de larme au début, alors j'enlaçai un peu maladroitement le pauvre gamin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et lui tapotai le dos en silence. Je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre, je voulais juste lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul ici, et qu'on était tous une sorte de grande famille qui devait se serrer les coudes pour y arriver. Sinon on était bon pour tous déprimer ! Au bout d'un long moment je sentis ses pleurs se calmer, et il finit par me repousser gentiment en reniflant :

-Ca va aller pour la visite, ou tu préfère rester un peu seul pour aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je, je peux l'expliquer à Newt, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra, c'est un chic type tu sais…

-Ca ira, merci… Et désolé pour… Ca…

-Depuis quand les gens s'excuse pour avoir des sentiments ? Lui fis-je remarquer, main sur une hanche, sourcil levé en signe de perplexité

Il sourit un peu. Bon, c'était déjà ça.

-Allez viens mon gaillard, tata Alice va tout t'expliquer bien comme il faut !

Il me suivit, et la visite commença. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée, mais en une heure j'avais tout fini ! Largement plus rapide que quand Newt m'avait fait visiter… A la fin, je n'avais vraiment plus rien à lui montrer, aussi baissai-je les bras en signe d'impuissance : comment j'étais censée l'occuper maintenant moi ?

-Bon, ben… Ah je sais, des questions ? Lui demandai-je presque implorante

-Euuuh… Pas vraiment pour l'instant…

-Oh je t'en pries, réfléchi un peu, tu dois bien avoir un truc qui te turlupine ! S'teuplait ! Non parce que là on en a pour un moment avant de dîner, alors va falloir s'occuper !

-Bon ben… Alors… Euh… T'es vraiment la seule fille ici ?

-…. C'est tout ce que cet endroit t'inspire ?

-… Désolé… Dit-il d'un air penaud

-C'est bon, lui dis-je en soupirant, oui je suis la seule et unique personne de sexe féminin ici, et le mieux mon pote, c'est que je ne suis même pas censée être là ! Ca te vas ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça t'es pas censée être là ?

-… A la vérité je ne sais pas…

-Pardon ?

-Ecoute, c'est une histoire assez étrange, du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvée dans le labyrinthe sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que je n'étais pas censée atterrir ici ! Voilà !... Par contre tu serais gentil de ne dire à personne et que t'ai raconté quoi que ce soit à propos du labyrinthe ou de moi, et SURTOUT PAS à Newt ! Question de survie !

-Trop tard, « Newt » a tout entendu tocarde !

Je me figeai sur place ainsi que mon petit protégé. Puis je me retournai trèèèèèès lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec un Newt qui me dévisageai avec un sourire en coin aussi mignon qu'énervant… Argh… J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure :

-Laisse-moi deviner… Le gnouf ?

-Non, c'est bon pour cette fois, et de toute façon y a pas de témoin donc pas besoin de montrer l'exemple, en tout cas pour ce qui est de ne pas traumatiser les nouveaux tu es recalée…

-Eh, mais c'est toi qui m'a élu baby-sitter à ta place je te signale ! Ne le prends pas mal, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers le nouveau

Newt leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ca va, j'ai compris que t'avais pas l'instinct maternel, alors fais-moi plaisir et retourne bosser, j'ai réglé ce que j'avais à régler donc je vais reprendre le relai.

-Quoi c'est tout ? Même pas un merci ? Lui rétorquai-je alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec le nouveau qui ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser

-Pour avoir divulgué un secret d'état ? C'est toi qui devrais me remercier, avec Alby tu serais déjà au gnouf !

-INGRAT !

-Ferme-moi cette foutue gueule et va bosser !

Je soupirai et tournai les talons. Retour aux bercails…


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne pensais pas finir le prochain chapitre aussi vite, mais vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir que TADAAAAAAAAAA! Voilà le prochain chapitre! :D Donc, merci à vous bande d'amas cellulaires! Vous m'êtes bien sympathique!^^ Je sais pas ce que serais cette fic sans vous! (une fic... Sans lecteurs... Je vois pas l'intérêt)

Et pour répondre à la question de Magistra (question que je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas posée, donc très bonne question en somme!), j'imagine qu'Alice à dû envoyer un mot dans la boîte pour faire savoir aux créateurs qu'elle allait avoir besoin de serviette higyénique ou de tampon, enfin un truc dans le genre... La grande classe quoi!^^

Enfin bref, en tout cas merci à tous encore une fois, à chaque nouvelle review j'ai envie de faire trois tour de stade pour évacuer ma joie! X)

Et pour la disclaimer habituelle (le faut-il vraiment?), notre bien aimé Newt et tous ces compatriotes sont la propriété exclusive de James Dashner.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Luth, c'était le nom du nouveau. Je ne le voyais pas beaucoup, après tout j'avais mes propres amis et il commençait à se faire les siens, néanmoins il s'était étrangement attaché à moi. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il trouvait le moyen de venir me coller. Il était toujours très silencieux, et je ne pense pas que c'était de la timidité ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste dans son caractère. C'était généralement moi qui parlais, et lui se contentait de m'écouter, prononçant quelques phrases par ci par là mais sans plus. Il semblait souvent se raccrocher à moi. Par exemple, quand il avait un truc à dire à Newt ou Alby, ou à un maton quelconque, il ne parlait pas tant que je n'étais pas à ses côtés. Quand il avait un coup de blues, il venait me voir, quand il était content, il venait me voir, et quand il en avait marre des autres, il venait me voir.<p>

J'avais parfois l'impression d'être un peu comme sa mère. En bref il était très attachant ! Je me demandais quand même si c'étais pas juste parce que j'avais été la première à l'accueillir, et du coup j'en venais à me poser une autre question : est-ce que ça voulait dire que moi aussi je voyais Newt comme un père ?... Non… Décidément non… C'était trop bizarre… Newt pouvait tout incarner, mais sûrement pas la figure paternelle ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, quand Alby déboula dans notre cabane qui servait « d'hôpital » :

-Préparez-vous vite, on en a un qui s'est fait piquer !

Je frissonnai. J'allais assister à ma première transformation. Il allait falloir être forte.

Deux garçons transportèrent le bléssé dans la cabane et l'allongèrent sur un lit. Je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Jeff et restai un instant abasourdie : C'était Gally. Il gisait sur le lit, inconscient. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Gally n'était pas un coureur… Je m'apprêtai à poser la question à Alby, mais Jeff se retourna vivement vers moi et m'ordonna d'aller chercher l'injection. Je ne discutais pas pour une fois, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. La situation était vraiment grave. Je m'exécutai aussi vite que possible et tendis la seringue à Clint qui s'occupa de reste. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Newt qui nous demanda :

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

C'était sûrement la première fois que je voyais Newt s'inquiéter pour Gally...

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'apprête à subir la transformation… Répondit Jeff sans quitter Gally des yeux

-Quel idiot… Murmura Newt

Je brûlais d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais gardait le silence. Gally commença à s'agiter, ses veines ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau qui prenait un teint verdâtre, il était secoué de spasmes de plus en plus violents, et ses cris se mirent à déchirer l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce. Mais le pire, ce fut ses yeux : il les ouvrit d'un coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Ils étaient exorbités et injectés de sang et j'eu l'impression pendant un court instant qu'il me fixait d'un air désespéré, mais ce n'était sûrement que mon imagination car il était clair qu'il était inconscient. Je blêmis. Les autres tentaient de le maintenir comme ils pouvaient, Gally commençait s'infliger des coups et des griffures impressionnantes, je respirais un grand coup et leur vint en aide à mon tour. On avait amené Gally vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, mais la transformation dura toute la nuit. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Je m'en voulais, j'aurais voulu trouver quelque chose pour soulager la douleur, mais rien, absolument rien n'aurait marché, je le sentais bien. Tout ce que je retins clairement de la transformation, fut la sensation de ne pouvoir strictement _RIEN_ faire.

Au bout de deux heures environ, Alby se décida à partir, il ne pouvait pas rester toute la nuit, ni Newt d'ailleurs, il avait d'autres responsabilités à assurer. C'était notre boulot à Jeff, Clint et moi de nous occuper du malade. Jeff me regarda bizarrement. Newt suivit son regard, acquiesça (alors que moi je ne comprenais que dalle) et me poussa gentiment hors de la chambre. Je ne protestai même pas, ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la cabane, alors que l'air frais de la nuit caressait ma peau, que je réagis enfin :

-Ah ! Attends, c'est mon rôle, je dois y retourner !

-C'est bon Alice, tu en a assez vu comme ça, Jeff et Clint se débrouilleront, ce n'est pas leur première transformation. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire à part le surveiller, inutile que vous soyez tous les trois pour ça. Et ils seront crevés demain, alors t'a intérêt à être en forme pour assurer à leur place.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Et c'est ta première transformation, pas la peine de t'infliger ça toute la nuit. Tu en verras sûrement pleins d'autres plus tard de toute façon ! Fit-il d'un rire nerveux

-…Newt, c'est arrivé comment ? Enfin Gally est tout sauf un coureur, alors…

-Ce tocard est entré dans le labyrinthe et il s'est fait piquer, c'est aussi simple que ça.

-Quel idiot… Marmonnai-je à mon tour

-Tu l'as dis ! Allez, on ferait bien de manger un morceau et d'aller nous coucher après, on a eu notre compte d'émotions pour aujourd'hui je crois !

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit…

-Pourtant il faudra bien si tu veux être en pleine forme ! Allez viens !

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la ferme illuminée. Tout le monde était attablé, mais je ne me voyais pas manger avec eux, et Newt non plus apparemment, puisqu'il ne s'arrêta même pas et fila droit vers la cuisine, ignorant les regards interrogateurs. On débarqua dans l'antre de poêle à frire, et on en ressorti avec deux sandwichs qu'on est allé manger dehors, assis sur un banc près de la boîte. Malgré mes réticences, je finis par grignoter mon sandwich à petites bouchées. Newt avait finis le sien depuis un moment, mais il restait assis là, allez comprendre...

-Au fait, vous allez le punir?

-Qui ça, Gally ?

-Oui, il a été dans le labyrinthe, alors… C'est contre les règles non ?

-Pas faux… Mais tu ne crois qu'il aura eu largement sa dose de représailles avec la transformation ?

-Si… Largement comme tu dis…

-Enfin après, tout dépend d'Alby évidemment.

-Oui.

Le silence retomba. Je finis mon sandwich en repensant à la scène que je venais de voir. Comment pouvait-on nous infliger ça ? Comment pouvait-il y avoir des gens qui regardaient des gamins se débattre pour survivre avec autant de volonté sans réagir ? COMMENT ? Je me sentis si vide d'un coup… Si inutile, si …

-Alice, tu pleures.

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. J'en essuyai une du revers de la main et finis par dire d'un air absent :

-Ah… On dirait bien… Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi exactement…

J'entendis Newt soupirer profondément. Puis il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. On est resté comme ça un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je me calme, puis la voix de Newt s'éleva doucement :

-Allons dormir maintenant d'accord ?

Je hochai simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer un traître mot.

Le lendemain, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de retourner à la cabane ! Je sautai même le petit déjeuner ! Je déboulai dans la chambre et aperçue Clint et Jeff assis près du lit de Gally. Ils semblaient exténués, et je m'en voulu de ne rien leur avoir apporté à manger hier soir ou même ce matin :

-C'est bon les gars, allez manger un truc et reposez-vous, je me charge de reste aujourd'hui, ok ? Dis-je d'une voix douce mais ferme

-D'accord… Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller de toute façon… S'il y a un problème ou qu'il te semble un peu… Fou, appelle n….

-J'appellerais Newt ou Alby, vous deux vous avez largement besoin de reprendre des forces ! Exécutions messieurs !

-Euh… Okay…

-…Bah allez, vous attendez quoi ? Vous pouvez disposez !

Ils sourirent tous les deux et s'en furent, non sans m'avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule au passage. Je me retournai vers Gally et pris place à mon tour sur cette petite chaise en bois vermoulue dont je craignais à chaque instant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il revint à lui environ une heure plus tard, et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de réagir, je bondis de ma chaise et lui hurlai :

-NON MAIS T'ES UN VRAI MALADE ! SERIEUSEMENT MON POTE T'AS FAILLIT Y PASSER LA ! POV' GNOUK !

-Aaaaah ! La vache, mais hurle pas comme ça par pitié ! Grogna-t-il

-Oh, je t'embête peut-être ? EH BAH TANT MIEUX ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU MERITE, ESPECE D'INDECROTTABLE IDIOT !

-Tu sais y a des façons beaucoup plus délicate de faire comprendre aux gens qu'on s'est inquiété pour eux !

-Bon bah bonne nouvelle : sarcasme, check ! A partir de ce constat j'estime que tu vas bien! Fis-je croisant les bras avec un sourire en coin

Il me le rendit et s'assit comme il put dans le lit. En tout cas il ne semblait ni fou à lier ni plus désagréable que d'habitude, ce qui me rassura. Je me risquai à lui demander :

-Tu… Te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Oui… Mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'en parler.

Bon, bah ça au moins c'est dit… Je soupirai, il était effectivement aussi exécrable qu'avant la transformation !

-Tu as faim ? Tu pense pouvoir marcher ?

-Oui… Et… Oui.

-Parfait, dans ce cas tu ne vois aucun inconvénient si je te vire d'ici !

-…Quoi ?

-Dehors Gally ! Répliquai-je fermement en pointant la porte du doigt

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Attends… T'es sérieuse là ?

-Oui mon coco, t'as plus rien à faire ici, puisque tu n'es ni malade ni évanoui, alors _dehors_ ! En plus je pense que tu vas devoir rendre des comptes à certains. Et dépêche-toi d'aller demander un petit déjeuner à poêle à frire, il doit bien avoir des trucs en réserve !

-Tu me _vires_ ?! Alors que je viens tout juste de sortir de la transformation ?

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je t'applaudisse peut-être ? Lui rétorquai-je excédée, sors vite d'ici où j'appelle gros nounours !

-… Qui ça ?

-Enfin Alby quoi !

-Bon bon, très bien, je sors ! Bougonna-t-il

Et effectivement, trois minutes plus tard il était dehors. Preuve qu'il se portait bien, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi rapide.

-Bon allez, au travail ma fille ! Dis-je tout haut en me frottant les mains

J'entrepris de refaire le lit, puis je passai un rapide coup de balai dans la chambre, et je sortis de celle-ci, j'avais tant à faire ! Je commençais à mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes plantes et à repérer celles qui allaient commencer à manquer, quand mon premier blessé du jour s'amena. Je constatai avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de Gand :

-Reste pas plantée là à me dévorer des yeux, les vieilles c'est pas mon genre !

-Va falloir me parler sur un autre ton si tu veux que je te soigne !

-C'est du chantage ?

-Non, je refais juste ton éducation !

-Okay, très bien vénérable ancêtre à la sagesse abyssale ! Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me présenter comme boucherie ?

-Ca… Dit-il en dévoilant sa jambe gauche couverte d'entailles profondes

-BEURK ! MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! TU POURRAIS ETRE UN PEU PLUS PRESENTABLE AVANT DE VENIR VOIR LES GENS !

-… T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule…

-Huhu, que nenni mon pauvre ami, tu n'es qu'au début de tes peines ! Allez assieds-toi là, je vais te retaper ça en moins de deux moi, tu vas voir !

J'avais presque fini quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Newt débarqua :

-Alors, Gally est réveillé ?

-Oui… Fis-je sans même lever la tête, imperturbable

-Bien ! Et il est où ?

-Pas là…

-Comment ça pas là ?

-Pousses-toi, tu cache le jour… Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions…

-Alice, dis-moi où est passé Gally !

-Mais qu'en sais-je ! Finis-je par m'exclamer, je lui ai ordonné de partir rendre ses comptes à Alby, mais le connaissant il a sûrement dû filer discrétos en pensant vous échapper ! Et quand je t'ordonne de te décaler, j'apprécierai que tu m'obéisses !

-Parfois je me demande qui c'est le chef dans ce foutu bloc… Soupira-t-il

-Moi aussi figure-toi ! De toute façon je me suis toujours vue maître du monde !

-Ta modestie dépasse l'entendement…

-Si t'es pas content va voir ailleurs tocard!

-Ouuh, ça fait peur ! Ironisa-t-il, néanmoins t'as pas tord, je vais de ce pas mettre la main sur cet idiot de Gally ! Il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Ouuh, ça fait peur ! Lui rétorquai-je en retour

Il me fit un de ces sourires en coin dont lui seul a le secret et parti sans demander son reste. Je soupirai et repris ma tâche avec soin. J'entendis Gand pouffer :

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête

-Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu as l'air de t'entendre à merveille avec notre sous-chef ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Fais gaffe quand même à pas trop le montrer, t'es la seule fille du patelin alors faudrait pas faire des jaloux, ça va encore créer du désordre (ta spécialité soi dit en passant) !

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de serrer _un peu_ fort le bandage :

-AIEUH ! Mais ça va pas non ?!

-Ouuuuuuups, je suis vraiment dé-so-lée ! Je t'assure que je ne l'ai absolument pas fait exprès ! Tu disais quelque chose au fait ?

-C'est ça, fais l'innocente, sale peste ! Ce que ça peut être sournois une femme…

-Ce que ça peut primitif un mec !

-D'accord, c'est bon, arrête les frais, j'ai compris que t'étais la reine des piques bien aiguisées !

-Supergénial ! Ca me fera ça de moins à t'inculquer ! Maintenant retourne bosser, je viens de finir ! Et pense à repasser en fin de journée, je changerais le bandage avant la nuit.

-Oui grand maître !

-Oh mais c'est un bon disciple ça ! Il veut un susucre le bon disciple ?

-Nan ! Y veut partir de cet asile de fou le bon disciple !

-Eh bien qu'il parte ! Personne ne le retient !

-Mais oui, mais oui, il part ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur en plus !

-Chic ! Me voilà comblée ! Allez, salut, et tâche de te maintenir l'autre jambe en bon état !

-Ouais ouais !

Je le suivi du regard pendant qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. Quel numéro ce gus !


	9. Chapter 9

Bon, eh bien voilà, le nouveau chapitre est fin prêt! Je suis pas très fan de celui-là (mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi), j'essaierai de me rattraper sur la suite!^^

Sinon je tien à prévenir qu'il y a un vague spoil à propos de Newt, donc si vous n'avez pas lu le tome trois ou que vous ne vous êtes pas déjà spoilé vous-même, ben... C'et à vos risques et périls! :D

Voili voilou, sur ce, rappelez-vous que c'est à James Dashner que revient l'oeuvre intégrale du Labyrinthe, et bonne lectuuuuuure! :D

* * *

><p>Environ une semaine plus tard, j'appris enfin ce qui était arrivée à la gambette de Newt. Je m'étais toujours posée la question mais n'avais jamais osée lui demander, jusqu'à ce jour. Minho était venu me voir et m'avait proposé quelque chose d'assez incroyable :<p>

-Dis donc toi, tu voudrais pas m'accompagner dans le labyrinthe pour un test ?

-Le labyrinthe ? Un test ? T'accompagner ? Pitié soi plus clair, parce que là je pas comprendre !

-C'est pas toi qu'à réussie à bloquer un griffeur ? J'en ai longuement parlé avec Alby, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre que tu nous serais super utile sur le terrain ! Si on savait tous comment immobiliser ces monstruosités je suis sûr qu'on avancerait énormément !

-Hein ? Mais attends, tu me surestimes là ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait, c'était dans le feu de l'action tu comprends, et je ne suis même pas sûre de pourvoir le refaire ! En plus je croyais que les griffeurs n'apparaissait que la nuit?

-Oui, mais parfois on trouve des rebelles. Comment crois-tu qu'on ait eu tous ces morts? Et c'est un risque à prendre effectivement (que tu ne sache pas le refaire je veux dire), mais Alice, on ne trouve rien depuis le temps dans ce fichu labyrinthe, ça redonnerait un semblant de moral et d'espoir si tu nous accompagnais, rien que pour la forme ! En plus ça t'aidera à te disculper un peu plus aux yeux d'Alby si tu nous venais en aide !

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation tu sais… Je risque d'être un sacré boulet plutôt qu'autre chose… Et je suis super utile ici ! Je fais une très bonne medjack sans vouloir me vanter ! Mais c'est vrai aussi que je suis assez curieuse de découvrir ce fameux labyrinthe… Fis-je songeuse

-On peut conclure un arrangement si tu veux : disons un jour sur deux !

-Gneuh ?

-Un jour dans le labyrinthe, et l'autre à bosser en tant que medjack, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Mouis, ça me semble plutôt correct…

-Tu veux en parler à Newt avant ? Fit-il moqueur

-Je suis tout à fait capable de prendre des décisions toute seule, merci ! Ca commence à bien faire vos allusions stupides !

-Oh, alors je ne suis pas le seul ! S'esclaffa-t-il, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ?

-NON !

-Okay, du calme, tout doux tocarde !

-Bon bref, comment ça se passe du coup ? Je vais prévenir Alby peut-être ? Et on commence quand au fait ? Fis-je toute excitée

-Haha, inutile de trépigner on partira pas plus vite ! Va confirmer à Alby que tu t'engages chez les coureurs à mi-temps, ensuite on en reparlera !

-Ca marche ! Enfin je veux dire… Ca court !

-Nullisime cette vanne…

-Contente-toi de ce que t'as au lieu de jouer les enfants gâtés !

-File avant que je ne change d'avis sale peste !

Je partis en courant à la recherche d'Alby que je finis par dénicher. Le problème c'est qu'il était en compagnie de Newt… Pile quand j'aurais préféré l'éviter tiens… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce projet à ce dernier :

-Eh bien Alice, tu voulais quelque chose ? S'enquit Alby

-Ben… C'est-à-dire que… Fis-je en regardant Newt

-C'est bon, si tu as un reproche à faire à Newt autant qu'il soit là, ça évitera de lui répéter !

Oh, Alby faire de l'humour ! C'est plutôt rare… Il doit être dans un de ses bons jours, profitons-en et tant pis pour ce brave Newt :

-C'est à propos de la proposition de Minho… Comme quoi il voulait m'engager comme coureur et tout…

-Quoi, Minho veut faire de toi un coureur ? S'écria Newt, comme je m'y attendais, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans la tête de ce tocard !

-Du calme Newt, j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui et on s'est mis d'accord, déclara simplement Alby

-Pardon ? D'où vous est venue cette foutue idée de faire d'Alice un coureur ? Elle est déjà medjack en plus !

-Ah justement, on a pensé avec Minho que je pourrais faire ça à mi-temps ! Un jour coureur, l'autre medjack ! Comme ça pas de prob…

Je m'interrompit sous le regard noir de Newt qui reprit :

-En plus je suis sûr que cette tocarde n'a absolument pas la condition physique nécessaire ! Regarde comme elle est maigrichonne ! C'est loin d'être une athlète tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vue ouvrir un simple pot de confiture mais c'est carrément déprimant, alors de là à courir toute la journée !

-Newt, je viens de te dire que j'en ai longuement parlé avec Minho, ce n'est donc pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête, et si elle-même est d'accord je ne vois aucun inconvénient !

-C'est débile ! Il y a assez de coureur comme ça ! Inutile d'augmenter le nombre de potentielles victimes de griffeurs !

-Newt ça commence à bien faire, cette décision ne te regarde pas, elle concerne cette tocarde (dit-il en me pointant du doigt) ainsi que Minho et moi-même à la limite ! C'est tout !

Newt ne répondis rien, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, et s'en fut. Alby soupira :

-Excuse-le, il n'a juste pas envie de confronter plus de personne qu'il n'en faut au labyrinthe… Ca se comprend cela dit, ce n'est pas un endroit très joyeux…

-Pour sûr… Fis-je songeuse

-Et puis c'est un souvenir d'autant plus douloureux pour lui…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Hein, dis pourquoi ? Demandai-je soudainement captivée

-…Je suppose que maintenant que j'ai commencé c'est un peu tard pour m'arrêter n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

-Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dis mais… Disons qu'il a eu son moment de gloire dans le labyrinthe…

-Tu veux dire qu'il était coureur ? Fis-je interloquée

-Oui effectivement… Eh, où tu vas toi ?

-Je reviens, j'ai juste un truc à régler ! Lui criai-je pendant que je partais au quart de tour à la poursuite de Newt.

Je pouvais presque entendre le soupir d'Alby dans mon dos. J'aperçu Newt en train de s'occuper du potager, je m'arrêtai pile devant lui, lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et je ne vous parle même pas des pauvres blocards qui travaillaient au jardin et qui me regardèrent faire sans comprendre quoi que ce soit… Une fois à l'écart je demandais à Newt :

-Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : T'AS ETE COUREUR ?!

-C'est une raison pour me kidnapper ?

-Ne commence pas à sarcasmer tu veux ! Si t'as été coureur, tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce labyrinthe non ? Raconte-moi !

-Quoi ? Te raconter quoi ? Tu as déjà eu affaire à un griffeur que je sache, y a rien à dire de plus !

-Alors qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ? C'est un griffeur qui t'as fais ça ? Raconte, je veux savoir moi !

-Ca te fera une belle jambe de savoir ça tiens !

-Oh Newt ! Allez !

-… Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'embêter qui que ce soit avec cette vieille histoire, alors lâche l'affaire et aussi celle de devenir coureur tant qu'à faire !

-Mais je veux aider et faire mes preuves moi ! Et figure-toi que si je te demande de me raconter quelque chose, c'est que techniquement ce n'est pas supposer m'embêter !

-Alice… Soupira-t-il en se laissant glisser par terre, t'es vraiment usante tu sais…

-Oui oui, fis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui, alors ça vient cette grande révélation ?

-… J'étais coureur, jusqu'au jour ou j'en ai eu assez, j'ai complètement perdu espoir parce que ce labyrinthe est sans issue… Aucune, rien, on avance plus depuis des mois ! Alors j'ai sauté d'un des murs… La jambe, c'est juste un mauvais souvenir. Dit-il d'un ton amer, voilà, tu sais tout, maintenant s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai autre chose à faire que traîner avec toi !

Il parti, et je ne le retins même pas, trop abasourdie par ce que j'avais découvert… Mais ce qui m'impressionna le plus, ce n'était même pas sa tentative de suicide ou le fait qu'il avait été coureur, ni même d'apprendre que le labyrinthe était sans issue, non, c'est de me rendre compte à quel point Newt était terrorisé par ce dernier. Vraiment terrorisé je veux dire ! Personne n'aurait pu trouver le labyrinthe rassurant de toute façon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Newt ait été aussi traumatisé en fait… Bizarrement, je le voyais toujours si sympa et si souriant, constamment près à rire, que je m'étais imaginé… Je ne sais pas, qu'il avait fini par ignorer le labyrinthe peut-être… Un peu comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment. Alors qu'en fait il y avait déjà été confronté, ce dont tout le monde ne peut pas se « vanter », et il en avait gardé un souvenir qui le hanterait sûrement toute sa vie… Je m'en voulus pour lui, alors que ce n'était pas de ma faute en fait, mais quand même ! Et j'en voulus encore plus envers ceux qui nous avait envoyé ici, comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Pousser un gamin au suicide quand même ! Si même voir ça ne les avait pas arrêtés, je doutais de leur humanité… Peut-être était-ce des robots qui nous surveillaient, et non des humains, parce que sinon il y avait de quoi perdre foi en pas mal de chose…

Puis je me ressaisie : Newt était la preuve ultime que le désespoir n'amenait à rien, sans compter que ce n'était pas mon genre ! Je n'aiderais personne si je me laissai aller, et on avancerait pas plus qu'avant… Pire, on reculerait ! Newt avait dit que le labyrinthe était sans issue, et qu'ils le savaient depuis des mois, du moins les coureurs. Je me rappelais également que Minho m'avait parlé de « redonner espoir », en gros, si les coureurs continuent de courir malgré tout, et si Alby a même accepté que je les accompagne en sachant qu'on ne trouverait rien de plus, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu espoir ! Ils continuaient tous de se battre, comme je l'ai fait pour essayer de me faire respecter ici, sauf que là l'enjeu est bien plus énorme et bien plus important que ma petite personne ! Alors c'est décidé, je vais les aider, celle qui a réussie à immobiliser un griffeur va se joindre à la résistance et montrer de quoi elle est capable ! Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable en fait… Mais on s'en fout ! Peut importe les dangers, peut importe ce qu'on trouvera hors de ce labyrinthe, si l'on en sort un jour, même si c'est pire, ce sera toujours mieux de continuer à se battre et à aller de l'avant ! Or de question de rester coincé au bloc à attendre tranquillement la mort ! Je suis prête à tout affronter, prête à me battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, je ne perdrai jamais la foi, je ferais face à to… *CRACK*

Je me retournai vivement et aperçue un scaralasme, tu tombes bien toi ! J'agitai la main devant lui, pour faire coucou à ceux qui nous regardaient :

-Hey les créateurs ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous êtes confortablement installé pour le spectacle, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de vous en mettre plein la vue ! Dis-je dans un grand sourire en m'adressant au scaralasme

Puis je leur fis une des meilleures grimaces que j'avais en répertoire ! Je vis le scaralasme détaler : HAHAHA ! On me la fait pas à moi ! Dans vos faces créateurs de mes deux ! Comment que je les ai fait flipper cette bande de limaces baveuses ! Je suis vraim….

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous tocarde?

-IIIIIIIIIIRK ! Sursautai-je, puis je me retournais afin de contempler un Newt à l'air vaguement énervé… (De toute évidence il n'avait pas envie d'être ici…) Rectification mon pote, qu'est ce que TOI tu fais là ! T'avais des milliards de trucs plus intéressants à faire que de « traîner avec moi », dixit toi-même !

-Vrai, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sauf qu'Alby te cherchait parce qu'apparemment tu lui as faussé compagnie pour m'importuner moi, du coup il m'a demander de te ramener !

-Oups ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! Quel gros nounours quand même…

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça à la fin ?

-Mais enfin, parce que ! Répondis-je en levant les bras avant de les laisser retomber le long de mon corps

-… Bref, et donc tu faisais quoi ? T'avais l'air de parler toute seule, c'est assez perturbant…

-Oh mais non voyons, m'exclamai-je en riant, en fait j'étais occupé à provoquer les créateurs via un scaralasme trop moche qui m'observait !

-Nous v'là bien… Je te préviens, si un truc inhabituel se produit, je mettrais ça sur ton dos !

- Eh, je ne suis pas là pour te servir de bouc émissaire moi ! Protestai-je

-Trop tard ! Tocarde !

-Tocard toi-même, tocard !

On s'affronta un moment du regard… Avant de pouffer de rire en même temps ! Pas possible de se disputer sérieusement avec ce type ! Soudain la voix d'Alby retentie dans tout le bloc :

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A VU CETTE GUIGNOLE D'ALICE ?!

Oupsla… Je l'avait vraiment énervé ma parole. J'étais pas dans la spatiomerde moi !

-A ta place j'éviterais de me faire attendre un peu plus… murmura Newt

-Tu l'as dis bouffi…

-Allez, zou ! Fit-il en me poussant un peu

-J'y vais, c'est bon, pas la peine de pousser !

Puis je courus vers Alby, la bonne humeur dont il semblait faire preuve tout à l'heure semblait s'être totalement évaporée ! Petite note personnelle : ne plus JAMAIS laisser Alby en plan !

-Heu, je suis là, Alby…

-Hum ? AH QUAND MEME ! TU SAIS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS JE TE CHERCHE ?! Me hurla-t-il dessus avant même que j'ai pu m'expliquer

-Ben… Non en fait… Tu me croirais si je te disais que je t'avais complètement zappé ? Haha, elle est pas bonne celle-là ? Fis-je d'une voix peu assurée (faut dire qu'y avait de quoi)

-DE TOUTE MA VIE J'AI RAREMENT VU UN PAREIL PHÉNOMÈNE ! TU DÉPASSES VRAIMENT TOUTES LES BORNES MA PETITE !

-Houlà, du calme, j'en ai besoin moi de ces oreilles je te signale !

-RIEN A FOUTRE ! Continua-t-il de beugler alors que je commençait à me demander s'il reparlerait normalement un jour…

-Bon, Alby, tu me voulais quoi exactement à la fin !

-QU'ON FINISSE CETTE SATANÉE DISCUSSION DE TOUT A L'HE…

-OH OKAY, C'EST BON, J'AI COMPRIS QUE T'AVAIS DE LA VOIX, ALORS PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE MAINTENANT ET ARRÊTE DE ME HURLER DESSUS, JE NE M'ENTENDS PLUS PENSER LA !

-Tu sais quoi, t'as pas tord tocarde…

-Ah bah quand même ! Soupirai-je exténuée (je n'aime pas crier)

-Bon, allons dans un coin plus tranquille…

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai qu'effectivement, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous… Faut dire qu'on n'avait pas du passer inaperçu après ce coup de théâtre… Je suivis donc Alby, non sans avoir d'abord salué mon public d'un petit sourire accompagné d'une révérence parfaite (mais où ai-je bien pu apprendre à les faire ? Ah, si seulement je pouvais me souvenir…) qui fut accueillie par des éclats de rire et même quelques applaudissements. On arriva vers le cimetière, ce n'était certes pas l'endroit le plus sympathique du monde niveau ambiance, mais au moins personne ne nous dérangerait ! Alby m'expliqua alors :

-Te penserait-tu prête à commencer dès demain en tant que coureur ? Ce sera un peu une journée test, si t'arrive à suivre à peu près, et selon ce que Minho observera, ils te prendront officiellement, mais sinon on laisse tomber et tu reste medjack à plein temps, t'en pense quoi ?

-J'en pense que ça me va ! Tope-là mon frère ! Fis-je d'un air enjoué en lui présentant ma main

Il la regarda à peine et continua comme si je n'avais rien dit (vive le vent…) :

-Newt a quand même raison sur un point, c'est que tu n'as pas l'air d'une grande athlète, donc si tu craques demain, ce ne sera même pas la peine de réessayer, tu as bien compris ?

-Oui chef… Soupirai-je

Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons mais Alby m'attrapa l'épaule et me retourna face à lui, il m'empoigna fermement avant de me murmurer d'un ton dur :

-Tu es consciente du danger au moins ? Ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade tocarde, c'est un vrai cauchemar auquel on ne peut pas échapper. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas un jeu! Me souffla-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux

-Euh… Alby…

-Réponds-moi !

Je soutins son regard sans trop savoir quoi dire, tout d'un coup je ne me sentais plus très sûre de moi… Puis j'inspirai à fond, fermai les yeux une seconde, et quand je les rouvris je lui répondis d'une voix calme, posée et assurée :

-Je suis au courant de tout ça. Je te jures que je le suis. Alors arrêtes de me prendre pour une gamine incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la déconne, je suis suffisamment responsable pour survivre dans ce trou, même seule s'il le faut!

Je ne sais pas où j'avais trouvé cet aplomb, et encore moins si cette réponse lui conviendrait, mais c'était dit, alors voilà... Il me fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils, puis me lâcha et se recula :

-C'est bon, tu peux partir dit-il simplement.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi à cet instant. J'aurais bien aimé lui demander mais je doutais qu'il me réponde… Et ça aurait fichu toute l'ambiance en l'air ! Je fis volte-face et parti d'un pas assuré en relevant fièrement la tête, rejoindre Jeff et Clint pour leur expliquer vite fait la situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut la compagnie! :D

Alors, au chapitre 6 il me semble que j'avais dis que Thomas ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, mais en fait il semblerait qu'il ait à attendre encore un peu!^^ Dsl our les fans, mais rassurez-vous, il viendra, après tout cette fic' est censée se dérouler sur les trois tomes du Labyrinthe! Donc voilà, je ne suis pas sûre de l'utilité de cette note, mais je tiens quand même à le préciser!

Et sinon, puisqu'on en est au grande nouvelle, je ne suis pas l'auteur du Labyrinthe. Eh oui, la vie est parfois cruelle. Mais j'ai quand même Alice et mes autres OC (dans la catégorie des cadeaux empoissonnés...)!

Voilà, sur ce, un dernier THANKS pour les reviews! C'est incroyable ce que ça peut motiver ces trucs là! ^^

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'est Minho qui vint me réveiller en me secouant sans ménagement. Ce type est inhumain parfois ! On a déjeuné vite fait, puis il m'a amené dans la cabane des coureurs, je n'y étais encore jamais entrée, et mon excitation était à son comble. Pendant que j'observais la salle en détail, il se dirigea vers un carton et me demanda :<p>

-C'est quoi ta pointure ?

-Ma pointure ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, pourquoi tu veux savoir ma pointure d'ailleurs ? Oh… Fis-je en remarquant les baskets qu'il avait brandi sous mon nez.

-On en a tout un stock fit-il fièrement ! Mais bon, vu la taille de tes pieds je crois que c'est même pas la peine de chercher… Fit-il en fixant mes petons d'un air déprimé, comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose

-Ben c'est pas grave, j'aurais qu'à en commander une paire ou deux via la boîte !

-Bonne idée ! Et on te commandera aussi des T-shirts et des shorts, parce que là non plus on va pas avoir ta taille… A condition que tu survives à cette journée bien entendu ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil

-Meuh oui je vais survivre ! Demande-toi plutôt si tu arriveras à me suivre une fois que je serai lancée !

-Hé, du calme, ma parole mais tu bouillonnes d'énergie !

-Attends un peu de voir comment je vais te semer une fois dans le labyrinthe, continuai-je sûre de moi

-Ok, ok, arrête-toi là, enfile plutôt ça ! C'est ce qu'on a de plus petit, tu feras avec en attendant ! Et les chaussures par contre, va falloir garder celles que tu as déjà aux pieds…

-Ben quoi, elles sont très bien ces converses ! M'insurgeai-je, par contre ce T-shirt est particulièrement moche… Fis-en en regardant d'un air dégoûté le vêtement qu'il me tendait

-Fais pas ta fine bouche !

- … Tu comptes rester là le temps que je me change ?

-Ca va, je sors ! Mais magnes-toi !

-Tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire « à vos souhaits » que je serai prête !

Et effectivement, en deux minutes top chrono j'étais parée ! Par contre, le T-shirt encore, ça passait, il était un peu grand mais ça restait correct (et les T-shirt ample, c'est cool!), mais le short ! Mon dieu quelle horreur ! J'avais du tirer le lacet au maximum pour qu'il ne glisse pas, et j'avais l'impression de nager dedans ! C'était particulièrement laid en fait … Ce que Minho, en homme avisé, ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer :

-Oui eh bah j'y peux rien moi ! Me défendis-je

-Mais non, il n'empêche que c'est trop drôle ! Pourvu qu'on croise Newt ou Gand, ou même Alby avant de partir ! Ils ne manqueront pas de se foutre de ta gueule !

Oh non… Pourvu qu'on ne croise personne, pourvu qu'on ne croise personne, me mis-je à prier intérieurement :

-Bon, maintenant mets ça, et on dégage !

-Oh, une montre !

-Oui, une montre ! Soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un air narquois, tu sais lire l'heure au moins ?

-Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de répondre à de telles sornettes ! Fis-je d'un ton supérieur

-Allez, on décampe !

Il passa devant moi, m'asséna un petit coup sur la tête et partit en direction de la porte ouest. Je le suivis, sauf qu'au lieu de me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'avait expliqué à propos de secteurs, de murs qui bougent et autres trucs du genre, je faisais tout mon possible pour que personne ne m'aperçoive dans cette tenue ignoble ! Mon jean me manquait terriblement…

-Bon, tu m'as bien compris, tu me suis sans parler et… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton sac à dos !

-Hum ? Un sac à dos ? Quel sac à dos ?

-Celui que je t'ai passé tout à l'heure…

-… Ma foi il est tout à fait probable que je l'ai laissé dans la cabane…

-… EH BIEN VA LE CHERCHER ! ET MAGNES-TOI ! Ahlala, elle commence bien celle-là…murmura-t-il pendant que je repartais illico presto en direction de la cabane.

Je trouvai le sac à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé : en plein milieu de la porte d'entrée ! Mais comment avais-je pu le rater ? C'est tout moi ça ! Je m'en saisi en soupirant et repartie tout aussi vite vers Minho qui m'attendait du pied ferme… Sauf que je me cognais dans le premier venu tellement j'étais pressée… Et évidemment, le premier venu, c'était Newt :

-Oh bon sang Alice, fais gaffe ! … Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de ma tenue et commença à faire tous les efforts du monde pour éviter d'exploser de rire

-Te fatigues pas, soupirai-je, moi aussi je trouve ça affreux… Je t'en pries, rigole, profites-en, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un spectacle pareil, pas vrai ?

-MOUAHAHAHAHA ! MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT TROP MOCHE !

-Vas-y, fais-toi plaiz', hurles-le, pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que personne ne me voit ainsi fagotée, mais grâce à toi, tout ça va changer !

-NON MAIS EXCUSES-MOI, MAIS LA C'EST TROP DROLE ! HAHAHAHA !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, c'est trop drôle, bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais moi je suis pressée figures-toi, alors on en reparlera plus tard ! Newt, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Newt hocha péniblement la tête, mais il était trop occupé à se tenir à un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire… Minable… Je soupirai une énième fois et partie au pas de course rejoindre Minho où je l'avais laissé.

-Eh beh, je crois que tu as tué ce pauvre Newt… Puisse-t-il un jour s'en remettre… Paix à son âme…

-Bon, t'as fini avec les sarcasmes ? On peut décoller maintenant ? Dis-je avec une pointe d'agacement

-Et comment qu'on y va ! Allez, suis-moi !

Et là, il parti. Je fis de mon mieux pour le suivre, mais concrètement il était bien plus rapide et plus endurant que moi. Malgré le fait que je m'y attendais un peu, le constater de manière aussi directe m'énerva. Je m'accrochai comme je le pouvais en priant seulement que l'on fasse vite une pause. Mon calvaire dura exactement deux heures… Un véritable enfer !

-Alors, tu tiens le coup ? On s'arrête dix minutes et après on remet-ça !

-Huff ! Fis-je en nage, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir suivre à ton rythme toute la journée ! C'est incroyable !

-On abandonne déjà ?

-Sûrement pas ! Rétorquai-je

Puis je me tus un instant et ajoutai :

-Tu crois que ça te poserait problème si je me déplaçais autrement?

-A quoi tu penses ? Tu va y aller en volant peut-être ?

-Presque ! Fis-je avec un sourire malicieux

Une heure plus tard, Minho courait toujours dans le labyrinthe, mais pas moi. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais opté pour une autre solution, le lierre ! Je me balançai de liane de lierre en liane de lierre, et non seulement j'allais désormais aussi vite, voire plus vite que Minho, mais en plus j'étais totalement dans mon élément ! Comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie ! La vitesse, l'adrénaline, la sensation de voler, le sentiment de triomphe, tout ça ajouté au fait que je m'épuisai largement moins que quand on courait, en bref je contrôlais la situation ! Minho n'en revenait pas (et moi non plus)! Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, j'atterris en exécutant un salto parfait.

-Mais d'_où _est-ce que tu sais faire ça ? Me demanda-t-il à la fois interloqué et admiratif

-Aucune idée, je n'ai plus de souvenirs je te rappelles, mais j'imagine que pour que je sois aussi à l'aise c'est que j'ai du pratiquer ce genre de sport un bon moment… Je crois que j'ai de vagues visions de danse (rien à voir) ou de cours de gym, peut être les deux qui sait…

-En tout cas c'est énorme ! Je ne peux que m'incliner ! Par contre il faudra rajouter des gants spéciaux à ta commande d'équipement…

Je regardais mes mains en sang. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu jusque là, trop occupée que j'étais à savourer ma victoire, mais maintenant que j'étais enfin à l'arrêt, je me rendis compte qu'elles me brûlaient. Logique… On n'a mangé notre repas, puis il m'expliqua deux ou trois trucs bons à savoir, comme couper des branches de lierre puis les laisser derrière nous histoire de pouvoir s'y retrouver pour le retour, ce qu'il avait fait ce matin mais que je n'avais pas remarquer étant donné que je me situai à quelques mètres au dessus de lui… Puis nous repartîmes. Le retour fut moins agréable que l'aller, maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de l'état de mes mains elles me faisaient un mal de chien, néanmoins je réussi à maintenir une certaine allure pour suivre Minho. En voyant que l'on se rapprochait du bloc je fus prise d'un soulagement intense, atterris sur le sol et finis ma course à pied.

Minho ne s'arrêta même pas et on se dirigea vers la cabane pour faire les plans. Je me contentai d'observer, n'y connaissant rien et n'ayant vu aucuns changements dans les murs puisque ce n'était que mon premier jour. Il m'expliqua vite fait comment il s'y prenait tout en dessinant le plan du jour, puis on ressortit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche, mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Newt et d'Alby :

-Alors ? Firent-ils en cœur

-Alors, je la veux chez les coureurs ! Répondit Minho, tout excité

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Newt qui semblait avoir du mal à y croire

-Carrément mec ! Cette fille : C'est un vrai petit singe !

-Tu es en train de nous dire que tu recrute Alice pour son humour ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

-Nooooooooon ! M'exclamai-je en même temps que Minho, puis je pris la parole, j'ai pu suivre Minho, parce que je sais voler ! C'était trop incroyable Newt, si seulement tu avais vu ça ! Dis-je en le secouant par les épaules, c'est comme découvrir qu'on a un super pouvoir ! Trop dément ! Et cette sensation ! Aaaaah ! Un pur délice !

-Ce qu'Alice veut dire, expliqua Minho en s'éclaircissant la gorge, c'est qu'elle a une certaine faculté pour la grimpette, et qu'elle ne s'est déplacée que de liane en liane agrémenté de petite galipettes par-ci par-là ! Je vous jure c'était dingue ! Epoustouflant ! Stupéfiant ! J'en reviens pas de dire ça d'Alice en fait…

-Hé ! M'écriai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude pendant que Newt et Alby nous dévisageait sans en croire leurs oreilles

-Je veux voir ça… Finit par marmonner Newt, toujours aussi incrédule

-J'peux te montrer si tu veux ! Lui dis-je fièrement

-Pas ce soir idiote ! Fit-il en m'assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne, les portes ne vont plus tarder à se fermer !

-Bon, bah je peux aller me doucher alors ?

-Bonne idée ! Profites-en pour remettre ton vieux jean, parce que cet accoutrement est vraiment trop…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et recommença à exploser de rire, bientôt suivit par les deux autres andouilles. Je leur tirais la langue une bonne fois pour toute et parti prendre ma douche.

Le soir même, je m'assis à côté de Luth pour manger.

-Comment ça va toi ? Lui demandai-je en dessinant un canard dans ma purée

-Pas mal, je m'adapte. Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi crevée ?

-Ah, ça mon bonhomme, c'est parce que j'ai passé ma première journée en tant que coureur !

-COUREUR ? TOI ? Mais enfin Alice, c'est n'est plus de ton âge des folies pareilles !

Je me retournai en même temps que Luth et tombais nez à nez avec Gand, qui se tapait l'incruste du siècle sans se gêner plus que ça :

-Pourtant c'est la vérité jeune pousse ! J'ai fais ma journée test aujourd'hui, et Minho m'a recrutée !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas foutre chez les coureurs ? T'as rien d'une athlète !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dit ça à chaque fois ! soupirai-je, penses ce que tu veux mais je m'en suis sortie et j'ai été acceptée, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

-Moi je sais : comment t'as fait !?

-Ben… J'ai… Couru… Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas mon truc… Du coup j'ai changé de tactique et je suis passée en mode Tarzan !

-… Pardon ?

-Tu t'es balancée grâce au feuillage ? Me demanda Luth (il arrive toujours à me comprendre ce petit, c'est dingue)

-Oui, en gros c'est ça !

-Je le crois trop pas ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Comme je ne voyais pas trop quoi répondre j'ai décidé de me la jouer un peu :

-Facile : le talent ! HOHOHO !

-Ben voyons, d'un côté tu devais être dans ton élément, une vieille branche parmi les branches…

-La ferme ! Continues de te moquer de moi et je te fais avaler ton assiette ! Fourchette et couteau inclus !

-Ourf, je risque d'avoir du mal à digérer ! ironisa-t-il

Je lui plantai mon coude dans les côtes et il faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. On a continué à se chercher des noises jusqu'à ce qu'on aille au lit. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon sac de couchage ! C'est rare pourtant, d'habitude je fais toujours un cinéma pas possible avant de m'endormir, mais là je suis tombée dans les bras de Morphée comme un bébé !

« Alice » ! « Debout » ! Une voix chuchote à mon oreille… Quézécé ? Je dors là, va-t-en petite voix ! Mais non, elle continue ! Et c'est qu'elle insiste en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à la fin ? Que je me lève ? Arghl, elle ne me laisse pas le choix : je me redresse d'un coup avant de me cogner à quelque chose de dur et de me rallonger en me tenant la tête :

-AOUTCH ! Mais fais gaffe bon sang ! On n'a pas idée de se réveiller aussi soudainement !

-Oh mais Newt, qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ! Tout le monde dort encore !

-Je sais ! murmura-t-il, mais j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup… Grognai-je

Je finis par me lever et suivis Newt qui semblait franchement pressé. Il faisait encore assez sombre, mais le jour commençait quand même à poindre. Mais que me voulait-il à une heure pareille celui-là !

-Bon, alors comme ça tu te la joue Spiderman ?

-Hein ? C'est pour m'embêter avec ça que tu m'as réveillée à une heure pareille ?

-Entre autre : tu voudrais pas me montrer ? Fit-il les yeux brillants de curiosité

-Quoi ? Mais les portes ne sont même pas ouvertes… Et à quoi ça t'avances de voir ça ? Sans compter que…

-Mais si, allez ! Tu me dois bien ça après la façon dont tu m'as torturé pour que je parle l'autre jour ! Si tu ne le fais pas ce matin je reviens te réveiller demain matin !

- Ben voyons, "torturé", tout de suite les grands mots... Et t'as rien à faire d'autre de tes journées ou quoi ? En plus à quoi tu veux que je grimpe là ?

-Bah aux murs !

-Quels murs, tocard ?!

-Ces murs, tocarde !

Il me montra les murs qui entouraient le bloc et sur lesquels serpentaient du lierre à foison !

-Aaaaah ! D'accord, fallait le dire plus tôt ! Mais… fis-je en regardant mes mains qui ne s'en étaient pas encore remise, accorde-moi un quart d'heure, le temps que je me bande les mains, histoire de ne pas trop souffrir.

Il acquiesça. Je filai m'enrubanner les mains, et revint peu de temps après. Il m'attendait du pied ferme au niveau du mur est. Eh ben, quand il a décidé un truc lui…

-Bon, vas-y envoies, je suis prêt !

-C'es plutôt à moi d'être prête, c'est moi qui vais risquer de me casser la gueule pendant que toi tu regardes tranquillement !

-Tu avais l'air plus sûre de toi hier.

-Il faisait_ jour_ hier !

-Oh arrête, la luminosité du labyrinthe est bien plus réduite de toute façon, on doit y voir à peu près comme maintenant !

-Mr est un fin connaisseur !

-Me cherche pas et montre-moi plutôt de quoi t'es capable !

J'inspirais un grand coup et commençai l'ascension du mur Est. Quand je me trouvais assez haute, je saisie la liane la plus proche et m'y balançai sans même prendre le temps de vérifier sa solidité. Pour ce qui est de la prudence, c'est mort ! Tant pis ! Maintenant que je suis lancée, autant continuer ! L'ivresse me gagna quasi immédiatement malgré mes mains douloureuses et je passai environ vingt bonnes minutes à sauter de liane en liane, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Newt m'appeler. Je jetai un coup d'œil en bas, pour voir où il était à peu près, descendis de moitié la distance qui me séparait du sol et finis par lui crier « Catch me ! » avant de me jeter dans le vide ! Il me rattrapa de justesse avant de me jeter violemment par terre en m'égueulant :

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ! J'AURAIS PU TE LOUPER ET APRES T'AURAIS PAS EU L'AIR FINE TIENS ! T'AS ATTEINS LE SUMMUM DE LA TOCARDISE !

-Oui, sauf que tu m'as rattrapée, donc inutile de palabrer sur ce qui n'est pas arrivé ! Lui dis-je dans un grand sourire, bien contente de l'avoir fait flipper un peu (normal que je me venge, après qu'il m'ait réveillé à une heure pareille)

-N'empêche ! T'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre ! Par contre ton truc là, c'est tout bonnement délirant !

-Ah ouais, tu trouves ? T'as réussi à voir malgré la faible luminosité de ce petit matin (une manière comme une autre de lui rappeler encore une fois qu'il m'avait réveillé un peu tôt quand même) !

-Bah oui, assez pour constater que Minho avait dit vrai en tout cas ! C'est bien, ça me rassure, tu vas être capable de te débrouiller toute seule là-dedans. Fit-il en indiquant le labyrinthe

-Oh, on inquiétais pour moi ? Que c'est choupinou de te part !

-N'exagères pas tu veux ! Et puis il reste encore un autre problème que la course : ton foutu sens de l'orientation !

Là il marque un point… Ça promet d'être très long avant d'arriver à quelque chose…


	11. Chapter 11

Salut la compagnie! Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, qui ne sert pas à grand-chose et qui ne fait rien avancer, mais que j'ai bien aimer écrire!

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, à part que je suis très fière d'être lue et appréciée, donc merci à vous petits lecteurs adorés! Vous êtes bien braves! ^^

Ainsi donc, bonne lecture! Et pour la disclaimer (ça devient lassant mais je mets un point d'honneur à ce que ce soit clair), je ne suis pas l'auteur du Labyrinthe (bouhouhou! Quelle tristesse!)

* * *

><p>Je lâchai un soupir lassé malgré moi. J'étais en train de préparer une décoction de plante et j'en avais vraiment ras le bol de me demander d'où je pouvais bien savoir tout ça et comment j'arrivais à le mettre en pratique sans même m'en souvenir ! Pareil pour mes petites acrobaties et ma souplesse épatante… Où, comment, avec qui, toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans mon esprit sans trouver de réponse et ça m'excédait au plus haut point. La seule chose dont j'étais vraiment sûre me concernant, c'était mon nom et ma sœur. Ysambre. Peut-être en avait-elle, elle, des souvenirs, avant de mourir… Mon cœur se serra en repensant à elle et je saluai l'arrivée d'un nouveau blessé avec soulagement, j'allais pourvoir penser à autre chose :<p>

-Oui, c'est pour qu…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et me contentai d'agir. J'allais faire face à ma troisième ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais on en vint à bout, Jeff, Clint et moi. Je veillais le gamin toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin, quand Jeff se pointa, je pu enfin sortir. Direction la cuisine, j'ai faim ! Je débarquai dans l'antre de poêle à frire et surpris ce dernier en train de chantonner. Poêle à frire. Qui chantonne. On aura tout vu :

-Euh… Je te déranges ? Demandai-je

Il sursauta et lâcha le sachet de pâte qui déversa son contenu sur le sol. Oups… J'aurais peut-être du frapper… Il se tourna vers moi et bégaya un charabia incompréhensible en rougissant, de toute évidence il n'avait pas prévu qu'on le surprenne en train de pousser la chansonnette :

-Ecoute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu baragouines, articule bon sang !

-Euh, oui, mais euh... En fait, voilà, je….

-En fait non, laisse tomber, je m'en fous, je veux juste avoir un sandwich ! C'est tout ! Non parce que là j'ai faim tu vois !

-Ah euh, oui, bien sûr ! Je te fais ça en moins de deux !

Pendant qu'il préparait mon repas je ramassais les pâtes. Pile au moment où je finissais il me tendait mon sandwich :

-Merci ! fis-je en lui tendant à mon tour son paquet de pâtes

-C'est un plaisir ! Répondit-il

Je lui fis un immense sourire et m'en allai en lui lançant une dernière pique :

-Au fait, poêle à frire, laisse tomber la carrière de chanteur !

J'entendis le paquet de pâtes s'écraser de nouveau par terre et étouffai un rire machiavélique !

Je n'avais pas envie de rester seule, du coup je m'incrustai chez les bâtisseurs :

-Salut la compagnie ! Leur lançai-je en m'installant sur un tas de planches avant d'entamer mon sandwich, sous le regard perplexe de Gally

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu ne devrais pas être partie courir ton marathon aujourd'hui ?

-Oui mais non, j'ai veillé toute la nuit alors exceptionnellement je reste tranquille ! En plus j'ai raté le départ donc c'est mort…

-Ah ouais d'accord, et donc tu as décidé de venir nous empêcher de travailler à la place, c'est ça ?

-Mais non, je vais juste discuter avec vous pendant que vous bosserez en même temps ! Pourquoi tu dis que je vais vous empêcher de…

-Alice, tu es assise sur quoi là à ton avis ? m'interrompit-il

-Ben… Des planches non ?

-Bonne réponse ! Et maintenant tâche de réfléchir : qu'est ce que ce tas de planche fait là ?

-Pour vous ! Parce que vous en avez besoin pour travailler ! m'écriai-je fièrement

-Content que tu t'en aperçoives, alors vires tes fesses de là où je t'envoies passer la journée avec Winston !

-NOOOON ! PAS WINSTON ! IL FAIT TROP PEUR !

-ALORS DEGAGES !

-Ca va, ca va… grommelai-je en me levant péniblement

-Ah quand même ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air soulagé

Je lui tirai la langue et me dirigeai vers Gand, qui était en train de fixer une… Planche… Sur… Une autre planche :

-Captivant… soupirai-je en le regardant faire

-Oh t'es là toi ? Tu me passes un bout de ton sandwich ?

-Nan, j'ai faim ! Je l'ai largement mérité ce sandwich !

-Effectivement t'as l'air crevé… Ça me fait penser qu'on t'as pas vu hier soir ! Tu faisais quoi exactement ? Oh non ne dis rien, je sais : Newt !

-Tssk, y 'a que toi pour trouver ça drôle. Méfies-toi que je n'aille pas me plaindre de tes insinuations douteuses auprès du principal concerné ou même d'Alby ! Je pourrais bien exagérer un peu les faits, et tu finiras au gnouf pour coup et menace !

-Transformer une pauvre phrase en « coup et menace » ? Tu es un vrai monstre planqué sous un visage de gamine innocente !

-Ah les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun savoir vivre en société ! De mon temps on savait se tenir devant ses aînés ! Le respect ! Toujours le respect !

-Ouhlà ! V'là t'y pas qu'mamie nous fais la morale !

-Continue sur cette lancée mon gaillard et faudra pas t'étonner qu'on t'ai égorgé pendant ton sommeil !

- Je continuerai de te hanter s'il le faut ! Et comme ça je pourrais voir ce qui te fatigues autant ! Sérieusement, t'es au courant que la nuit c'est fait pour dormir ?

-Oui, je sais merci, mais tu vois cette nuit, que je n'ai pas passée avec Newt d'ailleurs (m'empressai-je d'ajouter), j'ai veillé sur un pauvre bougre qui s'est fait piqué par un griffeur !

-Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas aller te coucher maintenant ?

-J'aime pas dormir le jour, en plus je pourrais plus dormir cette nuit après, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher de toute manière. Je préfère bosser tranquillou aujourd'hui et dormir d'un sommeil réparateur ce soir !

-Si tu le dis ! Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?

-Ben je viens de te le dire ! Je vais aller travailler dès que j'aurais fini mon sandwich !

-Ça d'accord, tu radotes mémé ! Je voulais dire, travailler où ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en condition pour soigner des gens là, donc tu vas faire quoi ?

-Ah, euh… En fait je n'y avais pas réfléchi… Un truc plutôt cool de préférence…

- En tout cas tu ne resteras pas ici, douée comme tu es avec un marteau.

-Encore une remarque de ce genre et c'est dans ton crâne qu'il va atterrir le marteau !

-Bah, tu me soigneras avec tes remèdes de grand-mère !

-Dans tes rêves ! Si je t'étripes ce n'est pas pour te ressusciter après !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais ! dit-il en riant

-Notre premier point en commun ! Il faut fêter ça !

-Hahaha, ok, que penserais-tu d'une crème antirides!

-D'accord, et pour toi une paire de claques, ça te vas ?

-GAND ! T'ES ICI POUR BOSSER, PAS POUR FLIRTER AVEC L'AUTRE PESTE !

-Tss… Le devoir m'appelle gente dame…

-Je vois ça… fis-je en regardant Gally d'un air dédaigneux

-Tu ferais bien de te trouver un truc à faire toi aussi, sinon tu vas t'ennuyer !

-Ouais, je sais… Fis-je en commençant à partir

-Oh, et Alice !

-Quoi ?

-Évite le jardin en fait, ce n'est pas bon pour tes rhumatismes tout ça !

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je fais partie de ces ancêtres qui vous enterreront tous avant d'y passer !

-Increvable la vieille !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire!

Puis je m'en fus avant que Gally ne recommence à nous hurler dessus. Bon, que faire, si je vais voir Jeff et Clint je suis à peu près certaine qu'ils vont m'envoyer dormir, et ça va m'énerver, donc non... LE CIMETIÈRE ! En voilà une bonne idée ! Je vais emprunter de la peinture ! … Le rapport entre les deux ? Fastoche : les croix des tombes sont peintes à la peinture blanche, et quoi de mieux pour se distraire que de faire de la peinture ! Bon, y a que du blanc, mais ça reste un début !

Et me voilà partie au galop vers celui qui est devenu ma référence dès que j'ai une question à poser ou un truc à dire, j'ai nommé Newtie ! Et où donc se cache Newtie ? Dans le potager bien sûr ! Entouré des ses charmantes patates, carottes et compagnie !

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEWT ! Lui beuglai-je en fonçant vers lui à toute allure

-Hum ? Oui que-ce que… AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais feine bon sang! Où trouve-tu toute cette foutue énergie? T'es sûre d'avoir veillée toute la nuit ?

-Oh, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore cette manie que tu as de dire « foutu » partout ?

-… C'est pour me dire _ça_ que tu as failli dévaster le potager ?

-… Ah mais non ! En fait je voulais te demander où était rangée la peinture blanche !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec cette foutue peinture ?

-Huhu, tu l'as redis ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le redire !

-Bon c'est fini oui ?! Réponds-moi au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, tocarde !

-Roh, mais oui j'y viens ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états ! En fait j'en ai besoin pour… Peindre.

-… Je dois bien t'avouer que je m'attendais à une raison un peu plus… Détaillée.

-… C'est parce que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais peindre ! Je verrai une fois sur place !

-Bon écoute-moi attentivement toi, la peinture, on en a pas des tonnes, et le papier c'est pareil, alors pas de gaspillage pour une petite mademoiselle qui décide de se lancer dans l'Art !

-Mais nooooooooon, ça va aller, j'en ferais juste un tout petit peu, et je peux peindre sur les murs trop moches du bloc !

-Non, ils seraient encore plus moches ! dit-il en me décernant un sourire narquois

-Eh ! Si ça se trouve je suis une putain d'artiste !

-C'est vrai qu'avec toi on peut s'attendre à tout… (Je lui tirai la langue alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel) Mais bon, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de dépenser notre réserve de peinture pour…

-Oh allez, j'en prendrais juste un peu, ça se verra à peine que j'ai pioché dedans ! Steuplait !

-On va dire que ça va dépendre de tes arguments.

-Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait ! lui répétai-je en boucle en agrippant son poignet

Newt soupira, puis me regarda d'un air particulièrement fatigué, à cet instant on aurait pu se demander qui de nous deux avait passé la nuit à veiller… Puis il finit par me faire un petit sourire résigné :

-Ok... Mais juste un peu alors !

-OUAIIIIIS ! Merci Newt ! T'es le meilleur !

-En échange je te suggères vivement d'arrêter de me crier dans les oreilles…

-Oui oui ! répondis-je gaiement, alors ils sont où ces fameux pots ?

-Je t'accompagne, histoire de m'assurer qu'on ait bien la même notion de « un peu ».

-Eh ben, la confiance règne ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant de service, tu veux ! dit-il en riant

-Nan j'veux pas ! Tocard !

-T'as déjà oublié qui donnait les ordres je crois !

-Meuh non, je n'ai pas oublié : c'est gros nounours ! Toi t'es juste une roue de secours au cas où !

-Que… !? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la roue de secours ?

-Qu'elle est crevée à force de me supporter ? fis-je dans un sourire

-… Tu aurais pu l'éviter celle-là…

-Je ne suis pas connue pour être quelqu'un de raisonnable !

-Ouh que non ! confirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers un placard que je n'avais jamais vu ouvert.

Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant sous mes yeux ébahis une ribambelle de pots de peinture blanche ! Oh chouette, chouette, chouette !

-Eh bah y'a largement de quoi faire ! Fis-je en me précipitant vers les pots, mais il me saisit par la taille avant que n'ai pu piquer une tête dedans

-T'as déjà oublié tête de linotte ? Juste « un peu » !

-Euh… Et pour toi « un peu » ça équivaut à quoi exactement ? Trois pots ? Quatres peut-être ?

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…. J'ai bien fais de venir décidément ! Un pot maxi ! C'est ça, « un peu » ! Et encore je suis plutôt généreux d'avoir accepté que tu pioches dans la réserve de peinture !

-Keuwah ?! C'est tout ? m'indignai-je

-Ouaip ! Pas une goutte de plus ! De toute façon qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'un pot entier ? C'est largement suffisant!

-Groumpf…

Il m'énerve parfois… Non mais vraiment quoi ! Néanmoins, force m'est de constater qu'il n'a pas tord, et que c'est déjà bien sympa de sa part de me laisser prendre un peu de peinture pour mon petit plaisir personnel. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'avec Alby ce serait passé par exemple… Alors on met sa petite fierté de côté et on s'incline ma fille :

-Bon, d'accord... Merci en tout cas.

-De rien… Dit-il distraitement pendant qu'il saisissait un des pots

-Tiens ! Et tâche de ne pas peindre n'importe quoi !

-No souçailles mon grand, je gère l'affaire !

Puis je parti en sautillant vers le mur le plus proche sans ajouter quoi que ce soit ! Bon, alors… Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir peindre moi maintenant ? Huuuum… Soudain : l'idée ! Elle est là ! Je la sens ! Allez c'est parti ! Pour commencer, enlever du lierre, une fois cette étape achevée, veuillez laisser libre court à votre imagination ! Je commençais à peindre des ronds blancs. Partout ! Des ronds ! Puis un sapin, et un bonhomme, et un renne, et un chalet. Une fois mon petit pot terminé je m'adossai au mur et me laissai glisser par terre. Bien, j'avais le décor de base, il ne me restait plus qu'à imaginer le reste ! Je fermai les yeux, et commençais à me convaincre qu'il faisait un froid de canard. Puis, quand je me mis à frissonner tellement j'y croyais, je m'imaginais les ronds que j'avais dessiné tomber doucement du ciel : de la neige ! Ca y est, j'avais réussi ! Il neigeait !

Je souris. J'adorais la neige ! Je me laissai envahir par cette sensation de triomphe et de joie intense. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, entre rêve et réalité, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux la nuit tombait petit à petit sur le bloc. Je n'avais même pas entendu les murs se refermer ! Je remarquai alors que le visage de Luth était penché sur moi :

-Coucou, dit-il simplement

-Salut, lui répondis-je, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Mais toi oui. Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je jouais dans la neige.

-Et c'était bien ?

-Oui. Tu veux essayer ?

-On va bientôt aller manger, un autre jour peut-être.

-D'accord…

Puis le silence. Il s'était assis près de moi et contemplait le ciel d'un air nostalgique. J'aimais beaucoup ce garçon, vraiment. Il était si calme, si simple… Ca faisait du bien des gens comme lui ! Puis il reprit :

-Tu peux me raconter comment c'est la neige ? Parce que moi je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup…

-Tu viens peut-être d'un endroit où il ne neigeait presque pas… En tout cas c'est génial la neige, moi j'adore ça !

Et je me mis à lui raconter tout ce qui me passa par la tête sur la neige, jusqu'à ce que la voix puissante d'Alby retentisse :

-EH VOUS DEUX LA-BAS ! ON VA MANGER, VOUS VENEZ ?

-OUI, ON ARRIVE ! Hurlai-je en retour

Puis je me tournai vers Luth :

-Tu viens ? Lui fis-je

-Oui… Tu sais Alice, j'aimerais bien que ma maman ce soit toi parfois.

Oh… Il est vraiment trop chou ce petit bonhomme ! Il a beau me dépasser de pas mal de centimètres, avoir une tête de beau gosse et tout le tralala, impossible pour moi de le voir autrement que comme un enfant qu'on doit protéger à tout prix ! C'est vraiment bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Je finis par lui répondre :

-Bah si tu veux je t'adoptes !

Il rit un peu. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'odeur de poulet qui s'échappait des cuisines de poêle à frire ! Mon ventre gargouilla en signe d'approbation. Il était largement temps de répondre à ses désirs à celui-là !


	12. Chapter 12

Hop hop hop! C'est moi que v'là! Et j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre! :D (non non, ne me remerciez pas, tout le plaisir est pour moi! ^^)

Enfin voilà, cette fois c'est sûr, au chapitre suivant Thomas ramène sa poire de 'greenie'!

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture avec ça! ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS! C'est toujours aussi génial d'en recevoir!^^ Je vous nems les copains! :')

Flash spécial: Les nations unis viennent de déclarer que le labyrinthe était l'oeuvre de James Dashner.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa et j'étais toujours au bloc. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je trouvais qu'il défilait vite ou pas, mais en tout cas il passait. La preuve : ça faisait déjà sept mois que j'étais là. Entre temps j'avais eu droit à deux autres transformations (dont une qui s'est très mal terminée, hélas…) et j'avais failli attraper un scaralasme (mon rêve)! Il était si près, j'aurais pu l'avoir ! Sauf qu'au dernier moment, celui critique où j'étais censée bondir et l'avoir par surprise, j'avais marché sur mes lacets et je m'étais lamentablement étalée pendant qu'il s'enfuyait ! Sale bête ! Et stupide moi ! J'aurais du écouter Minho quand il m'avait fait remarquer qu'ils étaient défaits, mais comme je m'en fichais et que je trouvais ça classe, eh bah je lui ai juste tiré la langue… Que ça me serve de leçon !<p>

Je soupirai en repensant à mon échec pour la énième fois… Cet épisode m'avait vraiment déprimée bizarrement, impossible de dire pourquoi. Je m'étais mis en tête qu'en capturant un de ces satané machin on pourrait… Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais pensé que tout s'arrangerait si on en attrapait un. Alors que c'était idiot, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé, mais bon, c'était un moyen de tenir le coup comme un autre. Revenir à la triste réalité m'avait fichu un de ces coups de cafard ! C'était passé maintenant, mais la rancœur restait là, comme un arrière goût amer. Pfff… Qu'est ce que j'en avait marre d'être coincée ici !

Je me dirigeais vers le coin des bâtisseurs avec la ferme intention de parler à Gand ! S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait me changer les idées, c'était lui ! Délirer un peu me ferait le plus grand bien !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne te recruterait pas !

-Oh la ferme Gally ! Fis-je en passant devant lui sans même m'arrêter

-NON MAIS T'AS VU COMMENT TU ME CAUSES ?! TU TE CROIS VRAIMENT TOUT PERMIS ! Hurla-t-il dans ma direction

Je fis volte face et lui répondit par un feulement en sortant les griffes (enfin les ongles) avant de rejoindre Gand. J'entendis les rires étouffés des garçons derrière moi et imaginais parfaitement le regard abasourdis de Gally, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement. J'adorais me disputer avec ce type ! Gand se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe, il faisait une pause et se désaltérait :

-Salut la jeunesse ! Fis-je en lui assénant un coup dans le dos, ce qui eu le mérite de le faire tousser comme un malade

-Espèce de cinglée ! Tu voulais ma mort ou quoi ?!

-Hahaha, ne fais pas cette tête voyons, c'était pour rire !

-J'ai toujours dit que les vieux avait un humour douteux… Bon, tu me veux quoi, t'as personne à soigner alors tu tentes de m'étouffer pour pouvoir reprendre du service c'est ça ?

-Vu comme ça, ça parait plausible, mais non. Enfin, si, j'ai vraiment personne de blessé sur les bras pour l'instant et en plus j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire à l'infirmerie, alors je venais juste me changer un peu les idées !

-Eh ben ma vieille ! Drôle de façon de se changer les idées ! Provoquer un meurtre, quand même… T'y vas pas de main morte !

-N'exagérons rien.

-COMMENT CA J'EXAGERES ?! J'AI VU MA VIE DEFILER PENDANT UNE FRACTION DE SECONDE, MOI !

-Ce que c'est fragile un p'tit jeune ! De mon temps il en fallait plus pour vous tuer un homme !

-Les époques changent ma cocotte, adaptes-toi !

-Si t'as vu ta vie défiler tu devrais avoir des souvenirs alors, vas-y raconte !

-Ouais bien sûr ! Alors… Je me rappelle de… Glace ?

-Hein ? Mais c'est nul ! T'as rien de plus concret ?

-Attends que je t'explique : c'était une glace à la fraise quand même ! Et je me rappelle clairement l'avoir faite tomber par terre !

-Mais plonk, mais ça on s'en fout ! m'exclamai-je indignée

-T'as mieux peut-être ?

-Oui, moi j'ai ça : _La maman des poissons elle a l'œil tout rond, on ne la voit jamais froncer les sourcils, ses petits l'aiment bien, elle est bien gentille et moi je l'aime bien avec du citron !_

_-_… C'était quoi ça ?

-J'en sais rien, une comptine pour enfant je crois…

-Pfffrt !

-Oh ça va, te marres pas ! Dis-je en pouffant moi aussi

-Parfois je me demande ce qu'il y a dans ta tête !

-Une brouette !

-Un calamar !

-Un collier de perles en plastoc !

-Du plâtre !

-Un bavoir !

-Des sandalettes rouges !

-Oh, alors ça c'est cool, Et pourquoi pas une endiv…

-HE VOUS DEUX ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?

-Crotte de lapin, c'est Alby ! grommelai-je

-On va en prendre pour notre grade… Se lamenta Gand pendant que ce baraqué de gros nounours se ruait sur nous

-Euh ben, tiens ça alors, Alby ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Tu voulais quelque chose ? m'enquis-je quand il arriva à notre hauteur

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de bosser vous deux ! C'est pas un camp de vacance ici !

-Mais moi je fais juste une pause de dix minutes max ! se défendit mon compère

-Quand à moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire à l'hôpital, alors je suis venue occuper Gand pour sa pause de dix minutes max !

-… Vous me prenez vraiment pour une bonne poire ?

-Oh, mais non ! s'exclame-t-on en chœur

-Inutile de vous justifier ! Gand je te conseille de reprendre le travail tout de suite, et toi tocarde tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller bosser comme tout le monde ! Tu n'es pas exempt de travail sous prétexte que tu n'as rien à faire à « l'hôpital » !

-Pfff… Fis-je en traînant les pieds vers le potager

-Et plus vite que ça, ou je te donne de l'élan !

-Ca va, ça va ! râlai-je en accélérant un peu la cadence

J'arrivai devant un des gars du potager, un certain Chris je crois, et lui demandai s'il n'avait pas un truc à "me faire faire avant que l'autre fou furieux ne revienne me hanter". Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis m'indiqua un rang de tomate :

-Tu n'as qu'à nous aider à les cueillir.

-Merci tocard. soupirai-je en m'avançant vers la première tomate

-Euh… Pas de quoi… murmura-t-il si bas que je me demandai même s'il avait vraiment parlé

Je commençais à cueillir soigneusement chaque tomate, mais comme je m'ennuyais grave, je finis par me tourner vers mon voisin et à lui faire la conversation sans même savoir s'il en avait vraiment envie :

-Dis-moi toi, tu travailles souvent au potager ?

-Ben euh… Oui. Tout le temps en fait…

-Ah bon ? Ben ça alors, quelle surprise ! J'avais même pas fais gaffe ! Enfin faut dire qu'on est toujours dos courbé ici, alors c'est dur de repérer des visages…

-… Sûrement…

-…

-…

-… T'es pas un grand bavard dis donc…

-Ah, non mais c'est juste que… Beeeeen… T'es un peu intimidante quoi… termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix

Je le regardai d'un air étonné. On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là !

-Comment ça « intimidante » ?

-Ben euh oui… Enfin tu traines souvent avec Newt, tu réponds à Alby, et tu blagues avec Minho… Même avec Gally tu semble à l'aise ! Et puis t'es une coureuse en plus d'être une medjack… Et t'es la seule fille du coin alors… C'est intimidant des gens comme toi…

-Tu essaies de m'expliquer que je t'intimides parce que je traine avec les grands chefs du patelin ?! Ma foi ça se tient comme raisonnement… J'avais jamais pensé à ça mais… En gros c'est plus mes fréquentations qui sont intimidantes, parce que sinon moi je ne pense pas être spécialement…

-Oh si ! S'exclama-t-il, tu as toujours l'air si fière et tu te fiches de ce que les autres dise! Et tu as quand même mis Gally à terre en moins de deux une fois ! Non et puis quand on voit le nombre d'exploit que tu enchaînes ! Tu te fais toujours remarquer, même quand tu le veux pas, et du coup je dirais que t'as au moins autant d'influence qu'un maton ! Franchement ça fait peur !

Je le regardai d'un air perplexe. Je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors vraiment pas à ça ! Il avait parlé d'un air beaucoup moins gêné d'un coup, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'avait oublié ! J'ignorais si je devais être flattée ou pas, il m'avait pris un peu au dépourvu le coco, moi qui m'étais toujours considérée comme « la fille, celle qui doit constamment faire ses preuves pour pas qu'on l'oublie ou qu'on la rabaisse » et qui espérait être devenu un membre normal de cette communauté de gentlemen, voilà qu'on m'apprenait que j'étais considérée comme digne d'être un maton ! WTF !? Le gamin sembla soudain s'apercevoir de ce qu'il avait sorti car il se mit à rougir presque autant que la tomate que j'arrachais et bafouilla :

-Oui, euh non, enfin je veux dire que…

-Non mais c'est bon, te fatigue pas mon pote ! Tu m'as un peu surprise c'est vrai, mais tout le monde ne doit pas avoir ton avis de toute façon ! Non et puis c'est toujours instructif de savoir ce que les gens pensent de nous, ça aide à avancer et à corriger ses défauts ! Vas-y tiens, tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de franc, alors à ton avis c'est quoi mon plus gros défaut ? lui demandai-je

-Je dirais… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchit et repris d'une voix hésitante, le fais que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête justement...

-… Regneuh ?

-Ben oui, tu agis souvent comme tu le sens ou je ne sais quoi, du coup ça te cause plein d'ennuis et tu fous un bordel pas possible autour de toi… Comme avec Gally par exemple (décidément il faisait un focus là-dessus lui…). Peut-être que si tu réfléchissais un peu avant d'agir…

Genre ! Eh ben faut pas se gêner ! Dis-donc, ça pour être franc il est franc, on se connaît à peine, et lui il me sort ça comme ça ! Bon en même temps c'est moi qui le lui aie demandé… M'enfin tout de même il me ménage pas ! Il du remarquer mon regard oscillant entre l'ébahissement et la fureur destructrice car il a vite ajouté :

-Mais euh, en même temps c'est en partie grâce à ça si tu t'es forgée une réputation, alors en un sens c'est pas plus mal…

Je soupirai. Le pauvre garçon ne devait pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec moi. Je décidai de changer de sujet :

-Ok d'accord, mais et sinon tu es au bloc depuis longtemps toi ?

Il sembla soulager de ne pas avoir à s'attarder sur un aussi délicat sujet et se fit une joie de me répondre. Brave petit va ! Finalement on a papoté tout le reste de l'après-midi en bossant. Bien sympa ce petit gars, vraiment ! Puis l'heure de dîner arriva. Il rejoignit ses potes et moi je… Me rendis compte que je n'avais pas faim ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je toquais sur mon ventre en ayant l'espoir que ça le réveillerait, mais en vain. Je soupirai… Je n'avais pas non plus très envie de voir du monde, tout d'un coup le besoin de solitude s'imposa et je filais vers la boîte discrètement. J'aimais bien m'assoir près de la boîte parce que peu de monde y allait, c'était un de ces endroits calmes que j'appréciais particulièrement. Il y avait un banc près de la boîte, mais moi je m'assis par terre, c'était mieux ! Je grignotai une tomate que j'avais fourrée dans ma poche pendant la cueillette tout à l'heure. Les murs étaient fermés depuis belle lurette, la nuit tombai tranquillement et j'entendais le cri des griffeurs au loin. Je fermai les yeux un instant et tentai de me rappeler à quoi ressemblais ces horreurs, mais tout avait été si vite quand on les avait affronté ma sœur et moi ! Je frémis en repensant à la scène et me dit que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me remémorer ce genre de chose.

Je décidai alors de faire l'inventaire de tous les détails de ma vie d'avant, parce que c'était si étrange de se rappeler parfaitement d'une chanson, mais pas de la personne qui me la chante, de revoir mes séances d'entraînements de danse sans pour autant me rappeler de mes camarades ou de la prof, tout ce genre de chose qui rendait notre amnésie si dérangeante. Un bruit de pas claudiquant me fit relever la tête et j'aperçus Newt qui s'approchait de moi, armé d'une lanterne :

-Bah alors tocarde, on fait la grève de la faim ?

-Comment t'as su que j'étais là, toi ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment su, disons plutôt que je l'ai deviné. Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant près de moi

-Oh rien, je t'assure ! J'avais juste envie d'être un peu seule c'est tout.

-Donc je dois repartir, c'est ça le message ? fit-il dans un demi-sourire

-On peut rien dire sans que tu te sentes vexé où je ne sais quoi ? Répondis-je en riant

-Y'a pire que moi !

-Oui ? Ah oui : y'a Alby !

-Tu vois !

-Bon et sinon, pourquoi t'es venu me voir ?

-J'en sais trop rien.

Ouah… Super réponse évasive… Merci Newt… Ce type me désespère parfois…

-Tu veux te joindre au mouvement de grève de la faim ?

-Mais moi j'ai déjà mangé banane ! Je suis juste sorti de table plus tôt !

-Ouh, c'est impoli de quitter la table sans la permission du chef Nounours premier du nom !

-Il s'en remettra !

-Je te le souhaite ! Parce que sinon ça va être le gnouf direct ! Faut montrer l'exemple pas vrai !?

Il rit légèrement et je le suivis. Le silence s'installa confortablement, mais rien de bien pesant au contraire ! Ça faisait du bien aussi, ça changeait de mes éternelles chamailleries avec Gand par exemple. Puis une voix s'éleva, et je mis un temps fou à me rendre compte que c'était la mienne :

-T'en a pas marre de te souvenir de rien ?

-Ben si, comme tout le monde tocarde.

-C'est vraiment frustrant, y a des tonnes de détails dont on se rappelle, mais dès qu'on essai d'élargir un peu, rien ! Le vide ! Plus on se concentre plus on s'enfonce !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse… répondit-il calmement

-J'en sais rien… murmurai-je, puis je repris plus haut, y plein de truc tout bête dont j'aimerais me rappeler n'empêche ! Gand m'a fait penser à quelque chose aujourd'hui, il a blagué en disant que j'avais faillit le tuer et qu'il avait vu sa vie défiler ! Peut-être que ça marcherait !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'en venir à de telles extrémités soit une bonne idée ? Sans compter que c'est sans espoirs, j'ai faillit y passer quand j'ai sauté de ce foutu mur, mais j'ai rien vu défiler du tout…

-Ah… Ben même si ça ça marche pas alors… Sinon y a bien la transformation mais comme apparemment on récupère que des souvenirs déprimants je vois pas trop l'intérêt, moi j'aimerais tellement me rappeler de chose toute bête !

-Toute bête, comme quoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi, mon premier baiser par exemple ! Ca m'énerve de me dire que je peux mourir demain sans jamais savoir quelle sensation ça fait ni même si j'en ai déjà eu un ou pas !

-Eh ben tu sais quoi tocarde je suis assez d'accord avec toi ! Ce genre de détails sur moi j'aimerais bien les connaître ! C'est pas grand-chose pourtant, alors pourquoi on ne s'en rappelle pas ? Ca semble si bête !

J'acquiesçai sans un mot. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'effectivement, l'idée même de mourir en ayant l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien vécu de normal, en ayant juste les souvenirs de cet endroit où on est parqué comme des bêtes me révoltait ! Et c'est là que j'ai eu cette étrange idée. Est-ce que c'était l'atmosphère, la discussion, l'impression que je pouvais mourir sans jamais rien connaître ou que sais-je qui fit la naître ? Bonne question… En tout cas, je n'ai même pas vraiment réfléchie à ce que j'allais dire ou faire, j'ai juste trouvé que c'était une bonne idée sur le coup, c'était tout :

-Ben on a qu'a essayer tiens !

-Euh, de quoi ?

-De s'embrasser ! Comme ça on verra bien ce que ça fait et on s'endormira moins bête ! Et avec un peu de chance ça déclenchera quelque chose dans notre cerveau et notre mémoire se déverrouillera !

Je vous assure, je pensai vraiment ce que je disais. Je ne voyais pas le problème d'embrasser quelqu'un dans ces conditions. Et mes raisons semblaient si logiques ! C'était pour la bonne cause, pour essayer de contrer la perte de mémoire ! En tout cas je n'étais ni embarrassée ni quoi que ce soit, Newt non plus en fait. Je crois qu'il prenait la chose comme moi, il avait juste envie de savoir ce que c'était, au moins une fois, histoire d'avoir un semblant de souvenir de vie normale. C'était plus comme une expérience, pour voir, par curiosité :

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il simplement

Et sans que je ne sache trop comment on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Dans mon esprit il s'agissait juste « d'établir un contact de lèvre à lèvre », sauf que ce n'était pas que ça en fait. Tout d'abord il y avait son odeur. Et puis je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que ses lèvres puissent être aussi douces. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, c'était trop nouveau et trop inattendu pour que je puisse parfaitement définir ce que je ressentais, mais en tout cas les faits étaient là : je_ ressentais_ quelque chose. Impossible de dire quoi, mais par contre c'était plutôt agréable. Ma tête tournait un peu et j'avais l'impression que des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. C'était si étrange, si agréable mais si étrange ! Quand au baiser en lui-même, il était très doux, très tendre. C'était assez apaisant.

Quand je sentis ses lèvres quitter les miennes, je clignais des yeux d'un air hébété. Bizarrement je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ça s'arrête. Mais je ne comprenais rien, mais alors rien du tout à ce qui s'était passé ou à ce que je ressentais vraiment à ce moment, C'était trop confus. La seule chose que je réussis à me dire, c'est que finalement il valait mieux ne pas céder à l'envie de recommencer, j'avais le sentiment que ça aurait pris une autre forme, une autre signification sinon, et d'un coup ma curiosité se rétracta. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi j'avais à faire, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en savoir davantage, je ne me sentais pas du tout prête à affronter _ça_… Même si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire par _ça_ en fait, mais je n'avais pas envie de le dé ne vivait pas dans le même monde _cette chose_ et moi ! Moi, je vivais dans un labyrinthe terrifiant dont je cherchais à m'échapper avec tous mes potes du bloc, c'est tout ! Pas le temps pour _ça_ ! Trop complexe, trop terrifiant, trop inattendu, trop imprévisible, trop incontrôlable, trop… Trop !

A voir la tête de Newt il avait l'air aussi paumé et troublé que moi :

-Alors ? lui demandai-je curieuse

-Alors c'était… Bizarre… Et pour toi ?

-Pareil… Limite flippant en fait ! Et je ne me rappelle de rien pour couronner le tout !

-Moi non plus. soupira-t-il d'un air résigné

-Bon bah au moins on sait ce que c'est comme ça !

-Pas faux !

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel je me remis à penser à cette sensation. Cette histoire commençait à vraiment m'effrayer… Bon, ça m'énerve de me triturer la cervelle pour des bêtises que je ne saisissais pas, on se reprend ma vieille ! On a mieux à faire là ! Je me collai une claque interne pour me remettre les idées en place et passer à autre chose, parce que là mes pensées devenaient vraiment trop embrouillées, et je sentais que la réponse, si elle me parvenait, me plairait moyennement… Donc on se change les idées et vite :

-T'as pas un truc à manger au fait ?

-Quoi, ça t'as donné faim ? Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard là ? Tout le monde doit être parti se coucher à cette heure-ci !

Je remarquai alors qu'effectivement la seule lumière qui continuai de luire était celle de notre petite lanterne. Et plus aucuns bruits ne nous parvenaient à part des ronflements plus ou moins élégants.

-Bah au moins comme ça on dérangera personne en allant à la cuisine ! m'exclamai-je

-Alice t'es pas possible… soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter, de toute façon nous aussi on devrait aller se coucher, tu mangeras demain matin ! Fallait pas faire la grève de la faim, tocarde !

-Tssk, pas cool !

-Je suis pas là pour exécuter tes moindres désirs je te signale !

-Ne cris pas comme ça tu vas réveiller gros nounours, et tu sais comme il est grincheux quand on le tire du sommeil !

Il étouffa un rire et moi je souris en pensant à la tête d'Alby s'ils nous surprenaient à papoter à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Il serait capable de réveiller toute la meute rien que pour nous engueuler :

-Bon, je suggère que l'on aille se coucher aussi, parce que sinon on va avoir du mal à se lever demain matin ! Fis-je d'un ton résigné, en plus je commençais à me rendre compte que j'étais fatiguée en fait

-Enfin une bonne pensée ! Sans compter que demain il me semble que t'es censée courir !

-Je t'ai rien demandé tocard !

Finalement on est allé se coucher le plus discrètement possible en prenant bien soin de ne réveiller personne. Je me suis endormie presque immédiatement pour une fois. Tant mieux, parce que je n'avais absolument pas envie de réfléchir.


	13. Chapter 13

Saluuuuuuuuuuut le monde! Je vous apporte le dernier chapitre, tout nouveau tout beau (admettons...)! Alors ça y est, c'est un grand moment, parce que je m'attaque enfin à l'histoire en elle-même! ^^ Thomas va sortir de sa boîte comme un p'tit diable et semer la pagaille sans nom que vous connaissez tous!

**Donc avant toute chose, si par hasard il y en a parmi vous qui n'ont pas lu le livre, et qui on les spoils en horreur, il serait préférable de passer votre chemin. **

Voilà, c'était l'alerte spoil du jour! ^^ Mais bon, ce n'est rien de méchant, ce n'est que le tome 1 après tout, ça se rapproche quand même un minimum du film! X) Mais je préfère prévenir quand même, par précaution. J'espère que la tournure que prend cette fic' ne vous décevra pas, et que vous continuerez à lire et à aimer! Moi en tout cas je m'éclate à l'écrire, je suis vraiment à fond dedans!

Oh, et puis plus que jamais, mettez-vous bien dans la tête que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit le labyrinthe, mais James Dashner! Sinon le tome 3 aurait une tout autre forme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... *twink twink*

Allez, j'arrête mon monologue ici et je vous laisse lire! Encore un grand merci pour les reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça motive! :D Cette fic ne serait rien sans vous mes p'tits chou!

(et désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'essaie les repérer mais je suis sûre qu'il en reste quand même)

* * *

><p>Je commençais à me demander si on sortirait un jour … Depuis le temps que j'étais ici maintenant… Ça faisait quoi, dix mois, onze? Oui, enfin quasi un an en fait… La seule chose qui me surprit un minimum ce fut cet enfant qu'on nous avait envoyé le mois dernier, Chuckie comme l'appelait Newt, je n'avais encore jamais vue de blocard aussi jeune ! Treize ans maxi à tout casser ! Par contre, drôle de môme ! Toujours à faire des blagues bizarres quand on était sous la douche (ce qu'il ne refit plus jamais dans mon cas après que je sois sortie comme une furie, que je l'ai cloué à terre et menacé de l'égorger pendant son sommeil, ma spécialité : résultat, un jour au gnouf, mais plus de Chuck pour m'emmerder !) mais néanmoins je l'aimais bien il était si jeune après tout. Comment lui en vouloir ? Moi je me disais juste qu'il avait encore moins sa place ici que nous… A chaque fois que j'imaginais des gamins de son âge en train de se raconter le dernier film d'action sorti au cinéma j'avais envie de fondre en larme. C'était si injuste !<p>

Puis, tout a changé à partir du moment où Ben se fit piquer ! Evidemment au début personne n'aurais jamais pu le deviner, mais bon. On était en fin d'après-midi et Ben était étendu dans le lit, je venais à peine de lui injecter l'antidote que l'alarme de la boîte retenti. Un peu en retard pensai-je seulement. Néanmoins, même si je brûlais d'envie de me ruer dehors pour voir la nouvelle tête le devoir m'appelait ! Jeff et Clint ne bougèrent pas non plus et aucun de nous trois ne suggéra d'aller voir ailleurs. Pendant environ trois quart d'heure tout alla bien, mais au bout d'un moment, Ben eut une crise particulièrement forte. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait et se yeux se révulsèrent, la dernière fois que j'avais vue une crise de cette ampleur, le gars avait fini ses jours au cimetière… Je m'en voulus d'avoir de telles pensées et fit ce que je pouvais pour aider les autres à maintenir Ben en place, mais c'était pas de la tarte ! Finalement Newt et Alby débarquèrent en jurant comme des charretiers. Je leur lançai un regard noir, comme si c'était de notre faute si la transformation était incontrôlable !

On le maintint comme on put, mais Ben hurlait et ses spasmes étaient particulièrement violents. Au bout d'un moment quelque chose de particulièrement incroyable se produisit alors : la porte s'ouvrit ! Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard d'un jeune homme brun que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et que j'identifiai alors comme étant le nouveau. Il remarqua bien vite Ben et commença à blêmir, je me rappelais alors ma première transformation, j'imagine que je ne m'en tirai pas spécialement mieux à l'époque… Alby se retourna aussi, il fonça sur le nouveau, et parti dans le couloir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Wow. Juste wow. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ce gosse pour qu'il aille voir un tel spectacle ? Les cris n'étaient pas assez significatifs peut-être ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Newt qui me le rendit en haussant les épaules.

Quand Ben se calma relativement je soupirai de soulagement. Pour le moment on était un peu plus tranquille. Je parti nous chercher à boire, parce qu'on était tous un peu secoué après la crise. En chemin je croisai Chuck qui courait comme s'il cherchait à échapper à quelqu'un et je compris en entendant hurler Gally qu'il avait encore fait des siennes. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers les hurlements afin de calmer le bâtisseur en chef… J'avais eu ma dose de braillements pour aujourd'hui ! En apercevant le pauvre nouveau qui regardait Gally (en serviette de bain ! La grande classe quoi !) d'un air hébété je me dis que je faisais bien d'intervenir, il n'y était pour rien lui, et ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de se faire accueillir au bloc :

-Gally, laisse-le tranquille ! Ce tocard a sûrement envie de voir autre chose que ta tronche de cake pour son premier soir !

-De quoi tu te mêles toi ! De toute façon pas la peine de me prendre pour une truffe, j'ai bien reconnu ce gros lard de Chuck derrière la vitre. Mais tu as intérêt à décider vite fait qui tu veux avoir comme ami et comme ennemi, tu m'entends ? (dit-il en reportant son attention sur le nouveau) Encore un truc dans ce genre et ça va saigner, peu importe que ce soit ton idée ou pas. Compris le nouveau ?

Puis il parti sans même laisser au bleu le temps de s'expliquer, par contre il n'oublia pas de me lancer un regard noir auquel je répondis par un petit sourire innocent. Il allait en falloir un peu plus pour m'impressionner ! J'entendis le petit bleu murmurer un « désolé » pitoyable, et Gally aussi apparemment car il se retourna pour lui lancer une dernière pique à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et qui me laissa bon nombre de questions en tête :

-Je te connais. Je t'ai vu dans la transformation, et je finirai par savoir qui tu es.

Là, j'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi, et je me retins de courir après Gally pour lui demander de m'expliquer. Je me retournai vers le jeune homme qui fusillait Gally du regard :

-Désolé pour ce type, fis-je en le pointant du doigt, il n'est pas spécialement méchant, mais il a un caractère vraiment pourris, ajoutez à cela qu'il prend très mal les blagounettes de Chuck et vous obtiendrez un Gally furax ! N'y fais pas trop attention.

-Euh, d'accord… Fit-il en me dévisageant bizarrement, comme si j'allais le manger

-C'est bon, moi je te ferais rien de mal, lui dis-je

-Tu étais dans la cabane tout à l'heure, non ? me demanda-t-il

Ah, ça explique son regard étrange… Je lui répondis :

-Oui, mais toi t'étais pas censé y être par contre…

-Ouais… fit-il en baissant les yeux, j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir ça en fait…

-J'imagine… Ça va être difficile de faire de beaux rêves après ça… Bon, sur ce, faut que j'y aille, j'ai loin d'avoir finie mon boulot moi, au fait je m'appelle Alice, et toi tu te souviens de ton nom ?

-Oui… Moi c'est Thomas.

-Enchantée de te connaître tocard ! Je te souhaite bien du plaisir au bloc.

Puis je l'examinai un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ce mec, pour avoir fichu autant de bazar dès le premier soir, et les paroles de Gally qui résonnaient dans ma tête… Tout d'un coup je me dis que tout allait sûrement bouger avec lui ! Il m'intriguait celui-là, je sentis l'excitation monter en moi, j'avais le pressentiment que tout allait aller très vite grâce à ce Thomas. Enfin ! Je me dis alors que j'allais soutenir le bleu à fond, sans même savoir ce qui se passerait ni si mes visions étaient fondées :

-Toi j't'aime bien ! lui dis-je en lui assénant une légère bourrade dans le dos, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit viens me voir, je me ferais une joie de t'aider ! Sans compter que pour tenir tête à Gally je n'ai pas mon pareil ! me vantai-je, puis je me tournai vers un arbre, tu peux sortir Chuck, je ne vais pas t'égorger tu sais ! (pauvre gosse, je crois que je lui ai fait une plus forte impression que je ne l'avais voulu avec ma menace parce qu'il semblait constamment m'éviter depuis)

Il s'approcha de nous d'un air penaud et lança un petit regard désolé à Thomas. Je décidai de les laisser parce que j'avais autre chose à faire en plus :

-Bon moi j'y vais, je suppose que vous avez des tonnes de choses à vous dire n'est-il pas ? fis-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Chuck qui baissa immédiatement les yeux en avalant sa salive (oui c'est certain, je lui fais peur)

Je souris légèrement, ébouriffai les cheveux de ce cher petit Chuckie (qui trembla comme une feuille, ça devient vraiment marrant) et adressai un signe de la main à Thomas avant de repartir quérir mon eau. Quand je revins dans la cabane Newt se précipita sur moi et me prit la bouteille des mains avant de boire goulûment. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds et fixai les autres d'un air interrogateur :

-Il avait soif c'est tout… me répondit Jeff en haussant les épaules

Je soupirai, résistai à l'envie de taper Newt dans le dos pour qu'il s'étouffe en buvant et m'adossai au mur en demandant qui resterait veiller cette nuit. Clint et Jeff se proposèrent et je ne les contredis pas, car quelque chose me disait que je devais être en pleine forme pour demain (et pas seulement parce que je devais courir). Je sortis donc un peu plus tard pour me coucher en même temps que Newt alias l'assoiffé et Alby, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir digéré l'intrusion de Thomas pendant l'opération « transformation de Ben ». Je suis bien entourée moi… Je partis prendre ma douche, puis je priai poêle à frire de me donner un truc à béqueter et je finis ma soirée à papoter avec Luth et un autre type fort sympathique à qui j'avais déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Avant de m'endormir du sommeil du juste, j'eus l'étrange sensation que ce serait ma dernière vraie bonne nuit au bloc. Quelque chose allait se passait, j'en étais certaine, mon instinct ne se trompai jamais ! Un sentiment d'excitation, de peur, d'appréhension et de curiosité m'envahit, je me tournai sur le côté et secouai un peu Newt par l'épaule (je m'étais couchée à côté de lui ce soir là, c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps d'ailleurs) :

-Quoi ? grommela-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé

-Je te dérange ? fis-je d'un air faussement désolé

Il se retourna en soupirant et posa sa tête sur son bras en me dévisageant d'un air plus amusé qu'ennuyé :

-Si je te répondais « oui », est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

-Ben non ! lui rétorquai-je en lui décochant un sourire

-Bon alors, pourquoi tu veux à ce point m'empêcher de sombrer dans les abîmes d'un sommeil bien mérité ?

-Tu en pense quoi de Thomas ?

-Oh, alors ça y est t'es amoureuse ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais un faible pour Gand !

-Huh ? M'enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte, j'ai pas le temps d'être amoureuse de qui que ce soit moi, j'ai des milliards d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire ! Et en l'occurrence le nouveau m'intrigue, c'est pour ça que je te demande ce que t'en pense !

-J'en pense qu'il est un peu trop curieux mais que j'ai rien contre lui. Et il me rappelle un peu toi dans sa façon de provoquer des catastrophes autour de lui dès qu'il passe !

-Oh ben ça c'est très gentil, merci ! dis-je d'un ton railleur

-Pas de quoi ! Je peux dormir maintenant que t'as eue ta dose de compliment ?

-Non papa, d'abord je veux mon histoire du soir ! Et ensuite chante-moi une berceuse !

-Et après tu vas me faire le coup du « borde-moi en me faisant un bisou sur le front » j'imagine ?

-Beurk, non merci, de toute façon je suis allergique aux blonds !

-Et moi aux petite bavardes ! D-O-R-S !

-C'est ça bonne nuit ! fis-je en lui tournant le dos

Je l'entendis soupirer et se recoucher. Je souris et m'endormis avec l'excitation que l'on ressent en se disant qu'on allait se réveiller et trouver des cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par Newt qui se levai pourtant le plus discrètement du monde. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon sommeil plus léger que l'air ! J'eus néanmoins la présence d'esprit de faire semblant de dormir, et l'entendit se diriger un peu plus loin. Puis je tendis l'oreille et réussis à entendre des murmures s'élever. J'ouvris un œil et l'aperçu en train de parler au nouveau. Puis je le vis partir, et Thomas le suivit. Où donc pouvait-il bien l'emmener ? D'habitude on laissait les bleus tranquilles au début ! J'attendis qu'ils se soient éloignés et me décidai à me lever à mon tour.

Je les suivis de loin et voyant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un mur je me cachais derrière un arbre, assez loin pour passer inaperçue, mais assez proche pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait : Newt allait lui montrer le fameux carreau de verre ! Celui avec vue sur le labyrinthe ! Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille, la vue de Ben devait l'avoir assez travaillé non ? En tout cas ce fut pour moi une confirmation que celui-là allait nous changer la vie. C'était un tournant décisif pour nous désormais ! Je n'eus pas besoin d'en voir davantage et filai me coucher. Je me levai en même temps que tout le reste des blocards et bizarrement, pour la première fois, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller m'envoler parmi les lianes pour fuir le bloc. Quelque chose me retenait. Je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi, puis je compris on apercevant le nouveau en train de discuter avec Alby (la fameuse visite quoi…) : Il allait se passer quelque chose à coup sûr.

Je partie quand même à la conquête du labyrinthe, puisque tel était mon devoir, mais tout se passa différemment de d'habitude. Je ne faisais pas autant attention à ce qui m'entourait, négligeant les obstacles, j'ai même failli rater la liane à un moment donné, et tomber d'une hauteur pareille m'aurait été fatal. Non décidément, ce n'était pas le jour. Quelque chose clochait. Il fallait que je rentre au plus vite. Sur le chemin du retour mon instinct était en ébullition, plus je me rapprochais du bloc et plus je sentais que j'avais raté un évènement bouleversant. Mon esprit était tellement occupé que je finis par vraiment rater la liane cette fois. Le sol se rapprocha de manière vertigineuse mais je réussie à saisir de justesse une autre liane dans ma chute. Par contre je me déboîtai l'épaule en l'attrapant. Je finis le reste du chemin à pied. Au moins, j'avais mon excuse pour rentrer, impossible de continuer mon travail dans ces conditions.

J'arrivais au bloc vers sous les coups de deux heures de l'après-midi environs. Comme par magie je tombai immédiatement sur Newt, pile au bon endroit au bon moment celui-là ! Je courus vers lui, oubliant un instant que j'avais une épaule à soigner :

-Newt ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Raconte-moi s'il te plaît !

-Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! Tu devrais être dans le… Tu as mal à l'épaule ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air sincèrement inquiet et là une étrange envie de l'embrasser me saisie, ce qui m'étonna franchement étant donné que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie ça pour qui que ce soit et encore moins Newt ! Néanmoins je passai outre et répondis :

-Rien de grave, je me suis déboîtée l'épaule c'est tout, je survivrai, en attendant parle-moi des nouvelles !

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'il s'est passé… commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis immédiatement

-Newt !

-On a eu… Une nouvelle.

-… Quoi ?

-La boîte nous a amenée une fille Alice.

Je le dévisageai bouche bée, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Non seulement la boîte était passée deux fois en deux jours (une première soit dit en passant) mais en plus elle amenait la première fille du bloc ! Enfin y avait moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas arrivée comme eux, ce qui laisse penser que je n'étais pas spécialement destinée à finir dans le bloc ! Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut et je lui demandai d'un ton plein d'espoir :

-Autre chose ?

-Oui, elle avait un message dans la main.

-Et ça disait quoi ?

-« C'est la dernière, il n'y en aura pas d'autre ».

-Ouah ! Incroyable ça ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer

Newt sourit et me répondit :

-Calme-toi la miss, je sais que tu adores les surprises mais ce ne sont pas forcément de bonnes choses.

-Mais Newt tu ne comprends pas ! Tout est en train de prendre une autre tournure ! On va enfin savoir ce qui se passe ici, on va enfin avoir des réponses j'en suis sûre ! Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu le nouveau hier ! Les choses bougent ! Wouhou, si ça se trouve demain on sera tous dehors !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es en plein délire ma pauvre !

-Mais non, je t'assure ! On va sortir du labyrinthe Newt ! Cette fois ça y est, c'est la bonne, qu'est ce que ça pourrait signifier autrement !

-Alice calme-toi maintenant ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais arrêtes ça tout de suite tu me fais peur ! Et va me soigner cette foutue épaule !

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre !

Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller mais vu le regard qu'il me lançait mieux valait ne pas discuter. Je parti en direction de la cabane qui nous servait d'infirmerie en traînant les pieds. Quand faut y aller…


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilààààà! Le nouveau chapitre, tout frais sorti de mon incommensurable cerveau (hohoho! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans moi!). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, à part vous remercier de me lire, de laisser vos charmantes reviews et... Bah enjoy quoi! ^^ (oui, et puis accessoirement, le labyrinthe, il est a celui-dont-on-a-tous-déjà-prononcé-le-nom, j'espère que c'est assez clair! Et n'y revenez pas!)

* * *

><p>Quand Jeff me vit entrer il comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Je m'assis sur une chaise et pointai le stock de bande :<p>

-Je vais en avoir besoin. Et je vais aussi avoir besoin de toi s'il te plait.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Luxation de l'épaule… Je me la suis déboîtée en gros… Une sorte de fausse manœuvre. Il faudrait que tu me la remettes en place dans l'axe.

-Euh, quoi ? Mais ça va te faire mal non ?

-Fais ça vite et bien, le reste on s'en fout ! Allez vite !

Il s'approcha de moi et me saisit le bras. Il prit une grande inspiration et me remboîta l'épaule d'un coup sec. Je laissai échapper un petit cri mais c'était tout. En tout cas il avait assuré, je lui faisais confiance pour ce genre de chose, Jeff à la poigne d'un vrai médecin :

-Quelle efficacité ! lui fis-je dans un sourire

-C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

-Un peu mon neveu ! Maintenant passe-moi le matos mon pote !

-Euh ok, des bandes et quoi d'autres ?

-L'arnica s'il te plaît, j'en ai fais y a pas longtemps tu dois le trouver quelque part par là, lui dis-je en indiquant une étagère

-Tiens, fit-il en me tendant le pot

-Merci.

Puis sans plus de façon j'ôtai mon T-shirt et commençais à étaler de l'arnica sur mon épaule grâce à ma main valide. Je remarquai Jeff rougir du coin de l'œil mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. En tant normal j'aurais sûrement tapé n'importe qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, mais là il s'agissait d'une urgence. Heureusement ma luxation n'était pas trop sérieuse et je m'en remettrais vite, mais il fallait que les bons gestes se fassent vite eux aussi. Quand j'en eu finis avec l'arnica je passai à un peu d'acupression et pendant vingt minutes où j'exerçai cette méthode je ne cessais de me demander comment je l'avais apprise. Quand j'eu finis je me sentis mieux, je remis mon T-shirt me préparai une écharpe avec les bandages afin d'immobiliser mon bras pour un jour ou deux. Bien, avec ça je serai vite remise ! Ce n'avait beau être qu'une luxation mineure je savais que je devrais garder l'écharpe une vingtaine de jours, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre ! Tant pis pour les séquelles, je ferais avec !

Je levai les yeux vers Jeff qui me regardait avec admiration :

-Bah quoi ?

-Oh, euh, rien, tu m'impressionnes c'est tout. Et parfois j'ai un peu l'impression que tu oublies qu'on est des garçons et toi une fille en fait…

-Ca fait des mois que je suis ici, entourée de Messieurs, alors oui par moment il m'arrive de zapper ce genre de détails !

Je lui souris, il était adorable quand il voulait, puis je rangeais mon petit bazar. Pendant ce temps je demandai à Jeff des détails sur la fille, puis il finit par me dire :

-Si tu veux je peux t'amener la voir, Clint la surveille et on comptait se relayer de temps en temps. Elle est en haut.

Je montai directement, non sans avoir remercié Jeff, c'est à se moment précis que je me dis que j'avais de la chance d'être Medjack parce que ça me donnait quand même une certaine liberté et un statut d'autorité indéniable. J'entrai dans la chambre :

-Hey ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Bah ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir rentrer aussi tôt ! Tu t'es fait quoi ?

-Rien de méchant, une légère luxation mais ça va aller, dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe pour elle.

-Eh bien, elle a parlé dans son sommeil, mais ce qu'elle dit reste assez incompréhensible. Elle est plongée dans le coma depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle a juste dit « tout va bientôt changer ».

-Quoi ?

-Personne ne te l'a dit ? En arrivant cette fille a ouvert les yeux et a dit ces mots avant de retomber dans son coma bizarre…

-Je le savais… murmurai-je

-Quoi ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Hum ? Euh non, c'est rien t'inquiète.

Puis je m'approchai doucement du lit et observai la nouvelle. Elle était vraiment belle, une peau un peu laiteuse peut-être mais vu son état c'était compréhensible, des cheveux noir de jais qui devaient être lisses une fois coiffés, et des lèvres roses comme on s'attend à en trouver sur une princesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Ysambre en détaillant sa chevelure. Je lui pris la main sans trop savoir pourquoi et lui dit d'un ton calme :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais je vais t'aider.

Clint me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je haussai les épaules. Puis j'entendis Jeff me crier de redescendre. Je lançai un dernier regard à mon collègue et rejoignis Jeff :

-Oui ? C'est pour… Oh salut Thomas !

Le garçon répondit par un hochement de tête. Il avait très mauvaise mine et je remarquai immédiatement que sa cheville avait du se tordre vu la façon dont il se tenait debout. Je lui ordonnai de s'assoir et commençait à l'examiner.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé… demandai-je

-J'ai été attaqué dans les bois…

-Quoi ? Par qui ?

-Le Ben d'hier soir…

Je relevai la tête et le dévisageai d'un air surpris. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-La transformation s'est vraiment mal passée… me rappelai-je, puis je m'adressai de nouveau à Thomas, il a dit quelque chose ? Tu sais pourquoi il t'a attaqué ?

-Non… Enfin si mais je n'ai pas compris. Il répétait qu'il m'avait vu et que je voulais vous emmener hors du labyrinthe… Et il m'a traité d'ordure.

-Oui, Ben n'a jamais eu un vocabulaire très riche… soupirai-je, avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le problème number one. Et il est où là Ben ? lui demandai-je

-Euh… J'en sais rien, m'avoua-t-il, Alby a parlé de… Coffreurs ?

Je déglutis. Mieux valait ne pas chercher plus loin. Je demanderais à Newt ou Alby plus tard.

-Bon en tout cas tu n'a rien à craindre pour ta cheville, un faux mouvement rien de plus, tâche de rester tranquille et ça ira. Et pour ça, fis-je en me penchant sur sa morsure, on va désinfecter et ça devrait suffire.

-Euh… Chuck m'a dit hier que tu étais la seule fille ici…

-Oui, jusqu'à ce matin.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Onze ou douze mois environ.

-Donc ça fait longtemps…

-Ouaip, on peut dire ça, j'imagine que tu n'as aucune envie de rester aussi longtemps pas vrai ? Et je te comprends, moi je ne demande qu'à m'échapper !

-… A la vérité j'aimerais devenir coureur. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui font avancer les choses ici…

-Ah oui ? fis-je en souriant, je suis coureur à mi-temps et je n'ai rien vu avancer du tout en dix mois tocard ! Mais si t'es si malin toi, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous la trouver cette sortie ! Dis-je d'un air provocateur

Il soutint mon regard et me sorti un « pourquoi pas ? » plein d'aplomb ! Par-fait ! Je l'engage direct ! Je lui fis un petit sourire et lui annonçait :

-Allez ouste, j'ai d'autres choses à faire maintenant, il faut que je trouve Newt ou Alby, alors dehors le nouveau ! Et rends-moi la vie facile s'il te plait, ne bouge plus de la journée ! Comme ça on évitera de te revoir ici ! Je suis sûre que t'as mieux à faire de toute façon !

Il hocha la tête et sorti. Je rangeai un peu le bazar que j'avais étalai et prévint Jeff que j'avais à faire dehors. Puis je m'en fus. Je cherchais de tous les côtés et finis par apercevoir Alby en train de discuter avec Gand. Le temps que je les rejoigne, cet imbécile de gros nounours était parti. Je soupirai d'un air abattu, il croyait que je jouais au chat et à la souris ou quoi ? Je m'apprêtais à repartir mais une main me retint par le poignet :

-Bah alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à ce cher Gand ?

-Oh, Gand, c'est pas le moment ! Il faut absolument que je vois Alby ou Newt !

-Tu t'es fais quoi à l'épaule ?

-Simple luxation sans importance, tu sais où il allait gros nounours ?

-Aucune idée… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive dis donc, je te trouve bizarre… Et pas seulement à cause de ton écharpe…

-Comment ça ? demandai-je perplexe

-Non mais tu t'es vue ? T'as l'air super énervé ! T'es aussi excitée qu'une puce, on dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer que le père noël arrive demain !

-Et ça t'étonnes ? J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à remarquer que quelque chose est en marche ! Enfin tu vois bien que rien n'est normal là ! Et vous vous êtes tous là, à faire comme si de rien n'était !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre Alice, courir partout et hurler comme des bœufs ?

-Non ! Mais pourquoi je suis la seule à réagir un minimum ? Tout le monde a déjà repris son travail exactement comme hier, avant-hier …

-Alice, c'est ce qu'on appelle une réaction intelligente, tu veux que ça nous avance à quoi de stopper le travail et de passer notre temps à faire des hypothèses sur ce qui nous attend ? Je pense qu'au fond on a tous compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais il faut bien continuer à faire fonctionner cet endroit tant qu'on est là, si on commence à se bourrer le crâne de question sans réponse on va finir cinglé et ce sera l'anarchie ! Il faut savoir être modéré dans la vie, ce qu'apparemment tu n'es pas ! (je fis la moue et il continua) En plus si on a élu des chefs c'est bien pour qu'eux réfléchissent non ? Donc chacun son boulot ! Chacun sa place ! Et on avancera mieux comme ça ! Alors essaies de te calmer s'il te plait, tu n'aideras personne et tu ne feras rien avancer en t'énervant comme ça ! Je sais que tu n'attendais que ça un peu de changement et que tu es du genre à sauter sur n'importe quelle occasion, et je me doute que ton instinct te dit que cette fois c'est la bonne, mais par pitié, prends sur toi !

Ca m'embêtais de l'admettre mais Gand avait raison… Ca ne changerai rien du tout de s'exciter comme je le faisais, au contraire ça risquerait d'envenimer la situation, mieux valait se poser et réfléchir calmement tout en continuant à vivre normalement ici, si on perd le nord on ne s'en sortira pas ! Heureusement qu'il était là en fait lui ! Je lui fis un grand sourire :

-Tu sais quoi, t'as raison ! Comme quoi les jeunes sont pas toujours aussi irréfléchis qu'on veut bien le penser !

-Et les vieux ne sont pas toujours aussi sages que ce qu'on veut bien entendre !

-Hé !

-Allez va voir Alby, je sais pas ce que tu as à lui demander mais je suis à peu près sûr que c'était quand même important !

-Ouais… Bon, je te laisse, à plus mon pote !

Il me fit un signe de la main et s'en fut vers son lieu de travail pendant que moi je repris mes recherches, mais plus calmement cette fois, le petit sermon de Gand m'avait mis une sacrée claque ! Je finis par le trouver en compagnie de Newt, ils semblaient particulièrement absorbés par leur discussion d'ailleurs…

-Euh… Les gars ? fis-je d'une petite voix

-AAAAAAAAH ! hurla Alby alors que Newt fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière, je crois que la réaction d'Alby l'avait plus effrayé que ma propre intervention :

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu nous veux tocarde ?

-Juste des nouvelles de Ben… Il va bien ?

-Ah, bah tu tombes bien finalement ! Les coffreurs m'ont informé qu'il était encore vivant, apparemment ma flèche l'a raté, donc en ce qui concerne les matons on va avoir un deuxième conseil demain matin pour fixer ce qu'on fait de lui, et toi tu vas nous le retaper avec tes petits acolytes en attendant !... Qu'est ce que tu fais là au fait ? T'es pas censée courir aujourd'hui ? me demanda Alby d'un air perplexe

Newt rit un peu devant ma tête fatiguée, j'en avais marre de répondre encore à cette question pour la je ne sais combientième fois :

-Je me suis légèrement déboîtée l'épaule… Mais je vais bien et je suis largement capable de bosser ! Faudra juste que j'évite de faire trop de sport pendant un jour ou deux …

-Seulement un jour ou deux ? me demanda Newt

-Oui ! Je m'en remettrai vite ! J'ai une constitution solide, moi, je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! lui dis-je d'un ton assuré en croisant les bras

-Ok la dure à cuire ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je lui tirai la langue et en échange il m'asséna un petit coup de poing sur la tête en murmurant un « te fiches pas de moi toi… ». Et là, une grande première : Alby rigola ! Non mais vraiment quoi ! Je regardais Newt d'un air interrogateur et il haussa les épaules, l'air aussi perdu que moi :

-Je suis pas dans sa tête tu sais…

-Euh… Alby ? lui demandai-je

-Ah, oui, désolé, c'est rien…

-Tu es en train de nous dire que tu rigole pour rien? s'enquit Newt, tu tourne plus très rond mon vieux, ça doit être le trop plein d'émotion…

-La ferme tocard ! Je ne rigole pas pour rien, c'est vous que me faite rire c'est tout ! Bon, t'as pas du boulot toi ? fit-il en se tournant vers moi alors que je lui lançai un regard paumé (j'ai pas compris la blague)

-Euh si, si… Mais tu veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'on a dit de drôle avant ?

-Rah laisse tomber, ça vous mènera à rien de toute façon par les temps qui coure, croyez-moi, vous avez d'autres choses à penser !

-… Euh Newt ? Tu saisis un truc toi ?

-Que dalle…

-Bon, va bosser tocarde où je me fâche !

-Oui oui, j'y vais ! Fis-je en soupirant

Je m'en allais sous le regard sévère d'Alby et le sourire moqueur de Newt… Deux conseils en deux jours quand même… Comme si j'avais besoin d'une preuve de plus que quelque chose se tramait ! J'arrivai à la cabane en même temps que les coffreurs qui nous amenaient Ben. Je les fis entrer et on l'installa sur le lit. Puis ils s'en furent, Clint resta en bas pour s'occuper des éventuels patients pendant que Jeff délaissait un instant la fille pour m'aider à m'occuper de ce pauvre Ben :

-A peine sortis de l'infirmerie et le revoilà déjà… constatai-je

-Il lui est arrivé quoi à ton avis ?

-Apparemment il a attaqué le bleu… Je me doutais qu'il finirait mal vu l'intensité de ses crises hier…

-… Comment ça va se finir d'après toi ? murmura-t-il

-… Va savoir… J'espère juste qu'on ne le soigne pas pour rien… maugréai-je

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. On passa tout le reste de l'après-midi sur ce fichu tocard, la boule au ventre. Je le sentais mal, très mal même… Cette histoire allait de mal en pis… Le soir venu je mangeais à peine, l'estomac noué, puis j'aperçu Newt et me dirigeai vers lui, bien décidée à obtenir des réponses :

-Bon alors, pour Ben ?

-Eh bien… Vous avez réussi à le soigner ?

Je hochai la tête et continuai à le fixer intensément. Il ne put soutenir mon regard et se mit à détailler sa cuillère en soupirant, puis il confirma mes pires craintes :

-Alors il sera sûrement banni demain soir. On est censé prendre la décision demain matin mais je suis quasi sûr que c'est comme ça que ça va tourner…

Je soupirai à mon tour :

-Je savais que ça finirait mal… Je regrette presque de l'avoir soigné…

-Désolé…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le silence s'installa. Il avait l'air aussi ravi que moi à l'idée de bannir Ben. Je me dis que c'était sûrement le cas de tout le monde, personne ne peut se réjouir d'une telle cérémonie… Mais je savais aussi que cette décision avait été mûrement réfléchie, et que c'était inutile de discuter. Même si j'étais tenté de lui donner une deuxième chance à ce pauvre Bennie… Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Newt me parut soudain particulièrement abattu, et je réalisai alors que ça allait être mon premier bannissement. Ca risquait d'être un moment bien lourd ça… Je me rappelai également de la peur farouche de Newt du labyrinthe, et me dit que si je devais envoyer quelqu'un dans le lieu que je redoutais le plus au monde je ferais sûrement la même tête que lui.

A ce moment-là je pris la décision idiote que j'allais protéger Newt. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je m'y tiendrais, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, je le sauverais coûte que coûte ! J'en avais assez de le voir aussi terrifié sans pouvoir rien faire ! Je me rappelai qu'il avait essayé de m'empêcher d'aller dans le labyrinthe la première fois que j'avais parlé de devenir coureur, tout simplement parce qu'il en avait une peur bleue et qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas envoyer une amie de plus entre ces murs meurtriers. Je soupirai, et pris la résolution de ne jamais l'abandonner, le trahir ou quoi que ce soit. Les amis sont là pour se soutenir et s'entraider ! Je passais machinalement la main dans ses cheveux et commençais à lui caressai la tête, comme on le fait à un enfant pour le calmer après une petite frayeur… Il frémit légèrement mais se laissa faire. Je crois que ça lui a fait du bien.


	15. Chapter 15

C'est moi que v'là! Et avec un nouveau chapitre en prime (vous êtes gâtés! ... Ou pas en fait!^^'')

Je tenais juste à prévenir que j'ai laissé les répliques originales du livre aux persos (je ne voulais pas les dénaturer, ni dénaturer l'oeuvre qui soi dit en passant n'est PAS à moi, mais à Dashner premier du nom). Donc, si ça dérange, dites-le moi, j'essaies de faire au mieux mais rien ne vaut les avis extérieurs et objectifs des lecteurs!^^

C'est tout ce que je voulais dire, n'hésitez pas à mes faire parvenir vos critiques donc (bonne ou mauvaise)! Ça aide toujours! Et merci pour les reviews que j'ai déjà reçu!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin la douleur dans mon épaule s'était réveillée… Je me levai en grimaçant et me rendit directement à l'infirmerie, je déjeunerais plus tard, là y avait plus urgent… J'étalai de l'arnica comme hier puis je me refis un peu d'acupression. Le soulagement fut immédiat ! Rien ne vaut les bons vieux remèdes de grand-mère comme dirait Gand ! Je me dis alors que c'était peut-être ma grand-mère qui m'avait enseignée tout ça ! Comment ai-pu ne pas y penser plus tôt? Je fis tous les efforts du monde pour me rappeler son visage, mais rien. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la fille. Clint l'avait veillée toute la nuit… Le pauvre. Jeff était censé prendre le relais après et on se relayerai dans la journée lui et moi :<p>

-Alors ? lui demandai-je, des nouvelles ?

-Rien du tout… Elle n'a pas bougé, et ce qu'elle marmonne est toujours aussi incompréhensible… J'ai pris quelques notes mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose…

-Je vois… Et Ben ? Il s'en sort ?

-Ouaip, il dort, mais dès qu'il sera réveillé il faudra prévenir Alby pour l'enfermer au gnouf, il y restera jusqu'à…

-Ce soir… terminai-je alors que sa voix s'éteignait, bon, je te laisse, je vais déjeuner, tu veux que je te ramène un truc ?

-Non c'est bon, Jeff ne devrait plus tarder. Mais merci.

-Mais de rien !

Puis je sortis. Une fois dehors je failli percuter Minho qui partait au « boulot » :

-Tiens salut toi ! me fit-il, alors comme ça on « sèche » ?

-Désolée… Je pense me remettre à courir après demain tout au plus !

-T'inquiète, prends ton temps, inutile de trop forcer, on a besoin de toi en pleine forme ! Je vois l'intérêt de reprendre tes escapades dans le labyrinthe si c'est pour aggraver ton cas et nous servir de boulet ! T'es bien plus utile ici pour l'instant ! Surtout que vous avez à faire apparemment !

-Le boulet t'emmerde, tocard ! lui rétorquai-je d'un ton railleur pendant qu'il repartait en riant. Je repris mon chemin et débarqué chez poêle à frire :

-Yo ! J'peux avoir un truc à bouffer steuplait ? Genre tout de suite ce serait pas mal ! Et que ce soit consistant je te pries, parce que j'ai du boulot qui m'attends !

-… Personne ne t'as jamais enseigné les bonnes manières ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai plus toute ma tête ! C'est ça d'être amnésique !

-Tu dois être la première que ça arrange ! Tiens sers-toi. fit-il en me tendant une assiette remplie de morceaux de pain, d'une plaquette de beurre et de tranches de jambon. Je m'assis à la table et commençais à me préparer un bon gros sandwich ! Une fois que j'eu finis d'empiler ma garniture, je rendis l'assiette et ce qu'il restait dedans à poêle à frire et sortie, non sans l'avoir chaleureusement remercié évidemment ! Je mangeais mon copieux petit dèj' en marchant et aperçu Newt qui revenait de chez les trancheurs. Je lui fis un petit coucou de la main et il m'interpella :

-C'est quoi cette horreur que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

-Un sandwich tocard, ça se voit pas ?

-Il a la taille d'un pavé ton truc !

-C'est parce que je l'ai bien garni c'est tout !

-Un coup tu manges rien, et le lendemain tu dévore encore plus qu'un ogre ! T'es pas claire comme tocarde !

-Tu faisais quoi chez les trancheurs ? dis-je en ignorant ouvertement sa pique précédente

-J'accompagnais le nouveau pour son premier stage pardi !

-Le pauvre… fis-je en me ressassant ma première journée avec Winston

-Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que t'as peur de ce foutu Winston toi!

-Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi ! C'est tabou !

-Ok, si tu le dis ! Bon moi j'y vais, tâche de ne pas t'étouffer avec ton… Truc…

-C'est un sandwich.

-Non, c'est un mutant !

-Tssk, allez va-t-en avant que je te balance le mutant à la figure !

-BEURK ! Inutile de me le dire deux fois !

Il prit un air dégoûté que je trouvais juste trop mignon et s'en fut sans demander son reste. Je soupirai… Franchement ce type… Puis en entendant les cris qui sortaient de l'abattoir je me dépêchais à mon tour de partir. Je passai le reste de la matinée avec mes deux blessés préférés ! Je nourrissais la fille avec de la soupe et notai deux ou trois mots qu'elle avait plus ou moins articulés sur le carnet, mais rien d'exceptionnel en fait… Puis Ben s'éveilla et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ce pauvre type allait mourir cette nuit. Je demandai à Jeff d'aller prévenir Alby :

-Ben est levé, file vite chercher gros nounours !

-Alice, c'est pas crédible comme surnom… Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

-On s'en fout tocard ! Vas-y !

Il s'exécuta pendant que je me retournai vers le malade. Alby débarqua sans crier gare et cette fois c'est moi qui sursautai, sauf que je ne criai pas bêtement comme lui hier, je me contentai d'un petit « Ah ! » qui me valut un regard noir de sa part (comme si c'était de ma faute ! Monstre sans cœur ! Est-ce que je me suis moqué de lui hier quand je lui ai fais la peur de sa vie ? Non !). Puis il emmena Ben au gnouf pendant que ce dernier se débattait faiblement… Je crois qu'il avait compris malgré lui que son sort était fixé et que ça n'aillait pas lui plaire… Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir de crier à Alby de lui laisser une seconde chance. Je décidai de prendre un peu l'air. Je fis signe à Jeff que je sortais et il opina. Une fois dehors j'aperçu le nouveau penché sur un type assis par terre… Je plissai les yeux et finit par reconnaître Minho. Minho ? Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus et courus vers eux :

-Minho ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu devrais être au travail, vil lardon !

- Oh la ferme toi ! souffla-t-il

-Sur un autre ton jeune homme ! Tu t'adresse pas à n'importe qui là ! Je suis le futur Maître du monde, alors soi plus poli si tu veux que je t'épargne quand je régnerais de nouveau sur mon empire ! déclamai-je fièrement

Il me dévisagea d'un air navré pendant que Thomas posa sur moi le regard le plus interloqué de la planète. Puis j'entendis Minho soupirer un « doux jésus » en secouant la tête avant de s'adresser au bleu :

-Fais pas gaffe, elle est… Naturellement dérangée.

-Naturellement dérangée ? m'étranglai-je, attend voir espèce de…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Minho ? Il s'est passé un truc ?

-IRRK ! Ne pus-je m'empêchai de crier en entendant Alby derrière moi (quelle idée aussi de surgir de nulle part comme ça…)

Il me lança un regard atterré et se tourna vers le maton des coureurs sans plus faire attention à moi. Je lui tirai la langue pendant que Minho répondait :

-Relax Alby. Rends-toi plutôt utile et va me chercher de l'eau, j'ai laissé tomber mon sac là-dehors.

-Ah bah ça c'est malin… soupirai-je pendant qu'Alby flanqua un bon coup de pied à ce pauvre débile qui gisait par terre :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il

-Je peux à peine parler, guignol ! Va me chercher à boire !

Je souris, et observai la réaction d'Alby. Celui-ci se tourna vers Thomas et s'expliqua :

-Minho est le seul tocard qui peut me parler sur ce ton sans se faire balancer du haut de la falaise.

-Bien dit gros nounours ! m'exclamai-je

Il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de m'assommer son énorme poing sur la tête en partant chercher de l'eau. Tss. Toujours aussi susceptible celui-là… Je lui dédiais mes plus horribles grimaces puis me retournai vers les deux compères. Minho était en train d'expliquer à Thomas qu'Alby c'était juste une grande gueule :

-Alors qui est le chef si ce n'est pas lui ? demandait Thomas que je sentais un peu perdu

Je lui assénai une bonne vieille bourrade avant de lui rappeler mon petit laïus de tout à l'heure :

-T'as déjà oublié tocard ? C'est moi le véritable maître ! Pas qu'ici d'ailleurs, je suis le Roi du monde ! (avec un R majuscule s'il vous plait)

-Quoi ? Demanda Thomas d'un air vaguement énervé (je pense que ça l'agaçait qu'on ne lui réponde pas sérieusement)

-Quand on ne comprend rien, on la ferme le bleu. trancha Minho, puis il se mit à marmonner, pourquoi tous les tocards qui s'amènent ici posent toujours les mêmes questions débiles ? C'est soûlant. Et l'autre là qui prend un malin plaisir à embrouiller tout le monde…

Je compris que « l'Autre », c'était moi, et lui décochai un sourire innocent pendant que Thomas (qui commencer à ressembler à une pelote de nerf) rétorquai :

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse, alors ?

-Que vous écoutiez ce qu'on vous dit en évitant de la ramener. Voilà ce que je voudrais.

Je soupirai… Niveau social Minho n'était pas forcément mieux qu'Alby… Mais l'autre bleu avait l'air aussi têtu que lui et ne lâcha pas le morceau, au contraire il sembla estimer que c'était une bonne idée de le provoquer encore un peu plus ! Les mecs, vraiment… Puis je me rappelais que j'avais moi aussi cette fâcheuse tendance à envenimer les situations plutôt qu'à me laisser faire et décidai que finalement j'étais mal placée pour critiquer :

-Oui je suis sûr que c'est exactement ce que tu as fais quand c'était toi le nouveau. riposta Thomas

-J'ai été l'un des premiers blocards, tête de pioche. Ferme un peu ton clapet tant que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Le garçon semblait en avoir plus qu'assez des manières de Minho et fit mine de s'en aller, mais ce dernier le retint pendant que je m'asseyais également, j'en avais assez d'observer la scène debout :

-Assieds-toi mec. Je te fais marcher c'est tout. C'est trop marrant. (à ces mots je lui lançai un regard dédaigneux… La grosse poilade effectivement… Pauv' type !) Tu verras, quand le prochain nouveau… Sauf qu'il n'y aura plus de nouveau, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je alors, puis je me rappelais le message de la fille. Mais c'est tant mieux ça ! Plus de visite ennuyeuse, plus de « c'est vrai que t'es la seule fille ici » à tout bout de champ, plus de risque d'avoir un nouveau trancheur ! Que de bonne nouvelle !

Les deux garçons me dévisagèrent comme si je leur avais annoncé que c'était les pingouins qui avaient inventés le chewing-gum et Minho finit par soupirer en marmonnant un « quelle tocarde » pendant que Thomas semblait hésiter entre exploser de rire ou déprimer à mort… Puis Minho se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui demanda :

-Tu as vu cette fille, hein ? Tout le monde a l'air de croire que tu la connais.

Je fixai Thomas soudainement intéressée, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir sa version là-dessus moi aussi ! Il sembla s'offusquer :

-Je l'ai vue, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on se connaisse.

Je soupirai, déçue. J'aurais bien donné mon dessert pour avoir un indice de plus sur ce qu'il se passait… Minho parut se contenter de cette réponse et passa à la question suivante :

-Elle est mignonne ?

Je lui jetai un regard blasé alors que Thomas hésita un peu avant de répondre :

-Plutôt mignonne, oui.

-Voilà t'es satisfait ? lui demandais-je d'un ton railleur

Il m'ignora royalement et se laissa tomber sur le dos :

-J'en étais sûr. A condition d'aimer les filles dans le coma, évidemment.

-Imbécile… soupirai-je

-Evidemment. se contenta d'approuver Thomas

-Alice ? me demanda alors Minho

-Humpf ? grognai-je

-Tu ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'Alby n'est pas revenu, ce que j'ai à dire te concerne d'une certaine façon

-Suuuuupeeeer ! dis-je sur le ton le moins convaincu du monde pendant qu'il esquissait un sourire mesquin

-J'imagine que tu iras en parler directement à Newt après ?

-Oh arrêtes avec ça ! Ton délire est devenu aussi poussiéreux que le cerveau de Gally !

-Oh, bon ça ! s'exclama-t-il pendant Thomas me dévisageait d'un air admiratif, je crois que j'aurais pu lui demander ce que je voulais à l'instant tellement il semblait ravi de m'entendre dire un truc pareil ! Ouaip, il le portait pas dans son cœur, c'est sûr !

Un long moment s'écoula. J'étais toujours assise à côté de Minho et je regardai les nuages qui passaient en imaginant des trucs pas possibles (oh ! là ! Un cancrelas sur un rocher ! Si je m'y attendais !), quand la voix du nouveau rompit le silence :

-Alors… Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, aujourd'hui ?

-Tu sais quoi ? D'habitude c'est la question la plus débile qu'on puisse poser à un coureur. (je souris à cette remarque, il avait sacrément raison) Mais pas aujourd'hui. reprit-il

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, explique quoi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

-Il faut que t'ailles en parler à Newt ? me demanda-t-il, narquois

-Quel mot t'as pas compris dans « arrêtes avec ça » exactement ? Tocard !

-Attendons le retour de l'Amiral. J'ai horreur de me répéter. En plus, il n'aura peut-être pas envie que tu sois au courant. dit-il simplement en pointant Thomas du doigt

Je soupirai en même temps que le pauvre bougre qui ne demandait que ça lui, des réponses. Tout comme moi. M'enfin, je ne pouvais que prendre mon mal en patience et attendre :

-Dans ce cas, dis-nous au moins pourquoi tu as l'air aussi fatigué. s'enquit Thomas, tu cours tous les jours, non ?

Je tournai la tête vers Minho qui se redressait péniblement :

-Oui le bleu, tous les jours. Disons que je me suis un peu excité et que j'ai couru plus vite que d'habitude.

-Pourquoi ? redemanda Thomas, alors que je fixai désespérément Minho, avide de réponse moi aussi (c'était pratique d'avoir ce nouveau-là, il m'évitait de poser moi-même les questions)

-Je te l'ai dit, mec, patience ! On attend l'amiral Alby.

Je me retins de le secouer comme un poirier en lui hurlant de nous donner des réponses et plus vite que ça, mais ma raison parla (c'était plutôt rare d'ailleurs) et me dit de me contenter de ce que j'avais pour l'instant ! Ça mettait un peu de suspense comme ça. Thomas aussi semblait s'être résigné, puisqu'il ajouta :

-C'est bon, je la boucle. Mais assure-toi qu'Alby me laisse écouter les nouvelles.

-D'accord, le bleu, c'est toi le patron.

Je fis un petit sourire amusé à Thomas, j'avais l'impression que la boîte m'avait amené mon propre jumeau. Alby arriva enfin et tendit son verre d'eau à l'autre coureur qui le but aussi goulûment que Newt la nuit de la transformation de Ben. Puis notre chef préféré prit la parole :

-Bon, je t'écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ce tocard, (dit-il en parlant de Thomas alors que Minho le montrai du menton), tu peux parler devant lui, je m'en fiche.

J'eus l'impression que Minho mettait une éternité à se lever, j'aurais voulu lui asséner un coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il aille plus vite, mais il était fatigué le pauvre. C'était bien normal. Et Alby m'aurait sûrement montré la direction du gnouf si j'avais fait ça, ce qui était la dernière chose à faire vu la situation, je ne voulais pas perdre une miette de se qu'il allait dire ! Enfin, il parla :

-J'ai trouvé un cadavre.

-Hein ? Un cadavre de quoi ? Demanda Alby, mais moi j'avais déjà compris, dans le labyrinthe, on trouve pas grand-chose à part…

-Un cadavre de griffeur. annonça Minho en souriant

-… Ma que pasa ? finis-je par dire après un court silence qui avait suivis la déclaration

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler, se contenta de prévenir Alby

-Ecoutez, reprit Minho, à votre place je serais sceptique, moi aussi. Mais croyez-moi, j'en ai vraiment trouvé un. Un gros en plus !

-Tu as trouvé un griffeur mort… marmonna Alby, incrédule

-Oui, Alby, à trois kilomètres d'ici environ, près de la falaise.

-Genre ! m'exclamai-je, mais c'est un truc de dingue ! Et évidemment, pile le jour où je cours pas ! Est-ce que c'est aussi moche que dans mes souvenirs ? demandai-je, sincèrement intéressée

-On s'en fout Alice, m'interrompit Alby qui s'adressa ensuite à Minho, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené avec toi ?

Je le regardai d'un air ahuri pendant que Minho s'efforçait de lui répondre calmement :

-Tu as forcé sur la bibine ou quoi ? Ces machins doivent peser une demi-tonne, mec. De toute façon, ne compte pas sur moi pour y toucher. Même si on m'offrait un billet de sortie pour partir d'ici.

-De quoi il avait l'air ? demanda Alby

-Tu vois qu'on ne s'en fout pas… marmonnai-je

Mais il m'ignora et continua d'harceler Minho de questions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui rétorque :

-Il faudrait que tu vois ça par toi-même, c'est… Bizarre.

-Bizarre ?

-Bizarre comment ? demandai-je à mon tour, intriguée

-Ecoutez, je suis crevé, j'ai faim et le soleil me tape sur le crâne. Mais si vous voulez y aller tout de suite, on doit pouvoir faire l'aller-retour avant la fermeture des murs.

-Mieux vaut attendre demain. déclara Alby

-Sage décision. confirmai-je

-Ça, c'est la réflexion la plus intelligente de la semaine, approuva également Minho

Puis il se leva et parti en direction de la ferme en expliquant qu'il était trop mort pour retourner dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui. Je m'apprêtai à partir moi aussi mais Alby me retint par l'épaule et me demanda :

-Ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ?

-Je ne suis pas devin Alby, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Enfin si j'en ai une petite quand même : tout est en train de bouger ! Il y a du changement dans l'air ! Mais t'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi pour t'en apercevoir non ?

Je lui lançai un regard provocateur, dégageait mon épaule de son emprise et tournait les talons. Je me demandai vraiment à quoi tout ça rimait moi aussi. Mais l'estomac vide, impossible de réfléchir plus que ça ! Donc direction la bonne bouffe (mon sandwich-mutant me paraissait bien loin)!


	16. Chapter 16

Saluminium mes petits bonhommes! :D J'ai l'audace d'espérer que vous vous portez tous comme des charmes, parce que voilà le dernier chapitre! Donc, bon courage, et surtout, n'oublions pas de remercier James Dashner, auteur original du labyrinthe, pour avoir créé Newtie! Non parce que sinon, la vie serait quand même moins chouette quoi!

Bonne lecture! Je croise les doigts our qu'il ne reste pas de fautes, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri de ce genre de choses...^^'

* * *

><p>Je passai le reste de la journée à redouter l'heure qui verrait Ben partir à tout jamais. Pour ne rien arranger Luth était venu me pleurer dans les bras en fin d'après-midi. Il connaissait bien Ben, c'était un de ses premiers amis au bloc, et la nouvelle l'avait particulièrement affecté. Bien plus qu'hier quand il avait appris qu'il avait mal tourné apparemment. Je crois qu'il le préférait mort plutôt que destiné à <em>ça<em>... Je fis donc tout mon possible pour le consoler et réussie même à le faire sourire jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Newt et Alby nous réunirent tous devant la porte est. J'avais rejoins Gand et Luth s'accrochait désespérément à moi, comme si j'étais la seule personne qui l'empêchait de tomber dans l'abysse de la déprime. Je lui avais pris la main et il me la serrait tellement fort que je me demandais si j'en avais encore une quand Alby cria :

-Amenez-le.

A ces mots, le sol parut s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, car ce que l'on appelait un bannissement était sur le point de se produire. Je sentis les larmes de Luth tomber sur mes épaules. Je le pris dans mes bras et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour ne pas avoir à voir la scène qui allait se dérouler. J'aperçus trois blocards amener le corps réticent de Ben. Je restai pétrifiée en voyant ses yeux terrorisés et pendant un bref instant je m'imaginais que c'était Newt qu'on allait jeter en pâture à ces satanés griffeurs. Je frissonnai et refoulai cette pensée.

Puis j'aperçus Newt qui revenait avec la perche. Ben faisait bien attention à ne croiser aucuns regards, mais quand Alby empoigna l'instrument il commença à s'agiter. Il suppliait Alby de l'épargner. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment là que je ne fis plus attention à rien car une pensée, atroce, envahie mon esprit : j'aurais pu lui éviter ça. Pendant tout le reste du bannissement, je gardai les yeux fixé sur Ben en pensant qu'effectivement, j'aurais pu lui éviter ça. Hier, j'aurais dû l'achever au lieu de le ramener à la vie, il serait mort, c'est sûr, mais c'était mille fois plus préférable que la peur, l'angoisse et la solitude qui allait le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'un griffeur le tue cette nuit. Je sentais les ongles de Luth s'enfoncer dans ma peau à mesure que les cris de Ben se faisaient perçants. Je n'entendis rien du discours d'Alby, je remarquai à peine les blocards qui poussaient sur la perche, je ne voyais que Ben et je me répétais sans cesse que j'étais pire qu'un griffeur pour lui avoir permis de vivre ça.

Il regardait tout le monde désormais, il s'attardait sur chaque visage en continuant sa supplique, il m'a semblé qu'à un moment il m'appelait également, mais je ne lui répondis pas, je me contentai de le fixer, c'était tout. J'ai du lui paraître particulièrement froide au milieu de cette foule de garçon qui détournaient les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Puis il poussa un des cris les plus atroces que j'aurais à entendre, et le mur se referma définitivement, coupant net son hurlement démentiel.

Je restai un instant interdite, puis je me rappelais la présence des autres garçons, et enfin Luth qui me pleurait dans les bras. Je me concentrai sur lui et le berçai avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable en lui frottant le dos.

Ma nuit fut particulièrement agitée. Je ne fis que des cauchemars entrecoupés des hurlements de Ben qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Me réveiller fut un véritable soulagement. Je me frottai les yeux, baillais et poussai un cri en remarquant Gand qui m'observait, assis en tailleur près de moi, la tête entre les mains :

-T'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais… Je suis réveillé depuis une heure environ, impossible de me rendormir, du coup je me suis dit que j'allais te regarder dormir, et que ça m'aiderait peut être à trouver le sommeil… Sauf que t'avais l'air aussi agité que moi… Toi aussi cette histoire t'as travaillée, hein ?

-Evidemment… soupirai-je, mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais pu t'aider à trouver le sommeil par contre.

Il ne répondit pas et me fis juste un petit sourire étrange. Je me sentis rougir sans trop comprendre pourquoi et me levai d'un coup :

-Bon ! Eh ben c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée ! dis-je en me frottant les mains, et pour commencer : la bouffe !

-… Tu as vraiment faim ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon… Bah à la bouffe alors…

-Bonne réponse cloporte !

-Quoi ?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers poêle à frire. Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti je me sentis déjà beaucoup mieux, je me mis en quête d'un truc à faire avant d'apercevoir Minho et Alby se diriger vers les portes. Je leur courus après :

-Eh les gars ! Attendez-moi, je veux venir !

-Hors de question tocarde, toi tu reste ici. me répondit Alby

-Ouais, coucouche panier ! renchérit Minho

-Mais pourquoi ?! C'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux voir !

-Justement, me répliqua Alby, tu risques de tout gâcher avec ton trop plein d'enthousiasme, en plus ton épaule n'aura rien contre un jour de repos supplémentaire je présume.

Je fis une moue boudeuse et croisai les bras en leur lançant un regard noir, puis je rebroussai chemin en traînant les pieds. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait raison ! Et ça, ça me mettait hors de moi ! Je parti vers la cabane qui me servait de lieu de travail et y passait le reste la matinée avec Jeff et Clint. Je me sentais en pleine forme malgré les évènements d'hier soir, et sur les coups de midi je courus comme une gamine pour me chercher mon repas. Je ne mangeais pas, je me goinfrais sous le regard amusé de Gand :

-Eh beh, ça fait du bien de voir que tu as retrouvé ton appétit vorace ! me dit-il

Je m'apprêtai à lui sortir une réplique cinglante de mon cru mais j'aperçus Newt du coin de l'œil. Il observai la porte qui avait englouti Alby et Minho ce matin. Il en oubliait son assiette et tapai machinalement avec sa fourchette sur sa pauvre tranche de steak :

-Tu m'excuses, j'ai un truc à régler… dis-je à Gand sans quitter Newt des yeux

Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et je pris mon assiette avec moi, ce qui déclencha un petit rire de sa part quand je parti. Je m'assis à côté de Newt sans même lui demander son avis et me mis à fixer la porte moi aussi :

-C'est pas la grande forme on dirait… lui fis-je remarquer

-Bof…

-… Tu sais ils ont encore largement le temps de rentrer, arrête de te faire du mourrons il n'est que midi et demi tout au plus !

-N'empêche ils devaient rentrer vers midi !

-Newt… soupirai-je, laisse leur du temps, sérieusement ! Ils sont grands, ils gèrent ! Et Minho connait le labyrinthe comme sa poche alors, détends-toi un peu et mange !

-Pas faim.

-Ce n'est pas en boudant ton assiette qu'ils reviendront plus vite ! En plus tu gaspilles de la nourriture, et dieu sait ce que poêle à frire déteste ça !

Je posai mon assiette, me saisit de la sienne, lui arrachais la fourchette des mains, piquait cette dernière dans un morceau de viande et l'amenai à sa bouche :

-Allez ouvre !

-Alice, arrêtes bon sang !

-Ouvre grand, j'ai dis ! Une bouchée pour l'oncle Alby ! Une autre pour super Minho ! Une troisième pour reprendre des forces ! All-ez !

-Rah mais donne-moi ça toi, tu me fais honte !

Il me prit la fourchette des mains et se mit à manger tout seul. Je souris d'un air victorieux :

-Bah tu vois quand tu veux !

-La ferme tocarde !

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine sale gosse.

Il sourit un peu, bon c'était déjà ça.

-T'as fini de manger là non ? me dit-il au bout d'un moment

-Ouaip, pourquoi ?

-Tu devrais pas aller bosser comme tout le monde ?

Je le regardais d'un air incompréhensif avant de m'exclamer :

-Oh non ! Je ne peux pas rester avec toi plutôt ?

-Nan ! Tous les prétextes sont bons pour fainéanter avec toi dis-donc !

Je soupirai. J'avais trop honte de lui dire que je m'inquiétais juste pour lui, donc je le laissai croire ce qu'il voulait. Je repartis donc vers l'infirmerie, mais pas sans une pointe d'inquiétude acérée qui me grignotais le cœur. Le voir dans cet état m'avait un peu retournée. Et je commençais à moi aussi m'inquiéter pour les deux autres tocards dans le labyrinthe…

Finalement je travaillais d'arrache-pied pendant trois heures non stops ! J'étais si absorbée que je ne pensais à rien d'autres ! Ce n'est qu'au moment où Jeff me suggéra de faire une petite pause que je m'aperçus du temps que j'avais passé sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Je décidai de retourner voir Newt. Il devait certainement être en compagnie de Minho et d'Alby désormais ! Mais non, je le trouvais perdu dans ses pensées, rongé par l'inquiétude. Non loin de lui Thomas et Chuck était assis en train de grignoter, l'humeur de Newt devait être contagieuse vu leur tronche de déterré. Je m'approchais d'eux :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Personne n'est encore revenu… me répondit Chuck d'une petite voix pendant que Thomas acquiesçait en silence

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, sauf que si moi aussi je craquais on n'irait pas loin ! Je décidai de prendre les choses en main ! Première étape, éloigner l'élément perturbateur ! Je saisi Newt par le bras et l'attirait hors d'ici malgré ses protestations. Je l'amenais vers la forêt sans m'arrêter une minute, ce n'est qu'une fois que j'estimais être assez loin que je le lâchais. Il commença à râler tout ce qu'il pouvait :

-Mais ça va pas à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Il me prend que tu déprime tout le monde autour de toi ! Je veux bien que tu soi transi d'inquiétude, mais ait au moins la sagesse d'esprit de laisser ce pauvre Chuck et le nouveau de trois jour hors de tout ça !

-Tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès ?

-Non, mais quand je t'avais dit que je voulais rester avec toi ce midi c'était justement pour éviter ça ! Bougre d'âne !

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-Tu sais quoi, assieds-toi.

-Hein ? Où ça ?

-Par terre tocard ! Allez, exécution !

Il me regarda bizarrement, s'assit froidement en tailleur et croisa les bras :

-Super ta méthode, je me sens déjà mieux, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Je soupirai, c'était pas de la tarte… Je m'agenouillais derrière lui et commençais à le masser doucement, la vache qu'est-ce qu'il était tendu ! Il sursauta et tenta de se retourner mais je l'en empêchai et lui ordonnai de se calmer :

-Laisse-toi faire un peu ! C'est censé te détendre, mais ça ne marchera que si tu veux bien faire l'_effort_ de coopérer !

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à la fin !

-Moi aussi j'ai des amis qui sont dans le labyrinthe en ce moment même je te signale alors évite les remarques désagréables de ce genre ! Je veux juste t'aider ! Joue le jeu bon sang, au moins pour quelques minutes !

Il re-soupira, mais se calma et se laissa faire. Au bout d'un moment je remarquai qu'il devenait plus détendu et qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Bien, au moins ça marchait, j'avais eu raison de persister ! Sans trop m'en rendre compte je commençais à chanter doucement:

_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona, negro__  
><em>_Pero carinoso__  
><em>_Todos me dicen el negro, llorona, negro__  
><em>_Pero carinoso__  
><em>_Yo soy como el chile, llorona,__  
><em>_Picante pero sabroso__  
><em>_Yo soy como el chile, llorona,__  
><em>_Picante pero sabroso__  
><em>

_Hayde mi, llorona, llorona,__  
><em>_llorona, llévame al rio__  
><em>_Tapamecontu rebozo, llorona__  
><em>_Porque me muero de frio__  
><em>_Si porque te quiero quieres, llorona__  
><em>_Quieres que te quiera màs__ …_

-C'est quoi cette chanson ? m'interrompit-il en riant un peu au bout d'un moment, je comprends rien du tout !

-C'est de l'espagnol je crois, j'avais ça dans la tête c'est tout ! Euh… Il est quelle heure au fait ?

Newt consulta sa montre. Puis il se leva brusquement en grommelant :

-Et voilà avec tes bêtises on a perdu une heure !

-UNE HEURE !? Fis-je d'un air incrédule en me levant moi aussi, mais c'est pas possible !

-Ben si apparemment… Bon, assez trainassais comme ça, va bosser maintenant !

Je lui tirai la langue et commençais à partir, mais il me rappela doucement :

-Bon et euh… Désolé…

-Pour quoi ? Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour eux, c'est normal, non ?

-… Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?

Sa voix s'était faite si basse et si inquiète… Et sa tête ! On aurait dit un enfant sans défense qui avait peur du noir :

-Ben oui ! Parce que sinon ils savent trop bien que je viendrai les tirer par la peau des fesses s'il le faut, et ça c'est la méga honte quand même !

-… Merci Alice…

Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit.

Je ne le revis plus de l'après-midi, jusqu'au moment de dîner, mais l'atmosphère à ce moment-là était vraiment nulle… Même moi je ne disais rien, je mangeais à côté de Luth et Gand en pensant constamment à _eux_ ! Je n'avalais presque rien, comme pas mal de monde d'ailleurs… Je n'osais pas regarder Newt de peur que ça me déprime encore plus. Mais au bout d'un moment je finis par lever la tête, sans le trouver. La voix de Gand m'interpella :

-Il n'est pas là…

-Ah bon ? Mais où est-il al... Euh, je veux dire... mais qui voyons ?

-C'est bon Alice, ne fais pas l'innocente. Newt n'est même pas venu manger. Les portes ne vont plus tarder à se fermer tu sais…

-Ça, pour le savoir… maugréai-je

Je grignotais vaguement une bouchée de plus, puis je n'y tins plus :

-Bon, fis-je en reposant mes couverts, je vais attendre à la porte parce que là j'en peux vraiment plus !

-Je viens avec toi, dis Luth presque immédiatement, comme s'il n'attendait que ça

-Pareil, fis Gand en s'étirant mollement, j'en ai marre de voir toutes ces tronches de mort vivants de toute manière !

Une fois dehors on aperçus Newt qui revenait vers la ferme, tête basse. On le rejoignis, et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, on pouvait apparemment dire adieu à son sourire pour un moment... Et pire; adieu à Alby et Minho. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, mais Thomas cria soudain:

-Newt ! Ils arrivent ! Je les vois !

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et me mis à courir le plus vite possible vers la porte qui se refermait, juste à temps pour apercevoir Minho et Alby écroulé dans le labyrinthe, puis Thomas qui s'y précipitait, mon sang ne fis qu'un tour :

-Thomas, attends ! criai-je en lui courant après, tentant vainement de le retenir

La voix de Newt qui nous hurler de ne pas faire ça disparut en même temps que le mur se refermait sur nous.

* * *

><p>Juste pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, la canson qu'Alice chantonne, c'est <em>la llorona<em>. Elle est assez connue, mais je préfère préciser quand même. ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Mais que voilà un bien long chapitre!^^ Bon, faut dire que c'est une longue nuit qui attend Alice and Co aussi, alors un peu d'indulgence! X)

Je vous laisse profiter du spectacle, mais pas sans ma petite disclaimer traditionnelle: j'ai l'insigne honneur de constater que je ne suis PAS l'auteur du Labyrinthe!... C'était la déprime du jour!^^Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles allons-y gaiement!

P.S: pour toute les reviews et les favoris et xeatera, MERCI x fois! Non parce que franchement, ma vie prend tout son sens dès que je lis vos pitis messages trop sympatoches!

* * *

><p>Je regardai autour de moi d'un air hébété. Oups… La gaffe, mais la gaffe ! Voilà que j'étais coincée dans le labyrinthe ! Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même, rien. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais agi par instinct sans penser aux conséquences, comme toujours. Quelle belle idiote je faisais ! Je voulais seulement retenir Thomas, lui épargner l'enfer alors qu'il était nouveau, eh bien c'était réussi ! Pour ce qui est de l'enfer, il allait être servi, on allait tous être servi ! Bien joué, vraiment très bien joué ! Puis je pensai à l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé Newt toute la sainte journée, et je me mis à culpabiliser comme une dingue : non seulement ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas rentrés à temps, mais en plus il avait fallu que les deux idiots du village foncent dans le tas sans prendre la peine d'utiliser un tant soi peu leur cervelle ! Ohlalalala ! J'étais mal barrée moi ! En plus je n'avais rien du matos qu'on a habituellement, pas de montre, pas de basket adéquat, pas de vêtements pratiques non plus, et pire : pas de lampe torche ! Ça promettait d'être folklorique tiens ! Et ça voulait aussi dire qu'il allait falloir que je veille toute la nuit, sans dormir donc, et que je coure, et que je réfléchisse, enfin toute sorte de chose que je ne me sentais pas en état de faire actuellement… Et mon épaule ! Crotte alors, pourvu qu'elle tienne le coup parce que sinon j'étais encore plus dans le pétrin que ce que je croyais ! Et comment j'allais faire pour…<p>

Ce fut le cri d'Alby qui me rappela que je n'étais pas seule. Je me tournai vers les trois garçons, enfin vu l'état d'Alby, disons plutôt deux et demi… Minho prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginiez en sortant comme ça, mais laissez-moi vous dire que c'était le truc le plus débile que vous pouviez faire. Vous êtes fichu maintenant, comme nous.

-Sans blague, lui rétorquai-je froidement

-Je ne pouvais quand même pas rester là sans bouger ! s'exclama Thomas

-Et ça nous sert à quoi que tu sois là ? Enfin, tant pis pour la règle numéro un ! Si tu veux te suicider tu es libre. lui répondit Minho, acerbe

-De rien les gars. Je voulais juste vous donner un coup de main.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à comprendre un peu la gravité de la situation car il reprit sur un ton moins assuré :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara Minho, disons juste que les griffeurs savent très bien faire le mort.

-Tu m'étonnes Elton… soupirai-je

-Quoi, il s'est fait… Mordre ? Piquer ? Il va subir une transformation ?

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre succinctement mais Minho me devança :

-Tu as encore un tas de choses à apprendre.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin, et il me sorti un « ben quoi » désinvolte. J'adore Minho, vraiment, mais pour ce qui est du tact... Puis je me tournai vers ce pauvre Thomas qui semblait bien énervé pour le coup, et je le comprenais parfaitement. Je lui répondis enfin :

-La transformation, c'est seulement après administration du sérum.

-Et donc, là, il se passe quoi ?

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée en fait, on n'avait jamais laissé le moindre blocard piqué plus de quelques heures sans sérum. Le garçon sembla se calmer un peu, il demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

-Vu qu'on n'est pas rentré avant le crépuscule, oui, sûrement. Il en a peut-être pour une heure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste quand tu ne prends pas le sérum. Remarque, on sera bientôt morts tous les trois, alors pas la peine de pleurer. répondit platement Minho

Je me retins de lui sauter dessus pour lui asséner une bonne paire de claque. Avec un tel optimisme et une telle volonté de vivre on ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin ! Moi je voulais y croire, aussi je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant au possible sauf que Thomas m'interrompit :

-On va vraiment mourir ? Tu es en train de me dire que nous n'avons vraiment aucune chance ?

-Pas une seule. confirma Minho

-Que tu dis mon pote, t'as même pas essayé ! m'écriai-je, si tu t'avoues vaincu aussi vite tu n'ira pas bien loin !

-Mais bon sang Alice, tu comprends où on est au moins ?! T'as déjà vu qui que ce soit revenir le lendemain matin pour le petit déj' après avoir campé dans le labyrinthe ?

-Non, mais il y a un début à tout ! Je ne vais pas baisser les bras sous prétexte que monsieur Minho a dit de le faire ! En plus on est pas tout seul! On est quatre!

-Allez, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire, intervint Thomas, combien de griffeur vont nous tomber dessus, à votre avis ?

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules et Minho répondit d'un ton épuisé :

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Après tout, rien ne nous dit qu'on va forcément croiser les griffeurs, tentai-je

-Tu sais que tu es digne d'un bisounours là ?! me répliqua Minho

-Et selon toi s'asseoir dans un coin et déprimer en attendant la mort c'est une solution peut-être ? répliquai-je sèchement

Thomas nous coupa avant que la dispute ne s'envenime :

-Et il y en a beaucoup qui se sont fait coincer dehors ?

-Une douzaine au moins. Lâcha Minho, abattu, tu as vu le cimetière ?

-Oui.

-Et encore, ça, c'est ceux qu'on a retrouvés. Il y en a d'autres qui ont disparut sans laisser de trace. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a mis ce foutu cimetière au fond du bois. Penser tous les jours aux copains qui se font massacrer, il n'y a rien de mieux pour te ruiner le moral.

Puis il sembla enfin réagir un minimum. Il se leva, empoigna Alby sous les aisselles et s'adressa à nous, sauf que c'était pour dire un truc encore plus déprimant :

-Attrapez-le par les pieds, on va le mettre devant la porte. Ça leur fera toujours un corps de moins à rechercher demain matin.

Je le regardai, interdite. Ah parce qu'il était sérieux là ? Thomas craqua :

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! se lamenta-t-il

-Arrête de chialer. Il fallait obéir aux règles et rester à l'intérieur. Allez, prends-le par les chevilles.

Thomas finit par s'exécuter et ils traînèrent Alby (ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait) vers la porte. Je les regardais faire d'un air atterré. Non mais je rêve ! On n'a pas idée de laisser tomber aussi vite !

J'avais bien l'intention de le leur faire savoir :

-On est vraiment censé le laisser là ? Minho, tu n'y pense pas non ? Il est encore vivant ! Tant qu'il y a d'la vie, il y a d'l'espoir ! Ne l'enterre pas trop vite quand même !

-Et tu propose quoi petite maligne ?

-On l'emmène avec nous où qu'on aille ! dis-je en croisant les bras

-Débile… soupira-t-il d'un air affligé, tu sais combien il pèse ce tocard ? Si on est attaqué, il nous ralentira, et on s'épuisera deux fois plus en passant notre temps à le traîner derrière nous et à s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Mais…

-Où est-ce qu'il a était mordu ? demanda soudain Thomas, tu as vu la plaie ?

-Ces saletés ne mordent pas tocard elles piquent. Je n'ai pas vu la plaie. Il en a peut-être des dizaines sur tout le corps.

-Elles te piquent ? Comment ça ?

-Ecoute, il faudrait que tu en voies une pour comprendre.

-D'accord, alors comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas été piqué toi ?

Je fixai intensément Minho, avide de connaître la réponse :

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que je vais m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Quoi, ils t'ont… ? commença Thomas, mais je lui fis signe de laisser tomber, Minho et son humour noir avait encore frappé

-Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, celui que je croyais mort. Il s'est réveillé d'un coup et il a piqué Alby avant de détaler. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va revenir avec ses petits copains pour nous achever avec leurs aiguilles.

-On se croirait dans la belle au bois dormant… marmonnai-je

-Tu trouve qu'Alby a une tête de jeune fille en fleur ? me lança Minho, ce à quoi je répondis en lui tirant la langue

- Leurs aiguilles ? demanda Thomas

-Oui, leurs aiguilles. confirma Minho

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas escalader ? Le lierre, Minho, on peut grimper dessus ?

Je voulus lui répondre que oui, la preuve je passais ma vie dans ce lierre, mais encore une fois Minho et son tact légendaire me prirent au dépourvu :

-Bon sang, le bleu, tu nous prends vraiment pour des débiles. Tu crois être le premier à avoir cette idée formidable d'_escalader_ les murs ?

-J'essaie de trouver une solution, mec, s'écria Thomas pendant que j'acquiesçais, bien d'accord avec lui, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu au lieu de ricaner à tout ce que je dis ?

Minho réagit vivement et empoigna Thomas par son T-shirt :

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais rien, et tu me soûles à chercher encore des raisons d'espérer. On est morts, vous comprenez ? fit-il en s'adressant à moi également, morts !

-Minho… dis-je simplement

Il s'effondra contre un mur, le visage dans les mains, complètement abattu. J'étais mal pour lui, surtout quand il ajouta en murmurant :

-Oh, nom de dieu, nom de dieu ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, mec. Je te jure !

Je soupirai. C'était bien ce que je craignais dans le fond, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à s'enfoncer comme ça. Je m'approchai de lui, m'agenouillai à son niveau, posait une main sur sa tête et lui dit :

-Minho, je comprends ton état, moi aussi j'ai peur, et Thomas aussi. C'est normal. Mais on n'arrivera à rien en se laissant abattre ! Non mais sans blague Minho, regardes-nous ! On est trois (et demi), dont deux coureurs qui connaissent le labyrinthe par cœur, et tu oublies l'essentiel !

-L'essentiel ? me demanda-t-il perplexe

-Oui, un atout majeur, décisif même !

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Moi ! fis-je triomphante

-Pardon ?(il aurait sûrement rit si la situation n'était pas aussi terrible) et tu compte faire quoi? Les yeux doux aux griffeurs pour les convaincre de ne pas nous faire de mal ? T'as pas du comprendre, ce sont des griffeurs dont on parle là, pas de Newt qui cède à tous tes caprices dès que tu dilates tes pupilles !

-Bon Minho, ça suffit, stoppe tes vannes pourries et écoute-moi, je parlais du fait que j'ai _déjà_ combattu un griffeur et que j'ai _gagné _!

A ces mots Thomas prêta l'oreille plus attentivement encore, et Minho se décida enfin à me regarder dans les yeux :

-Tu ne sais pas comment tu y es arrivée. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as fait une fois que… Il s'interrompit car un bruit avait retenti. Je me figeai de terreur et tournai la tête dans la même direction que les garçons. Je reconnaîtrais ce son entre mille:

-Griffeur… ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer, la peur au ventre

Minho se leva brusquement, puis il parla et je le sentais particulièrement terrifié :

-On se sépare… C'est notre seule chance. Ne vous arrêtez pas, compris ? Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !

Et sur ces mots terribles il nous planta là sans plus de façon.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je n'eus même pas le réflexe de lui hurler de revenir sur le champ avant que je ne m'énerve. Comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde qu'on aurait plus de chance seul et terrifié plutôt qu'en équipe ?! C'était pourtant évident qu'on devait rester groupé ! La voix de Thomas me sortie de ma torpeur :

-Comment peut-il nous laisser ici ?

Je me retournai vers lui et lui fit un pauvre sourire :

-Bah, tu sais, la peur quoi. Je le comprends en un sens, je ne l'encourage pas pour autant mais je le comprends. Bon, bah y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte de son côté ! Et nous du nôtre !

A cet instant, les bruits s'intensifièrent. Je ravalai ma fierté d'un « gloups » pas très gracieux et me tournai lentement vers le fond du couloir. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de revoir ces horreurs. Les images de ma sœur resurgirent et je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. Mes belles paroles de toute à l'heure me revinrent en mémoire : moi, un atout, parce que j'avais déjà immobilisé un griffeur. Un coup de chance, oui ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fais ce jour là ! La peur me nouait les entrailles, tout comme maintenant et en plus je n'avais pas pu sauver Ysambre ! Puis je me rappelais soudainement que la situation actuelle était assez proche de celle que j'avais déjà vécu, sauf qu'à la place d'Ysambre j'avais un Alby dans les vapes et un bleu, qui me paraissait néanmoins débrouillard et courageux, mais quand même, un bleu ! Et je savais où j'étais et à quoi j'avais à faire désormais! Bon, prends tes responsabilités ma fille, tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre gars se dépatouiller tout seul ! Je me retournai vers lui :

-Bon, alors, tu préfères quoi, on fait du camping devant la porte ou une randonnée nocturne dans le labyrinthe ?

-Ben… Tu ne connaîtrais pas une cachette pour lui ? fit-il en montrant Alby du doigt, histoire qu'on ne se fasse pas de soucis pour lui pendant qu'on essaye d'échapper aux… Griffeurs…

Je regardai gros nounours un instant… Effectivement, on ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là… Il y avait peut-être une chance de le sauver demain matin, mais pour ça il faudrait survivre toute la nuit, et lui trouver un endroit sûr… Newt serait si soulagé de le revoir vivant… Newt ! Oh mon dieu ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! C'était bien le moment pour penser à lui tiens ! Le sentiment de culpabilité que j'avais ressentie en me rendant compte de mon acte revint au quart de tour. Je doutais qu'il dorme d'un sommeil très serein cette nuit, et je n'étais même pas là pour l'aider ! A la place je l'avais littéralement abandonné ! Je ressentis le besoin immense de le revoir tout de suite près de moi. Il me manquait terriblement tout à coup. Bon, c'est décidé, on allait tous survivre à cette nuit, pour pouvoir soigner Alby demain, pour sauver notre peau (accessoirement), pour que le nouveau ait un peu plus de deux jours de mémoire à son compteur, et surtout (mais ça c'était plus moi que ça concernait) pour que Newt arrête de se faire du souci ! Bien, maintenant que ces bonnes résolutions étaient prises, retour à Thomas :

-Désolée mais je ne vois pas…

-Alors on l'emmène, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ?

Et ce faisant il se pencha sur Alby et tenta vainement de le soulever pendant que je grimaçais. Minho avait eu raison sur ce coup là, il était bien trop lourd pour nous… Et ils nous ralentiraient à coup sûr. Mais que faire ? Avec ces satanés griffeurs qui rôdaient en plus… Je rejoignis Thomas et m'assis à ses côtés. Nous nous mîmes à réfléchir en silence. Puis je finis par lui dire :

-Au fait, à propos de ce que tu as dis tout l'heure, tu sais, le lierre et tout… Minho ne m'a pas laissé le temps de répondre mais oui on peut grimper dedans. En fait, je ne me déplace que via le lierre en vérité. Je suis une bien piètre coureuse, mais j'ai un don pour jouer les acrobates, alors voilà. En gros tout ça pour dire, oui, on peut grimper. Je ne sais pas en quoi c'est censé nous aider, mais on peut grimper.

-D'accord… fit-il songeur, puis il reprit, et si on l'accrochait dans le lierre ?

-Regneuh ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais on pourrait installer Alby en hauteur dans le lierre, assez haut pour qu'il soit tranquille.

-Pourquoi pas… C'est toujours mieux que rien.

On se mit au travail en silence. Malgré les bruits toujours plus proches, et la peur qui nous nouait l'estomac, et les efforts surhumains que cela demandait, on a fini par accrocher Alby à une certaine hauteur. Puis, épuisés, on s'accrocha à une liane à notre tour et on se laissa pendouiller. Plus qu'à attendre. Avec un peu de chance ces choses n'iraient pas à notre rencontre… Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Quelque minute plus tard un griffeur apparut. Il resta un moment en bas, sans rien faire, pendant que Thomas et moi retenions notre respiration sans faire un mouvement. Puis il se remit à bouger, et à grimper.

J'étais terrifiée, Thomas aussi, mais on ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Ni une ni deux, je m'exécutais. Je détachais la liane qui me maintenais, attrapais la première que je trouvais et zou ! Je m'élençais à travers le lierre en criant un « suis-moi » rapide à Thomas, mieux valait ne pas faire de vieux os ici ! L'adrénaline mêlée à la volonté de survivre et à l'ivresse que me procurait toujours mes petites escapades dans le feuillage me firent presque oublier ce qui me suivait, et je fonçais au hasard sans plus me soucier de rien. Je me sentais libre et légère, et complètement abasourdie par la situation incontrôlable à laquelle j'étais censée faire face. J'agissais sans réfléchir, laissant parler mon instinct, et comme toujours (ou presque, sinon qu'est-ce que je faisais là) ça marchait, puisque je réussie à semer ce satané griffeur ! Je m'autorisais à jeter un œil derrière moi : rectification, j'avais semé ce satané griffeur ET Thomas !

-Et plonk ! grommelai-je

C'était moi le coureur et l'habituée qui connaissait le labyrinthe et qui avait déjà réussie à immobiliser un griffeur, et c'était donc à moi de veiller sur lui, et j'avais réussi à le paumer dès le premier détour ! Mais vraiment, je les enchaînais aujourd'hui ! Non seulement je m'engouffrais dans le labyrinthe bêtement, mais en plus je ne servais strictement à rien ! Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve, et Minho aussi tant qu'à faire, et ensuite je… Je quoi d'ailleurs ? Oh bah je verrais bien !

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'élançais de nouveau, le danger que représentais cette endroit la nuit changeait radicalement l'atmosphère (qui n'était déjà pas très festive le jour) et donnait un côté à la fois lugubre et fascinant. J'étais dévorée par l'envie de continuer à me balancer comme une folle en hurlant à plein poumons tellement c'était énorme et inédit (vive le danger! C'est tellement excitant!) ou me planquer dans un coin sans bouger ni même respirer à espérer que le jour arrive avant les griffeurs… Résultat des votes ? J'ai fini par continuer de me balancer comme une folle en hurlant à plein poumon… Oui, je suis plutôt du genre « profitons de l'instant présent »… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, j'espérais aussi que tout mon petit bazar attirerait le plus de griffeurs vers moi et non vers mes deux camarades, voire mieux : Thomas et Minho m'entendraient et viendraient vers moi !

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps passé depuis que j'étais enfermée là-dedans, mais je finis par trouver le temps long. Au bout d'un moment mes forces provisoirement décuplées par l'adrénaline me quittèrent et je finis par sentir la fatigue me rattraper. Evidemment, une journée passée à s'inquiéter pour d'autre c'est déjà crevant, mais quand ensuite on enchaînait avec ce genre de nuit c'était carrément dur ! Je décidais de faire une pause un moment. De toute façon je ne voyais rien à l'horizon, ni compagnons, ni griffeurs. Je m'assis au pied d'un mur et me lovais contre le lierre, puis je fermais les yeux et tentais de trouver un peu de sommeil (ce qui était sûrement la dernière chose à faire dans ma situation actuelle, mais bon… )

C'est précisément ce moment-là que choisi une de ces saleté de monstre pour pointer le bout de son nez. D'abord le crissement de ses membres métalliques sur les parois, que j'essayais d'ignorer comme on ignore une mouche qui vous dérange pendant votre sieste (j'aurais peut-être du m'inquiéter un peu et commencer à m'activer, mais non, moi je voulais dodo là maintenant ! Plus tard les griffeurs, plus tard). Ensuite son hurlement atroce, pire encore que celui d'un chat à qui on écrase la queue. Je me contentais de changer de position. Puis, enfin, et c'est ce qui me fis me lever, le bruit de bave de leur corps aussi gluant que flasque ! BEURK ! Je ne supporterais pas de dormir avec ce truc dégueu à côté de moi, répugnant ! Je me levais subitement, me rendant compte in extremis de ma bête intention de dormir dans le labyrinthe, et de nuit en plus ! Puis la peur me submergea d'un coup quand je tournai la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un griffeur. Immense, monstrueux. Cette même créature que je n'avais pas revue depuis des lunes, lors de mon arrivée ici.

Je restai un instant pétrifiée alors que la chose s'avançait vers moi, puis sans plus rien comprendre de la situation, je me mis à courir comme une damnée. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide et aussi endurante, je courais droit devant moi, j'entendais l'abomination qui me rattrapait, j'avais le ventre noué par la peur, qu'est ce que j'allais devenir ? Je me sentais plus morte que vivante, mais je continuais à courir quand même, sans chercher plus loin. Quand je sentis que la bête était presque à ma hauteur, je fis volte-face et plongeai sous elle, je repartis de plus belle dans le sens dont j'arrivais.

J'avais pris cette atroce bestiole par surprise, et elle mit quelque seconde avant de se retourner, ce qui me donna un peu d'avance, parfait pour ce que j'allais faire, il s'agissait de ne pas perdre de temps, je pris tout l'élan possible et sautai sur la liane la plus haute que je trouvais, je m'y accrochai fermement, désespérément même, et commençai à grimper, puis une fois assez haute je me balançai et attrapai la prochaine liane, et ainsi de suite. Entre temps, l'autre truc trop moche avait trouvé le moyen de grimper sur les murs et continuait de me courser, malgré tout j'étais bien plus rapide dans mon élément que je ne l'étais à terre, et j'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser d'elle (comme avec celui de tout à l'heure) si un deuxième griffeur n'était pas subitement apparu en face de moi, arghl ! Je pataugeait dans le plonk apparemment… Puis une idée, aussi folle et suicidaire que la précédente, jaillie soudainement. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre si elle était vraiment bonne ou pas, mais je m'exécutai : je continuai d'avancer vers le nouveau griffeur, je le voyais s'approcher de moi, de plus en plus près, j'étais terrifiée mais je continuai malgré tout, derrière moi l'autre suivait toujours, encore quelques mètres et je serai prise en sandwich entre ces deux horreurs, elles n'auront plus qu'à se partager la maigre pitance que j'étais.

Sauf que non, au dernier moment je lâchais la liane d'un coup, et j'admirai les deux créatures se rentrer dedans de plein fouet pendant que je chutai… JE CHUUUUUTE ! A L'AIIIIIIDE ! J'AVAIS COMPLÈTEMENT ZAPPÉE CETTE PARTIE DU PLAN ! Je tentai tant bien que mal d'exécuter un salto afin d'atterrir plus en douceur, mais le choc fut rude quand même, néanmoins grâce à mes réflexes acrobatiques hors pairs, j'avais réussi à rendre l'atterrissage supportable. Je ne pris même pas le temps de vérifier ce qu'il advenait des deux autres compères, je piquais un sprint droit devant. Juste à temps, parce que j'entendis le bruit de deux carcasses entremêlées qui s'écrasaient derrière moi. S'ils ne s'étaient pas tués en haut, eh bien la chute avait du avoir raison d'eux ! Et dans le cas échéant, mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin !

Je continuai à courir sans croiser plus de griffeur, je sentais en me fiant aux étoiles que l'heure tant attendue de l'ouverture des portes arrivait, et je commençai malgré moi à me calmer. Je décidai de me rediriger vers la porte que j'avais bêtement franchie hier so… Mince alors, c'était laquelle déjà ? Maudite soi ma mémoire défaillante, et mon manque d'attention, et aussi ma stupide manie à agir instinctivement, j'avais oubliée de voir par où j'étais arrivée ! … Oh tant pis, l'essentiel c'était que je rentre indemne, la porte on s'en tape, j'allais passer par la première que je trouverai !

Finalement je débarquai par la porte nord vers huit heures du matin, ce qui était assez tard. Tout le monde était déjà levé à cette heure-ci, ce qui voulait dire que plus personne ne s'attendais à me voir débarquer, tout le monde me croyait sûrement morte dans la nuit. J'espérais juste que Minho et Thomas avaient eu autant de chance que moi…

Je m'adossai au mur un instant, soufflai un bon coup, exténuée, et franchie cette foutue porte ! Enfin ! De l'herbe ! Le bloc ! J'avais rarement était aussi contente de vivre ici ! Je me laissai tomber à genoux et regardai le ciel sans comprendre comment j'avais pu en arriver là, ni ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais vivante. Vi-vante ! J'avais déjà de sérieux doutes avant, mais désormais c'était un fait avéré : j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse du monde !


	18. Chapter 18

Et voilà le prochain chapitou!^^ Devinez qui va retrouver qui? :D Personnellement, j'ai a-do-ré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances à vous, mes petits lecteurs chéris sans qui rien n'aurait été possible!^^

Thank you so much pour les reviews! Vous êtes les rayons de soleil de mon monde désenchanté! (bisounours time!)

Et je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans que vous sachiez à quel point je suis trop dég' de ne pas être l'auteur du Labyrinthe! Fuck James Dashner! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, y'en a que pour lui! (TT^TT)

* * *

><p>Je descendis vers la ferme au pas de course, la joie d'être vivante et de retour m'avait redonnée des forces momentanées, juste de quoi me ruer vers ce qui me semblait le plus important pour l'heure : Poêle à frire ! LA BOUUUUUFFE ! Je débarquai donc dans sa cuisine en hurlant :<p>

-A TAAAAAABLE !

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?! … Alice ?! Mais comment….

-Plus tard, manger d'abord, parler après ! répondis-je simplement en m'affalant sur une chaise

-Non mais attends… T'es vivante ?! Bon sang, t'es vivante ! Mais c'est incroyable !

-Oui, je suis assez d'accord avec toi ! Un vrai miracle ! Je peux manger maintenant ?

-Tu as prévenu les autres ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue en même temps que Minho et Thomas tout à l'heure ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Comment est-ce que….

-Bon, poêle à frire, j'ai faim là ! Et soif aussi ! Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié : nourris-moi !

Il finit par hocher la tête et me prépara un sandwich en moins de deux qu'il me servit avec un grand verre d'eau. Je savourai ma nourriture comme jamais, j'avais bien cru que je ne mangerais plus jamais moi avec cette nuit de folie ! Et j'étais heureuse d'apprendre que mes deux compagnons s'en étaient sortis indemnes. J'imaginais qu'ils avaient ramené Alby également ! Quel soulagement de dingue ! Puis Poêle à frire m'informa qu'il allait prévenir Newt et les autres de mon retour. Je hochai distraitement la tête, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il me disait, trop occupée que j'étais à m'empiffrer. Aussi, quand Newt accourut dans la cuisine, je l'accueillis comme si de rien n'était, oubliant momentanément ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit :

-Chalut ! Lui fis-je en lui adressant un petit signe de la main entre deux bouchées de sandwich

-Euh… Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! A manger tranquillement comme si tout était supergénial !

-Bah je me détends ! Après la nuit que j'ai passée, j'ai bien mérité un petit casse-croûte non ?

-… Alice, dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi et en me confisquant momentanément mon sandwich, je veux que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé _tout de suite_.

-Mais euh ! Rends-moi mon casse-dalle!

-Non, raconte d'abord !

Je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il me rendit au centuple, puis je baissai les yeux, soupirai, et capitulai :

-Okay ! Je vais tout te dire ! Vas-y, pose tes questions qu'on en finisse !

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec les gars ce matin ? On t'a cru morte deux fois nous !

-Hein ? Pourquoi deux fois ?

-Mais parce que tu es rentrée dans ce foutu labyrinthe hier soir, on a tous pensé que c'était fichu pour vous quatre, et ensuite ce matin tout le monde rentre, sauf toi, donc on a fait ton deuil deux fois! Capice ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton excédé et je l'avais regardé avec des yeux ronds :

-… C'est tordu ton truc…

-Oh, et puis laisse tomber ! Réponds juste à ma question !

-Ouais, alors en fait, on a été attaqué par un griffeur avec Thomas, on s'est enfuis, et dans la hâte j'ai pas fais gaffe et on s'est perdu de vue.

-D'accord, maintenant pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me trouver dès que tu es revenue ?

-Ben, j'avais faim !

-… Tu te rends compte que tu fais passer les gens qui se sont inquiétés pour toi _après_ ta foutue bouffe ?

-… Mais j'étais à bout de force ! J'avais besoin de me revigorer pour pouvoir tout vous expliquer tranquillement après !

-Rien à cirer! T'as pas vu dans quel état j'étais hier ? Tu aurais du venir tout de suite, comme Thomas et Minho quand ils ont ramené Alby ! Enfin bref, il s'est passé quoi après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après ta séparation avec Thomas !

-Ah, ça ! Oh, ça… dis-je soudain en me mettant à rire nerveusement, ben euh, hé hé, tu vas rire, mais je crois bien que j'ai tués deux griffeurs. Voilà, voilà…

-QUOI ?! Mais explique-toi bon sang !

-Ben c'est-à-dire que je ne suis pas très sûre en fait, je _suppose_ qu'ils sont morts, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu l'envie d'aller vérifier si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Mais raconte enfin ! s'écria-t-il

Je lui expliquai donc ma nuit dans le labyrinthe de A à Z. A la fin de mon récit, je lâchai un soupir exténué, tout le stress de la nuit, la terreur, puis la joie et le soulagement d'être de retour accumulé m'épuisèrent d'un coup, je me sentis aussi molle qu'un chamallow grillé. Newt me dévisageai avec des yeux béats, puis il me rendit mon sandwich :

-Tiens, dit-il, tu l'as bien mérité.

-Merci ! fis-je avant de reprendre mon bien aimé sandwich et de le mordre à pleine dents

Newt me regarda manger un instant, la tête dans une main, il avait l'air épuisé lui aussi. Je finis par lui tendre mon repas :

-Tu en veux un bout ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as l'air complètement raplapla, mange un morceau si tu veux ! Allez ! T'as rien avalé hier soir il me semble, et à mon avis ce matin non plus vu ta tronche de pharaon momifié…

-Et ça t'étonne ? fit-il avec un mince sourire, puis il accepta un bout de mon sandwich que je le regardai grignoter en souriant

-En tout cas je suis contente de te revoir, lui avouai-je au bout d'un moment

-Hum, mouais pareil, enfin je veux dire que je suis content de te revoir toi, pas de me revoir moi, enfin tu vois quoi…

-Euh… Ben oui, j'avais compris, merci… T'es bizarre dis-donc, ça te réussis pas de sauter des repas, t'es sûr que t'es pas un peu fiévreux ?

-Alice, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas fiévreux, je suis fatigué, j'ai passé la journée d'hier à m'inquiéter, et la nuit aussi, et en plus t'étais plus là pour me rassurer ! Comment ne veux-tu pas que je sois à bout là !

Je le regardai un instant sans rien dire.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu alors… finis-je par lui dire

-Non, je suis chef provisoirement, alors les blocards ont besoin de moi, et puis je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter puisque vous êtes tous revenus, donc ça va aller mieux. Toi, par contre, vas te coucher, prends une douche, va voir Jeff et Clint pour qu'ils t'examinent et fais-toi un peu oublier. Ça me fera un problème en moins à gérer…

-Un problème ?! m'étranglai-je (qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre)

-Exactement tocarde !Depuis que tu es là, je ne fais que te répéter de te tenir tranquille, et tu fais absolument tout le contraire ! T'es une vraie miss catastrophe !

-On ne pourrai pas plutôt dire que je mets juste un peu d'ambiance ?

-NON !

-Pfff… T'es pas chouette…

-Arrêtes avec tes caprices, ça commence à bien faire ! Bon, moi, j'y vais, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire, alors tâche de faire en sorte de ne PAS me déranger !

-Super l'accueil… grommelai-je alors qu'il commençait à partir

-Je t'entends tocarde. Faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

-Mais euh ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être ravi de me voir ! soupirai-je en me retournant vers lui et en faisant la moue

Il me regarda un instant d'un air consterné.

-Mais, je n'ai pas arrêté de te répéter que j'étais content que vous soyez tous rentrés… T'es bouchée ma parole.

-Oui, mais… Oh, laisse tomber ! marmonnai-je en me réinstallant devant mon sandwich

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me chiffonnais moi-même de toute façon. Mais je sentais que j'aurais bien aimé que Newt soi un peu plus… Un peu plus quoi ? Démonstratif peut-être ? Enjoué ? Un peu moins en colère contre moi (parce que je voulais pas qu'il me fasse la tête moi !), un peu moins sévère ? Voir tout ça à la fois ! Soudain je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, je tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à face avec Newt qui me faisait un doux sourire.

-Alice, je suis vraiment content de te revoir. D'accord ? fit-il avant de déposer un bisou sur le bout de mon nez

Puis il parti sans demander son reste alors que je sentais le rouge me monter au joues. Booooon, eh ben, euh, ok… J'essayai d'ignorer comme je pouvais les papillons qui dansaient la farandole dans mon ventre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je haussai les épaules, finis de manger, bu mon verre d'un trait et parti vers l'infirmerie, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des siècles ! Jeff m'aperçut en premier, il me fit un sourire immense et je le lui rendis, puis il s'approcha de moi et me dis :

-Poêle à frire a prévenu tout le monde que tu étais revenue ! C'est incroyable que vous soyez sain et sauf tous les quatres !

-Oui, je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! Comment vont les gars ?

-Ils dorment, normal après la nuit que vous avez eu. Ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oui, pour sûr, je suis bien d'accord ! Mais avant je prendrai bien une douche !

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu veux de l'aide pour quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton sincèrement inquiet

Je souris. C'était trop chou de le voir s'inquiéter ! Puis je lui répondis :

-Non ça devrait aller, merci. Je vais me doucher et après je vais me coucher !

-Ça marche, alors !

Je m'apprêtai à partir mais il me rappela :

-Oh, et Alice, on est tous très soulagé que toi et les autres soyez encore en vie !

-Oooh ! Dans mes bras mon pote ! m'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou

-Hé ho, du calme ! fit-il en me rendant mon étreinte maladroitement

Puis je partis me rafraîchir les idées. Après une bonne douche, je me sentais déjà bien mieux ! Je m'apprêtai à aller me coucher quand j'entendis qu'on hurlait mon nom, et le temps de tourner la tête je me trouvai assailli par un grand dadais qui pleurait de joie en m'écrasant contre son torse :

-Ourf ! Luth franchement, fais gaffe quoi ! maugréai-je

-Je suis SI soulagé ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais y rester, et en plus comme on ne t'as pas vu arriver ce matin avec les autres… Ah le stress ! Me refait JAMAIS ça !

-Ok, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'suis désolée, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, mais permets-moi de reprendre un peu d'oxygène quand même steuplait !

-Oh, oui, pardon. fit-il en desserrant son étreinte d'un cran ou deux

-Là, c'est bien, brave petit. le félicitai-je en lui tapotant la tête

Il me fit un sourire immense, chaleureux, et sincère, et je sentis une bouffée d'amour m'envahir pour ce garçon (c'est mon fils à moi) ! Je lui rendis son merveilleux sourire du mieux que je pus et repris ma route vers « l'hôpital ».

Je m'engouffrai dans un lit et dormi profondément pendant environ cinq heures (d'après Clint). Je me réveillai en entendant un hurlement particulièrement atroce. Je gémis, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Puis je reconnus subitement la voix d'Alby et me redressai dans mon lit d'un coup. Je me sentais parfaitement réveillée, et décidai de me lever, j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça à pioncer !

Je me dirigeai automatiquement au chevet d'Alby, où j'aperçus Clint, Jeff et Newt (évidemment, il n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant que son ami était tiré d'affaire ! Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'il se remette de la transformation…).

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demandai-je entre deux hurlements

-Il a commencé sa transformation il y a environ une heure. m'expliqua Jeff

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre et le veiller maintenant. Newt pris la parole sans quitter Alby des yeux :

-Tu devrais retourner te reposer où sortir un peu voir les autres. Pas besoin d'être trois mille autour de lui, et tu as du avoir ta dose d'émotions forte cette nuit, non ?

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de le regarder. Pour ce qui est des émotions fortes, lui aussi avait du être servi, et même maintenant ça devait continuer à pas mal l'angoisser de voir Alby dans cet état. Tout à coup je ressentie l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire plein de bisous, mais je secouai la tête et m'assénai une claque interne monumentale. Ou je devenais complètement barge, ou j'avais encore besoin de sommeil… Voir les deux ! Je décidai de sortir de cette pièce au plus vite, ça valait mieux, je n'avais aucune envie de voir à quoi je pourrais penser d'autres si je continuais à regarder Newt de la sorte ! Vraiment trop bizarre toute cette histoire ! Je sortie donc en hâte après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Jeff et Clint pendant que Newt m'ignorai royalement…

Dehors, l'air frais me fit un bien fou. Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant pleinement de la chose, puis je repartis. J'avais dans l'idée de retourner réclamer quelque chose à manger à Poêle-à-frire (non, non, je n'abuse pas, j'avais réellement faim !) mais je fus stoppée par une voix qui se mit à me hurler dans les oreilles de manière plutôt désagréable :

-J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE CE SOIT VRAI !

-Gally, la vie en communauté exige un minimum de bienséance tu sais… Et si on commençait la discussion par « bonjour, comment va » avant de passer aux engueulades ? soupirai-je

-Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas morte et enterrée ?

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais je vais très bien actuellement, je ne me suis même pas faite piquée, par contre j'ai tué deux griffeurs sans le faire exprès.

-… PARDON ?!

-Arrête de hurler…

-EXPLIQUE-TOI !

-Arrête de hurler ! Et je viens juste de t'expliquer que j'avais probablement tué deux griffeurs par mégarde, que veux-tu que je te dise de plus !

-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

-Ben si ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller voir ailleurs, quelqu'un de plus agréable par exemple, avec une douce voix et qui sera content de me voir en vie et non le contraire !

-Eh bah t'as pas l'air d'humeur dis donc…

Ce mec se fiche de moi ou quoi ?! Sérieusement ! Il me soûle… Aussi ne pris-je même pas la peine de lui répondre, je me contentai de lui tirer la langue et de m'en aller dignement. Non mais sans blague ! J'aperçus Gand un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec un mec du nom de Jack si mes souvenirs sont bons… J'allais à sa rencontre, avec lui au moins je devrais éviter les prises de tête ! Il me vit arriver et me lança un :

-La légende disait donc vrai…

-Eh oui, tu veux un autographe ?

-Très peu pour moi, sers-toi plutôt de tes maigres forces pour me raconter ta nuit en détails !

Je soupirai. Ce que ça pouvait être chiant de se répéter ! Néanmoins je m'exécutai et il m'écouta attentivement, puis, à la fin de mon récit, il s'écria :

-Donc pour résumer, pendant que nous on doit se coucher à huit heure du soir, toi t'es partie faire la méga teuf avec trois mecs dans une discothèque !

-… Non mais tu veux mourir en fait…

-Roh mais je t'embête va ! J'en profite, pendant un moment j'ai bien cru que je pourrais plus jamais te charrier de ma vie !

Je souris, c'était juste sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il était ravi de me revoir en un seul morceau en fait ! Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing sur le bras :

-Ta vie sans moi ne vaudrait même pas la peine d'être vécue mon pauvre ! Je te suis aussi indispensable que ton oxygène en fait, mouahaha !

-Ben voyons… En tout cas je constate que tu récupère quand même super vite… Pour une vieille c'est rare !

-La vieille elle a tronçonné deux saletés de griffeurs cette nuit ! Ne jamais s'en tenir aux apparences mon petit ! Tu comprendras quand tu seras vieux et décrépi toi aussi !

-Garde-toi tes leçons de morales ! Tu m'enquiquine !

-Je « t'enquiquine » ?! Ouh, que c'est meugnon !

-Bon, t'as personne d'autre à aller faire suer là ?! Genre ton Newtie !

-Ce n'est pas « mon » Newtie, et je l'ai déjà vu tout à l'heure en plus ! Et de toute façon il n'avait pas l'air aux anges la dernière fois, rapport à Alby et sa transformation, donc mieux vaut garder mes distances pour l'instant…

-… Quoi ? Lui il n'avait pas l'air heureux de te voir ? Tu blagues j'espère ?

-Ben non…

-… Je comprend rien à ce type…

-Moi non plus en fait… Bon, je vais voir Minho et Thomas pour savoir comment ils vont !

-Ok, à plus !

Je m'en allais donc, bon pied bon œil mais ne parvint à dénicher ni Thomas, ni Minho. En réalité je ne me concentrais pas beaucoup sur mes recherches non plus, puisque je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Newt et à son drôle de comportement dans la cuisine, puis dans la chambre d'Alby, ou il avait été particulièrement froid. Et ça m'é-ner-vait ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qui m'énervait LE PLUS : son comportement, ou le fait de penser à lui juste pour _ça_ ! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOIIIII ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE CERVELLES DÉBILE !

J'en étais donc à ces spéculations nullissimes quand je sentis une grosse palurche s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je me retournais derechef en souriant, et je m'attendais à voir Alby, mais en fait il s'agissait de Gally. Je le regardais un instant, interloquée avant de me rappeler que gros nounours était en pleine transformation… Je soupirai :

-Oh… Ce n'est que toi…

-Tu t'attendais à qui ?

-Personne ! Bon tu me veux quoi, exactement ?

-Te prévenir qu'on va manger, on t'appelles depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne réponds pas, t'as l'air bien concentrée pour une fois !

-MANGER ?! Oh chouette, c'est exactement _ça_ qu'il me fallait, le remède miracle !

-Hein ? Le remède… De quoi ?

-Oh laisse tomber tocard, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

-DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS UN ABRUTI FINI !

-Mais c'est fou d'être aussi susceptible ça ! Rohlala ! Faut te calmer mon coco !

Il s'apprêta à répliquer (ou plutôt hurler) quelque chose, mais je l'en empêchai en reprenant la parole :

-Peu importe, allons manger ! Et si j'arrive avant toi j'aurais ton dessert !

Et sur ce je partis au quart de tour. Je l'entendis me hurler que je n'étais qu'une sale petite tocarde juste bonne à sauter de la falaise mais je fis la sourde oreille et continuai ma course. J'entendis ses pas me rattraper, et finalement il m'agrippa par le col, ce qui me fit déraper, sauf qu'en tombant je m'accrochai à son bras, donc il tomba aussi, et se fut alors le chaos total… On était à environ dix mètres de la cuisine, je devais y arriver avant lui pour avoir son dessert ! Ainsi, j'essayai de me relever, mais il me rattrapait et me faisais de nouveau chuter pendant que lui se relevai, mais je lui agrippai les pieds et re-boum, et je me relevai, et re-patatra, et tout ça aurait pu durer longtemps si Poêle à frire n'était pas intervenu, alerter par le bazar monstrueux qu'on devait faire :

-Mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini vos âneries tous les deux ? C'est pas vrai ça, on dirait deux gosses ! Quelle bande de tocards… soupira-t-il

-Poêle à frire, je veux le dessert de Gally ! m'exclamai-je en levant la main et en donnant un coup de pied à Gally

-Ah non ! J'ai jamais dis que je te donnerais quoi que ce soit ! Par contre moi je veux celui d'Alice, pour la punir de me chercher des noises !

-Mauvais joueur !

-Tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis sale tricheuse !

-Pas la peine, tu t'es pris au jeu tout de suite, t'as vu comme tu m'as coursé ? Tu crois vraiment que Poêle à frire m'aurait cédé ton dessert comme ça de toute façon ? Il fallait bien que tu rentre dans mon délire pour qu'il accepte de donner la récompense au gagnant ! Tu t'es piégé toi-même pauvre crétin !

-Ah parce que tu l'a fais exprès en plus ? Et je suppose que t'es fière d'être une saleté de manipulatrice doublée d'une profiteuse accomplie ?

-Oui, assez ! Toi par contre tu dois pas vraiment te vanter d'être au peu près aussi futé qu'un porte-manteau !

-Attends un peu que je te fasse ta fête sale tocarde de mes deux !

-Oh, très bonne idée ça, me défier en duel, et devant un témoin en plus ! Personne ne pourra dire que tu n'as pas violé une des règles fondamentales du bloc ! Et pour envenimer un peu le truc je peux même faire semblant d'avoir mal pour qu'on croie que tu m'as tapé !

-Mais pourquoi t'es pas resté dans ce satané labyrinthe !

-Vas-y toi-même, moi j'ai eu ma dose !

-Bon, c'est pas un peu finis tout ce remue-ménage vous deux ?! Ou vous venez manger, ou vous restez dehors à vous traiter de tous les noms, mais décidez-vous ! trancha Poêle à frire

-ON VA MANGER ! S'exclama-t-on en chœur avant de se lancer un regard noir

Le cuistot soupira longuement et rentra à l'intérieur. On le suivit, non sans nous disputer pour savoir qui franchirait le seuil de la cuisine en premier, puis au moment d'être servi en premier, puis (comme on avait décidé de manger dehors), au moment de savoir qui sortirait en premier… Bref… Ce petit débat dura encore tout le reste de la soirée, on voulait la même place, le même voisin, la même couverture… En fait, c'était ce que j'appelais une bonne soirée ! Au moment de me coucher, je fus on ne peut plus soulager de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans ce fichu labyrinthe. Et je m'endormis très vite, pour une fois.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou mes p'tits chou! :D Comment vous portez-vous? (avec vos jambes! C'te question! XD)

Voilà le tout dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera la hauteur de vos espérances! On entame le fameux conseil, et je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais j'avais adoré ce moment dans le bouquin (Newt est énorme! Comme d'hab' en fait!^^ ), enfin bref, j'espère que ça ira en tout cas, parce comme je garde à peu près ce qu'ils disent dans le livre, et que ce moment est plutôt long, ce sera peut-être un peu lourd... Dites-le moi si ça ne va pas, que je le sache pour la suite!

Bonne lecture, et sachez que rien n'a changé et que je ne suis toujours pas l'auteur du Labyrinthe... Viva James Dashner donc!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, une main secoua mon épaule. Je la chassai machinalement et me retournai, j'avais pas envie de me lever pour l'instant, peut être plus tard je verrai ! Mais la main ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et son emprise se fit plus brusque. Je me mis à ronchonner :<p>

-Vas-t-en Jesépaki ! J'veux pas me lever !

-Depuis quand t'as le droit à un traitement de faveur toi ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, c'était la voix de Minho ! Je me tournai vers lui et lui sautai au cou :

-Oh chic alors, t'en a vraiment réchappé ! Quel soulagement mon pote ! Non parce que quand on t'as vu partir avec Thomas, j'ai bien cru qu'on t'avait perdu, mais non, tu revoilà, toujours aussi pimpant, ahlala que d'émotion mon bon ami ! Dis-moi, pourquoi j'ai pas réussi à te trouver hier ?

-J'ai dormi hier, moi, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu besoin qu'on vienne me réveiller ce matin !

-Hé, mais moi aussi j'ai dormi, cinq heures !

-Oh, tu parle d'un record ! Moi j'ai dormi neuf heures ! Plus cette nuit !

-Noooooooon ! Mais t'es sûr d'être normalement constitué ?! Moi j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir trop dormi hier…

-Ouais mais du coup j'ai du sauter un repas…

-Ah, quelle tragédie, bah oui mais que veux-tu mon petit, c'est le beurre, l'argent du beurre ou la crémière, pas les trois !

-Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et d'aller déjeuner fissa ! On a un conseil qui va commencer dans pas longtemps !

-Encore un ? C'est dingue, il se passe vraiment quelque chose de pas croyable ces derniers temps ! Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Je veux dire, non pas que je m'en fiche, mais ne je suis ni maton, ni chef que je sache !

-Non, mais t'es en faute !

-Manquait plus que ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Pour avoir été dans le labyrinthe, ça te va ?

-Eh mais attends c'est pas juste, je suis coureuse, techniquement j'ai le droit !

-Pas dans le contexte d'avant-hier soir ! C'est beaucoup plus subtil tu le sais bien ! Et même en passant l'éponge là-dessus, on a besoin de toi pour témoigner de toute façon… Parce que Thomas il a encore moins d'excuses que toi je te signale !

-Orf… Bon, j'arrive… grommelai-je

Je mangeais rapidement et rejoignis Minho devant la salle du conseil. Le bon côté, c'est que j'avais toujours rêvé de mettre les pieds dans cette salle au moins une fois pour en voir la tronche ! Le mauvais côté, c'est que je n'étais pas dans la meilleure des positions souhaitables… M'enfin tant pis ! Je rentrai dans la fameuse salle que j'observai sous toutes ses coutures, à l'intérieur tout le monde était en train de s'installer. Plusieurs des blocards que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir hier ou avec qui je m'entendais bien tout simplement me firent un signe de la main que je leur rendis avec un sourire. Non décidément, je ne risquais pas grand-chose en ce qui me concernait… Le vrai problème c'était Thomas. J'étais fermement décidée à le défendre, et Minho aussi apparemment !

On me fit assoir sur une chaise au centre de la pièce, pendant que les onze matons s'installaient autour de moi… Et de Thomas ! Je ne l'avais pas vu tiens ! Il était pourtant juste à côté de moi ! Je lui fis un immense sourire :

-Contente de te revoir, tocard ! Et désolée de t'avoir un peu perdu de vue dans le labyrinthe…

-Pas de soucis, je t'en voulais moins que quand Minho est parti au début si ça peut te rassurer.

Je lui souris et me mis à fixer les blocards qui nous faisaient face. Je croisai le regard de Newt, et je me mis à le fixer intensément, mais il soutint mon regard avec une telle force que je finis par baisser les yeux… Tssk… Newt devait être une des seules personnes à être capable de me faire perdre à ce petit jeu ! Mais vu son humeur aussi et la façon dont il avait l'air de m'en vouloir je ne vois pas comment j'étais censée lui tenir tête… Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé, il prit la parole :

-En l'absence de notre chef, qui est toujours malade, je déclare la séance ouverte, (je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel devant sa propre phrase si solennelle). Comme vous le savez tous ces derniers jours ont été plutôt animés et la plupart des événements semblent tourner autour de notre bleu, Thomas, ici présent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui commençait à rougir alors que Gally, ce boulet national, intervint :

-Ce n'est plus un bleu, c'est un blocard comme un autre, et il a enfreint les règles.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever, mais Newt les réduis aussitôt à néant et répondis à Gally :

-Gally, essaie de ne pas m'interrompre, tu veux ? Si tu dois ouvrir ton clapet chaque fois que je dis un truc, j'aime autant que tu nous laisses, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement à Gally qui s'était mis à bouder. Trop hilarant ! Merci Newt pour cette merveilleuse remise ne place ! Ce dernier lança un dernier regard noir au maton des bâtisseurs avant de reprendre :

-Bien ! La raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, c'est que depuis deux jours presque tous les blocards sont venus me trouver soit pour cracher sur Thomas, soit pour me demander sa main. Il faut qu'on décide de son sort. Et aussi de celui d'Alice qui, comme d'habitude ne nous facilite pas la tâche !

Quelques rires amusés fusèrent pendant que je tirai la langue à Newt qui m'ignora royalement. Gally se pencha en avant avec la ferme intention de dire quelque chose mais Newt le pris de court :

-Tout à l'heure Gally. Chacun son tour. Et toi Tommy, pas un mot, à moins qu'on t'interroge. Ça vaut pour toi aussi Alice. C'est bien compris ?

Thomas hocha la tête pendant que je lâchais un « oui, oui » résigné. Puis il désigna Zart :

-Zart, à toi d'ouvrir le bal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise pour lui, il se tortillait sur sa chaise en lançant des regards apeurés autour de lui :

-Eh bien… commença-t-il, je ne sais pas. Ils ont enfreint l'une de nos règles les plus importantes. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. D'un autre côté…Ils ont changés les choses. Maintenant on sait qu'on peut survivre à l'extérieur et même battre des griffeurs.

-Oh, pitié ! Lâcha Gally, je parie que c'est Minho qui s'est chargé des ces saloperies.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, je n'avais pas l'impression de m'être faite aidée pendant que les griffeurs m'attaquait, j'étais à peu près sûre que c'était pareil du côté de ce pauvre Thomas ! Heureusement, Newt intervint une fois de plus :

-Ta gueule Gally ! hurla-t-il, c'est moi qui dirige ce conseil, et si je t'entends intervenir encore une seule fois alors que ce n'est pas ton tour, j'inscris ton bannissement à l'ordre du jour !

-Vas-y donc… grommela Gally, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire tout petit

Eh beh ! Quelle forme olympique le Newtie ! Je me retins de lancer un « bien dit ! Dans ta face Gally ! Ça qu'à t'apprendre ! » et me contentai de sourire d'un air satisfait. Newt se rassit et reprit le cours du conseil :

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-il à Zart qui hocha la tête, d'accord. A toi Poêle à frire.

-Ce tocard a plus de tripes que j'en ai vu dans ma poêle depuis un an. lança-t-il, plein d'espoir, pendant que je haussai un sourcil, seule réaction notable parmi l'assemblée à sa blague. Il se reprit et continua, Allez, c'est ridicule : il a sauvé la vie à Alby, tué deux ou trois griffeurs, et on est assis là à discuter de ce qu'il faut faire de lui. Comme dirait Chuck, tout ça c'est du plonk. Et je le pense aussi pour toi, Alice ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à mon intention, se rendant compte subitement que le conseil me concernait aussi un peu

-Donc tu préconises quoi ? s'enquit Newt

-De le nommer au conseil et de le charger de nous apprendre lui et Alice tout ce qu'ils ont appliqués là-dehors !

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive pendant que Thomas faisait la grimace, non mais faut pas pousser quand même ! Apparemment ce brave Poêle à frire s'emballait un peu trop vite, mais au moins il n'avait parlé que d'engager Thomas au conseil, pas moi ! … Comment j'étais censé le prendre en fait ? En tout cas Newt ne parut pas plus perturbé que ça et continua comme si de rien n'était malgré les protestations :

-Très bien, je note. Et les autres, taisez-vous ! Vous connaissez les règles : toutes les idées sont recevables. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous en pensez au moment de passer au vote.

Puis ce fut le tour de Gus, un chic Type d'ailleurs, je l'aimais bien parce qu'il avait des tâches de rousseur (comme moi) et on avait passé plusieurs heures à délibérer sur cet élément anatomique qu'il détestait autant que moi :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion, expliqua-t-il

-Quoi ? s'emporta Newt (décidément il était pas d'humeur…), à quoi ça sert que tu sois parmi nous alors ?

-Désolé, répondit Gus, qui ne semblait pas vraiment désolé en fait, je le trouvais plutôt nonchalant. En fait je serais plutôt de l'avis de Poêle à frire. On ne va pas punir quelqu'un pour avoir sauvé un camarade non ?

-Donc, ton opinion, c'est ça ? reprit Newt (ahlala, il lâchait pas l'affaire facilement)

Gus se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Newt le laissa tranquille. Le suivant était Winston, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me ratatiner sur ma chaise, j'avais une peur bleue de ce type, allez comprendre !

-Je pense qu'il faut les sanctionner. Surtout Thomas en fait, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais Newt, c'est toi qui insiste tout le temps sur le respect de la discipline. Si on ne réagit pas, on créera un mauvais précédent. Il a enfreint la règle numéro 1.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi faudrait-il plus punir Thomas qu'Alice, qui a _elle aussi_ enfreint la règle numéro 1 ? demanda Newt en me lançant un regard limite méprisant (mais il va se calmer, oui ?!)

-Oh je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas en tord ! (je levai les yeux au ciel, c'était insupportable d'entendre les gens me parler de moi, devant moi, comme si je n'étais pas là, sans que je ne puisse rien dire) Mais Alice est ici depuis bien plus longtemps, elle sait ce qu'il ne faut faire et ne pas faire, et c'est loin d'être la première fois qu'elle dévie des règles. C'est une habituée du gnouf, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, comme vous savez que les punitions n'ont aucun effet sur elle, c'est juste pour faire bonne figure. Et puis elle est coureur et medjack, donc elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait en allant à la poursuite de Thomas. Sans compter que c'est une dure à cuire, en bref ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à mon avis elle n'a pas agi plus bizarrement que d'habitude et qu'en conséquence on ne devrait pas la punir plus que d'habitude. Alice est un peu à part de toute façon, c'est pas nouveau…

Comment étais-je censé prendre_ ça_ ?! Je fixai Winston avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, incapable de savoir quoi penser. Les commentaires des autres matons filaient bon train, certains s'esclaffaient après la tirade de Winston, mais la plupart se contentaient de le charrier à toutes les sauces avec « ouuuuh ! Si c'est pas mignon ça ! Vous avez-vu comme il a pris sa défense ? Eh bien Winston, on ne te croyait pas comme ça ! »… J'aurais a-do-ré disparaître, et vu la tête du maton des trancheurs je n'étais pas la seule… Encore une fois Newt du ramener le calme avant de reprendre :

-Je vois, dit-il simplement, et donc tu recommandes quoi comme punition ?

-On pourrait enfermer Thomas une semaine au gnouf, au pain sec et à l'eau ! Et deux jours pour Alice ! Et nous assurer que tout le monde le sache, histoire que le message passe. Reprit Winston, heureux de changer de sujet

Gally ne put se retenir d'applaudir bêtement, mais Newt lui lança son terrible regard de la mort-qui-tue et l'autre andouille se calma… Moi je soupirai un peu, une semaine ça me paraissait un peu trop sévère, et je n'aimais pas du tout l'idée d'avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. Quant vint le tour de Newt, je tendis particulièrement l'oreille, espérant qu'il allait dévoiler la raison pour laquelle il m'en voulait autant :

-Je suis d'accord avec vous tous. Il faut une sanction, mais il faut aussi trouver le meilleur moyen d'utiliser ces deux tocards. Je réserve ma recommandation jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit prononcé. Au suivant.

…Quoi, c'est tout ?! Non mais il se fiche du monde ou quoi ? Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de jouer au petit chef parfait qui reste toujours objectif quoi qu'il arrive !? JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT NEWT ! TU M'ENTENDS ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN MONDAIN ?! EXPLIQUE-MOI BON SANG JE SUIS PAS DÉBILE NON PLUS ! Ah, ce que ça me soûle ! Tout à coup je le trouvais encore plus énervant que Gally ! Tiens, c'est à son tour d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça, je sens qu'on va rire !

-Je crois avoir fait connaître mon opinion assez clairement.

Ah ça ! Pensais-je en en souriant d'un air narquois

-En effet, constata Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors à toi, Minho.

Oh, très bien, passons à autre chose alors, au suivant hein ! Inutile de s'attarder sur Gally trop longtemps vu l'humeur du sous-chef…

-Non ! S'exclama Gally, en faisant sursauter plus d'un tocard (moi incluse), j'ai encore un truc à dire.

-Eh bien, dis-le ! répliqua Newt, à bout de nerf, pendant que je désintégrais Gally du regard

-Réfléchissez une seconde, quand ce tocard (il désigna Thomas) est arrivé dans la boîte, il avait l'air confus et effrayé. Et quelques jours plus tard, il cavale dans le labyrinthe au milieu des griffeurs comme s'il avait habité là toute sa vie ?

-Ah parce que tu crois vraiment que c'était la grosse poilade pour lui, là-dedans ?! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui crier

Newt me lança son fameux regard noir et je le soutins, j'étais énervé au possible là ! Gally était vraiment trop nul quand il s'y met ! Ça m'irritait ! Trop c'est trop ! Un silence tendu s'installa pendant que j'affrontai Newt du regard, j'en avais presque oublié la présence des autres, quand Gally finit par se gratter la gorge avant de proférer un « je peux continuer ? » légèrement hostile… Apparemment il n'avait pas apprécié que je lui coupe la parole et lui vole la vedette… Newt tourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un « vas-y » et le maton des coureurs reprit son blabla pendant que je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

-Pour moi, il nous a joué la comédie. Comment a-t-il bien pu faire pour s'en sortir alors qu'il n'est là que depuis quelque jour ? Je me pose sérieusement la question, pas vous ?

J'avais un milliards de choses à lui répondre, à lui et à tout le monde, mais je me retins, histoire d'éviter un autre scandale.

-Où veux-tu en venir exactement Gally ? Demanda Newt

-Je pense que c'est un espion envoyé par ceux qui nous ont mis là.

Je lâché un « QUOI ?! » incrédule pendant que le brouhaha des discussions reprenait du service. Je lançais un regard à Thomas, il semblait complètement abasourdi. Newt réussit à ramener le silence (exploit du jour, bonjour !) et Gally rouvrit sa grande gueule pour continuer sur sa lancée d'ânerie : en gros, selon lui, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Thomas parce qu'il avait déclenché tout un tas de trucs plus inhabituels les uns que les autres. Mais avait-on vraiment besoin qu'il nous explique ce qu'on pouvait observer nous-même ? Et finalement, il préconisait un mois de gnouf pour Thomas, au moins… Ouaip, il a une dent contre lui, c'est clair. A la fin de son discours, je fus la première à réagir :

-Oh mais non ! C'est pas possible, on avancera jamais avec ce genre de comportement Gally !

-La ferme Alice. me lança distraitement Newt, ce sera tout, capitaine Gally ?

-Arrête de faire ton malin Newt, s'insurgea Gally, je suis très sérieux. Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse confiance à ce tocard après moins d'une semaine ? Arrête de dénigrer tout ce que je dis sans te donner la peine d'y réfléchir.

Ooh, pauvre chou, le voilà tout fâché parce que Newtie s'est moqué de lui ! Néanmoins il était la preuve qu'il avait bien pris en compte tout les changements de ces derniers temps, comme moi, la seule différence c'est qu'il réagissait à l'opposé de mon propre comportement ! Autant j'étais emballée par tout ça, autant lui semblait prêt à tout faire reculer pour conserver sa vie « normale ». Mais on ne peut quand même pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation. Sans compter que maintenant c'était trop tard, le processus était clairement enclenché ! C'était pourtant clair ! La voix de Newt me tira de mes pensées :

-A toi, maintenant. disait-il

Mais à qui ? Puis un mouvement attira mon intention, Minho s'était levé. Oh, génial, c'était à son tour, alors là j'étais sûre que ça allait me plaire ! Vas-y Minho !

-J'étais là, dehors. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait : il s'est montré fort pendant que je faisais dans mon froc. Et Alice… Bah c'était Alice. On va pas l'embêter parce qu'elle est restée fidèle à elle-même ! Je ne vais pas soûler tout le monde comme Gally. Je veux juste donner ma recommandation, et basta ! Je propose que ce tocard me remplace à la tête des coureurs.

Wow. Juste wow. Ce type est un génie ! Evidemment qu'il ne veut pas vraiment mettre Thomas à sa place, mais n'y a-t-il pas de meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut que d'en demander trop ? Voilà comment on marchande ! On demande l'excessif, comme ça les autres demande un peu moins et on arrive à ce qu'on désirait depuis le début ! Il serait un parfait commerçant lui alors ! Autour de moi, le silence était total. C'est Gally qui finit par réagir (évidemment !) :

-C'est ridicule ! On devrait le virer pour avoir dit un truc aussi stupide !

Puis le bazar revint au pas de charge, et moi je senti mon humeur remonter d'un coup ! J'étais ravie que les choses prennent cette tournure ! C'était particulièrement excitant ! J'avais envie de sauter partout comme une idiote ! Enfin Newt prit les choses en main, il s'avança dans le demi-cercle et rétablit le silence petit à petit :

-Nom de dieu ! s'écria-t-il, je n'ai jamais vu autant de tocards se comporter comme des gamins. On n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais ici, c'est nous, les adultes. Alors agissez en adultes, sinon autant dissoudre le conseil et repartir de zéro. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Un silence entendu fit foi de leurs bonnes résolutions et Newt se calma :

-Bien. dit-il

Il regagna sa chaise pendant que je faisais tout mon possible pour éviter de lui hurler qu'il était trop drôle en maîtresse d'école ! Et aussi trop mimi ! Et aussi trop cool ! Et les autres qui réagissaient comme des gamins, énooooorme ! Newt finit par s'adresser à Minho, interrompant le court de mes pensées :

-Ce n'est pas rien, ce que tu nous propose là, mon frère. Désolé, mais il va falloir nous donner un peu plus d'arguments.

-Ecoutez, c'est facile d'être à votre place et de parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. Je suis le seul coureur ici présent avec Alice, et à part nous, le seul qui ne soit jamais allé dans le labyrinthe, c'est Newt.

Je hochai la tête, mais Gally trouva encore un truc à redire :

-Pas si tu compte la fois où je…

-Ça ne compte pas ! rétorqua Minho, crois-moi, ni toi ni personne n'avez la moindre idée de la façon dont les choses se présentent là-bas. La seule raison pour laquelle tu t'es fais piquer, c'est que tu as enfreint la même règle que tu reproche à Thomas d'avoir violée. J'appelle ça de l'hypocrisie, sale petit…

-Ça suffit, contente-toi d'argumenter. Le coupa Newt, juste à temps

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Lui qui se vantait de ne pas nous soûler comme Gally, on a eu droit à de riches éloges sur le petit nouveau, en haut en bas et en travers. Et c'était parti pour durer, mais Gally a fini par craquer (ce que je ne peux pas lui reprochait, moi-même je commençait à me demander si on avancerait un jour):

-On a saisi, l'ami Tommy a une veine de pendu. râla Gally

-Non, tu n'as rien compris ! En deux ans, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de pareil … Il se frotta les yeux un instant, gémit, et reprit de plus belle, Gally, tu n'es qu'une chochotte qui ne s'est jamais intéressée aux coureurs et qui n'a jamais demandé à en faire partie. Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Ta gueule !

Houlà, il risque pas de bien le prendre ça, le Gally…

-Répète ça encore une fois, et je te démolis sur place devant tout le monde !

Je lançais un rapide regard à Newt, il était peut-être temps d'intervenir, la situation tournait vinaigre là ! Minho rit au nez de Gally :

-Me démolir ? Toi, qui t'es fait mettre une dérouillée par Alice ? (décidément je sens que cette histoire va me poursuivre longtemps)

Puis sans plus de façon, il repoussa Gally qui tomba sur sa chaise qui se brisa. Il tenta de se relever mais l'impitoyable Minho l'en empêcha :

-Gally, ne me menace plus jamais, c'est un conseil. Ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Si tu recommences, je te brise la nuque après t'avoir cassé les bras et les jambes.

Bon, ça, c'était pas très malin… Je faillis lui bondir dessus mais Newt et Winston me devancèrent. Ils éloignèrent Minho de Gally, ce dernier se releva fou de rage (chose que je comprenais fort bien) et commença à se reculer vers la sortie. Il jeta un regard haineux sur la pièce et ses occupants, puis il atteignit la porte et chercha la poignée dans son dos en déclarant d'une voix teintée de fureur :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Minho. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je sais que tu me déteste, lança-t-il à Newt, tu m'as toujours détesté. On devrait te bannir pour ton incompétence à diriger ce groupe. Tu es lamentable, et tous ceux qui sont là ne valent pas mieux. Les choses vont changer, vous pouvez me croire.

Il fit mine de partir mais rajouta :

-Quant à toi, le bleu qui se prend pour Dieu, n'oublie pas que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. J'ai subi la transformation. Et ce que décideront ces tocards n'y changera rien.

Je me frappais le front du plat de la main, j'avais complètement oubliée cette histoire, alors que j'avais tout un tas de question à lui poser !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, reprit-il, mais je te jure que je saurai t'en empêcher. Quitte à te tuer, s'il le faut.

Puis il parti, pour de vrai cette fois.


	20. Chapter 20

Youpi hourra, j'ai fini le prochain chapitre! :D On va assister à la fin du procès, enfin on en voit le bout! ^^ C'est qu'il est long quand même!

Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, z'êtes tellement des crèmes!^^ Je vous adore!

Et je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis toujours pas en possession des droits d'auteur du labyrinthe (sinon, Newt et moi, on serait déjà marié... Ahem... Sans commentaires). Je ne peux donc que vous conseillez de vous en prendre à J.D si le labyrinthe vous plaît autant! Moi, je suis innocente! M'enfin, j'ai quand même Alice, cela va de soi!^^

Bonne lecture, enjoy mes petits cocos!

* * *

><p>Un loooong silence suivit le départ de Gally. Puis Minho murmura :<p>

-Il a pété les plombs…

-Tu y es un peu pour quelque chose, non ? lui fit remarquer Newt, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Arrête. Vous étiez bien contents que je lui rabatte son caquet, toi comme les autres. Il était temps d'ailleurs.

-Il ne fait pas partie du conseil sans raison.

-Mec, il a menacé de tuer Thomas ! Il est psychologiquement instable, et tu ferais bien d'envoyer des gars le mettre au gnouf. Il est dangereux.

-Que dire de toi alors, tu l'as menacé de lui tordre de le cou, il me semble. répliquai-je sèchement

Minho me lança un regard furieux mais ne répondis rien, et Newt ne m'ordonna même pas de me taire, une manière comme une autre de dire qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Et toc ! In your face Minho ! J't'adore mais y'a des limites quand même.

Après ce léger détail, le conseil reprit, ou du moins aurait du reprendre, mais Winston suggéra de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Gally, et à partir de là, tout est parti en cacahuète. Ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que Thomas rappelle à tout le monde le sujet _initial_ qui les réunissaient. Newt lui en fut fort reconnaissant et nous demanda de nous expliquer :

-Thomas, Alice, dites ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense et ensuite on procédera au vote.

-Ouais, chouette ! Moi d'abord ! m'exclamai-je en levant la main, comme pour répondre à la question de la maîtresse

Quelques rires fusèrent et Newt m'accorda la parole en roulant des yeux :

-Alors voilà, en fait, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… commençai-je à raconter

Les rires redoublèrent et quelques cris interloqués se firent entendre, Newt mit fin à tout ce charivari et se tourna vers moi :

-Alice, _par pitié_, soi claire et précise pour une fois, et évite de t'étendre sur des détails insignifiants, d'accord ? On n'a pas toute la journée non plus !

Je soupirai et recommençai :

-En gros, j'ai pas réfléchie, j'ai juste couru après Thomas pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours de manière aussi stupide, et pouf ! Me voilà dans le labyrinthe ! Alors tant que j'étais là autant servir à quelque chose, j'allais quand même pas bouder dans un coin et laisser les autres se dépatouiller tout seul ! Tu coup, bah, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour aider le piti nouveau tout paumé qui connait rien au labyrinthe et une fois qu'on a été séparé je me suis débrouillée pour rester en vie parce que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire (même si c'est vrai qu'à un moment j'ai essayé de piquer un roupillon dans le labyrinthe, mais là encore je n'ai pas réfléchi), et après j'ai retrouvé la sortie comme je pouvais, et… Tadaaa ! Je suis de retour ! Cool, non ? m'exclamai-je en croisant fièrement mes bras sur ma poitrine

Il y eut comme qui dirait un blanc… Puis quelque rires étouffés, et enfin presque tout le monde s'esclaffa (comme poêle à frire qu'en pouvait plus et qu'était plié en deux), malgré quelques exceptions qui semblaient tout simplement abasourdies (voir Minho, qui me regardait d'un air ahuri, la bouche entrouverte, en mode « j'y crois pas, elle a pas dis ça »). Newt semblait osciller entre les deux, il avait croisé les bras et secouait la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi-navré avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il réussissait particulièrement. Quand à moi, bah je restais assise en les regardant tour à tour d'un air interrogateur en haussant les sourcils. Je voyais vraiment pas le problème. Newt finit par reprendre la parole, après avoir calmé les rires :

-Oui, bon, merci Alice pour cette intervention fructueuse. On s'en rappellera. Allez Tommy, à toi !

Bon, l'avantage dans tout ça, c'est qu'au moins il semblait de nouveau me traiter comme avant, mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que je lui avais fait quand même moi ! Faudra que je pense à lui demander, et cette fois, pas d'oubli !

Thomas expliqua à son tour qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus juste, à savoir « ne pas laisser mourir ses camarades sous ses yeux ». Il prétendit ne pas pouvoir laisser des gens mourir sous prétexte que la règle interdisait de sortir dans le labyrinthe. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui.

-Voilà ma recommandation, déclara Newt, comme vous avez tous les deux enfreint notre règle numéro un, vous irez passer un jour au gnouf. C'est la sanction. Je recommande aussi qu'on t'élise au poste de coureur, Thomas, à compter de la fin de cette réunion. Tu as prouvé plus de choses en une nuit que la plupart des recrues en trois semaines. Pour ce qui est de devenir maton, oublie ça, Gally avait raison là-dessus, c'est une idée stupide.

… Trop sympa ! J'y crois pas ! Je veux bien qu'on parle de Newt, mais quand même, c'était juste le paradis là ! Un pauv' jour de gnouf histoire de marquer le coup, et c'était tout ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Et Thomas qui devenait coureur comme ça, juste dingue ! Quel grandeur d'âme il a ce brave type ! Ah ça, on peut pas dire qu'il soit bien sévère ! Ça valait le coup de jouer à Mr l'autoritaire si c'était pour ensuite nous traiter comme des enfants gâtés ! … Mais enfin de quoi je me plaignais moi en fait, c'était juste trop génial ! Même Minho avait l'air d'approuver (alors que Newt venait quand même de lui dire que c'était stupide son idée… Et le fait est, c'était une idée stupide ! On ne nomme pas un nouveau de trois jours maton !) :

Vint alors le moment des votes, et presque tout le monde sembla satisfait par la proposition de Newt. Décidément, il a la côte le blondinet ! Seul Winston se prononça contre.

-On a pas besoin de l'unanimité, fit remarquer Newt. Mais explique-nous les raisons de ton choix.

-En fait ça me va, déclara Winston (c'était à n'y rien comprendre, il était contre ou non ?). Mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas ignorer complètement ce qu'a dit Gally. Il y a un truc qui me gêne, je ne crois pas qu'il ait tout inventé. C'est vrai que, depuis l'arrivée de Thomas, on dirait que tout part en sucette.

-Pas faux, acquiesça Newt. Ce serait bien que chacun d'entre nous prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Peut-être même que, quand on aura cinq minutes, ça vaudra le coup de reconvoquer le conseil pour en discuter. D'accord ?

Winston hocha la tête et Thomas grommela :

-Vous recommencez à parler de moi comme si j'étais devenu invisible.

-Tommy, commença Newt, on vient de te nommer coureur comme tu le voulais. Alors arrête de pleurnicher et tire-toi, tu veux ? Tu as un entraînement à suivre.

Plus clair tu meurs… Pensai-je en moi-même.

-Et ma punition ? s'enquit Thomas

-Demain. Du lever au coucher du soleil.

-Moi aussi ? demandai-je bêtement

-Ben oui, tocarde !

-Oh, bah désolée, c'est pas écrit sur ton front non plus ! rétorquai-je pour faire genre, même si à la vérité je trouvai la réponse évidente

Puis la réunion prit fin, et tout le monde sorti. Je me levai à mon tour et commençait à m'étirer en baillant. Newt, Minho et Thomas étaient encore là tous les trois, je décidai quand à moi de partir tranquillement. J'avais du boulot qui m'attendait sûrement, Jeff et Clint ne pouvaient quand même pas tout faire pendant que je me la coulais douce. Je sortis donc tranquillement avant de me faire bousculer par un TPNI (Tocard Pressé Non-Identifié). Je trébuchai et m'étalai par terre avant de me relever, furieuse. Chuck se tenait devant moi, en nage, trépignant de nervosité (il avait sûrement peur que je mette mes menaces à exécution et que je l'étripe en bonne et due forme).

-Ça va pas non ? Fais un peu gaffe bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de foncer droit devant comme un boulet de canon ?

-Désolé… fit-il d'un air penaud et d'une petite voix

Je soupirai. Pauvre gosse, je lui foutais vraiment les jetons…

-C'est bon, j'ai connu pire, mais fais-moi penser à commander des lunettes pour toi aux créateurs. Parce que là, tu rentre dans la catégorie « danger public » petit gars !

Il hocha vivement la tête.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu rassuré

-Bien sûr, mais regarde bien à droite et à gauche avant de traverser, je ne veux pas d'autres accidents, inutile de me rajouter du boulot. Allez file.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et reparti, en prenant bien soin de s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans sa ligne de mire cette fois. Je secouai la tête d'un air résigné et reprit mon chemin.

J'arrivai à l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte à la volée en tonitruant d'une voix forte:

-COUCOU CHUIS LA!

J'entendis un bruit de casse suivit d'un chapelet d'injure marmonnée. Fière de mon petit effet, je m'avançais jusqu'à Clint qui était en train de ramasser les débris d'un des pots de crème contre les démangeaisons que j'avais confectionné.

-Oh, mes aïeux, mais c'est un de mes pots que tu as cassé là, Clint! dis-je en feignant d'avoir l'air choquée

-Euh... Pardon. Mais tu m'as fais peur aussi.

-Il faut apprendre à te contrôler, imagine que quelqu'un entre en trombe pendant une opération délicate, si tu réagis comme ça, couic le patient!

Il me lança un regard partagé entre la panique et le doute. Je lui fis un grand sourire:

-Je te taquine, vas! De toute façon j'en ai fais plein d'autre des pots de ce genre! Tu veux que je nettoie pour me faire pardonner?

-Non, c'est bon, fit-il soulagé, va plutôt voir Jeff, il a peut-être besoin d'un coup de main.

J'acquiesçais et montai dans la chambre de la fille.

-Yo man! Alors, quoi de neuf avec la jeune donzelle? lui lançai-je en arrivant

-Oh, salut Alice. Rien d'extraordinaire, elle dort c'est tout. Et toi, de ton côté? Le conseil s'est bien passé?

-Nickel mon pote! Devine quoi, il m'ont prescris un jour de gnouf, et c'est tout!

-Tu m'en vois ravi, moins tu seras au gnouf, plus tu pourras bosser!

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son sourire taquin.

-Au fait, comment va Alby? demandai-je

-Il s'est réveillé tout-à-l'heure, il voulait... Parler à Thomas. avoua-t-il d'une voix hésitante

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Chuck avait l'air aussi pressé. Jeff avait du l'envoyer prévenir Thomas qu'il était demandé au chevet de mère-grand...

-Je vais voir si ça se passe bien, déclarai-je soudain curieuse de savoir ce qu'Alby avait à dire de si vital

Jeff hocha la tête et je sortis. Direction gros nounours! J'arrivai dans le couloir et remarquai Newt, adossé à la porte, bras croisé, l'air frustré et sourcils froncés. Super. Je m'avançais prudemment et lui demandai:

-Euh, Newt? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il me lança un regard noir et pointa la porte du doigt.

-Je viens de me faire virer d'une manière des plus désagréables si tu veux tout savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Qui a dit que je te voulais quelque chose à toi? soupirai-je en levant le yeux au ciel, tu n'es pas le centre du monde non plus! Je voulais voir gros nounours à l'origine!

-Eh ben je te conseille de l'éviter pour l'instant, il est en grand entretient avec messire Tommy! répondit-il d'un air exaspéré (manifestement, Alby avait vraiment pas du être tendre)

Je ne dis rien et m'approchai de la porte.

-T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-Mais tu vas te calmer oui?! Je ne vais pas rentrer, je veux juste essayer de voir quelque chose!

Et sur ces mots je collais mon oeil à la serrure en scrutant l'obscurité. J'entendis Newt grommeler un "j'aurais du y penser plus tôt" avant de s'allonger à plat ventre pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose sous la porte. On resta ainsi un instant.

-Impossible, on y voit comme en pleine nuit par là ! fini-je par déclarer, et toi?

-Idem…

-J'essaies de coller mon oreille à la serrure? lui suggérai-je

-Bonne idée !

Je m'exécutai et il attendit en silence pendant un moment avant que je ne m'éloigne de ladite serrure en soupirant :

-Rien à faire… On n'entend que dalle …

-Et plonk ! lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant par terre, nous voilà obligé d'attendre…

-Comme tu dis tocard… soupirai-je en me laissant glisser au sol à mon tour

Pendant un moment ce fut le silence, puis, comme je m'ennuyais, je décidais de lui faire la conversation, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas discuté tranquillement tous les deux, comme avant.

-Bon, alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu me faisais la tête dernièrement ?

Il me regarda d'un air surpris et je me baffais intérieurement, comment bien entamer une conversation ? Facile : commencer par le sujet le plus délicat que vous puissiez trouver ! Surtout qu'il semblait enfin me traiter de nouveau normalement ! Boulette !

-… Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais énervé contre toi ?

-Ben… Oui ?

-T'en as vraiment aucune idée ? Je pensais que c'était clair moi !

-… Ben… Non. fis-je en fixant le parquet, soudainement trèèèèès intéressée par les nombreuses rainures de celui-ci

Il soupira un instant avant de lâcher :

-Je t'en veux toujours pour le labyrinthe figure-toi. C'était franchement stupide.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Enfin… J'ai déjà dit que j'avais réagit par réflexe quand je suis entrée dans le labyrinthe, mais je te jure que je m'en suis vraiment voulue de vous avoir laissé ! Et puis t'as été quand même super froid quand je suis revenue, franchement je pensais pas que tu m'en voulais à ce point juste pour ça, je m'attendais à avoir fais un truc ultra grave ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton de reproche

-Mais _c'est grave_ ! Tu aurais vraiment pu mourir ! Et les autres aussi !

-Oui mais c'est pas le cas ! Donc au lieu de cogiter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, tu pourrais pas te contenter de te réjouir de ce que t'as ?!

Il soupira, le regard perdu dans le vague, et finit par ajouter d'une petite voix :

-Pour être tout à fait sincère je ne t'en veux pas qu'à toi. Enfin, je veux dire, j'étais fâché contre toi, un peu, mais à vrai dire je m'en veux plus à moi-même qu'à quiconque.

Je le dévisageai d'un air interrogateur. Il s'expliqua en fixant un point droit devant lui:

-C'est vrai quoi, je suis sensé être le sous-chef, et c'est toi et Tommy qui me passait sous le nez pour protéger les autres. Alors que moi, je suis resté planté là, sans rien faire. Alors oui, ce qui vous avez fait était stupide et inconscient, mais au moins vous avez tenté le tout pour le tout, vous étiez prêt à risquer votre vie plutôt qu'obéir à une règle débile qui dit de ne pas aller dans le labyrinthe la nuit. Vous avez préférer prendre un risque et sauver nos amis. Et pendant que vous risquiez vos vies à tous les quatre dans ce foutu labyrinthe, moi je me rongeais les sang bien à l'abri au bloc... Mon rôle c'est de protéger et de veiller sur les blocards, alors qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans ce fichu cauchemar!

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds:

-Tu... Culpabilises?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ta faute si on a échoué dans le labyrinthe cette nuit-là? m'écriai-je d'un air atéré

-D'une certaine façon, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. J'aurais du envoyer des gars voir si tout allait bien quand j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir Minho rentrer avec Alby. Ils auraient pu arriver à temps, aider Minho à porter Alby, et seraient rentrés pour dîner avec nous! Et j'aurais du faire semblant de ne pas trop m'inquiéter, comme ça Tommy et toi ne m'auriez pas rejoint près de la porte, et vous ne seriez pas rentrer dans cet enfer!

-Ma parole, mais t'es vraiment bête ! crachai-je

Il me scruta d'un air perdu.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, repris-je de plus belle, ça ce saurait si on pouvait m'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, je passe mon temps à faire ce que je veux, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu aurais pu me retenir de foncer dans le labyrinthe? Et c'est sûrement pareil pour Thomas si tu veux mon avis! Et avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde, arrête de te monter le bourrichon sur ce que tu aurais du faire ou ne pas faire, le passé c'est le passé darling, t'y changeras rien du tout. Par contre je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ta responsabilité c'est de veiller sur les blocards en tant que sous-chef, donc le mieux c'était justement que tu restes auprès d'eux! T'es leur exemple, si tu disparais, ils auront pas l'air fins ! Thomas et moi, on est plus libres, on peut en faire qu'à notre tête sans problème, mais pas toi, ta tête il faut que tu la garde sur les épaules, c'est ton rôle, même si c'est chiant (et c'est pourquoi je ne serais jamais sous-chef). Donc, en gros, arrêtes de te blâmer pour nos actions à nous, qu'on assume complètement en plus, et continues d'être un aussi bon second à notre amiral Alby! Le bloc entier t'en sera reconnaissant! Oh, et aussi, sois gentil, évite de t'en vouloir parce que tu as montré tes sentiments, je ne crois pas qu'on voudrait encore de toi si tu étais un robot insensible.

Je lâchai un soupir exténuai, c'était pas souvent que je m'enervais contre Newt, mais il était hors de question que je le laisse se dénigrer alors qu'il...

-Désolé.

-Quoi? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

-J'ai dis "désolé"! répéta-t-il d'un air un peu agacé (ce n'était pas tous les jours non plus qu'il s'excuser de quelque chose en face de moi, sa fierté devait en prendre un coup). C'est juste que... Enfin tu vois quoi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir en imaginant que toi et Thomas ne revenaient jamais. Je l'aime bien ce bleu, et toi, tu es mon amie, alors je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire votre deuil... Quand Poêle-à-frire m'a dit que tu étais rentrée, j'étais soulagé, mais je m'en voulais aussi, et pour tout t'avouer j'ai eu presque peur de te revoir. Je ne voyais pas trop comment te faire face alors que je t'avais laissé aller là-dedans toute une nuit... Et quand je t'ai vu manger, ça m'a vraiment énervé, parce que ça donnait l'impression que t'en avais rien à foutre de ta vie ou de ce qui s'était passé!

-Newt, c'est justement parce que je n'en ai pas "rien à foutre" de ma vie que je suis encore là! Je me serais laissée tuée si j'étais désespérée! Il était hors de question que je meure de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner. Arrête de t'en vouloir s'il-te-plait. le priai-je d'une voix douce

Il se contenta de soupirer avant de marmonner un "je vais essayer". Puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je le laissait faire en me concentrant pour arrêter de rougir. On resta un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que des cris nous parviennent de la chambre. Nous nous relevâmes quasi immédiatement. Thomas commençait à appeler, mais Newt ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, et se ruai dans la pièce, moi sur ces talons. Alby était en train de s'étrangler tout seul. Newt l'empoigna par les épaules et se coucha sur lui de tout son poids.

-Attrapez-lui les jambes, et les bras !

Thomas se précipita vers ses jambes pendant que je tentais de maintenir ses deux bras plaqué au dessus de sa tête, ce qui n'était pas de la tarte en fait… Alby était secoué de spasmes, et il avait une force monumentale, on n'était pas trop de trois pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Après un dernier spasme particulièrement violent, Alby finit par se calmer. On le maintint encore un peu, puis on le lâcha prudemment. Gros nounours releva la tête, il semblait tout fatigué, et je me surpris à avoir envie de le border en lui chantant une berceuse, mais je secouai la tête pour virer cette idée ridicule. Ren-vo-yée !

-Désolé, Newt, s'excusa Alby. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est comme si… Mon corps était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé…

Je n'avais JAMAIS entendu autant de fois le mot « désolé » dans sa bouche ! Le choc !

-Désolé, tu parles ! Tu étais carrément en train de te tuer !

-Ce n'était pas moi, je te jure, se défendit Alby comme un enfant qui nie une bêtise

-Comment ça ce n'était pas toi ? demanda Newt, perplexe

-Je ne sais pas. Je… Ce n'était pas moi.

… Nieuhem… Bon… Ben d'accord… Ce n'était pas lui quoi… J'observais Newt recouvrir le grand blessé avec les couvertures :

-Essaie de te rendormir, on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. Tu as vraiment une sale mine tu sais ? dit-il d'une voix douce en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Ooooooh ! Je craque ! T'es trop mimi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher en collant mes mains sur mes joues

Thomas rit un peu et Alby eu un léger sourire alors qu'il semblait s'endormir. Newt me regarda en secouant la tête avec un « tssk … » blasé. Puis il nous fit signe à Thomas et à moi de nous en aller, et nous étions sur le point de sortir quand Alby murmura quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Newt

-Faites attention à la fille. répéta plus distinctement Alby

Je haussai un sourcil et tentai de réfléchir. De mon point de vue la fille était sûrement un élément essentiel à toute cette histoire, voire notre clé de sortie de ce trou ! Alors plutôt que de me méfier d'elle, j'étais bien tentée de remettre ma vie entre ces mains, mais bon, point de hâte, elle ne s'était même pas encore réveillée.

-Allons-y… murmura Newt

-Oh, Newt ? le rappela Alby

-Oui ?

-Protège les plans.

Puis il se retourna. Je lançai un regard perplexe à Newt qui me le rendit. Il ferma la porte derrière nous. Puis il y eut un court silence que je finis par briser :

-Bon… Qui a comprit ? demandai-je pleine d'entrain

-On va se contenter de faire ce qu'il a dit, d'accord ? me proposa Newt, puis il descendit et je le suivis avec Thomas


	21. Chapter 21

Youhou mes ptits boulons! :D J'espère que vous allez bien!^^

Et sans plus attendre, voici le prochain chapitre, et comme Minho à un grand rôle à jouer dans celui-ci, je propose qu'on se mette tous à chanter "il est né le divin enfant" pour lui faire une sorte d'hommage! :D

Et sinon, bénis soi ce cher Dashner, auteur légitime du labyrinthe, parce que sans lui, on n'aurait pas de Newt, et sans Newt, on n'aurait pas eu à déprimer comme des malades après le lacture d'un certain tome... AHEM. Je n'en dis pas plus pour pas spoilé, mais ceux qui ont lu la trilogie devraient comprendre sans problème...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je fus une des premières debout. Je filai mendier mon petit déj' à Poêle à frire.<p>

-Alors, on est pressée de retourner dans sa petite cellule ? me demanda-t-il

-Oh que oui ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'y suis plus allée, depuis la fois où j'ai terrorisée ce pauvre Chucky je crois !

-Le pauvre, tu peux le dire, il n'a plus rien avalé pendant deux jours ! Lui qui a si bon appétit ! Tu m'as mis un de mes meilleurs clients HS !

-Oh, ça a du être terrible, cent mille excuses Poêle à frire ! … Tiens, je peux te poser une question ?

-Mais voui !

-… C'est pas ton vrai nom, hein ? Je veux dire, quand tu t'es souvenu de ton prénom, c'est pas possible que ce soit _ça_ qui te soit revenu, pas vrai ?

-… Dis-toi que certaines choses devraient rester secrètes. C'est une des légendes urbaines du coin !

-Voyez-vous ça.

-Allez, va manger, et prends donc un bon bol d'air tant que tu le peux ! Parce qu'après…

-C'est le gnouf !

-Voilà !

Je partis donc dehors, l'idée me paraissait plutôt bonne. Je rejoins Luth pour le petit déj'. Puis Newt vint me chercher accompagné de Thomas, et je dis au revoir à mon compagnon de fortune. Une fois arrivée au gnouf je me postai devant ma cellule habituelle et attendit que Newt vienne m'ouvrir. Ce dernier me fit son petit sourire en coin craquant au possible et m'ouvrit avec un :

-T'es pas possible…

-Ben quoi ! Je m'y suis attachée moi, à mon gnouf !

-« Mon gnouf ! », qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! soupira-t-il en refermant derrière moi

-Bonne journée Thomas ! lançai-je en secouant la main par un des barreaux, tu vas voir c'est pas si terrible le gnouf !

-Euh… Merci ? A toi aussi, je suppose. dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu pendant que Newt marmonnai un « pauvre elle… » avant de s'occuper de Thomas

Je les entendis discuter un moment, mais je plongeai vite dans mon petit univers. Depuis ma première séance au gnouf, je passai mon temps à m'imaginer un monde entier en mon for intérieur. La première fois, je m'étais contentée de transformer ma cellule en palace, mais avec le temps, j'avais fini par créer un pays tout entier. Je commençais à peine à en ébaucher les voisins territoriaux ! J'étais très occupée durant mes moment de solitude au gnouf.

Au bout d'un moment, Chucky me fit passer mon repas du midi par les barreaux, je sursautai car j'étais tellement concentrée dans mon petit univers à mouah toute seule que je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver. Je le remerciai, et l'entendis passer sa nourriture à Thomas. Je les écoutai distraitement en mangeant avec appétit :

-Les choses ont repris leur cours normal, l'entendis-je raconter. Les coureurs sont partis explorer le labyrinthe, tout le monde travaille. Toujours aucun signe de Gally. Newt a demandé aux coureurs de rentrer le prévenir directement s'ils découvraient son corps. Et, ah oui, Alby est sorti de sa chambre. Il va bien. Newt a l'air soulagé de ne plus être le chef.

Je souris un peu, le connaissant il devait être particulièrement heureux de retrouver sa responsabilité de sous-chef ! Chef tout court, c'était trop pour lui. Par contre mon inquiétude concernant Gally redoubla, j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait bien, parce que malgré tout, moi, je l'aimais bien Gally. C'était mon ami, avec son caractère de merde, sa susceptibilité à toute épreuve et tout ce qui faisait de lui un sacré personnage. J'aurais détesté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je me mis à prier de tout mon cœur pour qu'aucun corps ne soit retrouvé aujourd'hui, ça pouvait tout aussi bien signifier qu'il avait été dévoré par les griffeurs, mais c'était également un moyen de me donner l'espoir qu'il s'en sortait. Puis Chuck reprit :

-Tu sais, Thomas, je me sens bizarre en ce moment. Ca fait drôle d'éprouver le mal du pays alors qu'on ne se rappelle même pas d'où on vient. Mais je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Où que ce soit, quelle que soit ma famille. Je voudrais me _souvenir_.

Je m'arrêtai de manger un instant. Soudain, je me sentis étrangement nostalgique. Je me rappelais comme j'avais trouvais ça injuste qu'on gosse aussi jeune nous rejoigne. Comment je trouvais ça injuste pour nous tous, en fait. Et d'un coup, j'eu envie de pleurer. Puis, mon désir de sortir se fit encore plus fort.

-Je te comprends, murmura Thomas

Moi aussi, pensai-je, mais je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas leur gâcher leur moment à tous les deux. Et Chuck parlait rarement ainsi, en fait, peu de blocards parlaient ainsi, moi-même je n'évoquait presque pas ce sujet. C'était si… Déprimant. On se sentait si impuissant. Et le fait d'en parler réveillait le sentiment d'injustice, et d'horreur, et de manque, et tout le reste, mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose en un sens, puisque ça amplifiait également notre envie de partir, notre soif de liberté… C'était bon pour lever une rébellion et faire bouger les choses, et là, ça me semblait le moment idéal vu tout ce qui se passait. Les deux garçons continuaient de parler et je ne les écoutais plus vraiment, trop distraite par mes propres pensées. Allait-on seulement s'en sortir un jour de ce labyrinthe ? Et comment ? Et quand ? Bientôt j'espérais, parce que là ça devenait intenable.

Un moment de silence. Mes voisins s'étaient tus pour le moment. Je me reconcentrai sur mon repas en prenant bien soin de mastiquer chaque bouchée. J'entendis vaguement la voix de Chuck aborder le sujet des parents, chose à laquelle je pensais rarement. L'image de ma sœur tanguait devant mes yeux. La différence entre moi et les blocards, c'est qu'ils ne se souvenaient d'aucune famille, alors que moi, il me restait Ysambre. Elle était morte, certes, mais je me souvenais d'elle, de sa voix, de notre lien. Aussi maigre soit ce souvenir, je ne pouvais que m'y raccrocher. Et pendant que je me concentrai sur elle, j'avais moins besoin de penser à mes parents ou à tout ce qui touche la famille. Elle me suffisait d'une certaine manière.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, fit la voix de Chuck, brisant momentanément ma bulle, presque tous ceux qui ont subi la transformation se rappellent des choses terribles dont ils refusent de parler. Tu crois que j'ai un père et une mère qui m'attendent quelque part, et à qui je manque ? Est-ce qu'ils pleurent le soir avant de s'endormir ?

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était vraiment atroce de les écouter. Un vrai crève cœur. Je sentis quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues, je les essuyai machinalement du dos de la main. Non mais à quoi ils jouaient eux, là ? C'était pas bientôt fini la séquence émotion ! Ils voulaient me coller le bourdon ou quoi ? Non parce que si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt réussi, d'un coup je me mettais à penser à tous mes amis ici, enfermé au bloc, et qui ne rêvais eux aussi que de partir et d'avoir une vraie vie. Et si on n'avait jamais atterri ici, quelle serait notre vie ? Poêle-à-frire s'attellerait-il toujours autant à la cuisine ? Minho ferait de l'athlétisme ? Luth dévorerait les bouquins ? Et Newt, il n'aurait pas de patte folle techniquement…

Puis j'entendis Chuck s'éloigner. Je restai un moment à contempler le mur face à moi, sans ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la drôle de vie qu'on menait. Je respirai par grande bouffée, je m'en rendis soudain compte et essayai de me calmer. Je me sentie soudain terriblement seule et isolée dans cet petite pièce. J'eus envie de crier et de pleurer, un grand vide, horrible, avait pris place en mon for intérieur. Je ressentais l'intense besoin de voir mes amis, sur le champ. Newt, Luth, Gand, Alby, Minho, Gally et tous les autres. Je mis un temps monstreux à calmer les sentiments de panique, de claustrophobie et de détresse qui me dévoraient.

Eh beh ! Les séances au gnouf étaient radicalement différentes quand il y avait du voisinage ! Le soir venu, c'est Alby lui-même qui vint nous libérer. Il commença par moi, ce que je compris comme un message qui disait « faut que je parle à l'autre, donc tu dégage et fissa » :

-Bon alors la miss, on s'est bien amusé dans son petit gnouf préféré ?

-Oh oui ! Même que j'ai eu droit à un repas pour une fois ! Et toi gros nounours, ça va mieux on dirait ?

-… Ecoute ma belle, ou tu arrête avec ce surnom, ou tu vas faire un tour du côté de la falaise.

-Pfff, t'es pas marrant ! soupirai-je

-Sors de là !

-Mais oui, mais oui, je ne demande que ça moi, mais va falloir te pousser parce que tu bloque le passage.

Il se décala, attendit que je sorte, puis referma derrière moi. Comme je ne partais pas, il se tourna vers ma petite personne avec une expression interrogatrice, et je lui sautais au cou en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :

-C'EST TROP BIIIIIEN ! JE RETROUVE MON GROS NOUNOURS ! AUSSI GROGNON ET SUSCEPTIBLE QUE D'HABITUDE ! WOUHOUUUUUU !

-BON C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE CIRQUE, OUI ?! TU DEGAGES DE LA OU JE METS MES MENACES A EXECUTION !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et parti au pas de charge en riant. Bon, direction la cuisine. Je trouvais deux assiettes bien garnies avec un petit mot de Poêle-à-frire destiné à Thomas et moi. Eh beh, que d'attention ! Ca faisait plaisir à voir ! J'entamai la mienne sans plus attendre, j'étais affamée, puis ce brave Tommy débarqua un peu après :

-Yo man ! lui lançai-je, gros nounours t'as pas trop secoué au moins ?

-Ca va aller… dis-moi qu'est ce qui lui vaut ce surnom ? demanda-t-il en louchant sur son assiette et le petit mot, il avait l'air aussi ravi que moi de la trouvaille

-Oh, je l'appelle comme ça depuis un paquet de temps, c'est juste qu'il me fais penser à un ours. Tu trouves pas toi ? Le côté grincheux, les grosses palurches, il est baraqué comme pas possible, il a trop l'allure d'un nounours non mais sans blague !

-… Si tu le dis…

-Je ne te trouve pas très convaincu.

-Ben…

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon je suis la seule à l'appeler comme ça ! Et vu comment il le prend, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'en tiennes à « Alby », parce que bon, c'est pas qu'il a pas d'humour notre copain nourson, mais quand même !

-Euh… Sûrement, mais dis-moi tu es coureur toi aussi, non ?

-Yep !

-Alors, tu vas venir avec nous demain ?

-Je ne crois pas. C'est toujours Minho qui se charge des nouvelles recrues, c'est lui le maton. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste de ses points faibles au cas où il t'embête demain ?

-Ouais, carrément ! me répondit Thomas tout excité

-Alors, pour commencer, il n'apprécie pas spécialement d'être contredit, ensuite tu as du remarquer qu'il est plutôt à l'aise avec Alby, eh bien il n'aime pas du tout être charrié là-dessus en fait il n'aime pas être charrié sur grand-chose, c'est ça la fierté, oh et puis, très important, il ne supporte pas qu'on…

-Vas-y, continues, c'est captivant !

Je me figeai ainsi que Thomas, et nous nous retournâmes en même temps pour tomber nez à nez avec Minho… Ahem. Je sentais que j'allais bien le regretter, vu son regard malicieux :

-Oh, tiens, salut toi ! Je suppose que ça ne te pose pas d'acquis de conscience d'écouter les conversations privées d'autrui ?

-Non, pas vraiment, surtout quand j'en suis le centre. Mais assez parlé de moi, si on passait à toi maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Thomas ?

-Ma foi, ça m'a l'air intéressant ! s'exclama mon voisin pendant que je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes (le traître)

-Eh bien, la liste est plutôt longue (à ces mots je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant), mais tout d'abord Alice est du genre instinctive, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est capable des choses les plus stupides juste parce qu'elle a foi en son sixième sens, quitte à agir sans réfléchir cela va de soi.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de lancer un :

-Tu t'es vu ?!

-En fait je pourrais faire une liste immeeeeeeense, mais je vais plutôt aborder le point le _plus _important, tu devines ce que c'est Alice ?

-Nope. fis-je d'un ton désinvolte

-Neeewtiiiie ! répondit-il en battant des paupières et en prenant une pose ridicule

-Pfff ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! m'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement

-Ha, tu vois bien que si ! Tu t'énerves au quart de tour, si ça c'est pas une preuve !

-Minho, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu t'imagine, mais si tu l'ouvre encore une fois je t'ébouillante avant de te peler comme une dinde de noël !

-Tiens, tiens, des menaces, tu as déjà envie de retourner au gnouf ?

-Si j'y vais, tu viens avec moi !

-Ah ouais ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi d'abord ?

-Trop fastoche ! Parce que tu ne résisteras pas à la tentation de riposter quand je t'en foutrais une ! Je vais t'humilier, tocard !

-A nous deux, tocarde, on va voir lequel de nous deux sera le plus attrapé !

-C'est parti ! hurlai-je

Puis je tendis ma main vers lui, qui fit de même et on cria en même temps :

- UN DEUX TROIS, PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAUX !

Thomas nous dévisagea d'un air ébahi en murmurant un « quoi ?!... » pendant que nous observions les résultats :

-HAHAHA ! Je suis la meilleure, y a pas photo ! La feuille enveloppe la pierre mon pote !

-Je réclame une revanche !

-Tu l'auras ! Thomas, tu comptes les points !

-Pardon ?! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être mêlé à vos championnats débiles moi !

-Te fais pas prier le bleu, sinon je me débrouille pour te paumer dans le labyrinthe demain. lui rétorqua Minho

-UN DEUX TROIS PIERRE FEUILLE CISEAUX ! hurla-t-on en chœur pendant que Thomas prenait un air blasé

-Mouahaha, dans ta face minable, j'ai encore gagnée !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas ce que t'as représenté…

-La soucoupe volante aspire les ciseaux ! déclarai-je, triomphante

-Hein ?! Mais t'as pas le droit d'inventer de nouvelles figures en plein milieu sans me prévenir, c'est de la triche !

-Tss, tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt !

-Oh toi… fulmina-t-il, très bien, troisième manche maintenant, et ne t'étonne pas si tu fini au tapis !

-Ah ben ça bosse dur à ce que je vois… lança une voix derrière nous

-Newt ! Merde ! s'exclama Minho en secouant les mains

-Newt ! s'écria Thomas d'un air réjouis, l'air de dire « mon sauveur »

-Newt ! m'écriai-je en le voyant se pointer, tout ça c'est de ta faute à l'origine !

Il nous fixa tour à tour d'un air perplexe :

-Euh… C'est quoi le délire, là ?

-Figure-toi qu'on était en train de parler des points faibles de Minho quand il est arrivé, et évidemment Mr l'a mal pris !

-Genre ! Evidemment que je l'ai mal pris ! Mais c'est toi qui t'es énervé après quand j'ai parlé de_ ton_ point faible numéro un !

-PARCE QUE CE N'EST _PAS_ MON POINT FAIBLE GROS BETA !

-Ben voyons ! On n'a qu'à demander à l'intéressé non ?

-NON ! Comment tu veux qu'il sache puisqu'il n'est pas moi ? Et de toute façon c'est de ta faute si on en est venu aux mains !

-Non, c'est la tienne !

-Non ! La tienne !

-La tienne, j'ai dit !

-La tienne, c'est toi qui cherchais la bagarre !

-Faux ! C'est toi et tu le sais très bien ! En plus de ça elle a triché en plein milieu, elle a inventé une nouvelle figure sans me prévenir et c'était du grand n'importe quoi, dit-il en se retournant vers Newt, pas vrai Thomas ?

-Newt, pitié, sors moi de là ! implora ce dernier

-… Minho, à l'origine, je t'avais envoyé ici pour briefer Tommy sur ce qui l'attendait demain…

-… J'ai bien le droit à une petite pause ludique, non ?

-Bon, vous savez ce qu'on va faire, Alice va aller finir son assiette dehors, comme ça elle ne déconcentrera plus personne, et si j'entends encore un seul bruit suspect je me débrouille pour te faire enfermer dans le labyrinthe une nuit de plus, maton ou pas !

Minho se contenta de marmonner en ronchonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Je m'insurgeai :

-Mais attends un peu, c'est pas juste ! Je me fais virer pour laisser la place à Minho ? Alors que c'est de sa faute ? J'étais là avant en plus !

-On se tait et on obéit ! T'es pas moins en tord que Minho, et je sais très bien que si je vous laisse tous les deux dans la même pièce ça va encore être un foutu bazar ! Alors file manger dehors, tocarde !

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de prendre mon assiette, de tirer la langue à Minho qui me fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire bien fier de lui (cette saleté me le paiera cher), et je parti finir mon repas en plein air… N'importe quoi ce soir… Gand me rejoignit et on papota jusqu'à l'heure de nous coucher. J'étais censée reprendre du service en tant que coureur demain, du coup je m'endormis super vite.


	22. Chapter 22

Helloooooooo! Croyez-le ou non, mais voilà la suite (OH! C'te choc!), et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça avance bien! Ouah, c'est trop dingue, j'en suis déjà arrivée à ce point de l'histoire, que d'émotion mes amis! :')

Pour la peine, James Dashner s'est déplacé exprès pour commenter lui-même mon oeuvre, James, c'est à vous:

-C'EST MOI QUI AIT ECRIT LE LABYRINTHE, PIGE?!

-Roh, mais ça va, j'ai compris, je rigolais, ce n'est pas_ mon_ oeuvre! (c'est susceptible ce monde-là)

... Bref, no comment^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Je m'étirai. J'avais une pêche d'enfer, en plus d'avoir la bougeotte. Je me mis debout illico presto et parti en direction de la cuisine me prendre un petit dèj' bien mérité. Après ça, je filai me changer en tenue de sport, saisi mon sac à dos et parti à petites foulées vers le labyrinthe. Puis je pris mon élan et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'étais perchée dans le feuillage en train de jouer à attrape-moi si t'es cap avec les lianes. La routine reprenait son court habituel apparemment. J'avais l'impression de ne plus l'avoir fait depuis des semaines, il s'était passé tellement de chose entre temps faut dire… Tout en parcourant le labyrinthe je réfléchissais à tous les événements récents, essayant de trouver des liens, tentant de comprendre quelque chose. Je voyais bien que quelque chose s'était enclenché avec l'arrivée du petit nouveau, en fait j'étais même tentée de me dire qu'à partir du moment où Chuck était arrivé (on avait jamais eu de blocard aussi jeune) tout bougeait.<p>

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus ça me semblait évident. Il ne se passait plus un jour sans que quelque chose ne change depuis que Thomas était là. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Comment étions-nous censé réagir ? En ce qui me concernait, j'avais envie de faire confiance à Thomas, après tout je n'attendais que ça, la fin. Le moment où on pourrait enfin sortir, tous ensemble si possible. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dehors, au moins on avancerait. Hors de question de rester plantée là, à attendre mes vieux jours. Partir. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Bouger, me battre, et gagner. Voilà, tout ce que je désirais. Même si je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, et qu'apparemment le pire était envisageable étant donné les rares témoignages de la transformation, je trouvais ça mieux, parce qu'au moins on avancerait. Au moins, on saurait. On ne resterait plus là, à attendre en espérant vainement sans que rien ne se passe.

Je soupirai, et continuai mon travail. Puis je rentrai au bloc en fin d'après-midi, comme d'habitude, je dessinais mon plan, rien d'anormal, ajoutai quelque smiley dans la marge ainsi qu'une caricature de gros nounours, et je partis prendre une bonne douche bien froide. Et après, manger, et après, dodo. La routine comme on ne l'avait plus savourée depuis belle lurette! Peu-être était-ce la dernière fois, comme un répit avant que les choses ne dégénèrent complètement...

Le lendemain, tous mes soupçons furent confirmés : pas de soleil. Pas-de-soleil. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais éberluée par l'absence de l'astre solaire, ainsi que tous les blocards qui se réveillaient autour de moi. Par réflexe on se dirigea tous vers la boîte, allez savoir pourquoi. J'aperçus Gand en train de discuter avec deux autres bâtisseurs. Je m'approchai d'eux.

-Hey les gars. Drôle d'époque pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est un peu couvert aujourd'hui, répondit l'un deux dans un demi-sourire

-De mon temps c'était pas comme ça, y a plus de saison ! lançai-je

-Que veux-tu qu'on te dise ma vieille, rétorqua Gand

-Ch'ais pas… C'est quoi vos hypothèses vous ?

-Il va peut-être pleuvoir ? proposa l'un des garçons

-Voir même neiger ! m'exclamai-je

-Il fait pas assez froid pour ça, tocarde ! me fis remarquer Gand

On continua à imaginer toute sorte de choses à propos de la situation actuelle. Malgré les plaisanteries, on était tous assez tendus. J'avais beau n'attendre que ça les changements, il y avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant à ne pas voir le soleil. Quelque chose de lugubre. Et j'étais donc entre deux, à la fois fascinée et terrifiée. Je me demandais ce qui allait nous tomber dessus après. Je sais bien que j'étais la première à encourager les événements actuels, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'appréhender la suite. Comme tout le monde. Soudain je sentis deux mains agripper mon T-shirt. Je tournai la tête pour constater que Luth serrait mon vêtement comme un doudou et me demandait d'une voix apeurée :

-Tu… Tu crois pas que c'est mauvais signe ?

-J'en sais rien… J'hésite… C'est flippant ça c'est sûr. Mais pour la signification, non noso.

Son visage se décomposa, et je m'en voulus de lui avoir parlé aussi franchement. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui ébouriffai les cheveux :

-T'inquiète ! Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ! Tout va bien se passer si on reste ensemble, d'accord ?

-Tu promets qu'on ne va pas se retrouver séparé ?

-Oui. Je te le jure solennellement, sur mon dessert !

Il sourit un peu, ah, voilà qui était mieux. Gand commença à nous charrier :

-Oh, c'est y pas choupinou tout ça ! Maman Alice en pleine action !

-Moi aussi j'ai peur, je peux avoir un câlin maman Alice ? renchérit un des gars en s'approchant de moi les bras tendus

-Va mourir faux-jeton !

-Ouiiiin ! Maman elle m'aime paaaaaaaas !

Je mis une main sur mes hanches et leur fit un sourire narquois :

-Vous êtes ridicules messieurs.

-Ah parce que tu trouve que t'as l'air fine avec ton comportement de mère surprotectrice envers Luth ? me demanda Gand en souriant

Je m'apprêtai à l'envoyer paître une bonne fois pour toute, mais la voix de Newt me coupa avant même que j'ai pu l'ouvrir :

-Ben alors, t'es encore là toi ?

-Euh… Par toi, tu veux dire… Moi ?

-Oui, la fille là, celle qu'est haute comme trois pommes et large comme un fil de fer !

-Ouais eh ben figure-toi que l'habit ne fais pas le moine !

-Pourquoi tu parais étonné de la trouver là ? lui demanda Luth

-Ah mais oui tiens, pourquoi je pourrais pas être là ? Je devrais être où d'après toi ?

-Au boulot.

-Keuwah ? Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tous les prétextes sont bons pour fainéanter, mais le travail va pas se faire tout seul ! Alors retourne à ton poste, soldate ! Et vous aussi bande de tocard ! Tout le monde au boulot.

Et sur ces mots il s'en fut remuer un autre groupe de larve qui, comme nous, spéculait sur ce qui se passait. Je soupirai :

-Bon ben… Z'avez entendu le sous-chef… Au boulot.

-Ouais, on a entendu…

Je leur fis un petit vague sourire en haussant les épaules et parti en direction de la cabane. Jeff et Clint étaient déjà là.

-Bonjour les gars ! Ca va ? Pas trop secoués ?

-Si un peu, comme tout le monde, mais bon, faut bien qu'on s'occupe de faire tourner la ferme, histoire de nous changer les idées. répondit Clint

-Et d'éviter la catastrophe anarchique. ajouta Jeff

-Oui, c'est la vie. soupirai-je

On se mit donc au travail. Moi, le nez dans mes pots, Jeff qui surveillait la fille, et Clint, qui accueillait les éventuels blessés. Lors de la pose déjeuner, on décida de manger tous les trois, ce n'était pas souvent le cas vu que j'étais toujours partie à droite et à gauche voir les autres, mais de temps en temps j'aimais bien rester avec eux.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…grommelai-je

-Euh, peut être à cause de tous les évènements depuis l'arrivée du nouveau ? me suggéra Jeff

-Ou alors l'absence de soleil qui ne cogne plus sur nos tête qui te perturbe. ajouta Clint

-Oui, ça d'accord, mais il ne devait pas se passer autre chose aujourd'hui ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis Jeff s'exclama :

-Normalement c'est le jour des provisions !

-C'est ça ! m'écriai-je en me tapant le front du plat de la main, on a pas entendu la sonnerie !

-Allons jeter un œil, qu'est ce que vous en dite ? proposa Clint en pointant la boîte du doigt

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas. Newt et Alby traînaient autour avec quelques autres blocards, semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Pas de boîte ? demandai-je en arrivant à leur hauteur

-Pas de boîte, soupira Alby

-Pas de boîte, pas de provision… continuai-je

-Et pas de provision, la cata… termina Newt

-Peut-être qu'il y a juste du retard. tenta Jeff

-Ou peut être qu'il n'y aura pas de boîte du tout. lui répondit Newt d'un ton maussade

Jeff se mit à fixer ses pieds, soudain mal à l'aise, et moi je fixai la boîte d'un regard noir. En un sens, je trouvais ça pas mal de ne plus dépendre des créateurs pour les provisions, mais j'évitais de le dire à voix haute, me doutant bien que tout le monde ne serait sûrement pas de mon avis.

-Bon, vous devriez retourner bosser vous trois, nous ordonna Alby, inutile de rester planté là à attendre les bras ballants. On perd notre temps.

Nous hochâmes la tête et repartirent vers la cabane. Je pris le relai des blessés éventuels, Clint surveilla la fille et Jeff mis un peu d'ordre dans notre hôpital de fortune. Les heures passèrent, les coureurs devaient être rentrés depuis un moment, quand soudain Clint dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, nous faisant sursauter Jeff et moi :

-Elle s'est réveillée. lâcha-t-il

Il y eut un instant de silence ébahis, puis je me repris :

-Je vais prévenir Alby. Occupez-vous d'elle.

-Ca marche, lança Clint pendant que Jeff fonçait déjà dans la chambre

Je sortis en courant dehors, j'aperçus Chuck avec un groupe de blocard et me dirigeait vers eux :

-Vous savez où est Alby ?

-Aucune idée, pourquoi ? T'as encore fait une bêtise ? demanda l'un deux pendant que les autres pouffèrent

-Non, j'ai été sage comme une image pour une fois, par contre la fille s'est réveillée.

Les rires cessèrent instantanément et tous me dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de m'assaillir de questions et de discuter vivement entre eux. Je fus submergée par une marre de blabla incessant auquel je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. Finalement j'aperçus Chuck partir en courant et je le suivis du regard pour comprendre qu'il avait trouvé Alby et compagnie. Je soupirai d'aise. Enfin ! Le groupe de blocard s'était agrandis, les cris avaient rameutés un monde fou, et je me sentais un peu paumée jusqu'à ce qu'une main me saisisse par le col et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la cabane. Une fois au calme, elle me lâcha et je me retournai, furieuse :

-Newt ?! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, t'as failli m'étrangler, brute épaisse que tu es !

-On s'en fiche, dis-moi plutôt les nouvelles, la fille s'est vraiment réveillée ?

-Oui, Clint et Jeff sont partis dans sa chambre. Et comment ça « on s'en fiche » ?!

Il ne me répondit même pas et fonça à l'étage. Je le suivis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alo… commença Newt en entrant dans la chambre à la volée

-Euh… Elle a disparue. le coupa Jeff

-PARDON ?! s'énerva Newt

-Ben, Clint est descendu nous prévenir, et je suis remonté en premier et… Elle était partie.

-Mais quel bande de foutus empoté ! lâcha le sous-chef d'un air exaspéré, bon eh bien vous attendez quoi ? Tous à la recherche de la demoiselle !

Il reparti et je lançai un regard à Jeff.

-Elle est… Partie ? Comme ça ? Pouf ? Envolée ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en rougissant un peu. Je ne le sentais pas très à l'aise. Il y avait un truc louche là-dedans. Je lui lançai un dernier regard suspicieux et parti à la suite de Newt.

-Bon, une idée de cachette ? me demanda-t-il

-Je serai tenté de dire qu'elle est là où est Thomas. Vu la façon dont elle semblait le connaître en tout cas.

-Pas faux. Dans ce cas, où est Thomas ?

-Là est la vraie question. lui répondis-je simplement, peut être encore avec Minho ?

-Allons demander.

On la chercha donc un petit moment, Alby nous avait rejoins entre temps, ainsi que Jeff et quelque autres tocards. Soudain Newt se figea, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

-Hé, dite, vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il manque quelque chose ?

-Ton cerveau ? lui fis-je avec un sourire doucereux

Il me fusilla du regard pendant qu'Alby murmurait :

-Les portes…

-Quoi ? fis-je sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir

-Les portes devraient être fermées à cette heure-ci, me fit remarquer Newt en montrant ma montre

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le cadran pour remarquer qu'effectivement, les murs auraient du bouger depuis longtemps

-Mais euh… Si les portes ne se ferment pas… commença Jeff

-On ferait mieux de retrouver la fille et Thomas, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne dise tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, ils ont peut-être une explication à nous fournir, non ?

-T'as raison, on bouge. approuva Newt

Tout plutôt que de penser à _ça_. Mieux valait s'occuper l'esprit un instant. Au moins un instant. Après on aviserait.

-Il est sûrement dans son coin habituel, marmonna Newt

-Là où il dort en ce moment tu veux dire ? lui demandai-je intriguée, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était dégoté un endroit paisible pour lui tout seul mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-Moi si, je lui avais apporté des couvertures la première fois, c'est par là.

Nous le suivîmes tous, espérant qu'on trouverait ce qu'on cherchait. Puis je les aperçus. Tous les deux. Ils étaient assis dans un coin entre deux murs, Thomas était enveloppé dans ses couvertures et la fille se tenait à ses côtés. Newt les vis aussi :

-Qu'est ce que… ? lâcha-t-il en les voyant. Comment es-tu arrivée là ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la fille, le medjack nous a dit que tu avais disparu pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Elle se leva prestement et parla d'une voix sûre :

-Il a dû oublier de vous parler de coup de genou que je lui ai mis dans les parties avant de descendre par la fenêtre.

-Tout s'explique… lâchai-je en lançant un regard amusé à Jeff qui était désormais rouge pivoine.

-Félicitation, Jeff, renchérit Newt. Tu deviens officiellement le premier d'entre nous à se faire botter le cul par une _fille._

-Continue à parler de moi sur ce ton et tu seras le prochain. lança la nouvelle

Il se tourna vers elle et Thomas et se mit à les dévisager en silence. Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Et je te signale que j'en ai mis plus d'un au tapis moi aussi!

-Toi tu compte pas, t'es pas arrivée par la boîte. Si ça se trouve, t'es une extraterrestre, me rétorqua-t-il d'un air dédaigneux

-Quoi ! Mais c'est l'explication le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue sur mes origines !

Il s'apprêta à me répondre quand Alby s'avança vers Thomas d'un air furax. Il martela son torse avec son index en lui disant :

-Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre. Je veux savoir qui tu es, qui est cette tocarde et comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez.

-Alby, je te jure… commença ce dernier

-Elle est venue te voir tout de suite après s'être réveillée, mec !

-Et alors ? Je la connais, elle me connaît, ça ne veut rien dire ! Je ne me souviens de rien. Et elle non plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda Alby à la fille

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il se mit à hurler :

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? D'abord le ciel, et maintenant ça !

-J'ai déclenché sans le faire exprès le processus de fin. Je le jure. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. finit-elle par expliquer calmement

Je la regardais sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle baragouinait, mais je voyais quand même confusément ce que ça voulait dire. Le processus de _FIN_. Plus clair tu meurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Newt ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Thomas

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria Alby d'un ton sec en empoignant Thomas par le tee-shirt, je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, tocard. Tu étais trop occupé à faire tes yeux de biche pour regarder autour de toi. Pour prendre la peine de remarquer l'heure qu'il était !

Le garçon regarda sa montre et son expression se figea. Il avait comprit. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Alby de l'énoncer haut et fort :

-Les _murs_, tocard. Les _portes_. Elles ne se sont pas refermées ce soir.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey! Voici la suite, on approche du dénouement du tome 1 à grand pas, comme vous pourrez le constater! Y'a de l'action dans l'air! :D

Sinon, je suis sûre que vous allez être choqué d'apprendre que Newt... EUH JE VEUX DIRE, que le LABYRINTHE ne m'appartient pas! ^^ (oui, c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour que James Dashner me le lègue par testament! Je patienterait le temps qu'il faudra, mais je l'aurais mon Newt! ... Enfin le Labyrinthe quoi!)

* * *

><p>Thomas était interloqué. Et il aurait pu le rester longtemps si Alby n'avait pas ordonné d'enfermer la fille.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? réagit Thomas, Alby, tu ne vas quand même pas… Enfin… Comment peux-tu la tenir pour responsable si les murs sont en panne ?

-En panne ? murmurai-je

Je n'avais absolument_ pas_ pensé à cette explication. Pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir tout imaginé depuis ce matin. Mais la panne, non, vraiment, je n'y avais pas songé une seule fois, et je n'ai discuté avec personne à qui ça ait traversé l'esprit.

-Comment faire autrement, Tommy ? Elle l'a reconnu elle-même. dit doucement Newt à Thomas

-Estime-toi heureux qu'on ne t'enferme pas avec elle, Thomas. déclara Alby

En mon for intérieur je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être préféré cette option, mais je me gardais bien d'ouvrir mon clapet. Alby nous tourna le dos et parti. Bon. Eh bien, y'a d'là joie ce soir ! J'entendis Newt donner ses consignes à Billy et Jackson pendant que je me rapprochai de Jeff :

-Et maintenant ? T'as une idée de ce qu'il faut faire ? lui demandai-je d'une petite voix

Il me regarda d'un air surprit, d'habitude c'était les autres qui me posait ce genre de question. Je n'aimais pas me montrer apeurée devant tout le monde je préférais me la jouer pour qu'il ait quelqu'un à se raccrocher, mais là, j'avoue que si je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire.

-Ben… Non. Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être… soupirai-je, puis je repris d'une voix forte en m'adressant à Newt cette fois, bon alors, on fait quoi ? Parce que rester les bras croisés ça va bien cinq minutes !

-Hum ? fit-il en se tournant vers moi, ah oui. Ben, je suppose qu'on va retourner voir Alby…

Ouais… Autrement dit il était aussi paumé et effrayé que nous autres… Logique… Je me rappelais alors la terreur profonde qu'il entretenait envers le labyrinthe, et me dis que si des griffeurs avaient l'audace de s'en prendre à lui (ou aux autres tant qu'à faire), je les réduirai à l'état de descente de lit ! On reparti donc en direction de la ferme. Newt et Alby se concertèrent un instant avant de finir par estimer qu'il valait mieux occuper les blocards, histoire de retarder l'anarchie le plus vite possible. Et voilà comment les bâtisseurs se sont retrouvés à devoir « boucher » les portes comme ils le pouvaient. En ce qui me concernait je fus assignée avec Minho à la mission ultime : planquer les cartes ! Bon, au début on se contenta de ramener toutes les armes de la cave à la ferme, où l'on était sensés se barricader pour la nuit, Thomas vint nous donner un coup de main. Puis Minho l'envoya paître car notre vraie mission commençait. On planqua les cartes dans la salle des armes et on plaça de fausses cartes à la place. Bien. Voilà, c'était une bonne chose de faite.

Puis le cauchemar commença. Les premiers cris des griffeurs retentirent. Je lançai un regard à Minho qui me fit signe de retourner à la ferme. Je rejoignis Newt et Alby et les aidaient à faire entrer tout le monde. C'était pas de la tarte de se coucher, tout était plein, malgré une très bonne organisation de la part des matons qui répartissaient les blocards et distribuaient des oreillers et des couvertures. Quand tout le monde fut enfin installé, un silence lugubre prit place. C'était vraiment glauque. Sinistre même. La peur était partout. Je me faufilai à l'étage et m'installai avec Alby, Minho, Newt et Thomas. Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre, et c'est sur lui qu'Alby et Newt avaient pris place pendant que Thomas et Minho s'asseyaient sur les deux chaises, et moi en tailleur sur la table, à côté de la petite lampe que j'élis immédiatement meilleure amie étant donné les circonstances. La voix de Newt s'éleva doucement :

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie de tout plaquer. De partir en sifflotant et d'aller faire la bise aux griffeurs. Sauf qu'on n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras. Soit les créateurs veulent en finir avec nous, soit ils nous donnent un petit coup de pied aux fesses. Dans les deux cas, on va se défoncer jusqu'à ce que ça passe ou que ça casse.

Thomas hocha la tête et je murmurai un « complètement d'accord » en continuant de fixer mes mains. J'avais du mal à me dire que le garçon qui disait ça avait tenté de se suicider auparavant. Cet évènement avait du l'endurcir et le changer, profondément. J'étais assez impressionnée. Je relevai doucement la tête et croisai son regard. Il me fit un maigre sourire que je lui rendis. « Il faut qu'on s'en sorte », pensai-je alors. Puis Newt se tourna vers Alby qui semblait complètement ailleurs :

-Alby ? Tu es avec nous ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et nous regarda tour à tour d'un air surprit :

-Hein ? Oh, oui. Je suis d'accord. Mais tu sais ce qui se passe quand vient la nuit. Ce n'est pas parce que notre nouveau héros s'en est sorti sans une égratignure qu'on va tous réussir à faire pareil.

-Peut-être, mais ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Personnellement quitte à choisir je préfère mourir on me battant pour avancer plutôt qu'en train d'attendre bêtement ma dernière heure assise dans un coin à prier désespérément. rétorquai-je

-Je suis de l'avis de Thomas, Newt et Alice, commença Minho, Il faut arrêter de pleurnicher et de nous lamenter sur notre sort. Demain matin à la première heure, vous devriez constituer des équipes pour examiner les plans pendant que les coureurs partent en exploration. On emportera des provisions pour plusieurs jours.

-Quoi ? s'écria Alby, comment ça _plusieurs jours_ ?

-Oui, plusieurs jours. Puisque les portes ne se ferment plus et que le soleil ne se couche plus, on n'a plus vraiment de raison de rentrer. Il est temps de passer une nuit dehors et de voir ce qui se passe quand les murs se déplacent. S'ils continuent à le faire.

Malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation et de la curiosité à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours dans le labyrinthe et de découvrir quelque chose. Minho m'avait parlé de la découverte qu'il avait faite avec Thomas aujourd'hui, à propos de la falaise. Comme quoi les choses disparaissaient à un point donné mais pas ailleurs. Le supposé "trou des griffeurs". Fascinant… Il fallait que je voie ça. Rien à foutre du danger ! Rien à foutre de la peur !

-Pas question, répondit Alby, ruinant instantanément mes illusions. On a encore la possibilité de s'abriter dans la ferme, et si ça ne marche pas, il nous reste le gnouf et la salle des cartes.

-Tu trouve vraiment que rester planqué jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt tous enfermé dans cet endroit soit une idée valable ?! lui demandai-je interloquée

-Oui ! me dit-il sèchement en soutenant mon regard noir, puis il reprit, on ne va pas envoyer des garçons se faire tuer, Minho !

-Mais on va se faire tuer aussi au bout d'un moment en restant ici ! On n'a plus de provision, on ne peut plus rien faire pousser sans soleil, et les griffeurs… argumentai-je, mais il me coupa la parole

-Qui serait volontaire pour un truc pareil ? me lança-t-il à propos de l'idée de Minho

-Moi. répondit ce dernier, et Thomas.

Je me tournai vers lui ainsi que les autres et l'observai faire oui de la tête.

-Bon, et puis il y a moi aussi, rappelai-je

-Je vous accompagnerai s'il le faut, affirma Newt. Et je suis sûr que d'autres coureurs viendront aussi.

Je me retins de lui hurler un « NON, PAS TOI ! ». J'avais envie de le tenir éloigné du labyrinthe le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé cette satanée sortie en fait. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir nous suivre en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour garder son calme comme il savait si bien le faire… Non pas que je ne le trouvais pas assez courageux ou compétent, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré lui épargner ça. Encore un peu. Et de toute manière il serait sûrement plus utile ici. Néanmoins je ne dis rien, parce que ce n'était pas à moi de décider pour lui. Et que je comprenais qu'il se porte volontaire. Mais Alby fut moins sympa que moi :

-Avec ta patte folle ? railla-t-il

Je vis Newt de renfrogner et baisser les yeux. J'eu un pincement au cœur et lançai un regard glacé à Alby. Un peu de tact n'a jamais tué personne ! Je devrai lui en toucher deux mots un de ces quatre.

-Eh bien, je ne vais pas demander à d'autres blocards de courir un risque que je n'oserais pas prendre moi-même.

Ouah, quel sens des responsabilités ! Brave petit Newtie, va ! Alby sembla abandonner et s'allongea sur le lit :

-Oh, après tout, faites comme vous voulez.

-Comme on veut ? réagit Newt, qu'est-ce qui débloque chez toi, mec ? Tu crois qu'on a le choix ? Qu'on devrait rester assis là tranquillement, à attendre les griffeurs comme le faisait remarquer Alice ?

-Bah, c'est toujours mieux que d'aller à leur rencontre.

Je le regardai d'un air béat. WTF ? Non mais, il se rendait compte que de ce qu'il disait celui-là ? Y a des limites à la bêtise quand même !

-Alby, il va falloir te ressaisir très vite. lui dit Newt en se rasseyant

-J'ai encore la tête à l'envers. Sérieusement, je suis… Désolé. Je ne suis pas le chef qu'il vous faut en ce moment. répondit ce dernier pendant que j'hésitai entre lui coller une paire de baffe ou lui donner un coup de pied au popotin

-Oh, nom de… commença Newt

-Non ! Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là. s'écria Alby, écoutez, je ne suis pas en train de vous proposer d'élire un nouveau chef. Simplement… Je crois que je devrais vous laisser prendre les décisions. Je ne m'en sens pas capable pour l'instant. Alors… Je me range à votre avis.

Oooooooooookay… Alors ça, pour être inattendu, c'était inattendu.

-Euh… D'accord, finit par lâcher Newt. Ca va marcher, je te le promets. Tu verras.

-Oui… murmura Alby. Vous savez quoi ? finit-il par dire, vous n'avez qu'à me confier les plans. Je vais faire bosser tout le monde dessus, vous allez voir.

-Ca me va, approuva Minho

-En y réfléchissant, continua Alby, ce n'est pas malin de passer la nuit ici. On devrait déjà être dans la salle des cartes, en train de travailler.

-Pas faux. répondit simplement Minho

-J'y vais tout de suite, déclara Alby, étrangement excité

-Laisse tomber, Alby, le dissuada Newt, les griffeurs sont de sortie, tu les as entendus. Ca peut attendre demain.

Alby se pencha en avant et déclara :

-Dis donc, c'est vous qui avez voulu me donner un coup de pied aux fesses. Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre, maintenant. Si je dois le faire, autant que ce soit ce soir. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

Et sur ces mots il se leva et commença à partir en mode « tralalalala, quelle belle soirée pour une petite promenade ! » pendant que je haussai un sourcil en me demandant ce qu'il était advenu de l'Alby qui m'avait autrefois fais un petit laïus sur les imprudents et les têtes brûlées…

-Tu rigoles, s'écria Newt. Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller !

-Mais si regarde ! fit-il en secouant son trousseau de clé, à demain matin, bande de tocards.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Alby s'en alla, bon pied bon œil, vers la salle des cartes.

Ouais… Eh ben je préconise de le faire examiner par un psy au plus vite, je ne le sentais plus très net le sieur Alby.

Il y eut un looooong silence choqué, puis Newt proposa d'essayer de dormir un peu, ce qui me parut plus ou moins judicieux parce que je ne voyais pas comment j'étais sensée fermer l'œil en sachant qu'on pouvait se faire attaquer n'importe quand… Néanmoins, je fus bien obligée de faire comme tout le monde et je tentai de me reposer. J'étais allongée par terre, coincée entre le mur et Minho (qui prenait une place pas possible, dès qu'il se retournait j'étais bonne pour une baffe dans la tronche…). J'attendais, fixant le plafond, puis fermant les yeux, puis fixant le plafond… L'ennui. L'attente. Franchement, y a rien de pire. Et alors les deux combinés… Personne ne semblait dormir de toute manière. L'ambiance était digne d'un film d'horreur. Seuls quelques chuchotements se faisaient entendre, le reste n'était qu'un abominable silence tendu.

Je serrai ma lampe torche contre moi comme si c'était mon bien le plus précieux. J'avais besoin d'avoir un truc dans les mains, sinon j'aurai sûrement craqué depuis belle lurette. Je ne supportais pas de rester là, allongée, en attente d'une horreur qui tardait à venir. Je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose, mes vagues souvenir par exemple, des choses qu'il me semblait avoir aimée. Une odeur de chocolat chaud. Le rire de ma sœur. Un mot que je trouvais joli. La sensation des pages d'un livre que je tournais sous mes doigts. Une musique. Puis je finis par m'endormir, bercée par mes propres illusions. Mais pas longtemps.

Le bruit. _Ce_ bruit. Il s'insinua dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je soi sûre de ce que j'entende. Un griffeur était là. Tout près. Presque tous les blocards se redressèrent instantanément, mais pas moi. Je restai figée, paralysait. _Ce_ bruit. Je me mis à frissonner en repensant à ma sœur, comme à chaque fois que je l'entendais. Elle et cet abominable grincement étaient indissociables dans mon esprit. J'aperçu Newt se lever et nous faire signe de nous taire. Je m'assis machinalement en le regardant avancer précautionneusement vers la fenêtre. Thomas le rejoignit et tous deux scrutèrent l'extérieur pendant une éternité selon moi. La tension était palpable. J'eus la drôle impression de me trouver devant une émission de télé, « à votre avis, candidat Newt, y a-t-il un griffeur à la fenêtre ? tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac… », mais je secouai la tête pour chasser cette étrange idée. C'était bien le moment de penser à des trucs débiles !

Finalement ils s'écartèrent de la fenêtre. Thomas s'assit contre le mur et Newt regagna son lit. Plus personne ne se recoucha pour autant. A intervalle régulier on entendait les griffeurs, de plus en plus proches. C'est alors que le cauchemar prit une autre tournure : l'un des griffeurs commençait à grimper sur les murs de la ferme. On entendit les pointes crever des planches, et notre repaire de fortune se mit à trembler. J'étais tétanisée, nous l'étions tous en fait. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous étions tous collés les uns contre les autres vers le fond de la pièce. Newt et Thomas finirent par nous rejoindre. C'était atroce. Vraiment atroce. Je tenais mon couteau et ma lampe fermement, comme si je n'avais plus qu'eux au monde. Malgré moi, en entendant les bruits se rapprocher, je bandais mes muscles et me déplaçait un peu vers la fenêtre, prête à attaquer dès que cette chose se montrerait. Je sentis Minho me retenir par le bras en murmurant un « qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ».

Entre temps, le griffeur s'était figé. Il semblait attendre, juste là, derrière la fenêtre. Les lumières de la créature clignotaient et s'engouffraient par les fentes. Des ombres défilèrent et je m'imaginais le griffeur déployer ses « pattes » et s'apprêter à attaquer. Malgré la pression de Minho sur mon bras je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une position d'attaque, prête à faire feu au moindre geste suspect. Le maton des coureurs raffermit sa prise, et je lui lançais un regard furieux. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me dévisager en secouant la tête d'un air atterré. C'est alors que la porte du couloir s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautai et Minho aussi, par réflexe je sautai sur le nouveau venu, toute lame dehors, mais je me figeai quand j'aperçu qui c'était : Gally.

Il était dans un état lamentable, ses vêtements étaient dignes d'être appelés des guenilles. Il tomba à genoux et regarda chaque visage tour à tour. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Et ses yeux… Il avait été piqué ou quoi ? Mais Gally avait déjà subi la transformation… Pouvait-on subir _deux_ transformations ? J'étais perdu, entre le soulagement de le revoir vivant et l'inquiétude de son état qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ils vont vous tuer ! hurla-t-il soudain, les griffeurs, ils vont tous vous tuer, un à un, jusqu'au dernier !

Je haussai un sourcil, parce que, pour moi, cette déclaration n'était en rien une surprise. Les griffeurs n'avaient jamais tenté de nous border le soir en nous contant les aventures de James Bond et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant que les portes étaient ouvertes… Gally se leva et s'avança vers Thomas et Newt. Personne ne fit le moindre geste, ou ne prononça le moindre mot. Nous fixions tous Gally, comme si c'était un revenant (parce que d'une certaine façon s'en était un). Pendant un moment, j'en oubliai même le griffeur.

-Toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! siffla-t-il à Thomas en le pointant du doigt

Puis, avant même que quiconque puisse réagir, il avait cogné Thomas sur l'oreille gauche. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir Newt qui poussa violemment Gally contre la petite table près de la fenêtre, brisant la lampe dans son élan. Il se releva et reprit calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé (ce qui me confirma qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal) :

-C'est sans issue. Ce foutu labyrinthe vous aura tous, tas de tocards… Les griffeurs vous feront la peau… Un par nuit, jusqu'à la fin… Je… C'est mieux comme ça. Ils vous élimineront l'un après l'autre… A cause de leurs stupides variables…

Je fronçai les sourcils et me mit à réfléchir à une vitesse phénoménale. Un par nuit… Jusqu'à la fin… C'est ce qu'il venait de dire. Traduction : vous feriez mieux de vous magner pour trouver la sortie ! Enfin de toute façon on en avait déjà l'intention… Un par nuit… On était une cinquantaine, donc ça nous laissait pas mal de temps quand même. Mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, et plus on serait nombreux plus on aurait de chance de s'en sortir ! La voix de Newt me tira de mes pensées :

-Gally, bon sang, ta gueule ! Il y a un griffeur juste derrière la fenêtre. Alors pose ton cul et tiens-toi tranquille. Il va peut-être s'en aller.

-Ben voyons, ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer, mais heureusement, seul Minho m'entendit, et son coup de coude dans mes côtes m'empêcha d'en dire plus

-Tu ne comprends pas, Newt. Tu es trop bête, tu as toujours été trop bête. Il n'y a pas de sortie. On ne peut pas gagner ! Ils vont nous tuer, tous, un par _un_ !

Et sans s'expliquer davantage il se rua sur la fenêtre et commença à arracher les planches.

-Non ! hurla Newt en se précipitant vers lui pour l'arrêter

Gally se servit de la planche qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'abattre sur Newt qui tomba sur le lit. Les draps prirent une teinte rougeâtre et je mis un instant à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sang de Newt. Une fois ce constat établit, j'avançai vers Gally à grand pas en pointant mon couteau vers lui :

-T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! On ne frappe pas quelqu'un aussi violemment parce qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec lui!

-Quelle importance que ce soit moi ou les griffeurs. De toute façon on va tous mourir ! Un par un !

-NON ! Ça c'est dans ta tête ! On ne va pas_ tous_ mourir ! A quoi ça servirait de nous tuer maintenant alors que ça fait deux ans que ça dure ?! Les créateurs cherchent juste à nous amener vers la fin de la partie Gally. lui répliquai-je excédée

-Tu ne comprends rien toi non plus ! Personne ne comprend !

-Alors explique-toi !

-Pour quoi faire ? On s'en tape de toute façon, la seule chose qui compte c'est qu'on va mourir !

Et sur ces mots il arracha une troisième planche. Thomas s'interposa à son tour :

-Gally ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Toi, ta gueule, _Thomas_. Ta gueule ! Je sais qui tu es, mais je m'en fiche maintenant. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

-Gally… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? murmurai-je en le regardant ôter la dernière planche, aussi impuissante que Thomas et tous les autres blocards. Puis la fenêtre vola en éclat et je me protégeai la tête des débris de verre. Quand je la relevai, un griffeur tentait de s'introduire par l'ouverture. Ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens. J'entendis les autres fuir dans le couloir, et je me sentis soulagée étrangement. Moins il y avait de monde, mieux je pourrais me battre. Parce que oui, j'étais fermement décidée à mettre cette horreur au tapis. Seul Gally et Thomas se tenaient encore là. Et Newt, mais ça ne comptais pas, puisqu'il était dans les vapes.

Je vis l'un des longs membres du griffeur se diriger vers lui, juste quand je me disais qu'on allait le laisser tranquille puisqu'il était déjà hors jeu. Mais à quoi je pensais ? Que les créateurs allaient s'attaquer aux plus forts et non à la veuve et l'orphelin sans défense ? Je ruminai des injures envers moi-même et ces satanés créateurs tout en me précipitant vers cette saleté de griffeur. Du coin de l'œil je vis Thomas se pencher pour tenter de trouver une arme adéquate. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre le bras du griffeur quand Gally hurla. Le bras se retira. Je m'arrêtai stupéfaite mais je me repris vite et me plaçait entre la fenêtre et le lit. Voi-là. Le prochain qui ose s'en prendre à Newt passerait le plus mauvais moment de sa vie.

-Personne n'a jamais rien compris ! criait Gally, personne n'a jamais voulu comprendre ce que j'avais vu, ce que la transformation m'a fais ! Ne retourne pas dans le monde réel Thomas. Je te jure que tu… _Ne tiens pas_… A retrouver la mémoire !

Je le regardai d'un air effaré. Il nous lança un dernier regard, dément, terrifié, et se jeta sur le griffeur. Thomas poussa un cri pendant que je hurlai le nom de Gally en me précipitant vers le griffeur. Je le vis se faire engloutir par le corps de la créature pendant que les bras métalliques se refermaient sur lui. Je vis le griffeur disparaître par la fenêtre. Je le vis s'enfuir vers le labyrinthe avec le corps de sa victime comme trophée. Je vis les autres griffeurs lui emboîter le pas, fier de leur capture. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues malgré moi. Gally était mon ami, du moins je l'avais considéré comme tel, et je ne le verrai plus jamais. Plus. Jamais.

-Gally, murmurai-je en sanglotant, Gally …


	24. Chapter 24

Salut le monde!

Alors, pour commencer, ben... Voila le nouveau chapitre! :D (riez, pleurez, tapez, faites ce que vous voulez pour exprimer ce que ça vous inspire, je ne vous jugerez pas). Pour continuer, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis très attachée à Gally (je veux le même comme frangin! Ce serait trop d'enfer! Avec un caractère pareil, la vie ne peut être qu'animée!) du coup il me manque déjà je dois dire... Mais bon, à part ça, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fais énormément de fautes dans le dernier chapitre! Encore plus que d'habitude si je ne m'abuse, et ça m'a énormément dérangée, donc va falloir que je corrige ça, et je devrais peut-être relire les autres chapitres aussi, parce que j'ai du laisser plein de fautes partout... Donc désolée, j'espère que ça ne nuit pas trop à la lecture... -'

Voilà, à part ça, merci aux plus braves d'entre vous qui prenne le temps de laisser des reviews, vous avez toute ma gratitude! ^^

Et sinon, il y a une rumeur qui dit que James Dashner serait l'auteur véritable du labyrinthe, mais bon! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, sans lui, on n'aurait pas de Newt, et sans Newt, ON AURAIT PAS DE VIE! ... NEWT EST UN DIEU, OK?! Voilà, je tenais à ce que ce soit clair quand même!^^

Enjoy les copains! ;)

* * *

><p>Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je titubai vers le lit sur lequel je m'effondrai. J'étais assise sur le rebord, les yeux dans le vide, en pleurant doucement sans plus rien comprendre de ce qui se passait. C'est alors que Thomas me sorti de ma torpeur :<p>

-Minho ! criai-t-il de la fenêtre, Minho ! Attends ! Arrête, reviens !

-Thomas…

-MINHOOOO !

-Thomas !

Il se retourna vivement vers moi, je lus de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent instantanément de couler. Il fallait se bouger là ! Pas le temps de rester prostrée, je devais me ressaisir, et vite !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandai-je

-Minho, il est parti derrière les griffeurs. Je vais le chercher !

-Quoi ? Non, attends un peu. THOMAS !

Il se retourna vers moi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte :

-Il ne lui arrivera rien. Les griffeurs ont déjà eu Gally. « un par nuit », c'est ce qu'il a dit.

J'avais parlé d'une voix calme et étrangement sûre de moi malgré les récents évènements. Thomas se contenta d'hocher sans trop y croire la tête et parti au quart de tour juste après. Je soupirai. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, enfin espérons-le… Un gémissement me rappela la présence de Newt, toujours inconscient mais qui semblait revenir à lui. J'essuyai mes joues baignées de larmes et me penchais sur sa plaie. Rien de grave. Il perdait beaucoup de sang mais rien de grave néanmoins, ce n'était que superficiel, une chance. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux péniblement en grognant un peu.

-Hey, ça va ? lui demandai-je presque immédiatement

-Pitié, ne m'agresse pas comme ça, ça fait peur…

-Oh, pardon, fis-je en m'écartant un peu de lui pour le laisser respirer

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? marmonna-t-il en posant son regard sur la fenêtre brisée puis sur la salle vide

-Gally s'est sacrifié… Il s'est jeté sur le griffeur et il l'a emmené. Et les autres bestioles sont parties avec eux. Il avait raison, un par nuit, c'est tout ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je vois… dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux

-Et sinon Minho a estimé judicieux de leur courir après… ajoutai-je

-Quoi ?! Mais pourq…

-Et Thomas est parti à sa suite… terminai-je

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et finit par soupirer. Puis il commença à se lever en grommelant :

-Quelle belle brochette de tocards ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vraiment, je vous jure, on n'est pas aidé ! Bon, tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-Arrêter ces deux bougres d'andouilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ils ont déjà eu Gally, à mon avis ils n'ont rien à craindre avant la nuit prochaine.

-… Euh… Alice ?

-Oui ?

-C'est moi ou ça tourne un peu ici.

Je me précipitai juste à temps pour le retenir pendant qu'il semblait tomber à la renverse. Je l'aidai à s'appuyer sur moi et on sorti dans le couloir.

-Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, normal que tu sois un peu… Patraque dirons-nous. Tu seras gentil de te reposer aujourd'hui, au moins une petite heure de vrai sommeil, crois-moi ça vaut mieux !

-Ouais, ouais, on verra… marmonna-t-il

Je levai les yeux au ciel et saisit une serviette au passage qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Mets-ça sur ta plaie au moins ! Ça nous évitera d'avoir à nettoyer derrière toi !

-J'adore ta façon de t'inquiéter pour les autres ! me lança-t-il, sarcastique

-Et moi j'adore ta façon de t'inquiéter pour toi-même ! lui rétorquai-je en lui tendant la serviette

-Ça va, je ne suis pas complètement débile non plus, j'ai un minimum d'instinct de survie figure-toi !

Il m'arracha la serviette des mains et l'appliqua sur sa plaie. Puis, quand on arriva vers la porte de la ferme, il s'écarta de moi et marcha tout seul comme un grand ! Bon, un peu chancelant c'est vrai, mais quand même !

-Oh, les premiers pas de Newtie-chou ! Que d'émotion! m'exclamai-je en joignant mes mains sur mon cœur

-La ferme tocarde ! Amène-toi au lieu de divaguer !

Je le suivis et l'on se dirigea vers la porte ouest devant laquelle Thomas semblait planté, il hésitait apparemment à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Ah, enfin, il réfléchissait avant d'agir ! C'était bien ça, un progrès notable ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Newt l'interpella et il se retourna vers nous :

-Minho les a suivis ! expliqua-t-il à Newt comme un enfant qui dénonce sa fratrie d'avoir fait une bêtise

-Je suis au courant, lui répondit Newt avant de regarder l'état de sa serviette et de la réinstaller en grimaçant. Minho a sûrement pété les plombs, et je ne te parle pas de Gally, lui, j'ai toujours su qu'il était dingue.

-Il nous a quand même donné un jour de plus en se sacrifiant pour nous, objectai-je, on ferait bien d'en profiter pour trouver la sortie, et vite !

Il me lança un regard vaguement agacé mais baissa vite les yeux quand il croisa les miens.

-Je vais le chercher, déclara Thomas

-Stupide. dis-je simplement

-Tu vas encore jouer les héros ? lui demanda Newt

Thomas nous lança un regard noir :

-Vous croyez que je fais ça pour vous impressionner, vous et les autres tocards ? Arrêtez. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de me tirer d'ici.

-Dans ce cas, le plus sage serait d'attendre que Minho revienne nous apporter ses nouvelles. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il allait bien ! lui rappelai-je

-On sait que tu es un dur à cuire Tommy. soupira Newt, mais pour l'instant on a d'autres problèmes.

-Hein ?

-Oui, quelqu'un à…

-Le voilà ! s'exclama Thomas

En effet, Minho était apparu au bout du couloir comme par magie.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dis ! fis-je à Thomas

Mais il ne me répondit pas et hurla à l'adresse de Minho :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais, abruti ?

-Je… Voulais juste… Vérifier. haleta l'abruti en question

-Vérifier quoi ? s'enquit Newt, ça nous aurait bien avancés que tu te fasse embarquer avec Gally.

-Mais Newt, ce n'était pas possible, puisque Gally a dit…

-Mais ma parole c'est une vraie obsession ! Arrête avec ton Gally cinq minutes, ok ? me lança-t-il d'un ton sec

La surprise me cloua le bec. Ce qui laissa le champ libre à Minho :

-Lâchez-moi, les gars. Je voulais simplement vérifier qu'ils repartaient bien vers la falaise. Vers le trou des griffeurs.

-Et alors ? demanda Thomas

-Bingo !

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, quelle nuit ! grommela Newt

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? Tu as parlé de problèmes… demanda Thomas

-Oui. On voit encore la fumée. Quelqu'un a mis le feu aux coffres, toutes les cartes ont brûlé. expliqua Newt en indiquant la salle des cartes

On avait remarqué l'incendie en sortant pour aller à la rencontre de Thomas, mais ça ne m'avait pas inquiété outre mesure puisque je savais que les cartes étaient en sécurité.

Thomas ne sembla pas particulièrement attristé ni quoi que ce soit par la nouvelle, et parti en direction du gnouf. Ah oui. La fille. Forcément. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ce qui me fit soudain penser à quelque chose.

-Ah mais, Alby ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers les garçons

Ils réagirent aussi vite que moi et deux secondes plus tard on courait comme des dératés en direction de la salle des cartes brûlées.

Minho n'y alla pas par quatre chemins : il fonça dans la salle sans même s'arrêter. Au contraire de Newt qui se stoppa net dans son élan. Et moi, bah… Je fonçais droit dans le mur. Tout ça parce que je regardais Minho entrer plein gaz… Maudit soit-il ! Luth était là, ainsi que quelques autres blocards. Il s'avança vers moi :

-Euh… Ca va ?

-Au poil, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? JE CROIS QUE JE ME SUIS CASSE LE NEZ !

Il recula d'un pas en me dévisageant avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion. Je me calmai immédiatement en voyant son air apeuré.

-Désolée… C'était une drôle de nuit pour tout le monde, pas vrai ? fis-je avec un pauvre sourire

-Oui… Ils ont vraiment emmené Gally ?

Je hochai tristement la tête. Il baissa les yeux et commença à se tordre les doigts. Je posai une main sur son épaule :

-Il a fait ça pour nous d'une certaine façon, j'en suis sûre. Bon, et aussi parce qu'il était désespéré, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-Ben… Comme tout le monde je suppose.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. J'aurais voulu parler encore un peu avec lui, je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé seul cette nuit, je n'avais même pas pensé à lui, concentrée que j'étais sur ces stupides griffeurs. Tu parle d'une amie ! Je me promis d'être moins négligente la nuit prochaine. Newt nous interrompit :

-Alice, viens par là, tu veux !

-Oui, quoi encore ? demandai-je sur un ton légèrement ennuyé (on peut pas rester avec ses amis cinq minutes !)

-Alby. répondit-il sèchement

Je m'en voulus aussitôt et me précipitai vers lui. Alby était allongé à ses pieds. Il saignait de partout, et je l'examinai vite fait. Malgré le nombre de plaies sanguinolentes, aucune n'était assez profonde pour être considérée comme mortelle. Rien d'affolant selon moi, il fallait juste éviter l'infection et tout irait bien. Je relevai la tête vers Newt. Il m'interrogea du regard.

-Il va s'en tirer. dis-je simplement

Il soupira légèrement. Mais il n'en resta pas moins tendu. Minho revint (je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était parti) et tendit un linge humide à Newt. Ce dernier s'en saisit et commença à essuyer le sang du visage d'Alby tout en lui parlant à voix basse. Je me relevai et me tournai vers Minho :

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans la salle ?

-Non… Enfin, si, du sang sur la table. Alby a du s'être fait assommer.

-Humhum…

Je n'étais pas très convaincue néanmoins. Il m'avait semblé trop enthousiaste au moment de partir de la chambre, alors qu'il était déprimé deux minutes avant. C'était louche tout ça… On resta là, debout derrière Newt, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tout le monde était tendu, terrifié, bouleversé par les récents événements. Cela se ressentait dans l'atmosphère, comme un voile noir qui aurait recouvert le bloc et fait disparaître le soleil à jamais. C'est alors que des bruits de pas et la voix de Minho me ramenèrent à la réalité :

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? demandait-il à Thomas

-J'étais avec Teresa. Que s'est-il passé ?

Donc la fille a un nom… Pensai-je seulement, parce que oui, c'était tout ce que le départ rapide et le retour inopiné de Thomas m'inspirait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Minho apparemment :

-La salle des cartes est en train de brûler, et toi tu files pour aller discuter avec ta copine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, vu que vous n'aviez rien tiré de ces plans…

Là, je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas trop apprécié la remarque… Je lui lançai un regard glacé. « Ces plans », il y en avait qui avaient péri pour le simple but de les mettre par écrit, on y avait passé deux ans dessus ! Alors si, ça avait de l'importance !

-Oui, c'est vraiment le moment idéal pour baisser les bras. rétorqua Minho, Qu'est ce que… ?

-Je suis désolé. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé. demanda Thomas en se penchant un peu pour voir Alby

-Winston l'a trouvé là, à moitié mort, pendant que la salle des cartes flambait. D'autres tocards sont arrivés pour éteindre les flammes, mais trop tard. Les coffres ne contiennent plus que des cendres. Au début, j'ai soupçonné Alby, sauf que le coupable l'a assommé contre la table. Il y a encore du sang dessus.

-Qui a pu faire ça à ton avis ?

-Peut-être Gally, avant de débarquer à la ferme et de nous faire son numéro de barjo ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Lequel de nous deux baisse les bras, maintenant ? demanda Thomas

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tocard.

-Ah bon ? fit un Thomas perplexe

-Le fait est, Thomas, les cartes sont brûlées, intervins-je. Qui a fait ça, on s'en tape, c'est le résultat qui compte. Ça ne nous fera pas avancer de savoir le nom de l'attaquant d'Alby.

-Ben ouais, mais… commença Thomas

-Ecoute, boucle-la un peu, d'accord ? reprit Minho, boucle-la, c'est tout. On t'expliquera plus tard.

Puis il me lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qui m'arriverait si je l'ouvrais avant lui…

-Il faut que je vous confie un truc à tous les trois, déclara Thomas en pointant Newt du menton. Il faudrait aussi faire sortir Teresa : elle doit mourir de faim, et elle pourrait nous être utile.

Je m'approchai un peu plus de Minho et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. J'étais très tentée de l'écouter, ma curiosité et mon instinct me soufflait que c'était trèèèès important.

-Ta copine ? J'ai vraiment autre chose à penser pour l'instant. répondit Minho alors que je prenais un air déçu

-Accorde-nous cinq minutes, on a eu une idée. Ça pourrait peut-être encore marcher si les coureurs se souviennent de leurs derniers plans.

Minho changea aussitôt d'expression et me lança un regard entendu avant de demander plus de précision à Thomas :

-Une idée ? Laquelle ?

-Venez avec moi jusqu'au gnouf.

-Newt ! appela Minho (ce qui eut pour effet de réduire mes tympan en cendre, puisque j'étais juste à côté…)

-Oui ?

-Laisse les medjacks s'en occuper. Il faut qu'on parle.

Newt envoya un blocard chercher Clint et s'approcha de nous.

-Parler de quoi ? s'enquit-il

-On aimerait bien savoir… soupirai-je

-Venez avec moi. lança Thomas

On le suivit pendant qu'il traçait en direction du gnouf. Ça avait intérêt à valoir le coup…


	25. Chapter 25

Zouplaboum, me voilà! Et grâce à ma baguette magique, je vais faire apparaître un nouveau chapitre! Salagadoulamagicabou, bobidi, bouu! POUF! Le nouveau chapitre! J'ai réussi! Hourra! Quel triomphe! La foule est en déliiiiiiiire!

Le nouveau chapitre, donc, vous l'aurez compris, va parler de... La suite! Alice va enfin pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec notre douce et délicate Teresa, aussi fragile qu'un roseau, une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine!... Naaaan, je déconne, elle est badass Teresa! Perso, je ne l'ai pas adoré dans le tome 1, elle faisait vraiment bouche-trou selon moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là juste "pour faire la fille". Par contre elle est beaucoup remontée dans mon estime dans le deux, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cette fille! Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis! ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite, je me désillusionne sur le fait que non, je ne suis pas l'auteur du Labyrinthe (un jour, peut-être... qui sait de quoi demain sera-t-il fait?), et je précise avec des yeux plein d'étoile que Newt est DIGNE D'ETRE CONSIDERE COMME UNE DES SEPT MERVEILLES DU MONDE (il rentre facilement sur le podium. Les doigts dans le pif.)!

Voilà, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dis, donc, bah, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage pour la suite! :D ET UN PUTAIN DE MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, YOU SHANKS!

* * *

><p>Une fois devant le gnouf, Thomas se tourna vers nous et désigna Teresa :<p>

-Faites-la sortir. Après, on pourra parler. Croyez-moi, il faut que vous nous écoutiez.

-Tommy, ce n'est pas… commença Newt qui semblait de très méchante humeur

-S'il te plaît. Ouvre la porte et laisse-la sortir.

Je haussai un sourcil. En ce qui me concernait je m'en fichais pas mal qu'elle soit _in_ ou _out_ le gnouf. Par contre, je n'aimais pas le chantage (sauf quand c'était MOI qui l'exerçait cela va de soi, mais dans ces cas-là c'était toujours pour la bonne cause !). Minho objecta :

-Comment veux-tu qu'on lui fasse confiance ? Dès qu'elle s'est réveillée, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Elle a reconnu elle-même avoir déclenché un truc.

-Il n'a pas tord. observa Newt

-Ben justement, m'exclamai-je, elle a avoué sans problème ce qu'elle avait fait, elle est _honnête_ ! Et elle sait peut-être des choses qui pourraient nous aider, elle n'a pas été envoyée ici par hasard, c'est clair.

Thomas acquiesça et renchérit :

-Elle est de notre côté. Chaque fois qu'on a discuté tous les deux, c'était pour chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle a été envoyée ici tout comme nous. C'est ridicule de la croire responsable de ce qui nous arrive.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit qu'elle avait enclenché un processus ? grommela Newt

-Je n'en sais rien… avoua Thomas, elle n'avait pas les idées claires à son réveil. Peut-être que ça nous arrive à tous, dans la boîte, de raconter n'importe quoi avant d'émerger pour de bon. Allez, libérez-la.

Mouaiiiis… Pas très très convaincant le Tommy… Je lançai un regard à la fille. Elle me le rendit (du moins je crois, c'est qu'il faisait pas bien jour là…).

-Perso je suis d'avis de la laisser se dégourdir les papattes. finis-je par dire en levant la tête

Newt et Minho me regardèrent un instant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils étaient en train de craquer ! Thomas les acheva :

-De quoi vous avez peur ? Qu'elle poignarde tous les blocards l'un après l'autre ?

-C'est bon. Il n'y a qu'à libérer cette débile. lâcha Minho

-Je ne suis pas débile ! J'entends tout ce que vous dites, bande de crétins ! s'égosilla la fille

-Une vraie câline que tu t'es déniché là, Tommy ! commenta Newt

-Allez vite ! Je suis sûre qu'on a plein de chose à faire avant que les griffeurs reviennent ce soir… En supposant qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles pendant la journée.

Newt libéra donc la fille qui lança un regard noir à ce dernier, puis à Minho, mais moi elle m'épargna. Elle se plaça directement à côté de Thomas (c'est surprise surprise mes amis !).

-Bon, on t'écoute, déclara Minho. Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

Les deux complices se regardèrent un instant, puis Teresa finit par ordonner à Thomas de parler, et il se lança donc :

-Ok, quand Teresa est sortie de son coma, plusieurs souvenirs lui sont revenus en mémoire. Elle, euh… Elle m'a raconté plus tard qu'elle s'est souvenue que le labyrinthe était un code. Si ça se trouve, au lieu de nous faire miroiter une sortie, il essaie de nous envoyer un message.

-Voyez-vous ça… commentai-je à mi-voix

-Un code ? Comment ça ? demanda Minho

-Je ne sais pas exactement, tu connais mieux les plans que moi. Mais j'ai une théorie. C'est pour ça que j'espère que les coureurs pourront se rappeler leurs derniers plans.

Newt, Minho et moi, on échangea un regard. Ce qui sembla énerver Thomas :

-Quoi ? Vous savez un truc que je ne sais pas ?

-On avait caché les cartes, Thomas. lui avoua Minho

-Pardon ?

-On les avait cachées dans la cave des armes et remplacées par des fausses. A cause de la mise en garde d'Alby. Et du soi-disant processus de fin enclenché par ta copine. Elles sont intactes. Il n'en manque pas une. Alors si tu as une théorie, crache le morceau.

-Montrez-les moi d'abord, exigea Thomas

Et de fil en aiguille, on s'est retrouvé à suivre les indications de notre héros national… Et c'est comme ça qu'on a ouvert le premier club d'art plastique du bloc ! Non mais sans blague ! Minho était chargé de découper de jolis rectangles dans du papier cuisson pendant que nous autres décalquions les plans de la section 2 ! C'était d'un chiant ! Je n'en revenais pas qu'on en arrive à de telles extrémités ! Affronter des griffeurs, d'accord, rester coincés dans un bloc et essayer de survivre, ok, mais_ ça_ !? Ma dignité avait quand même un peu de mal à l'avaler ! Même si je devais reconnaître que c'était une super idée de la part de Thomas et Teresa, ça n'en restais pas moins ridicule et lourd au possible ! Y avait clairement intérêt à ce que ça donne quelque chose, sans compter que Poêle-à-frire ne nous pardonnerait jamais d'avoir gaspillé _son_ papier cuisson pour des prunes.

Je soupirai. Je devais en être à mon dixième décalquage, et mon cerveau s'était mis en veille depuis bien longtemps. On faisait ça machinalement à force. Je déteste le travail à la chaîne. Newt craqua en premier :

-J'en ai marre, j'ai les doigts en feu. Voyons ce que ça donne.

Trop contente de l'entendre proférer ces paroles tant attendues, je lâchais mon marqueur sans même le reboucher, me craquait les doigts et soupirai d'aise avant de sourire comme une pauvre idiote ! Minho m'asséna une pichenette sur l'arrière du crâne :

-Te relaxe pas aussi vite, j'ai l'impression qu'on est loin d'avoir fini.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et marmonnai quelque chose comme « crétin mondain » avant de me reconnecter sur radio-Thomas :

-D'accord, passez-moi les derniers jours de chaque section. On va les ranger en piles le long de la table, de la section 1 à la section 8- 1 ici et 8 là. dit-il en désignant les emplacements sur la table

On s'exécuta sans discuter. Puis Thomas (eh oui, toujours lui) saisi la première feuille de chaque pile et les superposa fébrilement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher un peu en avant pour mieux voir ce qui apparaissait. Teresa lâcha un petit cri. Moi, j'étais éberluée. Enfin. On avait enfin un indice. Une lettre était apparue au centre du tas de calque. F. Enfin. Je faillis pleurer de joie ! D'un coup, tout l'ennui accumulé aux émotions intenses de ces dernières heures s'envolèrent momentanément pour laisser place à une curiosité accrue et à un espoir immense. On allait sortir ! Le labyrinthe allait nous dire comment faire ! Ô JOIE ! Ô JOUR GLORIEUX! Béni soit notre couple de bleu! J'arrachai d'un geste le paquet de feuille des mains de Thomas et le fixai avec des yeux émerveillés et avides d'en savoir plus.

-Fantastique ! m'écriai-je à mi-voix

-Mince… murmura Minho

-C'est peut-être une coïncidence. Vérifie avec les autres, vite. ordonna Teresa à Thomas (on voyait tout de suite qui portait la culotte)

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se mit à regrouper à nouveau les feuilles, et petit à petit d'autres lettres apparurent. L, O, T, T, E, R, A, T.

-Regardez, s'exclama Thomas, on lit FLOTTE, puis RAT.

Je fis la moue, et Minho traduisit mes pensées :

-Flotte rat ? Drôle de code pour une évasion.

-Continuons, proposa Thomas

Ouaip, ça vaudrait mieux, parce que là j'étais pas sûre que le message soit bien passé… Il manquait sûrement un morceau. Finalement, après une nouvelle volée de feuilles surperpositionnées, on comprit que ce n'était pas « flotte rat » (tu m'étonne Elton, c'était complètement débile) mais FLOTTER ATTRAPER. Bien, voilà qui était déjà mieux.

-Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, fit Minho

-Non, tu crois ? lui lançai-je sarcastiquement

Il me répondit par une… Sorte… De… Grimace… On va dire… Apparemment il n'est pas très doué dans ce domaine, mais je vais être indulgente et lui mettre un 2/10 pour l'effort. En tout cas il n'était pas près de me détrôner de mon podium de grimaceuse professionnelle ! Fallait dire que je m'étais bien entraînée avec les scaralasmes ! Je souris victorieusement et Minho me lança un regard perplexe. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien suivi de mon dialogue interne, alors forcément… Je m'apprêtai à lui expliquer les faits, à savoir qu'il était nul pour les grimaces et moi pas, mais Teresa lança la phrase qui tue :

-Il va falloir faire pareil avec tous les plans qui sont dans ces cartons.

-Oui, renchérit Thomas (histoire de retourner un peu le couteau dans la plaie). Au boulot !

Je les regardai d'un air désespéré, tout mon enthousiasme retomba d'un coup. Je me sentis soudain trèèèèèès abattue, et trèèèèèèèèèès fatiguée. Newt se pencha vers moi et me murmura un « Minho t'avais bien dit de ne pas te reposer sur tes lauriers trop vite », et le tout accompagné d'un petit sourire bien moqueur. Je lui lançai un regard noir et son sourire s'agrandit. Il semblait prendre son pied à m'enfoncer un peu plus. Saleté ! Ça faisait le petit ange et dès que plus personne regardait ça se transformait en diablotin !

-On ne va pas pouvoir vous aider, déclara soudain Minho

On le dévisagea tous sans comprendre. Il reprit :

-Pas Thomas et moi en tout cas. Il faut qu'on renvoie les coureurs dans le labyrinthe.

-Quoi ? Ça c'est beaucoup plus important ! s'exclama Thomas

Moi, au contraire je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, je n'allais pas être obligée de rester ici à bailler aux corneilles, assise pendant des heures, à me tordre le poignet dans tous les sens, même si trouver le code m'intéressai, je préférai de loin me dépenser sans compter dans le labyrinthe et me vider l'esprit en volant parmi les lianes. Le boulot de secrétaire je le laissais aux autres ! Je lançai un petit sourire victorieux à Newt. Voilà qui venait de ruiner tout son petit numéro de tout à l'heure. Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Pendant ce temps l'échange entre Thomas et Minho continuait :

-Réfléchis un peu Thomas ! Ces jours-ci sont peut-être les plus importants de tous. Quelque chose a très bien pu changer, peut-être qu'une porte s'est ouverte quelque part. En fait, vu que ces saletés de murs ne veulent plus se fermer, je crois qu'on devrait tester ton idée : rester dehors toute la nuit et pousser nos explorations à fond.

-Mais… Et le code ? Qui va … ? commença Thomas, que je sentais néanmoins près à céder

-Tommy, Minho a raison. Partez avec les coureurs. Je vais réunir quelques tocards dignes de confiance et les mettre là-dessus.

-Je vais rester pour aider Newt, ajouta Teresa

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Thomas

-Pour ce qui de déchiffrer un code complexe caché dans des plans, je pense que le cerveau d'une fille ne sera pas de trop. déclara-t-elle

J'hésitai à lui serrer la main en la complimentant avec tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Avais-je déjà dit que j'adorais cette nana ?

-Si tu le dis… soupira Thomas

-D'accord, c'est réglé, allons-y. lança Minho

-Bien dit mon pote ! J'en avais plus que marre de rester ici à… commençai-je à déclamer en sautant sur mes pieds et en m'étirant

-Et, on peut savoir où tu vas, toi ? demanda Minho

Je le regardai un instant d'un air surprit avant de lui répondre sur un ton des plus outré :

-Ben je viens ! Je_ suis_ coureur, au cas où t'aurais déjà oublié !

-Oui mais non, toi tu reste. objecta-t-il

-Ah ouais ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?!

-Parce que. On n'a pas besoin d'être trente six à courir dans les couloirs du labyrinthe.

-Mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

-Alors là, c'est bien l'argument le plus nul que tu m'aies jamais sorti ! T'espère convaincre qui avec _ça_ ? me lança-t-il, narquois

-Ben et toi alors ? Va falloir être plus clair si tu veux m'obliger à rester ici ! ripostai-je

Il soupira, se passa une main derrière le cou, puis finit par me regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Bon, allons-y franco alors, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à veiller sur toi toutes les cinq secondes, laisse-moi finir ! me lança-t-il alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour protester. Je sais très bien que tu sais te défendre toute seule, mais justement, tu seras bien plus utile ici, en tant que medjack tu devrais assurer au bloc. Surtout en ce moment. Et si les griffeurs reviennent je compte sur toi pour protéger un maximum de monde et les empêcher de commettre trop de dégâts. Tu es la seule ici à avoir déjà affronté des griffeurs, seule, et à en avoir réchappé. Et tu as une certaine notoriété au bloc. Ça rassurera les gars de te savoir avec eux. En gros je veux que tu reste ici pour assurer le moral des troupes.

-… Keuwah ? Minho, je ne trouve pas ça très drôle !

-Normal, je ne blague pas. dit-il sérieusement

Je le dévisageai un instant. Il me demandait de rester ici pour rassurer les blocards ? Juste sous prétexte que ma présence et ma réputation leur « donnerai de la force » ou je ne sais quoi ?

-NON MAIS TU M'AS PRIS POUR QUOI ? UN DOUDOU ?!

-Du calme, réfléchi un peu au moins, tu ne crois pas que dans une situation de crise pareille tu seras bien plus utile dans le rôle « d'entité céleste qui veille sur les blocards» plutôt que de disparaître de leur vue dans le labyrinthe pendant on ne sait combien de temps ?

Newt étouffa un rire quand il entendit le surnom que Minho venait de m'attribuer et je le foudroyai du regard. Il semblait un peu trop s'amuser à mes dépens depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je te méprise. lançai-je froidement à Minho

Il me lança un « rien à cirer » et parti sans plus de façon. Thomas resta planté là sans un mot. Newt finit par lui dire :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Tommy, je veillerai sur ta copine. Et puis on a la « déesse protectrice » avec nous en plus.

Je le regardai comme on regarde un cafard qu'on s'apprête à écraser avec la chaussure la plus épaisse qu'on puisse trouver et il me fit un sourire triomphant. Quelle petite raclure ! Je dus me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui coller une raclée monumentale. Puis je m'assis froidement, saisi le tas de feuille qu'il me tendait, repris mon marqueur et déplaçai ma chaise à l'autre bout de la table. Là. Le message était clair : qu'on me foute la paix !

-Je vais recruter des blocards pour nous aider, lança Newt à la cantonade avant de quitter la pièce

Je restai donc seule avec Teresa. Elle s'attela à sa tâche tranquillement. Je soupirai. Je me mis à maudire Minho, puis Newt, puis les créateurs, et enfin de compte je me maudis moi-même. Au bout d'un moment Teresa me demanda :

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Environ un an… répondis-je mollement

-Et tu es vraiment la seule fille ici, avant moi je veux dire ?

-Mouais… continuai-je sur le même ton (je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir)

-Et apparemment tu n'es même pas arrivée par la boîte.

-… Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-J'ai entendu des conversations sur toi, c'est tout. me dit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire à la fin ?

-Rien de spécial. Je me rends juste compte que ce gars-là, Minho, il a raison sur ce point.

-Quel point ! demandai-je excédée

-Quand il disait que tu serais plus utile ici parmi les blocards.

Et allez, c'était reparti pour un tour ! Même elle, elle s'y mettais ! C'était un vrai complot ma parole !

-Ecoute, je me fiche complètement de ce que Min…

-En fait tu n'as pas l'air de la comprendre, mais c'est logique pourtant, m'interrompit-elle. Tu es la première fille à être arrivé ici, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu t'es forgée une sacré réputation, et tout le monde à l'air de t'apprécier. Tu es un peu comme un exemple, un fantasme, une idole, un rêve, une maman, une amie et une petite amie. Alors c'est évident que tu seras plus utile ici pour que là-dedans. Te savoir avec eux, ça les motive. déclara-t-elle d'une traite

Je la regardai bouche-bée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Elle me fit un léger sourire et se reconcentra sur son travail. Fin de la discussion apparemment. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser, je ne me sentais pas idolâtrée à ce point, je m'étais fais ma place selon moi, c'était tout. J'étais un blocard à part entière, je faisais partie de la bande. Comme n'importe quel autre tocard ! Je ne me voyais pas avoir de statut particulier (hors medjack et coureur bien sûr). J'en étais là de mes réflexions, quand Newt se pointa avec un groupe de cinq ou six blocards. Je me remis immédiatement au travail et fis tout mon possible pour paraître terriblement captivée par mon tas de paperasse à décalquer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être prise en flagrant délit de flemmardise.

Notre sous-chef bien aimé ordonna aux gars de s'installer, puis il leur distribua les marqueurs et leur expliqua le concept de notre tout nouveau projet : faire des banderoles pour décorer la ferme et accueillir les griffeurs à bras ouvert ! Mais chut, c'était une surprise, alors pas un mot aux scaralasmes ! En réalité la tâche qui les attendait était loin d'être aussi reluisante et ils se mirent au travail en soupirant. Pendant environ une heure, je restai plongée dans mes décalquages. Je m'ennuyais à mourir ! Je finis pas relever la tête en soupirant. Je lâchai mon marqueur cinq minutes et regardai un peu autour de moi en m'étirant. Teresa semblait plongée dans ses pensées, Newt s'éclatait un max avec les rectangles qu'il découpait dans le papier cuisson et les autres tocards murmuraient entre eux en décalquant avec ennui les plans. Quelle ambiance mes amis…

-Personne n'a une histoire poilante à nous conter ? finis-je par demander, à bout de nerf

Tout le monde me regarda soudainement comme si je venais de leur annoncer qu'en fait je n'étais pas une fille, mais un chihuahua bionique venu en paix pour conquérir la terre…

-Bah quoi ? lâchai-je, je m'ennui !

-Parce que tu trouve que nous on à l'air de s'amuser ? demanda Newt, on est ici pour trouver un code qui est censé nous permettre de sortir de ce trou à rat, alors soi chic et mets-y du tiens !

-Mais je bosse là ! Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on pourrait parler un peu ! Je sens que je vais craquer sinon !

-Compte les moutons. me suggéra Newt

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour m'endormir vu l'atmosphère qui règne! lui rétorquai-je

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Je fis de même et repris mon travail avec autant d'ardeur qu'un marshmallow grillé… Pfff… Le silence retomba. Puis les murmures entre les garçons reprirent. Moi j'étais toujours dans mon coin, et j'entendais bien y rester ! Au bout d'un moment, Newt finit par annoncer :

-On s'arrête un peu et on voit ce que ça donne, ok?

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. On fit les même petits tas que tout à l'heure et il commença à superposer les feuilles. On obtint deux nouveaux mots, sûrement les moins engageants du monde :

-Donc ça nous donne SAIGNER et MOURIR, conclut Newt

-Bel état d'esprit… grommelai-je

-Je commence à regretter que Minho ne t'ai pas emmené avec lui, lança-t-il

-Seulement maintenant ? Moi je regrette depuis la seconde où il me l'a annoncé ! répliquai-je

Il ne répondit rien et nous donna l'ordre de reprendre notre boulot harassant. Arghl ! Une heure plus tard Poêle à frire débarqua et nous amena de quoi nous ressourcer. Je proposai de manger dehors, et tout le monde sembla apprécier l'idée. Enfin un peu d'air ! Je m'assis dans un coin, toujours un peu en retrait des autres, et mangeais tranquillement. Une demi-heure plus tard on retournait s'enfermer dans cette maudite salle que je commençais à furieusement détester. Et le travail reprit de plus belle. Au bout d'un looong moment, Newt se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds :

-Bah pourquoi tu déménage ? T'étais pas bien en ville ?

-Je pars en week-end à la campagne, je peux non ?! me lança-t-il dans un sourire

Ouais… Ben de toute évidence il s'ennuyait aussi. Et de toute évidence il attendait de moi que je lui fasse la conversation. C'était bien ma veine !

-Tu ne devine pas pourquoi je me suis mis à l'écart ? lui demandai-je sèchement

-Pour inciter les gens à venir te voir !

Je le regardai d'un air blasé.

-Crétin.

-Tocarde.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as à me dire ?

-Et toi ?

Je soupirai. Il commençait à doucement m'énerver le zozo… Le seul avantage de cette petite conversation, c'était que les autres blocards s'étaient enhardis et parlaient maintenant à voix haute entre eux. Ouf ! C'était déjà moins pesant comme ça. Et ça me permettait de pouvoir parler à Newt sans qu'on n'écoute tout ce que je lui disais.

-En fait j'ai rien à te dire. lui avouai-je

-Mais si voyons ! T'as toujours un truc à dire, cherche bien !

-Tssk… T'es vraiment usant quand tu t'y mets.

-Allez tocarde, fais un effort ! C'est peut-être notre dernière conversation tranquille avant qu'on ne sorte d'ici.

-Wouah, que d'optimisme ! Tu crois qu'on sera capable de vivre normalement après ça ?

-Bah on se réveillera peut-être en sueur toutes les nuits parce qu'un griffeur nous roulait une pelle, mais à part ça on devrait s'en sortir, non ?

-… Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va trouver un monde normal en sortant d'ici ? Parce que pour que ce genre d'endroit existe, c'est que ça ne doit pas être bien beau dehors non plus, non ?

-C'est quoi ton trip, nous décourager avant même qu'on sorte ? Moi qui croyais que tu n'attendais que ça.

-C'est le cas, mais il n'empêche que je me pose la question.

-Et malgré ça t'as quand même envie de sortir ?

-Oui.

-Bon ben voilà, tout est dit.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis je relevai la tête :

-Tu sais quoi, l'autre jour j'ai rêvé que je mangeais une crêpe.

-Tu as du te régaler. soupira-t-il

-Oui, mais le hic, c'est que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Moi, j'aimerais manger une _vraie_ crêpe. Alors tant que je n'aurais pas réalisé ce rêve je ne pourrais pas mourir !

-… D'accord. Et… Tu attends quelque chose de moi ? demanda-t-il parce que je le fixai un peu trop intensément

-Oui ! J'aimerais qu'on mange cette crêpe ensemble ! Comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne voudras pas mourir avant non plus !

-Quoi ?

-allez, promets-le ! S'il te plaît ! Tant qu'on n'aura pas mangé de crêpe tranquillement tous les deux, on continuera à se débattre, t'es d'accord ? fis-je en lui tendant la main

Il me dévisagea d'un air étrange, puis regarda ma main, et finis par la serrer en lâchant un « euh, ok, marché conclu » dans un petit sourire. Je souris également. Ça me rassurais de savoir que j'avais un rêve auquel m'accrocher désormais, bien plus concret que le simple fait de vouloir me battre pour survivre. Tant qu'on ne serait pas tous en sécurité, et que je ne pourrais pas manger sereinement cette fichue crêpe avec Newt, je tiendrai le coup.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour bonjour! Je vous livre le tout dernier chapitre, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire (cachez votre joie surtout) à part... Ben, bonne lecture quoi !

Disclaimer: Rien n'a changé de ce côté, je ne suis toujours pas en possession des droits d'auteurs pour le labyrinthe... Sigh... Mais Newt a soumis sa candidature pour être élu à perpétuité Dieu des DIEUX, et je doute qu'il échoue! ;) C'est le meilleur Newtie! Allez, on l'encourage, pour Newt, hip hip hip, HOURRA!

* * *

><p>Finalement, après des heures de travail acharné, on ne trouva que deux mot de plus. Après, le cycle reprenait et le code se répétait en boucle. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que cette suite de mot nous avançait beaucoup en fait… Six pov' mots sans aucun sens, voilà tout ce qu'on avait retiré de tout le temps passé enfermé dans cette fioutue salle ! Y avait de quoi déprimer pas mal, j'espérais franchement que les résultats des coureurs seraient plus concluants que les nôtres. Le soir, quand nous sortîmes enfin de la petite pièce pour aller manger, les portes ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées. Le soleil ne s'était pas plus levé ce jour-là. En gros, c'était définitivement la fin. On avait intérêt à agir vite. Je soupirai, j'étais vraiment harassée et presque découragée.<p>

Je m'apprêtais à aller vers la cuisine, mais Newt me retins :

-N'oublies pas que dans une heure on se barricade tous dans la ferme, alors ne traîne pas, d'accord ?

Et zut, j'avais complètement oublié ce léger détail ! Une deuxième nuit cauchemardesque en perspective. Je frémis en repensant à Gally, le souvenir du griffeur emportant son corps était encore frais dans mon esprit. J'eus envie de pleurer. Tout ça devenait insupportable. Combien de morts encore avant que l'on ne sorte enfin de cet endroit ? Et combien de morts une fois qu'on en sortirait ? Pendant un court instant je fus tentée de partir en courant droit devant moi, mais pour quoi faire ? Une fois que je serai calmée, je m'assiérai dans un coin du labyrinthe, et c'est tout. Peut-être qu'un griffeur m'emmènerait, ce qui laisserait une nuit de plus aux autres, mais et après ? C'était nul comme plan !

Je me secouai les puces et me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine. Poêle-à-frire m'accueilli chaleureusement :

-Content de te voir ! T'as pas eu trop la bougeotte sur ta petite chaise aujourd'hui ?

-Devine… soupirai-je d'un air lassé, bon alors, on mange quoi ?

Il me tendit une assiette de pâtes avec du jambon. Miam ! Je faillis lui sauter au cou tellement j'étais contente ! En plus il avait saupoudré le tout d'une bonne dose de fromage, sachant que j'adorais ça. Le chic type que voilà ! Encore une fois, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, sauf que cette fois c'était de la pure joie. Je mangeais avec appétit. Il me fit un sourire ravi :

-Ah, ça fait toujours du bien de voir qu'on apprécie mes petits plats mijotés avec amour !

-Oh tu sais, tant qu'il y a du fromage je pourrais avaler n'importe quoi, même un griffeur !

-… Les goûts et les couleurs… dit-il d'un ton navré

Je lui fis un sourire carnassier, ce qui l'effraya un peu plus et il se détourna pour commencer à faire sa vaisselle (le prétexte parfait), sauf qu'il n'avait rien à laver… Il se trouva bien benêt le Poêle-à-frire ! J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine déconfite :

-Bouahahaha ! Bon allez, promis j'arrête de t'embêter ! lançai-je

Il soupira et me fis un vague sourire. Une fois mon repas englouti (avec la grâce d'un phacochère je vous pries), je me rendis compte qu'il me restait encore quarante cinq minutes avant d'aller m'enfermer avec les autres dans la ferme… Je soupirai en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire en attendant, puis je remerciai Poêle-à-frire, tirai la langue à Newt qui venait demander sa part (il me lança un simple regard blasé pour toute réaction…) et sortie de la cuisine. Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à dénicher Luth ou Gand. L'un ou l'autre, peu importe lequel, ils feront l'affaire pour m'occuper en attendant l'heure fatidique. Je me dirigeais vers un groupe de bâtisseurs qui papotaient près de la boîte :

-Yo les gars ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Gand par le plus hasardeux des hasards ?

-Nope. me répondit l'un d'eux en secouant la tête

-Il me semble qu'il était justement parti à ta recherche… lança un dénommé Larry d'un ton songeur

Je le remerciai et fit demi-tour. Si Gand me cherchais, par où est-ce qu'il commencerait ? Sûrement l'infirmerie, pensai-je. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour réciter un haïku, j'étais rendue à notre hôpital de fortune ! Jeff m'accueillit avec un sourire immeeeeeense :

-Tu tombe _super _bien ! s'écria-t-il en me voyant débarquer

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Gand est là ?

-Euh, non, mais on a besoin de toi pour un remède… Un baume pour soulager les brûlures, t'en avais pas fais un ?

-Si, soupirai-je, attends-moi là, je vais te le dénicher.

Je commençais à farfouiller sur mes étagères et finis par trouver le fameux bocal. Je le tendis à Jeff.

-Ca a été la journée au fait ? lui demandai-je

-On va dire ça…

-Beaucoup de blessé ? m'étonnai-je

-Non, pas plus que d'habitude, mais niveau moral…

-Ah…

Bien sûr. C'était pareil pour tout le monde à ce niveau-là de toute façon. Je jetai un œil sur mes bocaux et me rendis compte que sans soleil pour faire pousser les plantes je ne pourrais plus en faire de nouveau. Pourvu qu'on sorte vite.

-Bon, et sinon, t'as pas vu Gand par hasard ?

-Si, il est passé parce qu'il te cherchait, puis il est repartit.

-Tssk, il peut pas rester en place cinq minutes lui alors…

-Il a dit pareil de toi…

-Le fourbe !

Je fis un signe de la main à Jeff et sortis en courant. Il n'était sûrement pas bien loin. Finalement je l'aperçu vers le mur nord. Il papotait avec un groupe de blocard. Je le rejoignis en courant :

-Trouvé ! lui lançai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Ah, bah t'étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai même demandé à Newt si t'étais pas allée dans le labyrinthe en douce !

-Si j'y avais été en douce je ne l'aurais certainement pas dis à Newt… lui fis-je remarqué d'un air lassé

-Pas faux !

-Bon, tu me voulais quoi ?

-Et toi, tu me voulais quoi ?

-Ah non, toi d'abord !

-Honneur aux femmes !

-Honneur aux plus jeunes !

-Vas-y toi, parles, on perd notre temps là !

-Bah alors qu'attends-tu, commence !

-Non, toi commence !

-Gand ! fini-je par m'exclamer exaspérée

-Ok, ça va, je commence ! soupira-t-il. Je voulais que tu me raconte… Enfin tu sais, pour Gally quoi…

Je le regardai, un peu décontenancée, avant de me rendre compte que Gand ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ du conseil, et que Gally était quand même son ami.

-Oh… Eh bien… C'est… Une drôle d'histoire…

J'entrepris donc de tout lui raconter, même si c'était vraiment dur. A chaque mot que je prononçais, je revoyais Gally se sacrifier, je revoyais le griffeur emporter son corps. Ses yeux si désespérés. A la fin, un silence pesant s'installa. Gand semblait soudain très abattu, et s'était pareil pour moi. C'était assez étrange de nous voir ainsi, nous qui étions d'habitude les premiers à cancaner à qui mieux-mieux. Au bout d'un moment il prit la parole, sauf qu'il changea radicalement de sujet :

-Bon, et toi tu me voulais quoi ?

-Regneu ?

-Ben… Pourquoi tu me cherchais partout ?

-… Ah ! Oh, ça !... Euh… Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Il me lança un regard moqueur pendant que je me triturai les méninges. Pourquoi je le cherchais déjà ?

-Ah oui, ça me revient, m'exclamai-je d'un coup, ce qui le fit un peu sursauter. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi en attendant d'aller m'enfermer là-dedans. C'est tout.

-Ne suis-je donc rien d'autre qu'un « passe-temps » pour vous Madame ?

-Hélas mon bon Monsieur, il semblerait bien que oui.

-Quelle cruauté !

-Oui, c'est la vie. lui lançai-je sur un ton dédaigneux

Il me tira les cheveux pour toute répartie. Je me mis à le menacer :

-Attention, si tu continue de m'embêter, je te crie très fort dans les oreilles et je te donne un coup de pied !

-Peut mieux faire.

-T'es barbant !

-Oh arrête voyons, tu vas me faire rougir ! fit-il d'un air bêta en détournant le regard et en collant ses mains sur ses joues d'un air exagérément gêné

Je lui lançai un regard navré. Il répondit par un grand sourire. Je lui tirai la langue. Il me fit un doigt d'honneur. Choquée, je lui fis DEUX doigts d'honneur et je lui lançai en même temps un regard plus abyssal que n'importe quel trou noir. Il se mit à pouffer. Je m'apprêter à lui sauter dessus et à l'égorger sur place, mais une voix retentie :

-Eh vous deux ! Magnez-vous, faut qu'on y aille !

Je tournai la tête vers le blocard qui nous avait appelés. Il courait en direction de la ferme où tout le monde étaient en train de s'entasser. Je soupirai :

-L'ordre de repli à sonnée on dirait… lâchai-je

-Ouaip, on dirait…

Il me fit un vague sourire et se dirigea vers notre prison nocturne. Je lui emboîtai le pas en râlant et pestant tout ce que je pouvais contre ces fichus créateurs.

La nuit s'annonçait macabre une fois de plus. J'étais fatiguée, personne n'avait fait de beaux rêve la nuit précédente, et il semblerait qu'on n'en ferait pas plus cette fois. Encore une fois, nous étions tous tassés les uns sur les autres, sauf qu'on avait changé de pièce. Et que Minho et Thomas n'était pas là (tant mieux pour Minho, vu toute la place qu'il prenait). Je me sentis un peu triste de ne pas voir Thomas, parce qu'il avait tendance à réagir comme moi et à affronter le danger, du coup ça me rassurait un peu de l'avoir à mes côtés, comme un frère d'arme. Par contre cette fois, on avait Teresa.

L'ambiance était aussi joyeuse que la nuit précédente. Pour m'occuper l'esprit et éviter de penser à la mort de Gally et l'arrivée fatidique de ces horreurs, je me remémorais mes plats préférés. Puis je me demandais comment allait Luth et mes autres compères. Je visionnais chaque visages de chacun des blocards en me demandant lequel d'entre nous serait « l'heureux élu » ce soir… Au bout d'un moment le sommeil me gagna et la dernière chose que je vis fut le dos de Newt avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce sont les cris qui m'ont réveillé. Je me redressai instantanément et saisi mon couteau, mais aucun griffeur en vue dans la pièce. Un fracas pas possible faisait trembler la ferme entière. Des hurlements. Je crus reconnaître la voix de Clint pendant un instant. Je sortis de la pièce en courant et fonçais vers celle dont le brouhaha venait. Une dizaine de blocards fuyaient en sens inverse et j'arrêtai l'un d'eux au passage :

-Où ?

-Le salon. me répondit-il simplement

Je le laissai filer et déboulais dans le salon. Le griffeur était déjà en train de repartir. Pendant une fraction de seconde je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, pétrifiée à la vue du monstre, puis je m'élançai vers lui, mais le temps que je l'atteigne il était déjà dehors. Je le vis partir en direction du labyrinthe et sonner la retraite à ses confrères. En désespoir de cause, je lançais mon couteau dans le corps de la créature. Je l'atteignis, et il poussa un cri déchirant, mais sa course ne s'arrêta pas, il ne relâcha pas sa prise, et continua d'avancer, laissant derrière lui une traînée de… Je ne savais pas quoi. Je frémis et me détournai de la scène. Je m'adossai à un mur et me laissai glisser au sol. Newt finit par ramener sa fraise.

-Je n'ai même pas vu qui il avait emporté… soupirai-je

-Adam. me répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à mes côtés

Je fermai les yeux un instant, le temps de me mettre une claque mentale pour me revigorer un peu, puis je me relevai d'un coup, ce qui surprit Newt. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il se relève également. Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Bah quoi ? lui demandai-je

-Je doute que tu aies assez de force pour me remettre sur pieds…

-TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT DE ME CHERCHER DES NOISES ?!

-Mais calme-toi bon sang ! J'ai entendu assez crier comme ça !

Je soupirai pendant qu'il se relevait en grognant.

-Au fait comment va ta tête ? finis-je par lui demander

-On fait aller…

-Ouais, forcément… Et pour les griffeurs « on fait aller » aussi ?

-Oh super, nous y voilà… soupira-t-il, et tu veux faire quoi _exactement_ petite maligne ?

-J'en sais rien ! Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ces fichus bidules emportent l'un des nôtres chaque nuit ! Sans compter qu'on ne dort plus à cause de ces choses ! Comment on est censés récupérer après, je te le demande !

-Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose ! lança-t-il avec un regard noir, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi de me terrer chaque nuit dans cette foutue ferme, si tu as mieux à proposer dis-le, parce que moi je suis un peu à court d'idée là, tu vois !

-Oui, je vois… soupirai-je

Je me mis à fixer la fenêtre. M'énerver contre Newt n'arrangerai rien, sans compter qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand chose… Je me mis à faire craquer mes doigts, ultime tentative pour déstresser un peu et me concentrer sur autre chose. J'entendis Newt grommeler quelque chose :

-Quoi ? fis-je en me retournant

-Je me disais que les coureurs auront peut-être eu plus de chances…

Pas faux ! Je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là ! Vivement qu'ils rentrent avec une bonne nouvelle comme on en a plus vu depuis l'invention du Nutella parce que là c'était pas la joie ! Je fermai les yeux un instant en pensant à toute les bonnes choses qu'ils pourraient peut-être découvrir. Une porte magique qui nous amènerait dans un monde où on pourrait vivre normalement, ce serait vraiment fabuleux. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Newt s'était rapproché de moi, et l'instant d'après, il me prenait dans ses bras. Il faisait descendre ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale en me murmurant qu'on s'en sortirait, et qu'on resterait tous ensemble. Je me laissai aller contre lui, parce que ça me donnais de la force, et que je me sentais mieux. Newt me faisais du bien. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par lui rendre son étreinte, parce que lui aussi avait sûrement besoin d'un câlin. On resta longtemps comme ça. Un peu de douceur en cette fin du monde.

Les premiers coureurs revenus furent Minho et Thomas, en milieu de matinée. J'étais en train d'aider au jardin quand un des garçons les montra du doigt (ce petit malotru !) en criant un « les coureurs sont revenus » avant de reprendre son travail sans plus de façon… Ca n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que ça apparemment. D'ailleurs les autres ne réagirent pas plus, limite ils tournèrent la tête pour les regarder, mais ce fut tout. Je les fixai un instant d'un air blasé avant de me remettre également au chevet de ces chères et tendres patates. Non sans lancer quelques coups d'œils réguliers vers le trio (Newt avait couru vers eux avec les yeux d'un enfant devant une vitrine de noël). Mais vu leurs tronches de déterrés et la façon dont Minho sembla péter un câble sur la fin, je ne me fis pas d'illusions. Je me mis à ronchonner toute seule et me tapais la discute avec une des pommes de terres que j'avais en main sous les regards perdus des jardiniers…

Moins d'une heure plus tard, tous les coureurs étaient de retour (ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi, pas de morts à déplorer !) mais personne n'avait rien trouvé… On avait presque tous cessé de bosser et tout le monde semblait déprimer dans son coin. Je commençais presque à regretter la salle des cartes et mon caprice de ce matin pour convaincre Newt de me laisser bosser dehors. De toute façon le code était fini… Je vis Thomas se diriger vers la fameuse salle de torture (pire que le gnouf quand même, faut le faire !) et hésitai à le rejoindre. Avant de me dire que je n'avais aucun intérêt à y aller. Je me levai tranquillement, m'étirai, fis quelques assouplissements et finis par me diriger vers la forêt en baillant. Au passage je failli glisser sur l'huile que le griffeur que j'avais touché avait perdu, seule découverte du jour. Ça ne nous avançais pas à grand-chose.

Arrivée là-bas je grimpai dans un arbre m'installai sur une branche en laissant une jambe pendre dans le vide. Bon, le temps de la réflexion intense est venu. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite ces derniers jours, et tout _ça_ pour aboutir à ça ?! Enfin, c'est pas sérieux ! Il y avait forcément une explication, un truc à faire, une issue, un code, je sais pas moi, quelque chose ! Ça ne pouvait pas être fini ! On n'était pas là pour rien, quel était l'intérêt de laisser de jeunes innocents saints de corps et d'esprit dans cette cage géante, de les voir construire et organiser leur vie avec ce qu'ils ont, pour finalement les massacrer un à un ? Les créateurs étaient débiles ? Alors c'était ça le problème ? On était tous condamnés ici parce que des abrutis trouvaient ça fun !

Soudain je sentis une légère douleur dans ma main droite. Je baissai mon regard sur elle pour me rendre compte qu'un scaralasme s'était posé dessus et qu'il avait enfoncé une de ses petites pattes toute pointue assez profondément je dois dire. Pendant un instant je le fixai, et il me fixa, et je le fixai, et ça aurait pu durer longtemps si je n'avais pas eu la bonté d'esprit de sortir ceci :

-Euh… Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

… Y'a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché pas vrai ? Non mais sérieux ! Y a un putain de scaralasme qui m'écrase la menotte et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est lui proposer une tasse de thé et des biscuits ?! A bas la politesse ! ET QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA AUSSI CE TRUC ?! IL N'A RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE ?

-Bon, finis de rire mini plonk ! Si tu trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'animation ici faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à espionner ! Moi j'en ai ma claque, alors commence par me dire ce que tu fous là et pourquoi tu me reluques depuis tout à l'heure ! ET ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE LA ! Capice le virus ?

Il y eut comme qui dirait un long blanc. Alors, je m'énervais encore plus fort :

-NE FAIS PAS CELUI QUI N'A PAS ENTENDU ! TU SERAS GENTIL DE RÉPONDRE ILLICO PRESTO A MA PRECEDENTE QUESTION ! ET J'ESPÈRE QUE CES CRÉTINS DE CRÉATEURS QUI TROUVENT CA FUN DE NOUS ENFERMER ICI ONT MONTE LE SON ASSEZ FORT POUR QUE JE LEUR DÉGOMME LES TYMPANS ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS SI C'EST LE CAS ! Ah mais qu'est ce que j'en ai marre de cette situation pourrave ! finis-je par marmonner dans ma barbe, à bout de souffle

Le truc trop moche ne bougea pas d'un écrou et je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas cassé et si je ne pourrai pas le ramener à la ferme pour le disséquer en bonne et due forme quand soudain, un son strident sorti de la créature et me vrilla les tympans. C'était peut-être une vengeance des créateurs pour ce que je venais d'infliger à leurs oreilles, qui sait ? En tout cas je bouchais instantanément les miennes, sauf que le scaralasme était toujours accroché à ma main droite. Il s'y cramponna fermement en m'enfonçant ses autres patounes dans ma peau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ce bidule ? J'étais quand même pas censée l'adopter !? Non mais franchement !

-Lâche-moi ! fis-je en secouant le bras pendant qu'il continuait d'émettre ce son atroce tout en lacérant mon avant bras. Je finis par cogner mon bras contre le tronc pour lui faire lâcher prise. Manque de pot, ses horribles aiguilles qui lui servaient de pattes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ma chair. Aïe.

-Oh mais c'est pas un peu fini le cinéma, oui ? Allez, c'était marrant, on a bien rit, mais maintenant lâ-che-moi ! Toute les bonne chose ont une fin !

Je commençais alors à ressentir une sensation étrange. Comme si un… Liquide, se répandait dans mon avant br… Oulà, c'était très mauvais ça ! J'essayai d'arracher cette sale bête avec mon autre main, mais trop tard, les effets de ce que ce machin était en train de m'administrer commençaient à se faire sentir. Ma tête me tournait, les couleurs que je voyais se mélangeaient, le vert devenait bleu, le marron, rose, tout prenait une allure étrange, je finis par ne plus rien comprendre, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un arc-en-ciel, puis je tombai dans une marre de chewing-gum, et ensuite, alors que je m'enfonçais dans l'épais liquide coloré, une pensée cohérente réussit à me traverser l'esprit : j'allais mourir empoisonnée. Et crotte !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour bonjour! Oui, c'est bien moi, et ça, c'est bien la suite! Alice est vraiment super chiante et "méga relou" dans celui-là (enfin je trouve, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, non?... Bref...)

Sinon, merci vraiment à tous pour les reviews, les follows, les favs, enfin pour votre soutient et votre enthousiasme quoi! C'est tellement... INCROYABLE! J'en reviens toujours pas!^^ Donc, merci du fond du cœur à tous! J'espère pouvoir continuer sur cette lancée!

Et grande nouvelle mes p'tits choux: James Dashner ne veut toujours pas se débarrasser de ses droits d'auteurs! (il est possessif celui-là...) Mais je ne désespère pas, je trouverai bien un moyen d'y parvenir coûte que coûte!

A part ça, désolée pour les fautes qui traînent, j'espère que ça ne pique pas trop les yeux... Il faut vraiment que je prenne le temps de relire tous les chapitres pour les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute un de ces quatre...

Je vous laisse enjoyer la suite! Moi, je retourne vénérer Newt alias l'homme parfait *bave en pensant à Thomas Brodie-Sangster torse nu, donc Newt torse nu*!

* * *

><p>-C'est la braise.<p>

Quoi ? Qui a dis ça ? De quoi parle cette voix ?

-C'est quoi la braise maman ?

Ah, ça c'est ma voix ! … J'ai dis quoi là ? Maman, c'est ça ? J'AI UNE MÈRE !? Première nouvelle ! A quoi elle ressemble ? Il faut que je la voie !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me retrouve dans une pièce très jolie, un salon je dirai, et je me vois, je dois avoir cinq ans, six peut-être. Je suis assise dans un canapé, je serre fort un ours en peluche adorable et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs joliment ondulés et aux yeux bleus foncés me regarde avec tendresse. Ma mère. Enfin je crois. En tout cas si c'est le cas, c'est la classe, parce qu'elle est magnifique ! Sa voix s'élève de nouveau :

-La braise est une maladie. Une horrible maladie.

-Et c'est ça qu'il a grand-frère ?

-Oui ma chérie…

-Et on va le guérir comment ?

Là, ma mère marque un silence… Avant de s'effondrer en pleurs. Ma vision se trouble et je distingue juste mon autre moi accourir vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras.

Puis je me sens comme aspirée dans un trou, et soudain une ville apparaît. Une ville désertée. Vide. Et dans un état pitoyable qui plus est. Je reste un instant sans comprendre. C'est quoi cet endroit au juste ? On dirait que cette ville a été engloutie par le désert… Comme l'Atlantide, mais en version plus « sablée ». Je finis par apercevoir deux silhouettes qui se dirigent vers moi. Je reconnais la plus petite : facile, c'est moi. J'ai un peu grandie depuis ma dernière vision… Je dois avoir huit ans maximum. Un homme tout de blanc vêtu se tient à mes côtés. Il me tire par le bras, pour m'emmener je ne sais où. Encore une fois la vision s'estompe pendant que je lui décoche un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Et me revoilà. Dans une salle immense, très blanche et qui semble à la pointe de la technologie. Je me débats comme un beau diable pendant que deux inconnus tentent de m'attacher sur un lit. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je sens que je suis sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose de très important sur moi quand une autre vision se superpose à celle-ci sans crier gare. Le visage d'une femme me parle. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-La braise. C'est tout ce qu'il vous attend dehors. La braise. Une maladie affreuse et incurable. Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était mademoiselle.

J'ai envie de lui demander « de quoi qu'elle me cause la peau de vache » mais une dernière image surgit. Il s'agit d'un homme, sa peau est ravagée de plaques rouges et de plaies, le tout sous une couche de crasse épaisse. Il s'arrache les cheveux par poignée et il lui manque un œil. On dirait un zombie. Il hurle qu'il n'en peut plus, puis il rit comme un fou, puis il recommence à hurler qu'on l'achève. Je veux partir. Mais je ne peux pas. Et je vois avec horreur le sinistre individu plonger sur mon visage et enfoncer ses doigts dans mes yeux. « DONNE » ! C'est la dernière chose que j'entends.

Je me réveillais en hurlant moi aussi. Mes mains étaient plaquées sur mes yeux et j'étais en sueur. La voix de Jeff me parvint, puis ses mains attrapèrent mes bras et les plaquèrent au dessus de ma tête. Il me demandait de me calmer. Ce que je finis par faire. J'ouvris les yeux. Il était penché sur moi, il me maintenait toujours fermement les bras. Je pris la parole d'une voix rauque :

-Jeff ! J'ai soif !

Il me regarda un instant d'un air abasourdi, puis éclata de rire et me lâcha finalement les bras.

-Non mais c'est pas drôle ! Je suis vraiment assoiffée là ! m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. Jeff, arrête de rire et vas me chercher de quoi me désaltérer ! Et presto! lui ordonnai-je sur un ton impérieux

Il rit de plus belle. J'étais assez vexée par sa réaction. Je mourrais de soif, et lui, il trouvait ça drôle ! Scrogneugneu ! Alice fâchée ! Finalement Clint apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Jeff, qu'est-ce qu'il se pa… Oh, Alice ! Tu es réveillée ! s'écria-t-il d'un air émerveillé, avant d'apercevoir mon air furibond, et Jeff plié en deux. Euh… J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il

-Elle a soifahahaha ! lui expliqua Jeff en me montrant du doigt

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr… Tu sais quoi, vas prévenir Newt, ou Alby, et moi je m'occupe de… Lui amener un verre d'eau.

Jeff hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce en se soutenant au mur tellement il riait. Je lançai un regard noir à Clint et lui demandai d'un ton tranchant :

-Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour sa défense ?

-Ben… Je t'avouerai que je suis un peu perdu aussi… Mais faut le comprendre, il devait s'attendre à une autre réaction étant donné ta situation, et l'émotion accumulée, le soulagement, tout ça tout ça…

-Admettons. Bon, je peux boire maintenant, non ?

A ces mots je fis mine de me lever, mais Clint m'arrêta net :

-Attends un peu, ce n'est pas très prudent de te lever si vite, reprends tes esprits pendant que je vais te chercher à boire.

Il s'éclipsa illico presto. Que je reprenne mes esprits ? Non mais il m'avait bien regardé ?! J'allais très bien ! Tssk, il devrait avoir honte de me sous-estimer de la sorte. Je soupirai et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Alors, voyons, réfléchissons, j'étais là depuis… Depuis combien de temps ? Et comment j'étais arrivée là d'ailleurs ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps, Clint réapparu avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tendit immédiatement. Je le remerciai et bu d'un trait.

-Ah, ça fait un bien fou ! Bon alors, dis-moi, je suis là depuis quand, pourquoi, et comment ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Parce qu'on n'a aucune idée de ce qui t'es arrivée. Gand t'as retrouvée hier après-midi au pied d'un arbre, inconsciente, et tu es restée comme ça jusqu'à y'a à peine cinq minutes. C'est arrivé hier donc tu n'as dormi qu'une journée.

-Au pied d'un arbre… murmurai-je, puis la mémoire me revint d'un coup, oh, le scaralasme ! Cette _saleté_ !

-Quoi le scaralasme ?

-Tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas les encadrer ceux-là ? Pas seulement parce qu'ils nous espionnent (ces petits cafardeurs), mais parce que ce sont de purs virus ! Et je suis Medjack ! Donc nous sommes des ennemis naturels ! CQFD !

-… Pardon ?

-Oh laisse tomber ! soupirai-je

Il secoua machinalement la tête et m'autorisa à me lever « tout doucement ». Je m'exécutai en soupirant, je ne n'étais pas en porcelaine non plus ! Si j'avais mal je le saurais ! Je m'apprêtai à franchir la porte quand Newt, soudainement sorti de nulle part, me fonça dessus, me culbutant quelque mètres plus loin.

-AOUTCH ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-DÉJÀ DEBOUT ?! Mais je pensais que tu serais encore au lit moi, tocarde !

-Ça va, je suis largement capable d'exécuter les fonctions de base, comme marcher, respirer, ET M'ÉNERVER !

-Bon, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, et m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé, à supposer que tu t'en souviennes.

-Je m'en souviens très bien.

-Parfait, alors vas-y, dis-nous tout. répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je me rassis sur le lit et il prit place sur la chaise que non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas supporter. Clint s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et je résumai les faits comme je pus :

-J'étais confortablement installée dans un arbre, en train de méditer sur notre misérable existence, quand un scaralasme est venu planter ses griffes dans ma main, et m'a injecté je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi (mais c'était sûrement pas très diététique) qui m'a mis dans un état… Bizarre, et ensuite, j'ai eu des… Euh… Visions ?

-Des visions ? demanda-t-il sceptique

-Oui, je pense que c'était des souvenirs en fait

-C'est vrai ? Quel genre de souvenirs ?

-Le genre pas joyeux…

-Oui, mais encore ?

-Ben…

J'hésitai à leur en parler. J'avais soudain un très mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. Qu'allait-il se passer si je leur avouais ce que j'avais vu ? Newt avait déjà été assez au bout du rouleau pour essayer de se suicider. Est-ce que je n'allais pas les déprimer un peu plus si je lui parlais de ce que j'avais vu ? Que le monde extérieur était aussi cauchemardesque que le bloc ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas. La priorité, c'était de sortir de cet endroit justement, d'aller de l'avant, peu importe où, et peu importe ce qu'on trouverait, il fallait qu'on avance, qu'on s'obstine, qu'on se batte. Mais pas qu'on meurt et qu'on perde espoir.

-Alice, dis-nous ce que tu as vu.

-… J'ai vu ma mère. Et elle disait que mon grand-frère était malade. C'est tout. Ça ne nous avance à rien.

Il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer :

-Effectivement, ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose… Pourquoi ce scaralasme t'as-t-il piqué ? Quel est l'intérêt de te rendre des souvenirs qui ne nous serve à rien ?

-Est-t-on sûr que ce sont eux qui lui ont rendu ces souvenirs ? demanda Clint

Je le fixai d'un air interrogateur et Newt en fit autant. Il s'expliqua :

-Eh bien, on n'a aucunes preuves que ce soit lui qui ait fait ça. Ce qu'il lui a injecté était peut-être juste destiné à la mettre « hors service » quelque temps…

-Donc, la question ce serait plutôt « pourquoi vouloir mettre Alice HS »… Ça se tient, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de son souvenir ?

-Un simple rêve je suppose. La seule chose que je ne m'explique pas c'est son réveil.

-Mon réveil ? demanda-je perplexe, tu aurais préféré que je meure peut-être ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais tu t'es réveillée en hurlant comme si on t'arracher le foi. Et tu avais tes mains plaquées sur tes yeux, comme ça. C'est Jeff qui me l'a dit.

Clint mima la scène. Newt se mit à me fixer bizarrement :

-Tu ne te rappelles rien qui pourrait expliquer ça ?

-… Je faisais peut-être un cauchemar ? suggérai-je

-… Peut-être.

Il sembla se contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant, mais il était clair qu'il savait que je lui mentais… Son regard en disait long. Quand à moi je ne cherchias pas à démentir Clint, cette explication me convenait parfaitement, elle m'arrangeait même. Mieux valait qu'on s'en tienne à ça.

-Bon, et donc qu'est-ce que j'ai raté durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet

-Ils ont pris Dave… Et Tommy s'est fait piquer. Volontairement.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et fixais Newt comme s'il m'avait annoncé qu'il était enceinte.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien. marmonna-t-il

-… D'accord… Et Alby comment il va ?

-Bien ! Assez pour tenir debout et donner des ordres à tout bout de champs. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être le prévenir que tu es réveillée…

-Hein ? Il n'est pas déjà au courant ?

-Tu penses bien que s'il l'était il serait déjà ici !

-Mais comment ça se fait que tu ne l'aies pas prévenu ?! C'est pas ton genre !

-Je suis venu dès que Jeff m'a dit que tu avais soif ! Dans la hâte je n'y ai pas pensé. Et puis il est un peu… Bizarre ces derniers temps. Évite de lui parler de tes visions d'accord ? On va se contenter de la partie « scaralasme ».

-… Jeff à dis quoi ?

-Que tu avais soif… J'ai pas trop compris non plus, j'ai du interpréter comme je pouvais…

-Je vois. JEFF VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! me mis-je à hurler soudainement, ce qui surpris Newt et fit sursauter Clint qui se cogna contre la porte (quel artiste !)

-Mais ça ne va pas de te mettre à crier comme ça ? Pauvre cinglée ! me lança Newt en se redressant d'un coup et en se tapotant la tempe du doigt

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer un tel affront ? Il va prendre cher le Jeff, tu vas voir !

-Alice… fit Clint en secouant la tête d'un air navré

-Oui ? Tu m'as appelé Alice ? demanda Jeff en passant la tête par la porte

-Oui, viens mon bonhomme, approche. Il faut qu'on cause toi et moi. Viens, viens n'aies pas peur. lui ordonnai-je d'une voix mielleuse

-A ta place je retournerai bosser Jeff, crois-moi elle ne te veut rien de bon. lui fis savoir Newt

-De quoi je me mêle l'estropié ?! lui rétorquai-je

-Je ne suis pas estropié, tocarde ! Ne dramatise pas les faits de la sorte tu veux !

-Dites vous deux, on n'était pas censé prévenir Alby ? nous interrompit Clint

-Hum ? Oh, si bien sûr. Il doit être à la salle des cartes en train d'observer le code, du moins c'est là que je l'ai laissé ce matin. Bon ben moi je vous laisse, Alice tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, et vous deux retournez à vos postes !

-Oui papa. lançais-je d'un ton sarcastique au possible

-Tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer toi ! Ne me fais pas regretter ton espèce d'état comateux !

-Et voilà, à peine réveillée, et on se fait agresser. soupirai-je, vraiment c'est déplorable.

-Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'y vas un peu fort quand même !

-Roh, mais t'énerve pas comme ça mon grand, je t'embête va !

-Oui, je vois ça, et j'ai l'impression que tu y prends un malin plaisir… fulmina-t-il

-Oh, mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que tu ne va pas inventer pour me faire passer pour la méchante !

-Bon, nous on y va hein… soupira Jeff, allez viens Clint.

Ils sortirent en silence pendant que Newt et moi les observions. Puis ce dernier ce tourna vers moi :

- Ils n'ont pas tord ces tocards. Allez, dehors championne.

-Je sors si tu sors.

-Toi d'abord, honneur aux dames.

-Ben voyons ! C'est bien quand ça t'arranges ! On croirait entendre Gand...

-Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va sortir tous les deux en même temps. fit-il d'un ton exaspéré

-On passera jamais la porte à deux. lui fis-je remarquer

-Oh et puis zut, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi !

Sur ces mots il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas ferme. Ni une ni deux, je sautais sur mes jambes et courus pour essayer de lui passer devant. Résultat des courses : on se retrouva tous les deux à se pousser et à se donner des coups de coudes pour franchir la porte le premier.

-MAIS FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! T'ES INFERNALE MA PAROLE ! s'exclama-t-il

-Je veux sortir en première !

-Je te l'ai proposé et t'as dis non !

-J'ai changé d'avis !

-Tu parles ! En fait t'as juste envie de m'énerver !

-Non! Enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste que… Ben si en fait, t'as raison.

-TU VOIS ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi sortir et lâche-moi un peu la grappe !

-JAMAIS !

Et pour bien lui prouver que je ne céderais pas si facilement, je m'accrochai à sa taille et me mis à pendre de tout mon poids. Il martela mes bras en jurant comme un charretier, puis lâcha un «quelle plaie ! » et commença à avancer en essayant de m'ignorer.

-Je te préviens le boulet, je vais descendre les escaliers, que tu le veuilles ou non, faudra pas te plaindre.

-Même pas peur !

-Bon Alice, ça suffit maintenant, arrête tu es ridicule !

-Le ridicule ne tue pas !

-… T'as vraiment un souci toi… T'es sûr que c'était pas de la drogue qu'il t'a refilé ton scaralasme ?

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Il soupira. Puis finit par mettre sa menace à exécution et descendit les marches. Je ne bronchai pas et continuai à l'agripper comme si ma vie en dépendait. Arrivés en bas, on croisa Clint qui nous regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine dans ton for intérieur (je suis sûr que tu le fais, ne nies pas) AIDE-MOI ! lui ordonna Newt

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Alby apparu soudainement derrière lui :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Alby ! Toi seul peux l'arrêter ! Pitié, décroche-la ! se mit à le supplier Newt

-… Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez…

-C'est pas ma faute, je t'assure, c'est elle ! Elle fait rien qu'à m'embêter depuis tout à l'heure, c'te peste !

-Mais-euh, t'es pas marrant ! soupirai-je

-C'est parce que tu es trop gentil avec elle qu'elle se permet de t'enquiquiner, tocard. répliqua Alby à Newt, qui lui fit la grimace. Puis il se tourna vers moi, me saisit par le col et m'obligea à lâcher prise en me soulevant _littéralement_ de terre.

-On a plein de chose à se dire toi et moi tocarde, alors laisse un peu respirer ton pote Newtie et sois coopérative !

Et avant même que je puisse répliquer, il m'emmena dans la salle des cartes où je dus tout lui raconter en détail (en omettant les visions bien sûr). Ce type est un tortionnaire !


	28. Chapter 28

Et voilà! Le dernier chapitre en lice! Putain qu'est-ce qu'on avance! C'est dingue, l'émotion m'envahie! ^^

Bon, sinon, je vous remercie tous pour être d'aussi assidus lecteurs, ça fait plaiz'! :D

Alors, dans ce chapitre on attaque le dernier conseil du bloc (profitez-en, y'en aura pas d'autres), du coup ça risque de faire un peu répétition vis-à-vis du livre (comme pour le premier) mais bon, il faut bien y passer... Enfin bref, je préférais prévenir, j'espère que ça ne sera pas ennuyeux pour autant.

Voila, ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus, hein! Et puis ne vous en prenez pas moi si le Labyrinthe est un aussi parfait roman, mais plutôt à James Dashner, qui, allez savoir pourquoi, ne veut toujours pas me donner les droits d'auteurs! (il est têtu quand même!)

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture malgré tout, et à aller remercier Newt d'avoir illuminé nos vie de la sorte! :D

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, retour à la ferme. Et évidemment, la nuit fut atroce. Et évidemment, un autre gars se fit prendre. Zart. Et évidemment, l'ambiance était de plus en plus lugubre. Puis Minho avait proposé de retourner passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe, pour voir si le code servait à quelque chose. Je pus venir cette fois. J'étais assez excitée de passer autant de temps dans le labyrinthe, et échapper un peu à l'ambiance macabre qui régnait sur le bloc en ce moment me soulageais. On a passé quasi vingt quatre heures, et je pu aller observer le mystère de la falaise moi-même, mais rien, que dalle, on est rentré bredouille. Et quand on est revenu les griffeurs avaient encore frappés. Je suis pas trop du genre à baisser les bras, mais là, franchement, je commençais à sévèrement déprimer. Mais que faire d'autre à part tenir bon ? Heureusement, notre patience fut récompensée : Thomas se réveilla.<p>

J'étais en train d'aider au jardin encore une fois, on avait plus beaucoup de blessés en ce moment, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Je papotai tranquillement avec Newt et Chris quand la voix de Chuck retenti dans toooooooooooout le bloc. Et qu'est-ce qu'il hurlait ? Que Thomas était réveillé dites-vous ? M'enfin, non voyons, il clamait à qui mieux mieux que les pingouins ne pouvaient pas voler !... Enfin bref, Je lançai un regard ravi à Newt qui me le rendit. Thomas était synonyme de changement maintenant, alors qu'il soit réveillé ne pouvait être que bénéfique, les choses allaient enfin pourvoir recommencer à bouger ! Avec un peu de chance, le lendemain on serait tous devant la télé avec une tasse de lait chaud entre les mains en train de se dire qu'on n'avait plus rien à craindre et en rigolant du bon vieux temps du bloc !

Chuckie apparut quelques minutes après et s'adressa à Newt en haletant (il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite le p'tit !) :

-Thomas… huff huff… Il … Huuuuuuff… Il s'est….

Il reprit une inspiration mais Newt l'interrompit :

-Te fatigue pas Chuckie, j'ai compris.

Puis il posa sa pelle, se secoua les mains, et se tourna vers moi :

-Bon, tu viens ?

-C'est vrai, je peux ?

-Si tu te tiens à carreaux, oui. soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Je ne me fis pas plus prier et envoyais valser mon râteau qui faillit atterrir dans la tronche d'un pauvre tocard non loin de là, ce qui me valut un concert de jurons et des applaudissements sarcastiques de Newt.

-Oups,désolée… m'excusai-je platement

-Bon allez, on ne traîne pas ! me coupa Newt avant que je ne puisse en dire plus

-Ah, attends ! s'écria Chuck

-Quoi ?

-Thomas m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait réunir un conseil.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il perplexe alors que je haussai un sourcil

-Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, mais ça avait l'air vraiment important.

-Ok, merci Chuckie. Bon Alice, changement de programme, tu vas prévenir Alby que les matons sont convoqués pour un conseil de toute urgence.

-Chef, oui chef ! m'exclamai-je en faisant le salut militaire, puis je parti au quart de tour mais je revins vite fait sur mes pas

-Euh, par contre, je veux que tu te débrouilles pour que j'y assiste.

-Toujours aussi exigeante ! On n'a rien sans rien avec toi, ma parole ! fit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je ferais ce que je pourrais, mais c'est de « gros nounours » que ça dépends, pas de moi.

-Oui mais tu peux essayer de le convaincre s'il n'est pas d'accord.

-Ok, je vais le faire, promis. Maintenant file !

Je lui fis un petit sourire et repartis comme j'étais venue. Je finie par dénicher Alby dans le coin des bâtisseurs, en train d'encourager les troupes à reboucher (encore) les trous des griffeurs.

-Youhou ! Albynounet ! C'est ton pire cauchemar qui te parle !

-Oh damned… Alice, qu'est-ce que tu me veux tocarde ? soupira-t-il d'un air las

-Thomas s'est réveillé. Il demande à ce qu'on réunisse un conseil. Apparemment il a des tonnes trucs à dire.

-Ce guignol a enfin rouvert les yeux ! Ok, je me charge de réunir tout le monde ! Rends-moi service et va donc prévenir Poêle-à-frire et Winston, je m'occupe des autres.

-NON, PAS WINS…

-Arrête de geindre et de délirer et obéis à ton chef !

-Roh, bon, bon, si on peut plus rigoler… Ah, Alby ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Je peux venir moi aussi ?

-Où ça ? demanda-t-il bêtement

Non mais il est débile ou quoi ?!

-A ton avis ? Au conseil !

-Hors de question, tocarde.

-Pourquoi ?! Newt est d'accord _lui_ !

-Je ne suis _pas_ Newt, je suis le chef, et le chef a dit : N-O-N !

-Alors ça, c'est vraiment pas juste ! grommelai-je en croisant les bras

-Rien à cirer de ce que tu trouves juste ou pas. On ne peut pas se permettre de dire « oui, vous pouvez venir » la bouche en cœur à tous les guignols qui ont envie de se taper l'incruste, on en finirait pas ! Alors soi une chic fille, et retourne planter de jolies fleufleurs pendant que d'autres s'occupent de choses sérieuses !

-Oh, Alby ! Comment oses-tu, ce genre de remarque c'était bon pour le XVIIIème siècle ! On a évolué depuis !

-Arrêtes de faire ta tête de lard, et va me chercher ces tocards de matons !

-Pas si je ne peux pas être là _MOI _!

-Alice… grogna-t-il sur un ton menaçant

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de le défier du regard. Hors de question que je me laisse faire, je voulais y être. Point final. On se contempla en chien de faïence, quand l'arrivée de Newt nous interrompit.

-Bah, vous êtes encore là ? Magnez-vous bon sang, faut prévenir les autres matons !

-Newt, tu as vraiment dis à cette tocarde qu'elle pouvait venir au conseil ? gronda Alby

-Non, je lui ai dit que je ne voyais pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'elle vienne, mais qu'on te demanderait d'abord la permission.

-Eh bien ma réponse est non.

-Alby, c'est probablement notre dernier conseil. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas y assister, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Au point où on en est, les règles habituelles n'ont plus vraiment d'importance, et puis elle mérite d'y être.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et apparemment, Alby non plus. On fixa Newt d'un air effaré, alors que lui semblait on ne peut plus calme et sérieux. Je pense qu'il avait vraiment envie d'en finir avec le labyrinthe lui aussi. Je me mis à fixer Alby, tout comme Newt. Ce dernier soupira longuement et finit par flancher.

-Ok, très bien mais je ne veux pas de vague ! Au moindre problème avec elle, tu seras tenu comme responsable, Newt.

-Ca me va. Répondit-il d'un air indifférent, bon on y va ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

J'acquiesçai et parti de mon côté prévenir ma liste de matons. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, on était tous réunis dans la salle du conseil. Personne ne sembla surprit ou dérangé de me voir, à croire que tout le monde m'avait accepté comme quelqu'un d'important. J'étais incapable de savoir si j'étais gênée, fière, ou étonnée, mais bon… Alby prit la parole et s'adressa à Thomas :

-Très bien, le bleu. On t'écoute.

Thomas prit une légère inspiration et se lança dans ce qui promettait d'être un long monologue. Je rassemblais donc toute la concentration dont j'étais capable et l'écoutai d'une oreille attentive. Il nous parla des souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de la transformation. Apparemment, le labyrinthe était un test, et les créateurs l'avaient conçu car ils avaient besoin de survivants pour un truc important. Rien que là, j'avais envie de me lever et de faire un 100 mètres en hurlant histoire d'évacuer un peu ma rage, mais je restais de marbre et continuai à l'écouter. Ensuite, il nous apprit que chaque blocard avait été sélectionné dans son enfance, et vécu quasi normalement dans une école spéciale du WICKED. Les créateurs les auraient considérés comme surdoués. Au moment où il aborda la partie des surnoms que nous avaient attribués les créateurs, Alby réagit au quart de tour :

-Nos noms… Ce ne sont pas les vrais ?

-A mon avis on ne les connaîtra jamais. avoua Thomas

-Franchement Alby, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, que ce soit nos noms de naissance ou pas, ce sont les nôtre à partir du moment ou l'on s'y identifie ! Allez Thomas, continues ! le suppliai-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire ? demanda Poêle-à-frire, qu'on est de pauvres petits orphelins élevés par des savants ?

-Oui, et tous très intelligents. C'est pour ça qu'ils étudient et analysent nos moindres faits et gestes. Ils observent lesquels d'entre nous capitulent ou continuent à se battre. Lesquels sont les plus doués pour survivre. Pas étonnant qu'on trouve des scaralasmes dans tous les coins. Sans compter que certains d'entre nous ont subi des… Altérations du cerveau.

-Tout ça c'est du plonk, bientôt tu vas nous raconter que la bouffe de Poêle-à-frire est bonne pour la santé. râla Winston

-Pourquoi j'irai inventer tout ça ? Et puis, tu as une meilleure explication ? Tu crois qu'on nous a envoyés sur une autre planète ? s'énerva Thomas (ce qui était compréhensible étant donné la situation)

-Continue, le calma Alby. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à te rappeler ça. J'ai subi la transformation, moi aussi, et tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est… Bref, je n'ai rien appris de spécial.

A cet instant je me rendis soudain compte qu'Alby avait peut-être vu la même chose que moi. Un monde désertique. La braise. Mais que, comme moi, il n'avait rien voulu dire. Les blocards n'avaient pas besoin de ça en plus. Et en un sens ça ne nous avançait à rien de savoir ce qui nous attendait dehors, puisqu'on était déjà dans une situation de vie ou de mort. On n'avait rien à perdre, rien à gagner. On devait juste survivre. La voix de Thomas dissipa mes pensées et je me remis à l'écouter attentivement :

-… Voulaient nous tester pour voir comment on réagirait à ce qu'ils appellent leurs « variables », face à un problème insoluble. Voir si on arriverait à s'entendre, ou même à bâtir une communauté. Ils nous ont fourni tout le nécessaire et confrontés à l'une des plus vieilles énigmes de la civilisation : le labyrinthe. Tout ça dans le dessein de nous faire croire à une solution, de nous pousser à la chercher à tout prix, tout en décuplant notre frustration de ne pas la trouver. Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution.

Un brouhaha sans nom s'ensuivit. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Les questions fusaient. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais en grand débat avec mon voisin qui se demandait si je faisais partie de ce que Thomas avait appelé des « variables ».

-Tu es la première fille arrivée ! Et en plus, tu n'es pas arrivée comme tout le monde.

-Ca se tient… Ma foi, peut-être oui, mais dans ce cas à quoi je sers ?

-A étudier notre réaction en nous envoyant une nana parmi une horde de garçons en pleine puberté ?

-… J'ai… Des doutes… Concernant ta vision des choses. Il doit y avoir une explication moins sexiste. Perturber le cours de votre train-train peut-être ?

-Peut-être, mais…

Il ne put finir, Thomas reprenait déjà la parole. Il était en train de s'énerver contre le WICKED et leur nondidjudju de test à la noix, quand Poêle-à-frire intervint :

-Et les morts ? Ca fait partie de leur plan aussi ?

Je tendis l'oreille un peu plus. Les morts, donc Gally, Zart et tous les autres. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir une sacrément bonne excuse pour justifier ça. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. « La raison pour laquelle les griffeurs n'emportent qu'une victime à la fois, c'est qu'il faut bien des vainqueurs à la fin… » répondit Thomas. Je lâchai un profond soupir et fermai les yeux un instant. Je les rouvris quand Poêle-à-frire donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de nous parler de ton fameux plan d'évasion ! s'énerva-t-il

-Ca va venir, ferme-la, et écoute la suite. lui ordonna Newt

Thomas fit une pause pendant que nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur lui et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Il finit par parler… Du code. Je le regardais d'un air perplexe. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Puis il s'expliqua :

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était dissimulé dans les mouvements des murs. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : j'étais là quand les créateurs l'ont conçu.

Le silence qui suivit cette étrange déclaration me sembla durer une éternité. Thomas… Etait en train de nous dire… Qu'il avait travaillé avec les créateurs ?! Oui ben c'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça nous avançait à quoi de le savoir?! Rien à cirer qu'il ait fait parti de leur équipe ou je ne sais quoi, le problème, là, c'était de trouver comment sortir, alors ou il savait, ou il savait pas, mais pitié mec, nous raconte pas ta vie quoi ! J'étais encore en train d'hésiter à lui hurler tout ça, quand Newt prit la parole :

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi

Thomas eut l'air assez gêné. Il finit par cracher le morceau (qu'il avait déjà craché soit dit en passant, c'est moi ou ces tocards sont un peu long à la détente ?) comme quoi lui et Teresa avaient été utilisés par les créateurs, qu'ils avaient aidé à concevoir le labyrinthe, blablabla. Je commençais sérieusement à m'échauffer mentalement pour leur crier à tous que ce n'était pas le sujet de départ, et que de toute façon le passé, c'était passé, actuellement Thomas était aussi piégé que nous, et on devait SORTIR ! Alors pourquoi on perdait notre temps, je vous le demande !? Mais je ne le fis pas. Non pas parce que je n'en avais pas le cran (loin de là !) mais parce que Thomas venait de nous sortir l'énormité du siècle concernant Teresa et lui :

-On est télépathes ! On peut communiquer à distance par la pensée !

Il y eut un léger blanc. Je le fixai avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte. Est-ce qu'il trouvait vraiment que c'était le bon moment pour se prendre pour un super-héros et se dégoter des super-pouvoirs ? J'entendis quelqu'un toussoter dans la salle, et j'eu envie d'exploser de rire, parce que là, ça devenait trop cocace pour être vrai ! De toute manière, toute cette histoire était craignos depuis le début, sérieusement avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une colonie de gamins (99% de garçons en plus) coincés dans une clairière entourée d'un labyrinthe géant, avec des monstres qui le sillonne la nuit ? Je me rappelais alors mon premier jour ici. J'avais cru que je rêvais. Je n'avais peut-être pas tord finalement. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible.

Mais je repris vite pied avec la réalité en voyant l'air sincère que Thomas affichait pendant qu'il nous expliquait que c'était la stricte vérité. Bon, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas, c'était classe dans le fond ! Et j'avais toujours rêvé de faire de la magie, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'apprendre ? Finalement je crois bien que je l'enviais tiens ! Puis, il nous assura qu'il était désormais dans la même embrouille que nous. Je hochai la tête en souriant à ces propos. Enfin on y arrive ! Maintenant que c'était dit, on allait peut-être l'avoir cette fichue solution ! A la fin de son discours, Newt prit la parole et renchérit :

-Les créateurs, ce sont ces tocards qui nous ont fait ça, et non Tommy (ooooh, il est vraiment trop chou à l'appeler toujours « Tommy ») ou Teresa. Les créateurs vont nous le payer.

-On s'en fiche, quelle importance ? Parle-nous plutôt de ton plan d'évasion Thomas.

-Ah, j'ai bien cru être la seule à le penser ! Merci Minho ! m'écriai-je en soupirant d'aise. Vas-y Thomas, envoies la sauce !

Il eut l'air franchement soulagé, allez savoir pourquoi. Puis il nous exposa son plan : apparemment, il y aurait un poste informatique dans un endroit où personne n'avait encore cherché. Muni du code qu'on était censé entrer dans le poste, on désactiverai les griffeurs et ouvrirait la sortie. Le petit hic, c'était que l'endroit auquel Thomas faisait référence, n'était autre que le trou des griffeurs… Je ne surprendrai personne en précisant qu'Alby s'énerva _tout de suite_. Je lui lançai un regard noir pendant qu'il accusait Thomas de « traitre », « d'idiot », de menteur et autre compliments du genre. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il se taise un peu pour me laisser réfléchir tranquillement et posément à tout ça. Je le laissai donc se disputer avec Thomas et m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Le trou des griffeurs… En un sens, c'était logique. Y avait-il meilleur moyen de sélectionner les survivants qu'en les envoyant vers une mort certaine? De toute façon, il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties. Donc… Donc j'étais partante pour tenter le tout pour le tout dans ce trou à rat ! Enfin à griffeur ! Ça passait ou ça cassait, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai un instant la tête et tentai de voir où en était le pétage de câble d'Alby. Je n'avais pas suivi la conversation en détail, mais je me doutais à peu près de ce qui avait pu être dit. Alby était dans un état lamentable. Il semblait à deux doigt d'exploser, ou de fureur, ou en sanglot. Voir les deux.

-On ne peut pas retourner chez nous ! J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait la vie là-bas. On ne peut pas y retourner ! finit-il par lâcher

Une bouffée de tristesse m'envahie pour lui. Alby avait perdu espoir. Il avait abandonné.

-Alors, c'est ça ? fit Newt sèchement. Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Et là, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alby lança un regard terrible à Newt… Avant de s'effondrer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, jamais. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, cette fois il était vraiment à bout. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer moi aussi, mais voir gros nounours dans cet état était sévèrement déprimant. Newt lui parla d'une voix douce :

-Alby, parle-nous, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est moi, c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

-Regneuh ? lâchai-je

-Fait quoi ? demanda Newt

-J'ai brûlé les plans. C'est moi. Je me suis cogné la tête contre la table pour vous faire croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai menti, j'ai tout brûlé. C'est moi !

-J'en étais sûre, pointe de chaussure ! m'exclamai-je trépignant sur ma chaise

Newt me lança un regard noir et je me calmai aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'andouille. Le reste des matons semblaient assez choqués, mais moi je me doutais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche depuis le début, le comportement d'Alby était plus que suspect ces derniers temps. Et je voyais très bien les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi : le désespoir. Puis, Minho sorti un bon vieux sarcasme plein de tact comme on les aime ! Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de savoir vivre, ce type apprendrait-il un jour à fermer sa grande gueule ?

Newt quand à lui, en bon citoyen, resta calme, poli et courtois (ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, pas vrai pas Minho) et demanda à Alby de s'expliquer plus clairement.

-Je vous l'ai dit, commença ce dernier, on ne peut pas retourner d'où on vient. C'était affreux. Une terre brûlée, une épidémie- une maladie appelée la braise. C'était horrible, bien pire que la vie qu'on a ici.

-Si on reste on va tous mourir ! s'énerva Minho, c'est vraiment pire là-bas ?

-Oui, c'est pire. Mieux vaut encore crever ici que rentrer chez nous.

Je lâchai un « quoi » suraigu qui en fit sursauter plus d'un. Je voulais bien qu'il soit désespéré et tout, mais il y a des limites à la bêtise ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas condamner tout le monde parce qu'_il_ avait fait le choix de rester ici ! Encore une fois, ce brave Minho exprima le fond de ma pensée :

-Mec, permets-moi de te dire que tu débloques. Je suis avec Thomas. Je suis à cent pour cent avec Thomas. Quitte à crever, j'aime autant que ce soit en combattant.

Je hochai la tête frénétiquement, j'étais mille et une fois d'accord avec lui. Puis une idée soudaine m'apparut :

-Alby, à quoi tu crois qu'elle sert cette fichue transformation ? Les créateurs ont du la concevoir de manière à nous déprimer un peu plus ! Une autre sorte de « variable » en gros ! Je sais de quoi je parle, moi aussi j'ai vu ce qui nous attend dehors, la braise, le désert… Mais je crois que les créateurs nous montrent ça exprès, pour nous tester, pour voir si on abandonnera ou si on continuera à s'accrocher, comme l'a dit Thomas ! Tu es en train de t'enterrer tout seul, mec ! Tu fais exactement ce qu'ils attendent de toi, là !

Il me dévisagea un instant d'un air abattu et baissa le regard avant de lâcher un «et alors, qu'est ce que ça change ? » déprimant. Je fis la moue. Irrécupérable. Puis il finit par s'avouer vaincu et sorti de la salle sous des regards médusés.

Le débat commença alors, fallait-il ou non exécuter le plan de Thomas ? Minho soutenait que oui, Poêle-à-frire ne semblait pas très chaud, et finalement un bazar sans nom s'installa et tout le monde parla en même temps, jusqu'à ce que Newt nous impose le silence. Puis, Thomas s'exprima de nouveau : il avait l'intention de tenter le coup.

-Parce que tu espères pouvoir repousser les griffeurs ? lui fit remarquer Newt, à supposer qu'on y arrive, on se fera sûrement tous piquer. Si ça se trouve, ils nous attendront au fond de leur trou. Les scaralasmes nous surveillent en permanence. Dès qu'on se mettra en route, les créateurs le sauront.

Remarque pertinente, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pensai-je.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous piqueront, répondit Thomas. La transformation est une variable dans le cadre du labyrinthe : mais une fois dehors, ce sera fini. Et puis, il nous reste une dernière carte à jouer.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Alice pas comprendre… Thomas s'expliqua, selon lui, les créateurs n'avaient aucune intention de tous nous tuer. Ça d'accord, jusque là je le suivais. Puis il nous fit remarquer que les griffeurs ne faisaient qu'un mort par jour, et c'est là que sa théorie trop moche tomba. Il proposait que l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie pendant que les autres couraient jusqu'au trou.


End file.
